Returning Home
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Five years ago, a serial killer left three in his wake, and now his return is bringing back three of the CSIs who left all those years before. Can they find peace with those left behind, and what will happen when another of their own finds themselves trying to face the home they left years before…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 5th, 2010  
****CSI Lab  
****10:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Happy Wednesday!"

Looking up from her magazine Sara raised an eyebrow at the bouncy voice in front of her, and it's owner. "Greg, now I know that you are a grown man, hell I _remember_ being your mentor when you first started becoming a CSI and look at you now, a CSI Three...so do I even _ask_ why you're bouncing around the hallway like it's the fourth of July when it's only Wednesday, _another_ Wednesday mind you, and no reason to be acting like a ten-year-old on the biggest sugar high of his life..._or_ did you buy out the local Godiva again and proceed to destroy all the evidence before coming to work tonight?"

"No! That was a one time only thing!" Greg protested

"Ahh, well just checking," Sara smiled back. "So, what does have you so happy?"

"Mia said yes."

"Mia said yes?"

"Mia said yes!"

"Mia said yes?" Liz Fabrey asked as she joined them.

"Mia said yes." Greg and Sara chorused as they looked over at blonde woman.

"Mia said yes?" Jacqui poked her head out of one of the labs, Archie's head following her's.

"Mia said yes!" the now three smiled.

"Mia said yes." Jacqui and Archie told each other before hugging.

"Mia said yes?" Hodges asked from behind Sara, Greg, and Liz.

"Mia said yes, and now the entire lab knows."

Turning, all six looked rather sheepishly at the woman in question, who was watching them with a smirk.

"All right, all right. Break up the party," Warrick smiled as he joined them. "Mia, Greg, congratulations. Sara, we have a new case, BPKC."

"Damn," Sara muttered before looking at the others in the hall. "We'll call."

"And reality just stole back our happy moment," Mia sighed before going back into her lab and to work. The remaining group watched Sara and Warrick walk away before heading back to their own work.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday May 6th, 2010  
****CSI Lab  
****3:49 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Want help?"

Glancing up from the form in front of her, Sara smiled at the man in the doorway. "Always, but shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Too quiet," Warrick shrugged as he entered the room and moved over to read over her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked softly as they worked through the paperwork relating to the case that interrupted their moment earlier that evening.

"Frustrated. But otherwise I'm alright," she answered after a moment. "I wish we could figure out who this guy is."

"You and me both," he agreed with a sigh. "Heard talk from Phi, the Sheriff has a plan. Maybe things will work out."

"Perhaps," Sara agreed after a moment and she continued on with her work.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday May 7th, 2010  
****Office of Clark County Sheriff P. Jackson  
****11:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Letting the Sheriff explain his theory on how they should handle the case, Jim Brass moved his attention to looking at the other people in Pete Jackson's office. All three supervisors were there, along with A.D. Perna. Jackson had pulled everyone in for the meeting.

Tony was idly twirling his pen as he listened to Pete talk. No doubt the other man's mind was at least partially occupied with the ramifications of Pete's plan. He knew his own mind was...

Moving his attention from the Assistant Director, he looked over at the three CSIs who were sitting in a row, Day, Swing, and Night. That order even. Even as they listened, he could see the camaraderie between them. Something that _hadn't_ been there nearly six years earlier when Conrad Ecklie was made A.D.

Then again, there had been a _lot_ of changes in the five and a half years since Atwater had made Ecklie head of the lab. First being the split of the then nightshift. Then Curtis left, and the Blue Paint Killer Copycat had struck. After his third victim in September of '05, everyone had been through the ringer, a _few_ times at least. Sara never talked, then again _neither_ did Grissom. But at least there was still fire and life in his eyes; the same _couldn't_ be said for the woman Jim considered a daughter. And Catherine had gone off the deep end in her quest to prove she deserved the promotion, had lost touch with why she became a CSI, _and_ her daughter.

Grissom had gone first, only a month after Diane Haisly's murder. He left without a word, Warrick _hadn't_ been surprised...neither had Sara. Nick was gone a month later, no word as well. Though the general consensus among those left behind who were still around today was he couldn't deal with working under Catherine as she continued down the dark spiral her life had become. He returned to Texas they later learned...

Only after he left did they learn Catherine had applied for a position in Miami and had been trying to leave since July. Lindsey had _refused _to leave Vegas, the only home she ever knew, _just _to go to some place in Florida. The first the two had talked in months was when Lindsey begged and pleaded for Catherine to reconsider. In the end, she went to her grandmother and Sam Braun. Catherine had been fighting her mother over Lindsey out of court for months, the _only _reason anyone learned anything was when Catherine's mother filed for custody of Lindsey and it became public knowledge. They never knew what _exactly _happened, but after the holidays things were decided, Catherine left in February. And her daughter remained in Vegas with her grandmother. And _that _was only the beginning.

By April, everything had gone to hell in a hand basket to use a saying his mother had often used. Half the lab was gone; replacements brought in by Ecklie were in their place. The lab had dropped to number _eight, _and continued falling. _But _Atwater had finally realized that he needed to do something, so in May Ecklie was 'let go'. And Antonio Perna was hired. It took years for them to get back to where they were today, and a lot of work on Tony's part.

Even with Tony, Atwater knew he needed help to get things back right, so he asked Jim to take over as Director, he hadn't been so sure of it, then he had looked around him and realized that he could help make things right. Help make Sara smile once more, Warrick laugh, and Greg dance around to his own beat again. And so he'd taken it. Starting the following year, they were able to get four of the lab techs back who had once worked for the lab, Jacqui, Bobby, Archie, and Mia. Immediately the four along with Sara, Warrick, Greg, and Hodges had joined together. Forming a close-knit group, that _once_ you were in, you were _family_. But it was hell getting into the group. They were afraid to trust, to let people close after what they went through with Ecklie. Loosing Grissom, Catherine, and Nick like they had. Never a word of goodbye, not a word since even. Then there was the fact that the _majority_ of those that Ecklie had hired were just like him...

Even with all that, they had found a way for themselves, the small family that was born from the number two lab in the country, and those they brought into the fold. They had all been together for Sara's thirty-sixth birthday, Jacqui, Archie, Bobby, Hodges, Mia and Greg, Dave and his girl Danielle were there with Doc and Simone Robbins and Liz, the new girl from Swing were there, Warrick...they even had him and Katrina there, Zoë even...and of course there was Linds...it was a fantastic night. Until Archie's girl at the time had flipped on the TV and they watched the ten o'clock news take their world and turn it upside down once more with the scandal about the shift supervisors.

He and Tony went through hell thanks to that, _luckily_ it didn't take much to refill the positions, a phone call, a compromise, and within three months the positions were all filled, _and_ the lab was that much better off for it. November saw Atwater lose his first race in years, and January saw Pete sworn in as Sheriff. Then he set to work to make sure that the lab continued on its upward climb back to number two. Found funding Atwater had never been able to come up with, and supported the staff of the crime lab like Atwater never had.

To be honest, there were two families in the lab, almost one large family. The family that had started out from the lab they once were, letting a few people in, and the family that was the hierarchy of the crime lab. Pete and his wife were determined to make friends with everyone they worked with. Once upon a time, Nicole Jackson was a CSI herself. She _never_ went beyond level one, finding her calling instead in her family. But she remembered what it was like to be one of them, and she was _determined_ to get to know the people that worked behind the scenes. And low and behold, she found friends in them that she was more comfortable with than the powers that be she had to help her husband schmooze around town.

In the two years since Pete was hired, the lab had continued to climb. The bonds that were formed solidified as they got the right people in and got those that Ecklie had brought out, at least those that weren't right for the lab. But at the same time, the original group..._clic_ as they were called in the lab, remained to themselves; _sure_ they let a few people in, fellow CSIs from their shifts, but for the most part...the remembered feeling of being hurt never left. They _couldn't_ let themselves open up to the majority of the lab for fear of being hurt once more. At the same time, some of them would probably not survive being hurt again. One Sara Sidle being at the front of _that_ line.

And at the same time, things had been going great during the two years. _Until_ this past February when they had a new serial killer strike, one they quickly linked back to being the Blue Paint Killer Copycat that had struck after Curtis left so many years earlier. The seventh victim in four months had come in the day before, and now they found themselves in the familiar office of the Sheriff.

"...So, to bring this all to a point," Pete spoke and Jim finally turned his attention back to the man. "I've decided to bring in some help for the case. Starting tonight, the BPKC will be handled by a combined team from Swing and Night Shift. Swing and Night supervisors will have co-supervision of the case. I need a list of members you want to work with the project, Days will be the main shift, but you will be temporarily in charge of the members of night and swing not working the case."

"Fair enough." came the expected answer from the woman. "But I can't be at that lab twenty-four hours a day, it's not physically possible," she pointed out softly.

"Which is why I've asked Jim here if he would consider splitting the day with you. Twelve hour shifts, you in the morning and afternoon, Jim afternoon and night."

"Which I gladly agree to," Jim spoke up and she smirked at him knowingly. Katrina hadn't been thrilled to say the least. But then again, nighttime was her busiest time at work so...it worked out for them really. The fact that these three picked up on the knowledge that his wife wasn't 'thrilled' was beyond ridiculous in his mind.

"Sounds like a plan to me then," she continued to Pete who nodded before looking at the other two supervisors.

"Who do you want on staff?"

The two glanced at each other for a moment "Pete, if we're going to do this, then we're going to need those who have worked the cases all along."

"Fair enough." Pete began as he wrote on a piece of paper before counting. "So including the two of you, that would give you four CSI-3s, and a CSI-2?" he asked looking up at the two and they nodded.

"Alright," Pete nodded. "What about the lab employees? Are there any that you want to specifically work this case, have it be their first priority? As I said, solving this is our main priority right now."

"Johnson, Dawson, Franco, and Dickerson," Swing's supervisor answered immediately and Jim smiled, who hadn't seen that one coming...

"Alright, well then that's settled. Unless there are any objections?" Pete asked looking around the office. Seeing none he nodded. "O'Riley's in charge of the police side of the Task Force, you three need to arrange a meeting as soon as possible..." he trailed off before they nodded. "All right, then here is the main factor of my plan. We can use all the help we can get, that's no lie. So we have three more CSIs coming in to help on this case."

"What?" Days supervisor asked sitting up as the other two just blinked at Pete.

"One is not exactly an option, our last victim was a Texas Ranger as you know, so they're sending one of their CSIs to help, they want this guy as much as we do."

"And the other two?"

Tony and Jim exchanged a look wondering what the sheriff was up to as the supervisors continued to question the Sheriff.

"One is a Blood-Spatter expert; we don't have anyone here with her expertise. The other works at Quantico. They're all great CSIs based on their records, and I know that some of you might not be happy with my decision, but they have connections to this case, and it's predecessor so..." he shrugged lightly and Jim stared at him in shock. A look that was mirrored on the three supervisors faces no doubt.

Pete had neglected to inform any of them about this before hand. And he just might be tempted to kill the man, Sheriff or not.

"My suggestion now would be to go home and get some rest. Night and Swing has been working either on their second straight shift or third in the case of you two," Pete spoke on, giving the two supervisors a look. "Get your team to go home and get some rest. If they have loose ends to tie up in what they are working on at this exact moment, an hour, no more. Since we're combining the two shift teams to work this, or at least part of them, my thinking is that you'll come halfway through Swing shift and work to the end of night shift. Preferably no overtime after that, but I know _that_ that isn't a likely option so..." he shrugged.

"The three will be arriving tonight and have instructions to meet the team in the break room at seven tonight. I know that _technically_ they have seniority over the two of you, but this is our lab so they will answer to the two of you." Both nodded and Pete nodded back. "Well then, go get your team to go home and do the same. Hopefully I'll be hearing some good news very soon."

Jim watched the three supervisors leave before looking back at the two men. "You think it's wise? Bringing them back here?"

"They know the case Jim," Pete pointed out.

"But could you have warned us?" Tony argued softly.

"We all have to face our demons eventually boys," Pete answered before his phone rang. "If you'll excuse me, Nicole will kill me if I don't answer."

Both men nodded and left the man to his phone call. In the hallway they sighed simultaneously. "I take it I'm in charge while you're getting in touch with your past as a supervisor?" Tony asked glancing over at him.

"Yup, you get to do everything Tony my boy," Jim grinned. "Think of it as an early anniversary present or something."

"Thanks." Tony answered dryly as he rolled his eyes while they made their way out of the building. "So, you ready for this?"

"Am I ready to have Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes back in Vegas?" Jim clarified. They were the _only_ people who fit the description.

"Yeah, all things considered. Sidle, Brown, and the rest of their group aren't the only ones they disappeared on without a word basically."

"True. But hey, I was only ever _exceptionally_ close to Grissom and Sara. But am I ready for all three of them to be back and ruin what we've managed to create here? Hell no. Do I get a choice? Obviously the answer to that is hell no as well. So..." Jim shrugged. "May as well get use to it right?"

"Guess so. Well, spread the word, you guys need a mediator, I'm a call away."

"Sure thing Tony. Have fun as the big boss," Jim smiled slightly.

"Will do. Have fun with the wife and being night shift sup again basically," Tony called as he got into his car and drove away.

"Sure, that's going to be a _barrel_ of monkeys," Jim answered as he turned his own car on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday May 8th, 2010  
****McCarren International Airport  
****5:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Why I'll be, if it isn't Catherine Willow. Damn, you're looking good."

Catherine smiled as she turned around and saw Mike Metcalf standing behind her. "Hello again Mike."

"Ms. Willows." he greeted more respectfully. "Welcome back to Vegas."

"Thanks."

"You're the last to arrive; Dr. Grissom and Mr. Stokes are waiting for us at Baggage Claim," Metcalf explained as they turned and made their way towards the area in question.

"Thanks, so how are you Mike?"

"Good, good. Busy as always. Made Detective a few months ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," Mike smiled at her. "What about you Ms. Willows? How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. Loving Miami."

"Miami sure does seem to love you back," Mike agreed with a smirk and Catherine laughed. She knew she looked good, that was no secret. Miami sun and working days had left her with a healthy glow; her hair was more of a strawberry blonde now than the blonde it had been during her time in Vegas. The sunlight brought out her natural red highlights, and the years in Florida had left them practically taking over her hair color.

"That it does," Catherine agreed with a smile as they entered the baggage claim area and Mike walked towards the carousel where her luggage would be coming.

"I'll go get the other two and we'll be back in a sec."

"No problem," she answered and he nodded before turning and heading over to where he left the two men. Seeing them standing away from him and talking to each other he smiled slightly. The smile fading immediately. He wasn't on the Task Force, part of the reason he had volunteered to come get the three from the airport and take them to their hotel and then the lab. But that didn't mean he wasn't aware of just what the appearance of these three would mean to some of the members of the Task Force, and more especially to members of the Lab and CSIs. He'd have to be blind to not realize what this meant. After all, these three had left years before, with reason of course, but without explanations or goodbyes really. Leaving behind the others to go down with the ship. He had watched from the sidelines as the Crime Lab went down to the depths of hell and managed to claw their way back up, especially those members who had once worked with these three on a regular basis. Especially Sidle and Brown.

"Gentlemen," he greeted and they turned towards him. "Ms. Willows is here. I told her I'd come get you."

"Thanks," Nick answered with a nod and Metcalf did a mental double take once more, it was still strange to hear the Texas accent he once had ten times more pronounced now.

"No problem. Dr. Grissom," he greeted the older man and got a nod in return. Turning he walked with them towards where Ms. Willows was and slowed down as they approached the carousel and the two men continued. Catherine turned and shared a hug with Grissom before turning to Nick and smiling slightly before sharing a brief hug with him. Hmm...perhaps Stokes wasn't as over what happened as he appeared to be earlier.

"Everyone set?" he asked stepping forward and seeing their nods he turned to lead them to his car. "Your rooms have been arranged at the Tangiers, after you drop your stuff off and are ready, I'll take you over to the Lab. The Sheriff will meet and explain things to you then."

"Tangiers?" Catherine asked with a frown. "How is the lab able to cover the price of three rooms at the Tangiers?"

"Mr. Braun offered the use of three rooms as a favor to the Lab." Mike explained as they loaded everything into his trunk before getting into the car, Catherine taking shotgun.

On the way to the hotel, the three compared notes about their lives over the past five years, the basics really, and Mike wrote much of it to memory in case O'Riley or the others on the task force asked. Letting them get settled in their rooms, they came back downstairs to where he was at the bar with a coke thirty minutes later. Getting back in his car he took them back to the lab and dropped them off, the sheriff having called and apologized that he was unable to meet them. Leaving them to find their way to the break room, Mike went back to work.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday May 8th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****6:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Blue Hawaiian coffee, is there a better wake-up call in the world?" Greg smiled as he sunk into a chair with his cup of the newly brewed drink.

"There is but I'm not about to tell you what it is," drawled Liz with a smirk from where she was leaning up against the doorframe leading into the break room.

"Lizzie girl," Greg grinned at her. "Come, sit. Have some coffee. Maybe the two of us can get Davey here to have some and get rid of that perpetual frown of his."

Liz walked over and poured herself a cup of Greg's coffee before taking the seat opposite him. "So...how do you guys feel about having these three back? I mean you were here with them before they left. I've only met one of them briefly."

"Could be worse. Could have Hodges back being the little prick he was then," Greg shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bite me Sanders," Hodges snapped as he sat down on the couch. "And I'm surprised you're acting like this is no big deal. I'm stressed and they all treated me like the smallest blip on their radars back then. You were one of the 'gang' they ran out on," he continued with another frown.

"I think he is more upset, considering that statement he just made to you. I've never heard him talk to you that way since I joined here," Liz countered softly.

"She's right. Sorry about that David," Greg sighed as he set his cup down. "I can't believe they're going to be back here after all this time. But I'm more worried about Sara and Warrick. I mean yeah, I worked with them and considered them good friends, even a possible family. Although compared to the family we have now, it doesn't compare..." Greg shrugged. "But even if I wasn't apart of a family with all of them, Sara and Warrick were once upon a time."

"Yeah, the five of them were pretty close, especially before the split," David agreed

"I can only imagine what you guys are going through," commented Liz sadly. "I don't know much about what it was like before I came but judging by the fact that neither Sara nor Rick talk about it I can only imagine how hard this is on them. What about Lindsey? How is she going to feel about having her mother back in town after all this time? I only met Catherine once for a few minutes and let's just say she didn't leave me with the best of impressions about her."

"Once upon a time she was a great person," Greg spoke up as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the blonde woman across from him. "Being a supervisor changed her. She wanted Days, and thought she had to prove herself to Ecklie to get it. She also was always being compared to Griss, wasn't a good place to be. It just pushed her too far. Then after BPKC came...all of us were drained with the case, we had just gotten the second half of the real one a few months earlier. Add to that how the lab was beginning to go downhill...it changed all of us. For her it wasn't a change for the better sadly."

"That's the truth. I was happier to work with you towards the end, and back then I _hated_ your guts," David agreed.

"Feeling was mutual there buddy boy," Greg smiled and David just rolled his eyes. "As for Linds...I don't know how she'll handle this. But at the same time, she's not the kid she was five-years-ago. She's amazingly matured, a lot like her mother at times. That is the Catherine we knew way back when...and she's got the support of all of us, but especially the support of you and Sara," Greg shrugged once more.

"Well, I just hope that she's lost a bit of the attitude I ran into when we first met," commented Liz. "I was there to visit my friend Calleigh and Catherine was less than pleasant with me for some reason. And Lindsey is definitely a great kid. She might actually manage to get two different scholarships to University if she keeps going the way that she is."

"That's right; she and the team have a competition coming up, don't they?" David asked with a smile.

"They have the championships coming up at this point. I've been helping them as much as I can in my off time but it looks like that time may be even more limited now," sighed Liz.

"I'm sure she and the team understand," Greg assured her before taking a quick breath. "Get ready guys, here they come," he continued as he watched the three people making their way towards the break room over Liz's shoulder,

"Greg?" Nick began as they reached the doorway and he saw the younger man. "Hey, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm good," Greg answered from where he sat as Liz moved over to sit next to Hodges on the couch. "Let me introduce the others," he continued glancing over at his teammates. "Well, one you don't know." he continued with a smile.

"Hodges?" Catherine asked surprised to see him.

"Ms. Willows." David greeted. "Grissom, Stokes," he continued with a nod to each of them, still managing to frown at them.

"Nice to see you again, David," Grissom spoke before looking over at Greg and smiling slight. "Greg."

"Griss," Greg countered. "This is Liz Fabrey," he continued as he looked over at Liz. "Liz, this is Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom, and Nick Stokes."

"Mr. Grissom, Mr. Stokes," Liz greeted quietly before turning a slightly hostile glare in Catherine's direction. "Ms. Willows," she greeted coldly.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Fabrey," Nick answered as Catherine narrowed her eyes and regarded the other woman.

"Sorry we're late," Sara's voice came from behind the three and they turned to see her and Warrick. "We were talking with O'Riley," she continued as she came into the room, Warrick right behind her.

"You're only two minutes late," Greg teased and Sara just rolled her eyes as she walked around the room to smack his head and continue over to the coffee pot as Warrick stopped by the three.

"Cath, Nick, Griss," Warrick greeted the three.

"Hey Warrick," Nick smiled and Warrick smiled back slightly. "Hey Sar," he continued and she looked up from the two cups of coffee she was fixing to give a half sort of smile.

"Well, we may as well get started, shouldn't we?" Warrick asked as he walked over to take a cup that Sara was holding for him. "Have introductions been made?"

"Yes," Grissom nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for the supervisors to get here?" Catherine pointed out and the five exchanged looks before Sara took a drink of her coffee.

"They're already here," Liz informed her coldly.

Frowning at her Catherine looked around even more confused before glancing back at Warrick and Sara as they leaned against the counter by the coffee pot. "You two?" she asked surprised.

"You seem surprised by that," commented Liz defensively.

"A bit...not because they can't do it." Catherine defended.

"When Tony needed new supervisors, he decided to bring in from the group. Only makes sense it would be us," Sara explained with a shrug to stop further conversation on the topic.

"So Warrick Swing, you nights?" Nick asked before seeing their nods. "Well congratulations," he continued with a grin.

"Thanks," Warrick smiled as Sara took another sip of her coffee. "But we should probably get to work. You guys either obviously didn't meet with Pete, or he forgot to mention about us..." he began as the three took seats at the table.

"He wasn't able to meet with us," Grissom explained and Warrick nodded.

"Press Conference,." he and Sara spoke simultaneously. "Sara's got to go give an update later." he continued as she frowned. "Okay, what do you guys know about the case?"

"The Copycat from 2005 came back in February. He's killed two people a month, and the first for this one. Just like when he first struck in 2005, it seems he makes his own paint, leaves no fingerprints, and no matter how many stake-outs of college campuses you make, you can't catch him."

"And you're seventh victim was a Texas Ranger," Nick continued for Grissom.

"Also the seventh victim was the first to be found near a building, an abandoned warehouse, where you found her blood, and it was determined as the main crime scene," Catherine added and the others nodded.

"Not released to the public is the fact that the victims' hands are tied together with plastic cuffs similar to the ones issued to the police department. We actually traced them back to the manufacturer, and they were part of a shipment sent here to the LVPD. We went back to records and they were said to be delivered, but we can't find the box they were a set of," Sara explained.

"So it may be someone in the force?" Catherine asked.

"We've ruled out everyone currently on staff, along with every employee back until the shipment came in 2006," Greg spoke up.

"Well that sucks," Catherine mused.

"Quite," Warrick agreed. "Okay, so..." he began looking at his watch before looking up to catch Sara's eye and she nodded in understanding. "why don't we split up? Best way to get into the case is to just jump in. Greg, take Nick with you and go see if Mia's got anything. Liz, why don't you and Griss go check in with Al, then Bobby. And David can you take Catherine and get back to work in Trace?"

"Sure thing temporary boss," Greg grinned at Warrick. "Come on Nicky, maybe we can scare the crap out of Jacqui and check on those fingerprints from the warehouse too."

"Mr. Stokes, since your closer would you do us all a favor and smack Greg on the head for us please?" asked Liz with a smirk towards Greg, getting up just as Nick did as she asked and smacked Greg. "Thanks. Looks like you're with me Mr. Grissom," she said stepping in front of Gil.

"Please, just Grissom," he answered with a slight smile. "And it would appear that way," he continued before moving to let her step out of the room ahead of him.

David rolled his eyes and stood before going over to Catherine. "Coming?" he asked before leaving the room.

Catherine just shook her head and followed after him, leaving Warrick and Sara in the break room.

"That went well," Warrick mused.

Sara snorted into her coffee. "Sure it did. David's reverted back to his annoying prick self from his early years, Liz is in protective mode, and Greg's not being his normal self either. We're all going to need breakfast in the morning after this," she continued with a sigh.

"That we are," Warrick agreed with a smile. "Come on, go wow the press with your wit and beauty and make them forget that they're getting absolutely zip from all of us, and I'll go start on that paperwork that is littering my desk."

"Deal," Sara laughed. "See you soon. I'll bring my paperwork and we can try to see who can get the most done first."

"What's the prize?" Warrick asked as she made her way towards the door.

Pausing she looked back at him and smiled wickedly. "That's for me to know and you to find out later," she answered before leaving the room completely. Shaking his head he grabbed his cup and made his way to his office, pausing to remind Archie about the breakfast on the way.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday May 9th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****6:58 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Long night?" Warrick asked as he looked in on the three 'newbies' in the break room.

"Quite. We were just throwing around the idea of breakfast before going to the hotel to crash," Nick answered.

Warrick nodded and glanced back at Sara as she joined him. "Team breakfast, if you want to come," Sara offered sharing another look with him.

The three exchanged a look before nodding. "Sure, where at?" Nick asked.

"La Porte Court, Henderson. You can follow any of us out there," Sara explained before moving on. "I'm gonna see if Liz wants a ride. She'll probably crash after breakfast anyway," she continued before moving on.

"See you guys outside." Warrick smiled before following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday May 9th, 2010  
****1516 La Porte Court  
****Henderson, Nevada  
****7:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Alright, breakfast time!" Greg announced with a grin as he rubbed his hands together eagerly once everyone was in the dining room of the house Grissom, Catherine, and Nick determined to be Sara's.

"Dingbat!" Sara and Liz spoke as they walked past him, and smacked the back of his head.

"Big deal about breakfast?" Nick asked confused.

"Very. Once a week we all get together for breakfast. And once a week we all get together for dinner. Girls do breakfast, guys do dinner," Archie explained as he took a seat at the table.

"Mostly because Sara's the breakfast queen thanks to her family having that dang Bed and Breakfast," Greg added.

"I see,." Nick nodded.

"Yup. Cath, you're exempt as you're a guest," Sara continued as she walked by once more on her way to the kitchen next to the dining room. Everything was open, so it was nothing to be able to see the women gathering in the kitchen. Sara began pulling things out of the fridge and handing them to Mia, who passed them to Liz. Jacqui was pulling out pans, before Liz turned to gather knives, cutting boards, and other utensils as Jacqui moved on to bowls.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked even though in all honesty the last thing she wanted was to try and get in that mix.

"We're sure," Mia answered as Sara straightened, and shut the fridge with her hip; balancing milk and a few more containers of vegetables.

"Okay, we're ready to get started," Mia announced a moment later and Warrick laughed as he grabbed the remote to the CD Player. Moments later Jacqui appeared at their sides, and everyone not cooking scrambled for seats around the table. Soon the table was occupied by Warrick, Greg, Hodges, Archie, Bobby, Nick, Gil, and Catherine.

"Hello, and welcome to CSI Café. I'll be your friendly neighborhood meal assistant," Jacqui began.

"Hello F.N.M.A." Hodges smiled.

"Good morning Miss Waitress," Greg continued before a towel hit him square in the head, and everyone looked up to find Mia, Liz, and Sara glaring at him, hands on hips.

"Don't you love the CSI Café F.N.M.A. Union?" Archie laughed.

"Yeah...why don't we have a CSI Café Waiter's Association Union?" Greg asked and the rest of the guys just shrugged.

"And moving on," Jacqui continued as Mia walked over to a white erase board, phone in hand. "Does anyone want an omelet this morning?"

"Please."

"Yes."

"Here, here."

"What do you think?" Bobby added with a wink.

"Alright then, Arch?"

"Sara's usual, plus ham."

"There's meat? In Sara's house?" Nick asked surprised

"Depends on what Phi is bringing." Sara answered as she winked towards Warrick who smiled, although the exchange was missed by the three. "I don't cook it, store it, or eat it. But I can't deny the rest of you cannibals."

"Wow! Sara Sidle letting meat in her house. The world has come to an end," Nick teased.

"Anyway," Jacqui began interrupting any further comment. "Mr. Stokes, what do you want in your omelet? I already covered Greg and Bobby while you were chatting."

"What are the options?"

Jacqui sighed before leaning against the table as she began to tick off items on her fingers. "Mushrooms, broccoli, spinach, artichoke hearts, tomato, onion, peppers...red, yellow, and green; whatever meat Phi is bringing..."

"Just talked to Phi. Ham, Bacon, Sausage, Steak," Liz called as Sara started cracking eggs into a large bowl.

"What she just said," Jacqui began once more. "Cheddar, Jack, Provolone, and Mozzarella Cheese."

"Okay..." Nick began as he thought. "Ham, Peppers - all three, onions, mushrooms, cheddar and Jack."

"Alright," Jacqui nodded as she wrote. "Okay, so we have waffles, French toast, pancakes, stuffed French toast, hash browns, regular toast, white, wheat, sourdough, and eggs can be cooked either scrambled, over easy, over hard, boiled, fried, or if you have a certain style you can always ask, Sara might know how to make it."

Orders placed, Jacqui returned to the kitchen where she and the others set to work. Liz was mixing up batter while Sara began cutting vegetables. Jacqui in turn started separating bread from the loaves, setting aside for French toast and other toast. Mia at the same time was putting hash browns on a griddle.

"Knock knock!" Jim's voice called from the door as he stepped in, just as Sara slid the sliced peppers into a bowl. "Good morning everybody, I found the local meat provider on your doorstep." he continued with a grin before moving aside to let Sophia Curtis in.

"Morning guys," Sophia smiled as she came in, bags on her arms. "And call me the local meat provider again, I'll sic your wife on you Jim," she added towards him. "Oh wait, I don't have to. She's right behind me." she continued with a laugh as she moved into the house and headed straight for the kitchen.

"She is?

"She is," came a familiar voice to two of those gathered around the table.

"Lady Heather?" Gil and Catherine chorused as Jim winced from getting smacked on his shoulder.

"Hello Gil, Catherine, Mr. Stokes," she greeted as she moved past her husband. "But please, call me Katrina. Lady Heather is my name at work, not here."

"Hey Katy-girl," Mia called with a smile.

"Come on in here, let's get this party started," Sophia added and Katrina grinned.

"Have fun with the Spanish inquisition there honey," Katrina told Jim patting his shoulder before moving to join the others in the kitchen, pausing along her path to grab the remote from Warrick. "Mine now Sweetheart," she winked at him before joining the other women in the kitchen, turning the CD player on as she went.

"Have a seat Brass; you're just in time for the show," Greg grinned up at him as the women in the kitchen started to sway to the music that was coming from the CD player while they moved around the kitchen.

"So you and Lady Heather?" Nick asked looking over at Jim as he sat.

"Katrina," Jim countered. "And yes, me and Katrina."

"How did you two end up together?" Nick asked curious.

"Long story short, we ran into each other at the supermarket and talked," Jim answered with a shrug. "Now shush, show's starting," he continued nodding his head towards the kitchen.

"_I know this pain - Why do lock yourself up in these chains?_" A voice began to sing, at first Grissom, Nick and Catherine thought it was the radio, until they realized the voice was coming from the kitchen, even more surprised to realize it was Sophia.

"_No one can change your life except for you - Don't ever let anyone step all over yo_u" Mia sang as Sara turned to start the omelets.

"_Just open your heart and your mind - Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_" Jacqui continued before Sara began to sing on her own, turning to grab the vegetables and start dropping them in the omelet as Sophia started heating up the meat and Jacqui began placing French toast on the griddle.

"_Whoa oh  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?" _

She sang before the others joined in, Sara still taking the lead.

"_Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day" _

The six women continued to move around the kitchen singing and dancing. Katrina started cutting up fruit for bowls as Sophia went on to get plates.

"_You could sustain  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
You got yourself into your own mess  
Lettin' your worries pass you by  
Don't you think it's worth your time  
To change your mind?" _

Sophia and Katrina broke away from the group as they came out bearing bowls of fruit, glasses and silverware.

"_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day" _

"Normal occurrence?" Nick asked glancing at the others as the women ducked under arms and twisted around in quite unnatural looking positions as they cooked, and Liz and Sara started to sing on their own.

"_I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and  
Break free the chains  
Yeah I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and you  
Break free, break from the chains _

"Actually, yes," Greg answered with a wink as they started coming out of the kitchen, plates in hand as Sara finished up the eggs. Plates, bowls and dishes started spreading out on the table.

"_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day yeah  
If you hold on" _

"_Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day,  
If you hold on  
Can you hold on  
Hold on baby  
Won't you tell me now  
Hold on for one more day 'cause  
It's gonna go your way" _

"_Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can't you change it this time _

_Make up your mind  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Baby hold on" _

As the song finished, the women appeared at the table with their own plates and after glancing at each other; they proceeded to giggle like idiots for a moment before sinking down into their chairs.

"Hey Sara, nails on a chalkboard?" asked Nick once the girls got their giggles under control.

Shaking her head Sara cut off a piece of her omelet. "Once upon a time I use to believe that," she shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Nails on a chalkboard?" wondered Liz curiously.

"Years ago Nicky caught Sara singing while she was processing. He commented that she had a nice voice, her response was nails on a chalkboard."

"Actually it was 'Yeah, if you like nails on the chalkboard', or something like that," Nick countered Warrick.

"You didn't actually believe that, did you Sara?" questioned Liz turning to look at her friend.

"Like I said, once upon a time I did," Sara shrugged once more.

"I just find that hard to believe," commented Liz shaking her head as she turned back to her breakfast.

"You and me both Lizzie Belle," Greg agreed.

"Lizzie _Belle_?" asked Liz with a death glare at Greg. "Is that supposed to be in reference to my Southern Heritage DNA boy?"

"Not at all, just because you remind me so much of Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Greg answered before Sara choked on her orange juice.

Liz raised a questioning eyebrow at Greg. "Why do I not believe you? Tinker Bell maybe but Belle?"

"You okay there, Sunshine?" Jim asked as Warrick rubbed her back while Sara caught her breath.

"Fine," Sara answered after a moment. "And she's right. Tinker Bell yes...Belle...not Liz."

"Well, she's a bookworm, and so she's a blonde Belle, what the hell," Greg shrugged. "And why did you start choking there, miss supervisor of mine?"

"Nothing," Sara answered quickly. Too quickly.

"All right Sara. First of all, you're not supposed to agree with me when I refer being more like Tinker Bell than Belle and secondly, what the hell are you hiding girl?" demanded Liz

"It's nothing," Sara tried to play it down.

"Bull," argued Liz. "Spit it out Sara. You know I'm not going to let you get away with not telling me what you're hiding."

Groaning Sara sat back in her chair and dropped her head back to look at the ceiling for a moment. "God I hate you, you know that?"

"Oh, you wound me," cried Liz dramatically as one hand went to her forehead and the other going to her heart.

Sara lifted her head enough to look at Liz next to her. "Of course, that's why I have those hair sticks holding my hair up. They're for jabbing in your arm when you drive me nuts."

As much as she tried, Liz couldn't help but let the giggles out at Sara's answer.

"That's what those things are for?" Greg asked skeptically.

"Yup," Sara answered as she reached up and pulled one out of the twist on her head and poked Liz in the arm once.

"Interesting. So those are poke Liz sticks..."

"Actually..." Sara began looking at Liz and grinning wickedly. Handing her the stick in her hand she reached up to grab the other as her hair came tumbling down. "Attack?"

"Attack," agreed Liz with a grin

Rising the two pushed their chairs back and went after Greg, who realized too late what they were doing as he tried to raise his arms over his head. "Help! Help! They're killing me."

"Okay, who is this woman and what did you do with the real Sara Sidle?" wondered Nick as the two women turned their attention from Greg after a few minutes and began sword fighting with the hair sticks.

"She grew down," Greg answered as he grabbed his knife and tried to join in the fray, only to have both women gang up on him once more.

"She grew down," Greg answered as he grabbed his knife and tried to join in the fray, only to have both women gang up on him once more.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Greg cried a few moments later from the floor where Sara was sitting on his legs while Liz was collapsed on the floor and using his chest as a mattress as she and Sara continued to 'swordfight'.

"Where's the camera?" Jim asked with a laugh. "We need this for the album."

"Coming up," Bobby grinned as he went after the camera that was by the front door.

"Ahh man, let me up!" Greg whined. "I don't want this in the album, Linds is going to tease me unmercifully."

"Linds? My Lindsey?" Catherine asked as the room went dead silent and Greg winced before mouthing the word 'Oops' to Sara over Liz's torso.

"Yeah, Lindsey is a part of the group," Katrina spoke up after a moment.

Catherine frowned slightly. "She's still in contact with all of you?"

"You have a problem with that?" demanded Liz, sobering quickly as she got up off of Greg, helping him and Sara back to their feet. "Just because you chose your career over your daughter doesn't mean the rest of us have."

"Hey! Don't even try to think you know me." Catherine snapped.

"Well the same could be said of you, Miss 'Jump to Conclusions about a person'," snapped Liz in reply. "I know what you think of me after all."

"Oh, and what is that Miss Thinks She Knows Everything?"

"That I'm nothing more than a dumb blonde bimbo from the south who's only goal in life is to look pretty and have all the guys falling all over themselves in front of me," replied Liz. "Don't even _try_ to deny it Ms. Willows. I _know_ the look you gave me when we first met. It's the same look I get from most people when they first meet me. You judged me without even knowing _anything_ about me so don't think you can just waltz in here and make snap judgments about situations you know _nothing_ about."

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked with another frown. "I didn't think that when I first met you, I was a bit more concerned with the case than what you looked like last night."

"I'm not talking about _last_ night Ms. Willows. We've met before, in Miami about three years ago. I was there to see a friend of mine and you stopped me in the reception area, and you weren't exactly very _pleasant_ about it either," replied Liz.

"Okay!" Sara began stepping in the middle before things could go further. "Sophia has to get back to work, and the rest of us all need sleep. Why don't we write the whole insanity of this morning off to physical exhaustion? None of us here have been getting any real rest lately, and I'm sure the three of you must be exhausted, you flew here then went right to work..."

"Sara's right, why don't we call it a morning and we'll see everyone tonight at work," Warrick continued as he stood up.

Liz didn't say anything more, just turned and walked into the kitchen where she stood leaning against the counter looking out the window.

"Alright, everyone up and out. We heard the boss lady, beds are calling," Greg smiled as he looped his arms around Mia's waist. "Warrick has dish duty!" he continued with a grin before pulling Mia out the door and heading towards their car.

Catherine shot one look at Liz before shrugging and heading outside. Everyone else followed suit, until only Jim, Katrina, Warrick, and Sara were left in the dining room. Leaving the three as they gathered dishes, Sara moved into the kitchen to stand behind Liz.

"Hey Beth."

"Hey," replied Liz, quickly wiping away her tears hoping Sara wouldn't see them. "I'm sorry Sara. I shouldn't have acted like that towards guests in your house."

"Come on girl, why don't you go upstairs, take a nice bath and crash. I'll come wake you at five and we can have dinner before going in...maybe watch a musical while we're eating..." Sara suggested softly. "And what are you apologizing for? You just beat me to the punch," Sara continued with a smile.

Liz nodded. "Thanks," she said as she walked past Sara, her arms around her middle protectively. "Night guys," she said as she passed Warrick, Jim and Katrina.

"Night," they called after her as Sara moved into the dining room.

"Well, it's been an interesting day," Sara sighed softly after they heard the door shut upstairs.

"I think that's putting it lightly there Sunshine," Jim countered as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Wait until Catherine finds out about where Lindsey is living now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday May 13th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****10:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Five days had passed since breakfast, five days where Liz and Catherine didn't share a word, and tension was thick enough to cut with a knife between the Vegas members of the CSI end of the task force, and the three visitors.

Liz was sitting in the break room reading over notes from one of the first victims when a familiar head popped in the doorway.

"Hiya Liz."

"Hey girl. How's the team doing? Sorry I can't be of much help right now, especially with Nationals coming up," commented Liz as she waved Lindsey into the room

"We're doing great," Lindsey smiled as she sunk into a chair across from Liz. "And don't worry, I know how busy all of you get. Besides, we all understand. Sooner you get this guy, sooner all of us are going to be safer."

"I couldn't agree more," sighed Liz sitting back in her chair. "So, what brings you by?"

"Just wanted to stop in and see if Sar needed anything before I head home. Ricky and I just finished seeing the new Harrison Ford movie...I swear that man is as cute now as he was when he was in Star Wars," Lindsey grinned.

"I don't think Sara needs anything but she should be in her office. If she's not she's probably meeting with O'Riley. And I know exactly what you mean about Harrison Ford. That man gets dreamier each year," mused Liz with a smile. "Say hi to Ricky for me next time you see him. The same goes for the team."

"Always," Lindsey smiled. "And as for Harrison...honestly now, give me Josh Hartnett any day. Or Ben Affleck," Lindsey mused.

"They're okay but nobody can top the men of James Bond. Give me Sean Connery and Pierce Brosnan any day," replied Liz with a fake swoon.

"Oh I'm with you on Sean Connery. I can't tell you the number of times Sara has played Darby O'Gil and the Little People. Sean singing...oh that man is just...perfect in that movie," Lindsey sighed before giggling.

Catherine was walking by the Break Room when she heard a voice that made her stop in her tracks. Stepping back a few steps she looked in the room and stared in shock at her daughter…at least she thought it was her daughter. Lindsey was taller, five-seven maybe eight was her guess, and her blonde hair was down to her waist and permed…spiral curls. _And_ dressed in a baby pink knee-length skirt and a white tank top with a matching pink-lace poncho like top.

"Lindsey?" Catherine asked after a moment of watching the two laugh.

"Mom," Lindsey blinked twice before leaning back. "Hello," she continued expressionless.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Catherine asked automatically.

Lindsey laughed. "I'm not twelve anymore you know. I _am_ seventeen. My curfew is midnight."

"Figures my mother would let you stay out to midnight," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk about Grandma like that," Lindsey snapped.

"She's my mother; I think I can talk about her however I want," Catherine countered shaking her head.

"Yeah well, you lost that right when you left Vegas. Besides, the least you can do is have some respect for the dead. You have enough for the people you help with your work; one would think you'd have some for your own flesh and blood. Then again, that might be too much to expect."

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked confused.

"Grandma died two years ago." Lindsey answered evenly.

"What?" Catherine asked shocked. "But...then who are you living with? Your aunt?"

"Lindsey, why don't you head on home now. I'll make sure they know you stopped by and that you've gone home," Liz said standing up. "I'll try to stop by the practice on Saturday if I get the chance."

"Sure. Thanks Liz," Lindsey nodded before rising as she gathered her things. "Night," she continued with a nod before moving towards the door. "Excuse me," she asked coldly before Catherine automatically stepped aside and Lindsey walked past her and down the hall.

Catherine watched after her for a moment before turning to Liz. "Practice?" she asked after another moment.

"That's what I said," Liz said collecting up her papers.

"There you are," Sara's voice drew their attention to the doorway before Catherine could comment further. "Liz, Archie is looking for you."

"Thanks Sara," Liz said as she made her way out of the break room, stopping briefly next to Sara. "Linds stopped by, she's on her way home now," she told her friend quietly so as not to have Catherine overhear.

"Thanks," Sara nodded before Liz left the room. "Cath," she continued to the other woman.

"Did you know my mother died?" Catherine asked as Sara turned to leave.

Sara paused and looked back at her. "Yes, when Linds was fifteen."

"Does my sister have custody of her?" Catherine asked softly.

"No, she doesn't," Sara answered. "Perhaps you should talk to Lindsey about her life instead of us," she added carefully before turning and leaving Catherine in the break room.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday May 15th, 2010  
****Coronado H.S.  
****11:45 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Finally finding the school, Catherine parked and made her way onto campus. A few minutes later she found the cheerleading squad practicing on the grass, and spotted a familiar person with the squad.

"So this is what 'practice' is," Catherine began as she stopped next to Liz.

"You got a problem with that?" questioned Liz not taking her eyes of the squad. "Melanie, Tommy, you're coming out of your lift too early. You need to hold it for a split second longer to come out of it with Stephanie and Michael," instructed Liz. "Let's try it again from the top guys and I don't want to hear any whining out of any of you. You have what it takes to win; you've proven that already but let's not get lazy and leave an opening for another squad to beat you."

"Actually I do. My daughter is _not_ a cheerleader."

"Well that's just funny cause I could have sworn she was the Captain of the squad," mused Liz coldly before walking closer to the students. "Good you guys. Much better Melaine and Tommy. You keep practicing like this and that championship is yours for the taking. Why don't we end practice there and you guys can hit the showers and head home."

"I don't care if she's the coach. My daughter is not a cheerleader," Catherine snapped as she followed after Liz.

"Mom..." Lindsey began with a frown when she heard her, stopping as the others started towards the building. A few of her girlfriends waiting for her.

"Open your eyes Catherine. You're daughter is not only a cheerleader; she's the captain of a squad that has won the National Cheerleading Championships for the past 3 years. She's good enough to be in line for a scholarship. I would think you would be proud of her accomplishment," snapped Liz finally turning to face Catherine.

"Yes, I'm proud that she did that. But that doesn't change the fact that she is not supposed to be a cheerleader." Catherine countered. "My daughter is not going to be a cheerleader. I was a cheerleader, and I know where it leads to. And she is not going to even start down that path."

"I'm not going to become a God damn stripper, Mom. I'm not you." Lindsey snapped as she realized where her mother was going with this.

"Oh really? Well how do you know that? I never thought I would be one when I was your age. And I still became one," Catherine yelled right back.

"Yeah, well, Liz was a cheerleader, _pro_ even. And look where she is? Same place as you, if not better off," Lindsey shot back.

"Better off?" Catherine repeated in shock. "Better off my foot. She's no better than I am or anyone else in this world. Hell, she and the rest of the people in this town have been lying to all of us since we came here, so who's to say she's any better than I am."

"Lying to you?" snapped Liz, her southern accent getting thicker the angrier she became. "What the hell have I been lying to you about?"

"How about the fact my daughter is _living_ with Sara _and_ Warrick," Catherine countered. "There's two things right there. All of you have been keeping secret the fact that Warrick and Sara are together. _And_ where my daughter is living."

"If I haven't said anything about that it's because it's not _my_ place to tell you," countered Liz. "And as for Sara's relationship with Warrick it's probably the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. I would kill to have that kind of relationship with someone. As for Lindsey living with Sara and Warrick that was her decision. Sara was there for Lindsey when she needed her; she has been since you walked out on _your_ daughter."

"Enough!" Lindsey yelled before her mother could answer. "Both of you, just stop. _Please_," she continued looking between them. "Liz, _thank you_ for defending me. But you shouldn't have to," she continued softly as she looked at Liz before turning to her mother. "And Mom...look I'm _not_ you, I'm not going to be you. Cheerleading _isn't_ going to lead me to stripping. But even if it was, _you_ don't have a say. You agreed to the terms when you left Vegas, I'm _not_ your legal concern anymore. And I don't think I've been your moral _or_ emotional concern for a _long_ time now...so please. Don't start this now, just because you finally saw me again," trailing off Lindsey shook her head softly. "I'm not your job anymore Catherine," she whispered before turning and walking over to join her friends who were waiting before they disappeared into the building.

Liz smiled slightly as she watched the younger woman leave. Go Linds, she found the strength to tell her mother how it was. Glancing over at Catherine she saw the other woman looking after her daughter in shock, and shook her head. Turning she made her way to her car. She'd respect Lindsey's wishes and not fight her battles for her, as long as Lindsey didn't ask for help although she should probably warn Sara and Warrick that the cats were out of the bag.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday May 15th, 2010  
****CSI Lab  
****9:25 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sara sighed softly as she flipped through the latest information they had...or lack there of. This case was going nowhere, and fast. Damn it...

Stepping into the break room, she headed towards the coffee pot, praying that it would be halfway decent coffee waiting for her.

"You think you know someone after working together for five years," snarled Catherine as she leant up against the break room doorjamb. "I thought you were my friend, Sara."

Sara paused as she picked up the coffee pot and turned to look over at Catherine. "If we're going to be technical Cath, we were never close friends like you and Griss or even like Griss and I once were. But we were friends," she answered confused. She had no idea where this was coming from; she'd spent the entire day in meetings and was quite frankly exhausted, not to mention she felt like crap for other reasons.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" Sara asked even more confused as she set the coffee back down.

"Don't play dumb with me Sara. I _know_ about you and Warrick and that the two of you are raising my daughter," snarled Catherine. "That you wouldn't even _think_ of calling me when _my_ mother was dying is unforgivable but for you to try to steal _my_ daughter as well? That's low even for you."

Sara blinked at her a moment before shaking her head. "Now, back up a minute Catherine. It was never my decision about your mother. She left instructions that you were not to be told of her death. Believe me, I was all for you finding out, even with the way things ended between all of us when you left," Sara began shaking her head. "But it was Warrick and I against your sister and Sam...and Lindsey didn't want you there so...your mother won out."

"What about the fact that you and Warrick are living together in the same house as _my_ daughter?" demanded Catherine.

"Warrick and I have been together since before your mom died. When Linds moved in, it was with both of us," Sara explained carefully. "Cath…I'm not trying to steal your daughter or anything. Your mom named me her guardian for very logical reasons…"

"Logical reasons?" questioned Catherine in disbelief. "Naming you guardian was one of the most illogical things my mother ever did. You are in no way fit to raise my daughter, never mind one of your own. Especially since you let a stupid twit like Liz Fabrey spend time with my daughter. My God Sara, she's turned my daughter into a Cheerleader of all things."

Sara took a step back in shock before frowning. "Catherine...don't you _ever_ pretend to know anything about me," Sara growled as everything the other woman had just said set in, before taking a breath and continuing as she glared at Catherine. "Your mother had reasons for what she did. Your sister has her hands busy with her own children; she couldn't take Lindsey in as well. And she _wasn't_ about to contact you to see if you wanted custody back. And that is simply a fact; I'm not saying _anything_ about your parenting skills so don't _even_ jump to that conclusion. As for Liz...you don't know her, so don't judge her. Liz is one of the best CSIs I know; I'd _kill_ to have someone like her on my shift. Warrick was the one lucky enough to get her. And she's been through hell getting to where she is today. I couldn't ask for a better role model if I was given a daughter, nor could I ask for a better one for _your_ daughter. Yes, _your_ daughter. I'm not trying to take Lindsey from you. _You_ Catherine are the one who burned the bridges of that relationship. And there is _nothing_ wrong with being a cheerleader. It gave Liz the chance at an education; it's given Lindsey self-esteem and good friends, not to mention the chance for an education as well. Which she doesn't even need, as she can get an academic scholarship just as easily because she's found her niche and turned to Cheerleading, _instead_ of rebelling against the world," Sara paused to shake her head. "Look, hate me all you want. But leave Liz and the passion she and Lindsey share out of this."

"Excuse me Sara?" asked Liz sticking her head in the break room, glaring at Catherine for a moment before returning her attention to Sara.

"What is it Liz?" Sara asked as she looked over at Liz.

"You better come. Looks like we might have another victim," Liz said from the doorway around Catherine.

Sighing heavily Sara nodded. "I'll be right there. Go ahead without me to the scene and just send me a page with the location."

"Will do," agreed Liz disappearing behind Catherine, only to reappear a moment later. "Anyone in particular you want me to take with me?"

Sara frowned for a moment. "Take Nick and Greg. Grissom is with Warrick, they're either there already or on their way probably."

"No problem," smiled Liz sadly. "I'll send you a 411 with the location," she finished before glaring once more at Catherine before leaving to search down Nick and Greg.

"If she's such a hot shot CSI why is she asking you who should go with her? Wouldn't she already know who to take?" wondered Catherine snidely once Liz was out of earshot.

Sara watched her leave before turning to grab a bottle of water. "Last I checked there are a number of people on this case Cath," she replied as she picked up her folder once more.

"This conversation isn't over Sara," Catherine informed her before turning and leaving the break room.

"I had figured that," Sara sighed to the room before making her way to her office and grabbing one of her pain pills as she grabbed her case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday May 16th, 2010  
****CSI Trace Lab  
****2:31 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Hey Stokes, you all right?" asked Liz in concern when she looked up from her microscope to find Nick even more tense than he had when they had been at the crime scene a few hours earlier.

"I'm fine," Nick answered evenly.

"That's crap and you know it," snapped Liz. "You've been tense all night. If you can't handle working this case then maybe you should just go home."

"Don't pretend to know what I'm thinking Ms. Fabrey," Nick snapped back as he turned to look at her. "I can handle this case just fine. I _am_ handling this case just fine."

"You could have fooled me," replied Liz going back to her microscope. "And I don't pretend to know anything about you Mr. Stokes. You just seem to be taking this a little too personally in my opinion."

"I'm not," Nick growled before turning back to the clothing he was going over. A few minutes later he pulled off his gloves with a snap as he cursed.

"Problem?"

"There's nothing here," Nick growled. "Damn it, this guy is going to get away again."

"You caught the original and his accomplice, we'll catch they're copycat," commented Liz with a shrug. "We just have to wait for him to screw up..."

"Well he's not screwing up fast enough," Nick huffed as he leaned against a wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She was too pretty," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked Liz in complete confusion. "What does being _too_ pretty have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, she's too pretty to be another victim on the table. Too much like Carrie," he continued to himself.

"Carrie?" asked Liz. "Carrie Michaels? The last victim before this one? Mr. Stokes, what is going on here? No matter what you say this case _is_ getting to you whether you admit that to yourself of not is up to you but if you let it affect you the way that you have then you're of no use to us here and are only impeding our investigation."

"Yeah well, it would get to you too. But I'm _not_ going to let it stop me from helping solve this and catch that _bastard_."

"You may not let it stop you but I can guarantee you I will stop you if I think you're incapable of separating yourself from your emotions where this case is concerned," Liz told him coldly. "And _don't_ think I won't just because you outrank me. This is a Vegas case and Vegas CSI has jurisdiction so if I think you can't handle it I _will_ let Warrick know and he _will_ remove you from the case."

"He already knows," Nick countered softly as he looked off towards the door. "They knew, and they let me come anyway, so you need to back off Ms. Fabrey. Regardless of whose jurisdiction this is, I'm _not_ going to leave this case."

"Fine, whatever," sighed Liz in disgust as she rechecked her microscope.

"What did you say?" Nick asked hearing her mumble.

"I was just saying how typical it is. I don't know _what_ I was thinking picking _this_ as a career since even here in Vegas, where I _thought_ it was different, it's just the same as everywhere else. _'The Boys Club'_. Where someone like me has to work her tail off at two jobs just to make ends meet while someone like you, who is obviously connected to this case in someway, is given free rein to do as he pleases," snapped Liz.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused. "Look, I'm not sure what is going on in your lovely head, but the only reason I'm here is because of Carrie." he continued before pausing and continuing softer. "She is...was...my sister."

"I...Mr. Stokes, I'm sorry, I had no idea," Liz apologized. "I just thought...thought that it was because...it doesn't matter, I was out of line and I'm sorry. I finally found a home here in Vegas and I guess I just figured that with them bringing you, Dr. Grissom and Ms. Willows in that I wouldn't be needed here anymore. I always knew that my life here was just too good to be true and that the day would come when the other shoe would drop. I guess I was right. I just figured it would have happened before now. Excuse me Mr. Stokes," Liz finished quietly as she quickly made her way from the lab.

"Ms. Fabrey…Liz wait," Nick called out starting after her only to run into Greg in the hall.

"Everything okay Nick?"

"Yeah Greg, everything's fine," replied Nick. "Listen have you seen Sara and Warrick around?"

"Yeah. They're both in Sara's office," Greg told him.

"Thanks Greg," commented Nick before walking off down the hall in search of Sara and Warrick.

"Hey guys?" Nick asked sticking his head in Sara's office after knocking on the door. "What's up with Liz?"

Sara looked up at him from where she was laying on her couch. "What do you mean?" she asked concerned as Warrick rose from the chair behind her desk.

"We were working in the trace lab. Got into a bit of an argument. I told her that Carrie was my sister, she apologized for what she said, made a comment about the other shoe finally dropping and then she left," explained Nick.

Sara sighed and closed her eyes. "Shit."

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" asked Nick curiously

"Yeah," Warrick agreed softly. "I'll go after her, when I get back I want you to go home," he added and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Go, get her, I'll explain to Nick, and yes then I'll go home," she smiled at him before he left. "Pull up a chair Nicky, I'd get up, but my meds haven't kicked in yet."

**:-:-: **

"God, you are so stupid girl. You should have known better than to let yourself get attached to anything," mumbled Liz through the tears that were starting as she was stuffing things from her locker into her bag. "Father was right," she said shaking her head and wiping her eyes. "I'll never amount to anything. I mean why would they want a ditz like me when they have their 'team' back."

"Never did like to see a pretty girl cry."

"Thanks," mumbled Liz as she took the handkerchief Warrick was holding out to her and wiping her eyes. "I'll be out of your way in a few minutes."

"Stop it Beth," Warrick ordered lightly as he sunk down to sit next to her, facing towards her while she was facing the lockers. "Girl...please don't cry. You know I hate seeing people cry. And you're right up there on the list of people I can't bear to see cry, with Sara and Linds."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you're one of my girls. Because you're a part of our family Beth girl," Warrick countered softly. "Honey... you're one of us, nothing changes that."

"Why would you still want me around when you have your 'team' back together?"

"Liz," Warrick began as he lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "They aren't a part of our team anymore. _You_ are. And you're more than that. You're Sar's best friend. They can't replace you."

"You promise?" asked Liz nervously.

"Girl...I wouldn't lie to you," Warrick answered with a smile. "Besides, I need someone around here to keep Sara sane while she's planning the wedding, and seeing as you are her maid of honor, I think that falls to you," he teased lightly.

"Thank you," commented Liz as she leant over and hugged Warrick.

"Your welcome girl," Warrick smiled. "So what brought all this on?" he asked still concerned, as he leaned back.

"It's not important, it's silly really," replied Liz shaking her head.

"Girl... talk to me. We can't make things right if we don't know what happened," he prodded gently.

"Mr. Stokes and I were talking in the Trace Lab and I guess it was just knowing that they let him come work on a case that he's tied to on a personal level, it made me flash back to my time in New Orleans. Where it was them against me and no matter what I did, it wasn't good enough because I wasn't one of the guys. Add to that the fact that Ms. Willows can't stand the sight of me..." Liz trailed off with a shrug.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry," Warrick whispered. "Honey...Texas was the one that made the decision to have Nick on this case; we have to abide by that. And we would have told you guys, but felt it wasn't Sar's or my place, you know? But believe me, no matter what, it will never be you against the world with us. As for Cath...it's not just you...She's...I think Cath is realizing she made one hell of a mistake five years ago and is having trouble accepting the after effects. Sara just finished telling me about what happened last night, and it's _definitely_ not just you. She's angry at anyone and everyone I think."

"I guess I'm just not used to people actually wanting me around who are willing to stand up for me. It's still hard for me to accept the fact that I've finally found a place that I can consider home with people I consider family. I only really had Calleigh for so many years it's just hard for me to get used to having so many people care," explained Liz.

"I know girl. But remember next time you start panicking. Sara would hunt you down and drag your ass back here if you disappeared on us," he teased lightly before becoming serious. "You got us girl, we're not leaving you. Promise."

"Thanks," commented Liz.

"Your welcome. So, are you ready to go catch this guy so Catherine and them can return home all the faster and our lives can be argument and stress free once more?" he asked with a smile.

"More than you know," agreed Liz.

"Good. Well I'm going to go make sure Sara went home like I ordered her too," he began as he rose from the bench before offering her a hand.

"Sara go home? In what century?" teased Liz as she accepted Warrick's hand and rose to her feet.

"I know," Warrick laughed. "But this time she better listen. Damn pills aren't helping..." he sighed.

"Pills?" Liz asked in concern as they made their way out into the hall and in the direction of Sara's office.

"The pain pills," he answered softly. "Her back is acting up again," he continued.

"Again?" sighed Liz. "Poor Sara."

"Yeah, she went and saw her doctor yesterday between meetings, so hopefully they'll figure out what the hell is going on," he agreed as they stopped outside the Trace lab. "I'll drop you off here then milady," he smiled.

"Thanks," replied Liz. "Tell Sara I'll stop by and see her after shift."

:-:-:

Back in Sara's office, Nick had pulled a chair over and was sitting next to her as she shifted slightly on the couch before grimacing. "So, what exactly was the argument about?" she asked after a moment.

"Like I said, we were working in the trace lab together and I got a little frustrated when the evidence wasn't telling me anything useful. Liz accused me of letting this case get too personal. She also told me in no uncertain terms that she would have no qualms about going to either you or Warrick if she felt I couldn't handle it regardless of the fact that I out rank her. She apologized for her comments when I told her that the Texas Ranger Carrie Michaels was my sister and that's why I was taking things a little more personal than everyone else. After that is when she started going on about how now that Grissom, Catherine and I are back she's not needed anymore and that's when she walked out of the lab and I came to find the two of you," explained Nick.

Sara sighed softly once more. "We, that is Rick and I, had been wondering when you'd feel was the right time to tell everyone about Carrie...and I am so sorry for your loss Nick," she began looking over at him with a sad smile.

"Thanks," replied Nick, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't intend to tell her, it's just…she kind of left me no choice. I can't afford to be taken off this case Sara. My family and the Rangers need closure on this."

"I know Nicky," Sara smiled softly. "As for what happened...Liz has a few trust issues. Sort of a requirement almost in this lab nowadays..." she sighed. "Thank you Conrad Ecklie..." she continued before shaking her head. "All of her life she's been seen only as the blonde bimbo and not recognized for her actual accomplishments or intelligence. Calliegh from Miami went to college with her, and sent her our way a few years ago, asked Warrick to talk with her. She was planning on leaving the job after how things were at her last position. Rick of course saw right through her outside appearances and convinced her to come to Vegas. Since then...it's taken a lot to get her to trust us. She's a part of our family here, but there are times I know she's just waiting for one of us to tell her we've been playing her all along. My guess is hearing that you are related to Carrie and that you're still on the case regardless reminded her of when it was her against the world at her last job..."

"She did make reference to 'The Boy's Club' and how she had to work two jobs to make ends meet," commented Nick. "I've also seen how protective she is of you."

"She's very protective of me. They all are Nick," Sara answered as she looked away. "You remember how I was when you left...if you can imagine, I got even worse after you finally did leave. Rick was the one who was able to bring me back from rock bottom, since then, the others have been extra protective around me," she explained not looking at him before shrugging. "No big though, just a part of life. And yeah, her last post, it was 'The Boy's Club'."

"From what I've seen of Liz here in the lab and that one day at breakfast, she's definitely more than what she lets people believe. It's nice to know that she's found a home here," commented Nick. "And I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did Sara. I'm sure Warrick's told you what Catherine was like after Grissom left. What you probably don't know since not even Warrick knows is that Catherine and I had a huge blowout on a case about a month after Grissom left. That was it for me. I went to see Ecklie after shift and handed in my resignation that day. I was on a flight to Dallas a few days later."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I remember what Cath was like after you left...I can imagine you had a blowout...Ecklie certainly succeeded in leaving a disaster in his wake..." she mused before smiling. "Ahh...lovely medication haze...but anyway," she continued looking back at him. "I've heard some from Warrick about what things were like, so I can understand Nick, really."

"I thought you were going home," Warrick's voice drew their attention to the doorway.

"Yeah well, you and Liz talk too fast," Sara answered as she looked over at him.

"Well it doesn't take long to tell her that you'll hunt her down and drag her back here kicking and screaming if she disappears because she thinks she doesn't belong here," he shrugged before smiling. "The rest of the conversation took a bit, but overall," he shrugged once more. "How are things in here?"

"Good, we were just getting a few things out of the way," Sara answered. "And the meds kicked in...so I'm on cloud nine."

"Which means I need to drive you home," Warrick smiled.

"Yes you do," Sara smiled at him and Nick was surprised to see the smile they once thought was reserved only for Grissom. Guess not anymore. Rising he said his 'see you laters' and left the room and made his way back to Trace.

"Liz?" Nick asked softly as he stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Stokes," Liz greeted just as quietly, not quite sure how to act around him after the episode earlier.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," he began as he entered the room and closed the door. "This case...is important to my family and to the Rangers. I'm sorry if I over-reacted."

"I understand now why you did," commented Liz quietly. "I'm sorry too. I had no right to talk to you the way that I did and I shouldn't have acted the way that I did. I have issues in regards to my job that I have difficulty letting go of."

"That's understandable. We all have issues. I'm sorry that my actions touched on one of yours."

"It didn't..." Liz began before seeing the disbelieving look from Nick. "Alright, it did...a little. I just find it hard to accept that I've found a home here and when I feel threatened my first instinct is to protect myself and I do that by running."

"That's understandable like I said," Nick nodded before smiling lightly. "But it sounds to me like you've found a home here... if threats of dragging you back are any indication," he teased lightly. You belong here you know...it's obvious to all of us."

"It is?" asked Liz in disbelief.

"Yes. You laugh with the others, you're protective of Sara, you have that whole breakfast thing going, and it was no stretch to see that you and Sara moved in sync without a word when you were ducking under arms while cooking. It would appear to me that this is where you belong Ms. Fabrey, with the members of this team. You're lucky; they are some of the best people I've ever had the chance to work with. I made the mistake of leaving and never looking back, I should have looked back. Take it from one who knows, you'll never find something like what you have here again," he added softly before making his way over to the clothing once more.

"Thank you," replied Liz quietly before turning her attention back to her microscope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 19th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****11:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"...It was priceless. I have never seen a quarterback fumble a ball in such spectacular fashion. His own team couldn't even believe that he'd tripped over his own feet because he was too busy checking out the cheerleaders for the opposing team," finished Liz laughing as Greg, Hodges, Nick and Warrick joined in. She was regaling them with stories of some of the 'bloopers' she'd seen over the years she had been a professional cheerleader, while they ate their dinner waiting for Sara to arrive. Grissom was there sitting and eating his meal, watching the younger CSIs while Catherine sat not that far away from everyone, although it was evident that she was not enjoying the story telling.

Sara paused in the doorway and smiled as she leaned against the doorjamb. She was only...four hours late, but such was life right. And she had to see her doctor again...damn appointments. Damn medical ailments...but she wasn't going to let her lack of explanations worry her at the moment, and instead revel in the quiet moment of true happiness in the room.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Catherine's voice drew her and everyone else's attention.

"Sorry I'm late," Sara began as she walked into the room. "I had an appointment to attend to," she continued softly, praying Catherine would just not be a pain. They hadn't talked since Saturday night; Warrick made her stay home Monday night and Catherine was gone the night before.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," commented Liz as she gave Greg a playful shove away from her French fries

"Probably with Lindsey anyway," Catherine muttered.

"Huh?" Grissom asked having heard her mutters but not distinct enough to translate.

"So what if she was," argued Liz. "GREG! Get your hands away from my fries!" she cried with a swat at Greg's head.

"But they're so good." Greg whined.

"I don't care and don't whine at me Greg. Order your own fries next time," ordered Liz as Nick managed to steal a fry. "I saw that Stokes," commented Liz with a glare.

"I just find it very wrong that Sara managed to basically adopt my daughter when she can be off having her own children with Warrick," Catherine answered.

Sara stopped and glanced over at Catherine before looking around the room. "Can't this wait for now?" she asked softly.

Everyone stopped and looked between Catherine and Sara, other then Warrick who was frowning as he started to rise.

"Shit," cursed Liz quietly when she realized what Catherine was talking about.

"Actually no, we can't just have this _wait_. We put it off because of the case but I'm far from finished," Catherine hissed. "I don't like the fact that you and Warrick are raising _my_ daughter. And living together, a fact you neglected to inform any of us of."

"Because it's _none _of_ your_ business," snapped Liz jumping to her feet.

"Stay out of this," Catherine snapped back as she rose.

"Wait, Warrick and Sara are _together_ together?" Nick asked confused.

"I will not _stay_ out this if you're going to attack my _friends...my family_," argued Liz, her accent getting a little stronger than normal. "You have _no_ right to waltz in here after five years and judge a situation you know _nothing_ about."

"Okay, everyone calm down." Warrick began before anyone else could speak. Glancing at Sara he moved over to stand next to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't we sit down, and we'll talk this out."

"Fine," agreed Liz as she sat back down heavily into her seat between Nick and Greg on the sofa.

Catherine frowned before sitting down as Warrick led Sara over to his chair and had her sit down, before moving to stand behind her chair, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"You two are together?"

Sara looked over at Nick and smiled slightly. "We're engaged," she whispered.

"Whoa," Nick sat back surprised.

"Engaged?" Grissom repeated in shock.

"If you're engaged, where's your ring?"

Sara glanced at Catherine before reaching up to pull on a chain around her neck and pull it out from under her shirt, revealing the diamond ring on the chair. It was gorgeous, an antique. Two double round cut diamonds we're the focal point at the center of the ring, with ten straight cut baguette diamonds in a channel setting and swirl around opposite sides of the bear-hug design.

"Oh," Catherine answered as Nick leaned forward to look at the ring.

"Whoa, that's one hell of a ring," he smiled as he looked up at them.

"It was Warrick's Grandmother's," Sara smiled as she glanced up at him. "I keep it on a chain because of work," she explained before dropping it back under her shirt and laying her hand over where it rested briefly.

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Nick asked as Grissom continued to just sit there in silent surprise and Catherine pursed her lips together.

Warrick shrugged lightly. "We weren't sure how to tell you. Things didn't leave off well with any of us five-years-ago..." he began carefully. "We all had enough to deal with by being together again and catching BPKC, we didn't want to add our relationship into the mix."

"Makes sense," Nick nodded. "Well, congratulations," he continued with a smile. "When's the big day?"

"December. Christmas," Sara smiled softly. "Our three year anniversary."

"Great day that is," Greg smiled. "I still remember when you had your first date, first time we saw that smile on Sara's face in years," he continued as Sara ducked her head and Warrick smiled.

"Congratulations," Grissom spoke softly and Sara looked up at him, for a brief second it was just the two of them as their eyes locked before she smiled slightly and looked away.

"Thank you."

"Alright, yes congratulations are in order...but we still have to deal with the issue that _you're_ raising _my_ daughter," Catherine growled.

Liz groaned and dropped her head into her hands trying desperately to keep her mouth shut. Greg put a supportive hand on her back.

Sara sighed heavily. "Catherine please...look we, I, never intended to be Lindsey's guardian. You're mother picked me. And Lindsey had a say in the matter, she was fifteen. She wanted to come with me. I couldn't tell her no."

"Well, why the hell not! She's not your daughter. If you _want_ to play mom so badly, _have_ a child of your own," Catherine snapped back and Sara visibly tensed.

"Look, I _know_ you're pissed Cath, can't say I blame you in some regard. But please don't bring in my ability to raise children, or have children, _again_. You were _blessed_ with a child, one _I_ consider a _sister_ and have had the joy of seeing grow through her teen years. I _never_ intended to take your child from you; I would never intentionally make a person feel the pain of being unable to raise their own child. But we have a case to work, and a man to catch. Why don't we focus on that for the time being? Anger and hurt feelings _can_ wait," she added softly as she rose and left the room, heading for her office. Catherine watched her go with a frown, for a moment it almost seemed like Sara knew what she was talking about from a personal experience, the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Warrick but I just can't stay quiet anymore," apologized Liz as she rose to her feet and stalked across the room to where Catherine was. "I can't believe you. You are _supposed_ to be her friend. If this is the way that you treat your friends _and_ your daughter I would hate to see how you treat your enemies. You have some nerve coming in here and _judging_ the lot of us but most especially your _former_ friends. You have done nothing to prove that my original opinion of you was wrong. I _knew_ from the minute I met you that you were a very angry and lonely woman with a I chip on her shoulder who felt cheated by the world and that the world was not giving her everything that she felt rightfully _belonged_ to her. You know it's because of you that I almost turned Warrick down when he offered me a job here. All because you took one look at me and made a snap judgment about me, the same judgment I'd been trying to fight for years. And now you're doing the same thing to Sara, Warrick _and_ Lindsey. Yes, you love your daughter, you may have a funny way of showing it, but I believe that somewhere inside that cold heart of yours, you _do_ actually love her. Can't you see that she's happy here with Sara and Warrick? Why are you trying so desperately to destroy your daughter's happiness? Lindsey is a happy and well-adjusted teenager who has the chance of getting _two_ different scholarships. Why can't you be happy for her instead of judging her for her choices? She _chose_ to live with Sara and Warrick and she _chose_ to be a cheerleader, yes Catherine, your daughter is a cheerleader and I had _nothing_ to do with that. Hell, she didn't even know I was a professional Cheerleader until _after _she joined the squad. I asked if I could come watch the practice, one thing led to another and I've been helping them ever since and you know what? Lindsey is the captain of a squad that is the defending national champions, something, for which a _true_ mother would be proud. You may be Lindsey's mother by blood and by birth but by all accounts you _haven't_ been a mother to that girl for years. You stopped being her mother _long_ before you left Vegas for Miami so you can't blame Lindsey, Sara or Warrick for a situation that you caused. And don't you _ever_ question Sara's parenting or child rearing abilities in front of me again or so help me God you _won't_ live long enough to regret it," Liz threatened before spinning around and storming out of the room to search out her best friend.

Catherine just stared in shock at the spot where Liz had just been as everyone else in the room looked at her floored, except for Warrick. "Cath...look we know you're hurting, and probably pissed at yourself for leaving Lindsey. But you need to work those things out with Lindsey, not take them out on everyone around you. She's a great kid, and she just might forgive you and give you a second chance. But if you keep attacking Sara...you may lose that chance. Linds is smart, she's seen how things went at practice the other day, and she's heard Sara when she's talking Yiddish. And while Linds doesn't know Yiddish that well, hell even I don't...there's not much to fill in the missing pieces of words we both know..." Warrick paused as he smiled sadly. "Let it go Cath," he continued softly before leaving and following after Liz and in turn Sara.

"Yiddish?" Nick asked, latching on the less shocking comment of the last fifteen minutes.

"Sara was raised Jewish. She's returned to her faith in a way over the past few years. Because of work she can't exactly follow the Sabbath, more that she does just not to a 'T'. But when she's very upset about something she starts talking in Yiddish rather than English. So she can get it out of her system without having to explain things afterwards," Greg explained as Catherine sunk down to her seat, still in shock.

"Oh," Nick answered.

:-:-:

"Sara? You okay?" asked Liz as she quietly entered Sara's office a few minutes after storming from the break room

"I'm fine." Sara answered quietly from where she sat cross-legged on her couch.

"Please don't lie to me, Sara," pleaded Liz as she sat down next to Sara, facing her. "I know what Catherine said had to have hurt, given everything you and Warrick have been through."

"I had my follow-up today," Sara began as she looked at her hands. "That's where I was..."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I've been meaning to ask that too," Warrick spoke softly from the doorway before walking over to kneel in front of her, taking her hands before she could start picking at her nails, a habit she had developed when stressed over the last few years.

"My pap came back abnormal, my OB-GYN wants me to come in for another one in a few days. They aren't sure if it's just a bad test, or if something might be wrong. My PCP is referring me to a specialist in regards to the pain in my lower back and hips as well."

"Oh Baby," Warrick whispered as he gently squeezed her hands. "We'll get through this okay? It's probably nothing with your pap, and as for your back...maybe this is your body's way of telling you that you need to not work so much." he suggested softly.

"You just got to try to stay positive Sara," urged Liz. "And you know my offer to the both you still stands, all you have to do is ask and I'll gladly be a surrogate for you if that's what you decide."

"I know Liz. And you know we both would be honored. But right now I'm more worried about the why of my medical condition than focusing on figuring out the consequences and the options you know?" Sara asked glancing over at her.

"I know," Liz replied with a smile. "Just know that the offer is still on the table, okay?"

"We know," they both agreed.

"Good," agreed Liz before laughing quietly. "Think they've come out of their shock yet?"

"I hope so," Sara began. "Because we do have a case to work, personal feelings aside."

:-:-:

"Hey Greg, remind me _never_ to make _that_ woman _that_ angry, will you?" asked Nick a few minutes after Liz and Warrick had left.

"Deal," Greg smiled. "She can be pretty scary let me tell you."

"That's putting it lightly," Hodges agreed with a smile.

"What just happened?" Catherine asked suddenly.

"Liz just read you the riot act," Nick informed her.

"Before any of us had a chance to by the way," Greg added before turning back to his magazine.

"Why is she so protective of Sara?" Catherine asked completely confused.

"Maybe you need to stop being blinded by your anger and open your eyes Cath," snapped Nick.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Catherine snapped back.

"They've created a fairly close-knit family here Catherine, something I thought _we_ had before everything went to hell, and Liz is a part of that family and it appears so is Lindsey," commented Nick. "And your constant attacks on Sara, Liz and Lindsey are making it difficult for the rest of us because the more you attack them the more they close ranks and shut the rest of us out. Walking out of here five years ago cost me the friendship of two people I thought of as close friends and your constant attacks are making it all that much harder for me to mend the bridges to that friendship. You burnt your bridges five years ago Catherine, _don't_ make the rest of us pay for your mistakes."

"He's right Cath," Grissom spoke up softly and she looked between the two, then the others in the room as well before shaking her head.

"I'm going to go see how Jacqui is doing with all those prints," she spoke before leaving the room.

"That went well," Hodges mused before rising. "I'm going to see how things are going in Trace. Let them know when they get back," he added before leaving as well.

"They told you about Liz's connection to the group?" wondered Greg.

"Yeah they did," agreed Nick quietly looking over at Greg.

"Cool," replied Greg. "I'm gonna head off to DNA. See ya later."

"They're dropping like flies," Sara mused from the doorway a few moments later.

"Where did everyone go?" wondered Liz from next to Sara.

"Greg went to DNA, Hodges went to Trace and Catherine went to check in with Jacqui on the prints," offered Nick.

"I see," Sara nodded. "Well, I better go get Ray and drag his butt to see Pete. Latest update and all…call me if anything comes up?" she asked glancing over at Warrick who nodded. "And I'm sorry about earlier," she continued looking over at Nick and Grissom; the latter wasn't looking at anyone, instead seemed to be staring off in space.

"Don't worry about it Sara," Nick said. "Catherine's been this way for a long time. It's about time she had a wake up call in regards to her attitude and behavior."

Sara nodded slightly before turning and making her way down the hall.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday May 20th, 2010  
****Warrick's Office  
****11:43 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Hearing his door shut, Warrick looked up from the file he was going over, not exactly surprised when he saw Grissom standing on the other side of his desk. "Griss."

"Warrick," Grissom answered evenly.

"You're upset," he surmised as he closed the folder and set his pen down.

"Always knew you were the smart one," Grissom countered.

"Have a seat," he offered.

"No, I think I'll stand."

"This is about Sara," he continued as he sat back and looked at the man who had once been his mentor. Seeing the nod he sighed, even though Grissom had seemed supportive when they found out, he had a feeling this was coming. When everything hit the other man... "Griss, it's been a long time since you were here. Things change, _people_ change. You can't have honestly expected her to wait for you forever." Grissom just frowned, and Warrick shook his head softly. "Griss, you left. Disappeared without a word. You have no idea what that did to her."

"According to Nick and Catherine she wasn't surprised when I left. _Neither_ were you," Grissom interjected.

"No, I wasn't. And she wasn't either. But even you have to admit, by the time you left, she wasn't herself anymore. She barely talked to anyone Griss; she was thin as a rake. Sara was _anything_ but well when you skipped town."

"And that gives you the right to go after her?" Grissom demanded.

"She nearly died Gil," Warrick began softly, continuing when the other man remained silent and stared at him. "After Catherine left in February, it was the final straw to the camel's back. She started sinking lower and lower. Then Ecklie started replacing everyone he coul She was late for work one night, Greg had a case, I offered to go make sure she was okay," he continued looking away. "I found her in her bedroom. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart rate was low, too low. They had to pump her stomach at the hospital later; she'd ingested at least half a dozen anti-depressants. First any of us learned she was on them. When she finally woke up, she honestly didn't know how she got there. She argued with the doctors for hours, that she hadn't intentionally taken the pills. She had just taken her pills because she'd forgotten them earlier. So she'd taken them when she'd woken around ten after forgetting to take them before she crashed at eight. Or did she take them when she woke about nine-ish…or was it when she woke about eleven-thirty…"

Grissom had sunk into the chair as he just watched him, and Warrick sighed as he leaned forward. "Look Griss, what I'm telling you, it needs to stay here. Sara doesn't like talking about those days. _Truthfully_, any of us who were here don't like talking about them either. But you need to get over whatever it is you're feeling here. We nearly _lost_ Sara, they put her in a psych ward for seventy-two hours, and when she came out…she wasn't the woman we knew and loved. It took a lot to bring her back, and even then, she didn't come back the same woman she was. A _better_ woman yes, but _not_ the woman that she was. I _do_ get that you're upset Griss, believe me, if the roles were reversed, I would be too. But you _need_ to realize, you lost your chance when you left five-years-ago. Move on, let her move on."

"Do you love her?" Grissom asked after a moment.

"With all my being," Warrick replied honestly.

"Does she love you?"

"I like to believe her when she says she does. But you'll probably not believe it till you hear it from her. If you need to know so bad, ask her," Warrick answered evenly.

Grissom nodded. "Thank you for saving her."

"It wasn't for you. But you're welcome," he nodded before turning back to his file. A moment later Grissom left and he sat back in his chair once more. That could have gone worse, could have been avoided entirely, but it could have gone worse. Closing the folder he turned his computer on. Something told him that a movie and breakfast out might be good for both of them after this night.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday May 20th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****4:16 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Good morning," Grissom's soft words drew Sara's attention from the wedding planning guide she was going through on her break.

"Good morning," she answered before turning back to mark down the names of her wedding party.

"Do you mind?" he asked a moment later and she raised her eyes to find him standing across the table.

"No, of course not," she answered before setting her pen down. "Would you like some coffee?" she continued as he sat and she rose.

"No thanks." Glancing back at him in surprise she shrugged before setting to making her cup of coffee. Returning to her seat she found him looking at the cover of her book. "Planning?" he asked as he set it back down.

"Yes, we're almost at the six-month countdown…we need to get the invitations out next month," she shrugged once more before taking a sip of her coffee, then setting the cup aside.

"Are you happy?" he asked softly and she looked up at him in surprise once more.

"Most of the time. Majority of the time really."

"Does he know?" he continued as he looked up and caught her eye.

"Does he know what Griss?" she countered softly. "About my family? Or about us?"

"There never really was an 'us' was there…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"No, not really. Once upon a time there could have been…" Sara frowned.

"Never knew you to be prophetic you know?" Glancing back at him she raised an eyebrow in question. "You once said by the time I figured this out, I'd be too late," he continued and she looked away with a sigh.

"You were never that quick when it came to relationships," she smiled softly to show she didn't mean anything by it. "But yeah, I guess I was."

"Do you love him?"

"Grissom!" she looked up at him in shock and a bit of anger.

"I'm not questioning your relationship, and I have no right to ask…" he quickly continued as he held up a hand to stop her further comments. "I just…I guess, I just need to ask so I can let you go," he finished softly.

Sara released a sigh before shaking her head. "Only you could get away with asking me a question like that, and actually get an answer instead of being slugged."

Raising his eyes to meet hers he smiled slightly. "Oh, I've been slugged by you a few times Miss Sidle. I seem to recall a twenty-one-year-old genius hitting me."

"That's because you stepped between me and that jerk Matthew," she countered with a laugh. "I wonder whatever happened to him," she mused after a few moments.

"I have no idea," he smiled before she looked back down at her papers.

"I do love him, Griss," she spoke softly before looking up to meet his eyes. "He saved me from myself, helped me remember what it was to live, and love. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't love him," she added softly. "And he knows, I couldn't keep my past from him…" she shrugged lightly.

Grissom nodded. "Then congratulations truly are in order," he smiled softly. "So, how goes the planning?" he asked with a smile and she shook her head.

"Well, we've got the place, the attendants, and pretty much everything except figuring out the actual ceremony. We still aren't sure what to do with my Jewish heritage that I'm embracing as much as I can considering I'm having issues with work and the Sabbath…add to the fact that any religious heritage Warrick has is Baptist…things are interesting to say the least."

"Sounds like it. I never knew you were Jewish," he mused. "With your parents being hippies and all…"

"No, I had stopped after my junior year at Harvard," she shrugged slightly. "My psych here suggested I look into getting in touch with my past and heritage. When I started…it brought back a lot of good memories, and felt right you know?" she shrugged once more. "The fun has been teaching Warrick and Linds about it. Seeing as my children are Jewish."

Grissom smiled once more. "I can bet that is quite interesting."

"Very," she laughed. "The first time Warrick and I had a Friday night off and I introduced them to a true Sabbath…Lindsey was questioning my sanity when I came out with all these dishes that had strange names…" Sara began her story.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday May 22nd, 2010  
****1516 La Porte Court  
****Henderson, Nevada  
****7:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" demanded Lindsey as she opened the door only to find Catherine on the other side.

"I wanted to talk, _really_ talk," Catherine explained carefully

"Why now?"

"Because I've been an idiot and a fool, and I finally realized it," she explained with a half shrug. "Please," she continued softly.

"Fine," replied Lindsey as she stepped back and let Catherine step through the door

"Thank you," Catherine answered as she moved into the living room. "I'm sorry," she began as she turned to look at Lindsey.

"You're sorry?" asked Lindsey in disbelief, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know it sounds rather ridiculous...but I am," Catherine answered carefully. "I'm sorry for being a bitch lately. I'm sorry for how things ended five-years-ago. I'm sorry for not trying to contact you all these years, and for being such a horrible mother. And I know it is probably worthless, but I had to say it," she finished with a sigh. "They're right you know, God Linds, you're gorgeous. And you seem so happy, you radiate with life and happiness. I'm glad that you've found your place...I'm just sorry I was such a witch about it. And I _am_ so proud of you for what you've done in cheerleading...it makes you happy, and you're great at it…" she continued looking up at her daughter.

"You do realize that every time you attack Sara and Liz you're attacking me right?" demanded Lindsey. "It's because of them that I'm as well adjusted as I am and it's because of them that I'm up for both an academic and an athletic scholarship. By belittling them, you belittle me and everything they've helped me accomplish. I'm not you. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that you made. I might have if it wasn't for Sara and Liz you know. They've kept me from that path simply by _being_ here and being a part of my life."

"I get that now," Catherine began as she sunk onto the couch. "I know it was wrong of me to strike out at them like that, I wasn't exactly thinking rationally. I'm sorry I hurt the people you care about. Especially Sara," Catherine sighed to herself.

"It was my choice to live here with Sara and Warrick. When Grandma was dying she knew that I was old enough to make the decision as to who I wanted to live with and she asked me what I wanted. That's why Sara and Warrick are my guardians, because I chose them, and by extension Liz. If you truly want to make amends with me you need to apologize to them for the way that you've treated both Sara and Liz. I've heard the three of them talking and I know that Liz has taken the brunt of your attacks, whether they were directed at her or at Sara. _That's_ the type of person that she is. The fact that Liz sticks up for her friends says a lot about her character, _especially_ when you consider that she hasn't had a lot of the same kind of respect in her own life. I would think you would want someone like that as a role model for me. Someone who defends not only themselves but their friends as well. Have you figured out yet that when you attack one you're actually attacking the other as well? When you hurt Liz you hurt Sara and vice versa and when you hurt them you hurt _me_."

"I'm getting it Linds, really I am," Catherine answered softly. "And I truly think I can do that...make amends with them. Or at least try. I knew I needed...no, _wanted_ to with Sara, as soon as I realized what a fool I've been. And I need to make amends with Liz as well; she didn't deserve my anger, when the person I was angry at was myself."

"If you're serious about this and you do actually apologize to both Sara and Liz then I think I might be willing to give this a chance," replied Lindsey. "But you have to realize that I'm not always going to agree with you and that I have my own opinions about things."

"I know," Catherine smiled softly. "You always had your own opinions. Just like your father," she continued softly. "I better go then, I need to talk with more than just Sara and Liz to apologize for my behavior," she began as she rose.

"Of course." Lindsey nodded as she rose and led the way to the door. "This weekend we have nationals...you're welcome to come if you would like," Lindsey offered after a moment.

"I'd love to come. I'll see if I can arrange it," Catherine smiled as they reached the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Lindsey before closing the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday May 23rd, 2010  
****Tangiers Hotel and Casino  
****4:16 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Catherine was walking by the hotel bar when she happened to glance inside and stopped mid-step. Nick was in there eating, watching a game mind you, but he was alone. The first time she'd seen him without Sara, Warrick, Greg, or even Liz in days. Glancing back towards the elevator she debated with herself about going to get changed...shaking her head she turned and made her way inside. "Mind if I join you for a few?" she asked softly when she stopped next to him.

"Sure," Nick said as he took a sip of his pop.

"How are you this evening?" she asked after ordering a soda.

"The usual," commented Nick with a slight shrug

"I see," Catherine nodded slightly. "I'm sorry," she continued before she lost her nerve.

"Excuse me?" asked Nick in confusion

"I'm sorry about what happened...how I acted towards the end...and for how I've been here," Catherine explained softly. "I know it's worth about as much as crap now but...I wanted to tell you just the same."

"You were way out of line five years ago Catherine. It's the reason why I left," Nick told her honestly.

Catherine nodded. In the years between she had suspected as much, but it was easier to ignore things when she was in Miami and could just deny how things ended in Vegas. "You were right you know, about the case. I should have listened to you."

"I've always wondered about that." mused Nick. "What's brought all this on all of a sudden, Catherine? You've had five years to apologize. Why now?"

"I realized a long time ago that I was wrong...but I couldn't face any of you guys. It was easy in Miami, to just pretend nothing ever happened, that I left Vegas for other reasons. Thinking about any of you guys made me think about how things ended, made me think about how things were with Linds...it was just easier on my heart to not think about it at all. It was the wrong thing to do...but it's what I did," she shrugged slightly. "Since we came here...I haven't been able to hide from everything...it's taken me a while to realize I need to stop lashing out because I was hurting..." she trailed off as she looked over at the TV across the room.

"You realize that there are a few people who need to hear you apologize more than me right?" questioned Nick. "Don't' get me wrong Cath, I'm glad you apologized and that you realize the mistakes you made five years ago, but you've made quite a few since you came back and they've hurt some of the people here."

"I know. I've already talked with Linds...and I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say to Sara and Liz..." Catherine sighed softly. "Linds invited me to her competition this weekend even..." she smiled slightly as she looked over at him.

"Are you going? I know it means a lot to Lindsey, Liz to. She's worked hard helping Lindsey and her team get to this point," he said as he took another drink.

"If I can, I plan to be there, sleep be damned," she nodded.

"Good. I'm sure Lindsey will be happy that you're there. She's turned into a fantastic young lady Cath, you should be proud of her."

"I am."

"If you'll excuse me Cath," Nick said looking at his watch. "I promised I'd help Liz with something before we headed into the lab and I need to get going if I'm not going to be late."

"No problem. See you later Nicky," Catherine smiled as he rose.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday May 24th, 2010  
****1516 La Porte Court  
****Henderson, Nevada  
****5:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"I'm coming," Sara called as she pulled the pot off the stove. She was enjoying a nice quiet, nobody around, Sara only meal and time before going to work that night, and it was just her luck that someone would interrupt. "Ricky, did you forget that Lindsey had practice tonight?" she asked as she opened the door. "Oh... sorry Cath, I thought you were Ricky."

"Who's Ricky?" asked Catherine.

"Oh, Lindsey's boyfriend," Sara answered carefully. "He tends to forget when she has practice and stop by to just surprise her with a flower or a hi before going to work."

"I see," commented Catherine, careful to keep her opinions about this boyfriend to herself. It wouldn't help for her to go at Sara for something that she and Lindsey needed to talk about, especially since she was here to try to mend fences with Sara. "Sara, can we talk?"

"Sure," Sara answered slightly wary. "I was just making dinner. Would you like to join me?" she offered. She was hungry and she couldn't eat in front of Catherine without offering.

"If it's not too much trouble," replied Catherine.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Sara smiled as she turned. "Come on in, we can talk while I finish cooking. How do you feel about imitation crab?" she asked as Catherine shut the door and followed her to the kitchen.

"That's fine," commented Catherine as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sara asked as she checked on the vegetables she had boiling.

"Water's fine."

"Glass or bottle?" she asked as she walked over to the fridge.

"Bottle's fine."

Nodding Sara handed her the bottle before turning back to turn the flame back on under the crab. "So what's on your mind?" she asked as she leaned against the counter.

"I talked with Lindsey the other day," commented Catherine, knowing she couldn't keep putting it off.

"I know. She mentioned she invited you to the competition," Sara raised her own glass and took a sip before turning to check on the pasta.

"She did. She made me realize a few things."

"Oh?"

"Thanks to her and in part to what Liz said the other day, I realized that I wasn't being fair to any of you. Lindsey said something I had already realized needed to be done and that was to apologize to you for the way that I've been acting," explained Catherine, not really making eye contact with Sara. "I'm sorry Sara. I never should have said the things that I did."

Sara glanced over but remained silent as she drained the pasta and vegetables before tossing them in the same pot. Adding the crab she stirred them together before adding some of the Italian dressing, and after tossing that, she dished two plates. Walking over she set one in front of Catherine before taking her own seat.

"Most people probably wouldn't get off as easy with me, you know that," she began after a moment as she swirled the pasta around her fork. "But I can understand why you did what you did..." she paused. "So, consider this the one and only time you're going to get off easy with me," Sara continued as she looked up at Catherine with a smile. "Just don't make the same mistakes twice. I don't think you're daughter will let you off as easy either."

"I don't think she will either," admitted Catherine. "Sara I said some horrible things to you and about you. Things I never should have said let alone thought. I've been angry for a very long time and lashed out at the people I _thought_ were the cause of that anger. I was also afraid of the path that I thought Lindsey was following without understanding that times have changed and that she's not going to end up the way that I did."

"No, she's not," Sara agreed with a smile. "And like I said, I understand. You lost your only child to someone who while a friend is still not you. Just...next time you get pissed at me, leave my status as a mom out of it?" she asked softly.

"Alright," agreed Catherine.

"Good," Sara smiled "So, I won't share everything mind you, but would you like to hear a bit of what your daughter's been up to?" she asked as she speared a piece of broccoli.

"I would love to," admitted Catherine with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday June 2nd, 2010  
****1516 La Porte Court  
****Henderson, Nevada  
****4:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

After Catherine had talked with Nick and Sara, and tried on numerous occasions to talk with Liz, to no avail, as Liz seemed adept at avoiding her, so Sara came up with a plan. If they, as a group of friends, were going to move on, they needed to get everything, everything, out in the open. Get it out of the way so they could continue on with the future.

And so the idea of a group dinner came into existence, and so, finally after over a week of planning, they had everyone at hers and Warrick's, she having made dinner rather than this counting as one of the guy's night's to cook, and everyone, from Jim and Sophia, down to Lindsey as she waited for Ricky to come pick her up for the movie they were going to, was gathered in the living room as she moved around the kitchen working on final touches. And shooing Liz and the other girls out of the kitchen every few minutes.

Which reminded her; before Lindsey left they needed to give her the new charm for her bracelet...something they'd started when she and the team won their first competition. She and Warrick had been roaming the mall and seen a delicate gold charm bracelet, with a single charm of a pom pom. Each subsequent competition they had given her a new one; and as, once again, Lindsey and the girls, and boys, had won the nationals.

Catching Warrick's eye she waved him in to the kitchen and after a few whispered words he went to grab the card and package as she called Lindsey in to get help with setting the table so he could let everyone sign the card.

Smiling when she saw the all clear sign from Warrick she sent the girl back out to the front room before turning back to check on the two lasagnas. Lindsey had made the meat one that afternoon while she was sleeping and thus got out of seeing any meat in her kitchen.

Pulling them out she smiled as Lindsey thanked everyone for the card and began reading the various notes aloud, laughing when Greg's announced she was going to change the world, one cheerleading competition at a time. Setting the lasagnas on the stove, Sara pulled off the oven mitts before turning and leaning against the wall so she could watch as Lindsey opened her present.

"Oh wow! You guys found a little cheerleader," Lindsey laughed as she held up the charm. "Thank you," she continued as she rose and gave Warrick a hug before heading towards Sara, who smiled before hugging her.

Stepping back she grabbed the jeweler's tool before handing it to her. "Have fun," Sara smiled.

"Always," Lindsey laughed as she went back and slipped her bracelet off as she searched for the right spot among the other cheerleading charms, and other charms marking special moments.

Moments after Lindsey had placed the charm and placed the bracelet back on her wrist, as she was showing it to Liz, the doorbell rang and she grinned from ear to ear. Warrick beat her to the door and opened it before looking up and down at the person on the doorstep. "Just how fancy is this movie?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's the re-showing of Julia Robert's and Dennis Quaid's Something to Talk About at the old theater," came the answer as Warrick stepped back and Ricardo Serrano came in, bearing a bouquet of pink roses he presented Lindsey with.

A few minutes later the roses were in a vase on the mantle in the family room, and Lindsey and Ricky were walking to his car as Sara brought food out to the table and Catherine just shook her head.

"Not half bad is he?" Sara asked suddenly from behind her.

"No, he's not," Catherine smiled. "I just can't believe my daughter has a steady boyfriend...I suddenly feel very old."

"Imagine how I feel, I'm how many years younger than you," Sara teased. "Dinner is ready everyone," she continued to the room at large.

"Alright Sara, spit it out. What's the real reason behind this dinner?" questioned Nick as everyone settled themselves at the dining room table.

"Well, I have a theory,." Sara began as she stabbed a piece of lettuce. "If we're ever going to be in the same room without any sort of tension, that is any not related to romantic tension, we need to clear the air," Sara continued before taking a bite.

"And considering we have enough romantic tension with this group..." Greg drew out before Mia smacked his head.

"Ignore my idiot fiancé," she added before taking a drink.

"Done," half the room chorused.

"Anyway, so I figured...if we manage it in one instance, it is done and over with," she shrugged

"So that's why you talked Jim into taking lunch at this time and me into not sleeping," Sophia mused.

"Yup," Sara nodded. "Sorry, know how much you need your sleep," she added as Sophia just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, this from the queen of not sleeping. Sure you're sorry, you just want to get the rest of us living in your scary little kingdom." Sophia teased.

"Yes, it's my evil plan. Once I have you in the cycle, you'll be trapped forever and we can solve all the crimes in the world in a matter of weeks."

"Scary plot there, Sunshine," Jim smirked.

"I know...I'm not exactly at the top of my game. Too much sleep lately. My brain's not awake. I blame him," she added as she pointed at Warrick with her fork.

"Hey, you're the one who went on the date when I asked. You can't blame me for anything that has occurred as a result," Warrick countered with a smile.

"Damn, so I can't blame you for my getting totally confused in wedding plans," Sara sighed. "Oh well, maybe I should just go with a nice Jewish wedding as payback on you," she smirked.

"Hey, fine by me. I'm just not into wearing a tallit. No offence to the culture and religion of Judaism, but some how I don't imagine I'd look good in a robe."

Sara laughed as she sat back. "That's a Kitel, Love. A Tallit is the prayer shawl," she giggled. "God, my poor Bubbeh would drop dead if she was at my wedding and my husband was confusing the proper garments."

"I personally can't picture Warrick here in a yamaka," mused Liz. "How in the world would we get it to stay on that hair of his? Nothing against your hair Warrick, just being realistic here."

"Bubbeh?" Nick asked at the same time, as Sara giggled over Liz's comment.

"Sadly, I think I have to wear a yamaka regardless if she wants any part of a Jewish ceremony," Warrick sighed.

"Guess we better stock up on hair pins and hair spray then," giggled Liz.

"Don't worry, that's what thread and bobby pins are for, to get it to stay," Sara finally spoke as she caught her breath. "And Bubbeh is my grandmother. Amazing really, nearly two decades of not following my faith, once I start up again, even in small doses, my Yiddish just slips in my mindset," she shrugged before smiling. "Fortunately for Warrick, Bubbeh Rebekah's been gone for years."

"Should I have been worried about what your grandparents would have thought of me?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"Well, they would have loved you, except the fact that you aren't a nice Jewish boy, or the son of the Rabbi," Sara smiled. "You remember Fiddler on the Roof...yeah my grandmother _was_ the matchmaker."

"Scary," Greg shuddered.

"Hey, watch what you say about my Bubbeh," Sara countered. "Hate to break it to you, but at one time I was to take over as community matchmaker."

"Now, _that_ is scary," laughed Jim.

Sara looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? I would have had you and Katrina married years before you actually tied the knot."

"Really? So, how would you have paired everyone up at this table?" Jim countered.

"Hmm," Sara sat back as she thought. "Well Archie definitely would have ended up with Lai and Jacqui with Mark. They're perfect for each other. Bobby would have ended up with Carolyn. And Dave would have married Danielle like he did..." she began.

"What about me?" Greg asked

Sara looked over at him before shrugging. "Bubbeh would have declared you unmatchable."

"What?" he asked as his mouth dropped open.

"So, who would your Bubbeh have matched me with?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Hmm... in our group?"

"Yeah."

Sara looked around before frowning slightly. "Warrick."

"Well, thank God your grandmother didn't arrange our marriages," Mia laughed and Warrick nodded.

"What about Liz?" Jacqui asked.

Sara looked over at Liz before smiling. "Nick actually," she answered.

Liz, who had been taking a drink at the time of Sara's answer, started choking on it. "What?" she squeaked when she was able to breathe again, sharing a quick glance with Nick across the table before turning her gaze back to Sara.

Sara tilted her head as she looked at her. "Well, based on the rules of matchmaking, of everyone in the group you and Nick are the best match for each other," she explained as she studied Liz.

"The rules of matchmaking?" wondered Nick curiously. "What makes us the best match for each other?"

"Ahh, well that I can not share. The rules are only passed down to Jacob women," Sara answered with a shrug. /-/Shit!/-/

"Well if you can't tell us that, then can you at least tell us who you'd pair Catherine with?" wondered Nick

"In the group in this room?"

"Yes," replied Nick. "That was the how this whole thing started. Jim wanted to know how you'd pair up everyone at the table."

"Actually..." Sara began with a frown. "No one."

"Should I be worried, or thankful that there is no one at this table that Sara would match me with?" Catherine mused before taking a drink of her water.

"Calleigh thinks she'd be good with Horatio actually," commented Liz.

Sara stopped and thought over what she knew of Horatio Caine. "That...actually that would be a match Bubbeh would make."

"You know Calleigh? Calleigh Duquesne?" questioned Catherine.

"Yes I do. It's actually how I first met you Catherine," replied Liz tightly.

"You met me because of Calleigh?"

"Yes Catherine, I first met you when I went to see my friend Calleigh and it's because of you I almost continued on to San Francisco and didn't come to see Warrick at all," Liz told her.

"And why is that?" wondered Catherine.

"Because when I met you, the way you treated a total stranger there to visit her friend made me believe that I was destined to always be thought of the same way, regardless of the city or the lab. Why should I waste my time coming to see Warrick when I was almost guaranteed to face the same stereotypes that I had been facing my whole life? It was only because Calleigh assured me that Warrick was not like the others that I even decided to come at all," explained Liz.

"I don't remember this _meeting_ you keep referring to," commented Catherine.

"You may not but I do and I'd honestly thought I'd put it and you behind me until you showed up here a number of weeks ago," replied Liz.

"So what happened?" wondered Nick curiously.

"Well as I said, I was there to see Calleigh…"

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-: **_

Liz was standing in the reception area of the Miami-Dade Criminalistics Bureau waiting for her friend Calleigh Duquesne. She was feeling rather out of place and was cursing her decision not to change after the try outs, so here she was standing in reception in a tank top, spandex shorts and her running shoes with a duffel bag at her feet that had a pass on it for Dolphin Stadium. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She wasn't uncomfortable because of what she was wearing but because of the looks she kept getting from some of the people that passed by her. She was getting leers and suggestive looks and comments from the men and disapproving looks from the women. Regardless of who was looking at her and what they were thinking, they all saw the same thing. They saw the pretty young out going bubbly blonde, not the quiet reserved brain that the pretty exterior was hiding.

"Can I help you?" someone asked coldly from behind Liz.

Liz turned around and came face to face with a woman about an inch shorter than her, with strawberry blonde hair. She looked to be in her mid-forties. The most disturbing thing for Liz were the woman's eyes. They were a green-blue color but they were ice cold causing Liz to flinch back from the woman. "I'm a…waiting for someone," Liz replied a little nervously causing her accent to thicken slightly more than it normally was.

And _who_ might this _someone_ be?" demanded Catherine.

"My sister Calleigh Duquesne," replied Liz.

"Calleigh doesn't _have_ a sister," snapped Catherine growing impatient. "If you don't tell me the truth soon I'll have you escorted off the premises.

"I am telling you the truth," snapped Liz. "Calleigh is my sorority sister and I'm here to see her. My name's Elizabeth Fabrey," Liz said holding out her hand

"Her sorority sister?" repeated Catherine with disdain glancing down at Liz's extended hand before returning her gaze to Liz's face, not once raising her hand

"Yes," replied Liz dropping her hand back down to her side, not liking the tone Catherine had used nor the look she was now getting that was telling Liz exactly what Catherine thought of her and it was not very flattering. "Calleigh and I went to Tulane together. I was in town so I thought I would stop by and see her."

"Calleigh is out on a case right now. There is no telling when she'll be back and when she is she'll be too busy to play catch up so you're wasting your time waiting here for her. Why don't you leave your name and number at the desk and just run along back to whatever flea ridden motel you're staying in and I'll let her know you stopped by," Catherine said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what? Don't bother. I can see it was a mistake coming here," commented Liz as she picked up her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder before brushing past Catherine on her way out of the building.

"If you say so, Sweetheart," mumbled Catherine before turning and continuing on down the hall in the opposite direction to the way that Liz had gone moments before.

Liz went back to her hotel and decided to go for a walk and think things through and try to decide if being a CSI was really worth all the hassles she'd been having to live with on a daily basis or if she should just go back to doing the cheerleading full time. The New Orleans Saints wanted her back full time and she had received calls from the Miami Dolphins, the San Francisco 49ers, the Dallas Cowboys and the Carolina Panthers. She'd already spoken with the Carolina Panthers and after Miami she was on her way to speak with the 49ers before heading to Dallas to speak with the Cowboys.

Liz was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard her name being called as she passed through her hotel lobby, not until the person grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Liz, honey what is it?" asked Calleigh in concern when she noticed the sadness in her friend's eyes.

"It's nothing," replied Liz quietly.

"It's not nothing, Liz," argued Calleigh. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can talk," Calleigh said as she dragged her friend into the hotel restaurant. Once they were seated and their orders taken Calleigh turned back to her friend. "What's going on Liz? Why are you here in Miami?"

"There's nothing going on Cal, really…"

"Liz please. This is me you're talking to. I know you. You don't just suddenly show up unannounced in Miami without a reason. Please tell me what's going on."

Liz waited until after the waitress had placed their orders down in front of them before sighing. "Alright Cal. You're right. I quit."

"You quit?" asked Calleigh in confusion. "Liz tell me you didn't."

"I did. I quit about a week ago. I couldn't take it anymore Cal. You don't know what it's been like since Matt left," sighed Liz in defeat.

"Matt Wilson? The supervisor that convinced you to become a CSI in the first place?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah. He left about a year and a half ago, shortly after I passed my proficiency. Things were great while he was there. I was actually being given a shot and a chance to learn. He saw past the exterior to the real person underneath this blonde hair," replied Liz as she twisted a few strands of her hair around her finger.

"I take it things went downhill after that," mused Calleigh worriedly.

"That's putting it mildly Cal. After Matt left they brought in this supervisor by the name of Jason MacIverson and with him came his own hand picked team, of which I was not a part. It also doesn't help that we had a new Assistant Director who MacIverson was in cahoots with. I was told in no uncertain terms that if I wanted to advance as a CSI there was only one way to do that and it had nothing to do with my brain," explained Liz.

"Let me guess, it was on your back right?" asked Calleigh sadly.

"Yes. When I refused, I soon found myself with less and less cases to work and I was soon being their gopher and eventually I was back in the DNA lab making less money than I was when I first started out in the DNA lab. It got to the point where just to make ends meet I contacted my old coach with the Saints and started cheering part-time again," replied Liz.

"I realize that the situation was getting worse but something had to have happened Liz to make you suddenly up and quit like you did. It's not like you to do something like that, not without having something else to go to," commented Calliegh.

"I was assaulted by one of the CSIs that work for Jason. He cornered me in the locker room and tried to rape me," replied Liz quietly.

"Oh Liz, I'm sorry. Did you report it?"

"Of course I did but it didn't make any difference. Neither MacIverson nor Assistant Director Jonathan Parker believed me. They said that whatever happened, happened because I wanted it to and that I deserved what I got because I was nothing but a cock tease. I couldn't take it anymore Cal so I quit right then and there."

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to apply at other labs?" wondered Calleigh. She was starting to get an idea of how she might be able to help her friend but needed to know where her head was.

"I've tried Cal. I've been trying to get out of that lab for almost a year now but every time another lab has expressed an interest, I would get black listed by Parker and MacIverson and any possible job is suddenly filled and I'm right back to where I started. I don't think I can take much more of this Cal and after this afternoon I'm not sure I want to. I'm thinking I'll just go back to doing what I'm good at and where I'm wanted. That's actually why I'm in Miami. I had meetings with the Dolphins for the past few days and I'm off to San Francisco tomorrow to meet with the 49ers," explained Liz.

"What happened this afternoon that would turn you off so much?" asked Calleigh in confusion.

"I had a little run in with one of your colleagues and she was less than pleasant to me. Makes me think that no matter what lab I end up in they're all going to be like the one in New Orleans and I can't go through that again Calleigh. I'd rather go back to being a cheerleader full time than put up with the crap I've been dealing with for the past year and a half," sighed Liz in defeat.

"What if I told you that I know of a lab where the people aren't like that?" asked Calleigh.

"I'd tell you that you were dreaming because such a place doesn't exist," answered Liz.

"Listen Liz, I know things haven't been the easiest for you over the years but would you do this for me? Would you at least go and meet with them and then decide?" pleaded Calleigh.

"All right," sighed Liz. "I'll go and meet with this person. Where is this lab?"

"Las Vegas," replied Calleigh as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the address of the lab down and the name of the person she should speak to.

"I have a lay over in Vegas on my way to San Francisco. I'll stop by then," agreed Liz.

The two friends spent the rest of the evening catching up on old times and what Calleigh was up to now as well as Liz's meetings with the Saints, the Panthers and the Dolphins.

**:-:-: **

"I'm here to see Warrick Brown," Liz told the receptionist at the Las Vegas Criminalistics Bureau the following evening. At least this time she felt a little more comfortable in the reception area, not much though given the fact that she had her suitcase with her but at least this time she was dressed in a short sleeve t-shirt and jeans.

"Let me call and find out where he his for you," the receptionist smiled before picking up her phone. After a few moments of conversation she hung up. "He's on his way down now."

A few minutes later a man stepped into the reception area and spotting her came straight to her. "Liz Fabrey?"

"Hello," Liz replied. "Are you Warrick Brown?"

"Yes I am," he smiled. "Would you like some coffee or something? We can go to the break room and talk," he offered.

"Some water would be nice. It was a long flight," commented Liz as she followed Warrick down the hall to the break room.

"Would you like me to take your suitcase?" he offered as they walked.

"Uhm…okay," replied Liz a little hesitantly as she handed the handle of her suitcase over.

"So how was your flight? Other than being long?" he asked as they reached the break room and he let her walk in ahead of him before setting her suitcase down by the table as he walked towards he fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Not bad," Liz said as she stood next to the table, her arms around her protectively. "About as good as a cross country flight could be I guess."

"I can imagine. I remember what it was like to fly from here to Miami when we had a cross-jurisdiction case," he smiled and returned to the table. "Here you go." he continued handing her the water.

"Thanks," replied Liz taking the bottle of water. "I don't even really know why I'm here. I agreed to meet with you because Calleigh said you were different than the others."

"Well, it's nice to hear Calleigh thinks so highly of me," Warrick smiled. "But I hear you're on your way to San Francisco?" he continued as he sat down. "Visiting family?" he asked hoping to get her talking.

"My family's from Charleston, South Carolina actually. I'm on my way to San Francisco to see about a job," answered Liz as she sat down opposite Warrick. "I had a lay over here in Vegas so I agreed to come in. I don't really know why but I did."

"Well, for whatever reason you agreed, it's nice to meet someone Calliegh has praised so highly," Warrick countered carefully. "So, CSI to CSI...what do you think of the job we do?" he asked before taking a drink.

"It's a little hard for me to tell quite honestly," sighed Liz. "Considering I've only spent about six months out in the field and my last case was about a year and half ago I don't think I'm qualified to give an answer. I hold a B.S. and a Masters in Biochemistry and have spent most of my time buried in a DNA lab and my foray out into the field was rather short lived." she finished a touch of bitterness entering her voice.

"Why don't they have you in the field?" he asked with a frown. "Unless you prefer being in the lab..." he continued quickly.

"It's the opinion of the Assistant Director and my shift supervisor that I'm not cut out for work in the field because I'm not smart enough and like any _good_ woman, I should know my place. In my case that would be either flat on my back under them and if not there then in the DNA lab processing their evidence," Liz told him with a self-deprecating smile.

Warrick just stared at her in shock for a few moments. "That's crap," he blurted before frowning. "Sorry," he continued quickly. "But that is wrong..._very_ wrong. I'd love to introduce those two to Sara...she'd beat the daylights out of them," he continued shaking his head.

Liz sat there blinking, her mouth opening and closing for a moment before shutting completely. She was shocked. She did not know what to say or how to respond. She had never met a man that treated her in the manner that the one before her was.

"Sorry, I probably just confused the hell out of you," Warrick continued shaking his head. "Sara is a CSI 3 on Nights here, we used to both work nights until I was transferred to Swing a few years ago now. For the most part, she doesn't take crap from anyone, and doesn't let men tell her what to do," he explained with a soft smile. "Have you thought about leaving where you're at? Going somewhere else where you'd be appreciated for your abilities?" he asked after a moment.

"I've tried but I've basically been black listed by the AD and shift supervisor. I quit about a week ago actually." explained Liz, still a little shocked by Warrick's reaction.

Warrick snorted. "I'd like to see that AD of yours reach outside his state. They aren't as powerful as they like to think they are. We had an idiot of one a few years ago, thought he ruled the world. In the end, he ended up on the curb just like the next person who ticked off their boss,." he smirked in remembrance. "You shouldn't give up the job if you like it though." he continued softly.

"I _don't_ want to give it up but I don't have much of a choice," sighed Liz. "By trying to protect myself from my home life I seem to have created an image I can't seem to shake and it's not one that is helping me much at this point in time. All people see when they look at me is the dumb blonde cheerleader who doesn't have a brain in her head. They don't look past that to see that that is nothing more than a protective shield."

"Liz..." Warrick began. "Do you mind if I call you Liz?"

"That or Beth is fine," replied Liz quietly.

"Well which do you prefer?" he asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. I answer to both," Liz shrugged.

"Alright then, for now I'll stick with Liz," he shrugged. "But Liz... ave I seemed to be seeing you just as a dumb blonde cheerleader?"

Liz sat there for a moment before shaking her head. "No. You haven't which to me is quite surprising actually."

"I'm sorry that it is that way," Warrick sighed. "Liz...would you be willing to give it a shot here in Vegas?" he asked after a moment. "I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I can say that the majority of those here will not judge you based on your past or appearance."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'm addicted to gambling," he began after a moment. "Seven years ago my addiction indirectly led to the death of a new CSI. Everyone knew about my problem, and for a number of years, it was held against me by some people in the unit. But there were others who accepted me regardless. And all these years later there are those who would see my record and assume, but at the same time, I have my friends and co-workers who know and don't care. One of those co-workers is even the woman who came to Vegas to investigate my involvement in Holly's death, and she'd be the first to defend me. She'd probably be the first to hit someone for making a comment about it too, if the comment were severe enough."

"So does this mean that there might actually be a job for me here?" wondered Liz quietly, not quite sure if she was reading him correctly.

"Yes it does," he smiled just as a woman walked into the break room, head buried in paperwork and mumbling to herself

"God, the man is a dead man."

"There's a dead man in the lab?" Warrick asked with a laugh and the woman looked up before smiling.

"Greg switched my sandwich for his roast beef," she explained shaking her head. "Hello," she continued when she saw Liz.

"Liz Fabrey, this is Sara Sidle, level three from nights. Sara this is Liz Fabrey, she's a friend of Calliegh's and is a CSI out of New Orleans."

"Hi," Liz greeted holding out her hand towards Sara.

"Hello," Sara smiled at her as they shook hands. "Sorry, you come visiting and you get to hear about my plans to kill another CSI."

"I'm trying to convince Liz here to come join us. We have that opening on Swing now that Jamieson is gone," Warrick continued.

"Thank God that man is gone," Sara smiled as she sunk into a chair. "He was a complete ass," she explained to Liz. "So what's your specialty?" she asked curious.

"I hold a Masters degree in biochemistry from Tulane, which is how I know Calleigh," replied Liz. "If that offer still stands Mr. Brown then I'd be more than happy to take it. It will just take me a few weeks to get my stuff moved out here from New Orleans."

"As far as I'm concerned, it still stands. We'll have to go see the Sheriff and the A.D., but I'm pretty sure they're going to take one look at you and see the same thing I did, and they'll extend the offer as well. As for Swing's supervisor...he can accept that he didn't get a say later," Warrick smiled.

"Well, I'll let you two handle Pete and Tony, I'm off to go track down Greggo and ring his neck. Oh and word of warning, never leave your food around him," Sara smiled as she looked at Liz while rising. "See you later," she added before heading back the way she'd come, only for them to hear her yell Greg's name seconds later followed by a 'Come Back Here you Cannibal!'

_**:-:-: Present :-:-: **_

"I was hired about an hour or two later, moved out here and started my life over. Warrick took me under his wing and became my mentor and because I spent a lot of time with him, I in turn spent a lot of time with Sara and we became best friends. That's also how I got to know Lindsey. One thing you need to realize Catherine is that cheerleading has changed a lot since you were a cheerleader and I didn't intentionally set out to turn Lindsey into one. As I've told you before she was already on the squad when I met her. All I did was offer my assistance and the team was more than happy to have my help and now your daughter captains the national champions. I understand your concerns Catherine, but the choice was Lindsey's to make and she is a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. She'll make the right choices," Liz finished.

"I know," Catherine answered softly. "I've actually been trying to get you alone to apologize for the last week. Although perhaps it's best I didn't get the chance until you got that off your chest. I'm sorry for being such a bitch that day. Hell I was a bitch a lot back then. And can still be one now."

"But you wouldn't be Catherine without some of that cattiness," Bobby pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe now you realize why I've reacted the way that I have every time we've had a run in with each other," commented Liz. "It's been very hard for me to let that part of my past go and when you showed up in the lab that day, everything came crashing back in around me."

"I'm sorry," Catherine whispered.

"Enough about me," Liz said after a small nod in Catherine's direction to let her know that she had heard what Catherine had said. "We know why Nick left so what about you Dr. Grissom? Why did you leave?"

Grissom looked up and they all caught the barely contained frown that briefly graced his features. Before he had a chance to respond though, Greg spoke up. "I don't know why he left."

"Nobody knows why Dr. Grissom left Greg, that's why I asked him," replied Liz rolling her eyes.

"I meant Nick," Greg countered.

"Difference of opinion Greg," Nick told him with a look at Catherine. "Let's just leave it at that shall we?"

"Okay," Greg nodded. "So yeah, Griss why did you leave?" he continued turning to Grissom.

Grissom sighed as he sat back and looked around the table. "I was asked to come to Quantico for my expertise on a case. Ecklie refused to let me go. That was the final straw to break the proverbial camel's back. I went to Quantico and they offered me a position full time after the case,." he explained simply.

"That man was good at ruining things, wasn't he," Sara mused.

"That he was," Warrick agreed softly.

"Well, we know what happened to us, what happened to you guys?" Nick asked curious. Even with the friendships forming again, a lot was kept silent about the time after they left.

"They're right, we haven't told them anything. How we had to convince people to come back, or how Ecklie got fired..." Greg agreed

"Or best of all, what happened when Sara and Warrick announced they were dating," Jim countered with a smirk

"Yeah they don't need to know that," Greg argued.

"Don't need to know what?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Sara giggled at the look on Greg's face. /-/Deer in headlights anyone?/-/

"Greggo here passed out when we told the group," Warrick smiled.

"To his credit he had just finished a triple with me and neither of us had eaten in three days, a real meal that is," Sara added with a wink towards Greg.

"Oh I remember that for sure, Warrick, Mia, and Liz yelled at you two for over an hour for not eating," Jim laughed. "Then I got a hold of you..."

"Yes, yes, we all remember that lovely conversation. And you'll notice I never let Greg do that again," Sara pointed out. "Besides, that wasn't my fault. He told me he had eaten. I _didn't_ know I could trust him about as far as I could throw him."

"You weren't eating either," Greg argued.

"And this was an abnormal occurrence since when?" Sara countered. "Besides, I had twizzlers, and chocolate. I had enough sugar in my system to keep me from passing out at least."

"Yeah, yeah, notice that doesn't happen anymore," Greg smirked.

"Yeah, you either," Sara shot back with a smile.

"Nope, I don't eat, she'd kill me," Greg grinned as he looked at his fiancé.

"I told you, you scare the crap out of me again like you did that day and you'd be missing a few not so vital organs," Mia shrugged.

"And I thought my threats were bad," Warrick shook his head.

"Yes, proof once again that women are definitely the scary half of the species. And they know just how to use that ability to their advantage to boss the men in their lives around," Jim laughed.

"Uh Jim, have you forgotten what your wife does for a living?" mused Liz with a smile.

"Nope, she'd be the first to take that as a compliment actually."

"Still a bit strange knowing Brass ended up with the infamous 'Lady Heather'," Greg mused "But what a great pair they make...we have to bring in her on interrogations once in a while..."

"There's an image. Katrina dressed up with a whip walking through the station..." Sophia mused. "I think every criminal would confess if they were guilty or not."

"So, how did Ecklie get fired?" Catherine asked after they stopped laughing at the image.

"Oh it was _great_," Greg began with a grin. "We had just started, and Warrick was sticking around on a case when Atwater came walking down the hall and went to Ecklie's office."

"I heard Ecklie's yelling all the way down in Trace," Hodges smiled.

"Are you kidding? I heard it at the station," Jim grinned. "God, that day was fantastic. He rode off into the sunset with his tail between his legs. Atwater went up one side of him and down the other for taking his lab and dropping it down as far as he did. One of the few good things Atwater did before he was out."

"Well, that and he made you Director," Sara pointed out.

"Yes, that was a good day in Las Vegas," Jim smiled.

"After that, we got Archie, Bobby, Jacqui, and Mia back," Greg smiled. "Thank God."

"It was nice to be back," Mia smiled. "I missed working with David...but he was working as a CSI by then so," she shrugged as Greg just looked at her in shock.

"Why did you become a CSI anyway?" Nick asked looking over at Hodges.

"Nights was in pitiful condition, just Sara and Greg. I offered to help on a case and got dragged in," he shrugged.

"Well, I hate to do this, but I got to head back. See if they found anything on the Friday strangler," Jim began as he rose.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of your plate," Sara spoke up quickly as he started to reach for the plate.

"Thanks Sunshine. Fantastic dinner and I don't just mean the conversation," he gave her a wink. "Have a good night everyone," he continued to the room as he left.

"So, what other stories can we tell?" Sophia wondered after he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday June 6th, 2010  
****1516 La Porte Court  
****Henderson, Nevada  
****2:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Alright ladies, us men are going to make dinner," Greg grinned as he walked into the living room where the ladies were spread on the furniture with their drinks. "And that includes you there Ricky," he added with a smile as the teenager shrugged and stood up.

"But while we cook, entertainment has been provided."

"Really?" Sophia asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since I finally got this hooked up," he grinned before turning the TV on.

"Oh God, he got the Karaoke machine hooked up," those living in Vegas groaned.

"Karaoke machine?" Catherine asked.

"Yup, Karaoke machine," Greg grinned. "And we even took a poll and have a request.

"We did?"

"You did?"

"Looks like half your voters forgot they voted," Sara smirked as she looked up at Greg.

"Okay, so I did a poll of songs and found the one song that I can just picture you guys singing," he corrected as he hung his head.

"What song?" Hodges asked from the kitchen where he was chopping vegetables.

"I Love Rock and Roll," Greg called as Sara looked over at Liz and Sophia and groaned.

"I Love Rock and Roll... is there something we should know about your imagination there Greg?" Sophia teased.

"Nope, you are all very aware of my imagination," Greg countered.

"It could be fun," Lindsey mused.

"It could...and we get to choose our own music after getting Greg's dream out of the way," Sara agreed.

"So, should we?" Mia asked

"We might as well," admitted Liz. "I mean how bad can it be? They've all seen our breakfast shows so why not do this," she said with a shrug

"Good point," Jacqui agreed. "Okay," she continued standing up. "Greg! To work! Or no show!" she added and Greg dropped the remote and rushed to the kitchen, the women laughing after him. "Want to join us Cath?"

"Why not," Catherine shrugged as she rose.

"Oh, we got a master dancer joining in," Greg crowed from the kitchen before getting hit by a half dozen towels. "Hey!"

"What do you know? The CSI Café Waiter's Association got a union after all, and didn't invite you," Sara teased.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" called Liz is disgust.

"You're a professional," Greg tried to save himself.

"And what am I? An amateur?" Catherine countered.

"No, you're...unique," Greg tried once more.

"Give up, Greggo," Sara laughed as she found the remote and started flipping through. "Okay, who wants to be the brave one and take lead?"

"Not me."

"Nope."

"Nadda."

"Count me out."

"Yeah right, not this lifetime." Jacqui continued.

"Cath?" Sara asked looking over at her.

"So _not_ going to happen," Catherine grinned and Sara sighed.

"Besides, you're Miss Fantastic," Nick teased. "Little Miss Not So Much Nails On A Chalkboard."

"Shut it Stokes," Sara ordered as she set the song up.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned cheekily at her before turning back to helping cook.

"Alright ladies, I may be taking lead, but you are getting up here with me and I would hope dancing. I would too...but it's a bit painful, so you have to make up for me," Sara grinned as she looked at the others.

"We walked ourselves into this one didn't we?" Jacqui asked shaking her head.

"Looks that way, doesn't it."

"Yes it does Phi," Sara grinned before turning to hit play.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen_" Sara began as the music started.

_"The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_"I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me" _

The others joined in before smiling at Sara as she started on her own again and she flicked an imaginary piece of lint at them as she moved away from them.

_"He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin' _

_"I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me" _

The group sang together before Sara broke off on her own again, only to have them join her again.

_"Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me" _

After a few dozen repeats of the chorus, the music ended and the girls laughed as Greg stood in the hallway grinning like an idiot. "I don't want to know what he's thinking," Sara mused as she looked at him.

"Neither do I...and I'm the one marrying him," Mia sighed.

"And why are you marrying him again?" asked Liz

"Somehow the goofball got me to fall in love with him...how scary is that?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Pretty damn scary," Lindsey grinned

"Come on Greg, stop drooling over the women. Keep it up and Warrick might knock you out," Hodges smirked as he pulled Greg back into the kitchen.

Warrick smacked Greg over the head before leaving the kitchen just the same as he wiped his hands on the dishtowel before flipping it over his shoulder. Sara left the others as they looked over the book to meet him. "Yes sir?" she asked with a smile as he slipped his arms around her waist and Catherine and Grissom got to see them interacting, relaxing, outside of work for the first time.

"Would you sing a song for me?" he asked as they swayed slightly to a tune only they knew.

"Hmm, that depends," Sara smirked up at him. "What am I going to get out of it?"

"How about lunch tomorrow after your appointment?" he countered and she nodded her head from side to side as she thought.

"Lunch and a trip to Häagen Daaz?" she asked.

"Lunch and a Dulce Split Dazzler," Warrick promised.

"Deal," Sara grinned.

"Who knew, the way to my girl's voice was promise of ice cream," Warrick teased lightly and Sara smacked his arm.

"All right Mister, what song do you want?" she asked with a smile as he leaned down to rest his forehead against her's. "Mmm... I see," she continued after he whispered in her ear. "You're in luck; Greggo's got it in the system. Which reminds me, do you have any idea how he managed to get into our house to set the dang thing up?"

"Beats me. But I think it's time we changed the locks."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she grinned before stealing a quick kiss. "Now, back to work. I have to sing for my ice cream," she smirked as she turned and made her way back to where the other women where.

"All right ladies, you can sit this one out if you want," she offered as Sophia handed over the remote. "Hey Linds, can you go grab my ibuprofen? I'm going to need it after this," she continued with a smile towards the younger woman.

"Sure thing. You dancing?" Lindsey asked as she started towards the stairs on the other side of the hallway wall, their entrance in the kitchen.

"Yup, probably the only time I'll dance tonight..." Sara smiled before Lindsey nodded and ran upstairs.

"Well, I'm going to sit this one out then," Catherine smiled as Sara found the right number.

"Whatcha singing?" Jacqui asked as she sat down.

"Song by The Corrs. I sang it for Warrick once at a karaoke bar, our third date," she answered as she found the microphone.

"Need a backup?" Liz asked as Lindsey returned.

"Sure, but you don't have to dance," Sara smiled over at her.

"Okay then," agreed Liz as she picked a microphone back up.

As the women took their seats Sara hit play before turning and looking towards the kitchen where she caught Warrick's eye and smiled as she started to sway to the upbeat tune.

"_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on  
Hey, yeah_," she began with a smile as Liz took back up.

_"The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it" _

Sara sang before Liz joined in.

_"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny (deny)  
This loving feeling (feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah,  
Come on (come on),  
Yeah," _

"_And if there's no tomorrow_," Sara began on her own once more

"_And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow (do do)  
It's like a dream (do do)  
Although I'm not asleep (do do)  
And I never want to wake up (do do)  
Don't lose it (lose it), don't leave it (leave it)_"

_"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless (breathless)  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss _

_"Go on, go on  
Yeah,  
Come on (come on),  
And I can't lie (do do)  
From you I cannot hide (do do)  
And I've lost my will to try (do do)  
Can't hide it, can't fight it, _

_"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny (do do)  
This loving feeling (do do), Make me long for your kiss" _

_"Go on,( go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Go on,( go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, (go on), go on come on, leave me breathless  
Go on, go on!" _

Liz finished first, letting Sara have one more repeat of the 'go on, go on' before the song finished. Bowing as everyone clapped, Sara set the microphone down and caught the bottle of pills Lindsey tossed her way as she returned to her seat, sinking into the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Lindsey, come here a second. I have an idea," Liz called out after Sara had collapsed on the couch.

Lindsey walked over and she and Liz whispered to each other quietly with their backs to everyone else for a few moments before turning around and programming the machine. As the music started playing, the shared a wink with each other before dancing their way over to the guys, taking Nick and Ricky by the hand and leading them back over to the 'stage' where the karaoke machine was set up as they started singing together.

_Oh Ricky, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Ricky (huff huff), hey Ricky (huff huff)  
Oh Nicky, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Nicky (huff huff) hey Nicky  
Oh Ricky, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Ricky (huff huff) hey Ricky (huff huff)  
Oh Nicky, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Nicky (huff huff) hey Nicky _

Lindsey took the lead after the opening chorus as she danced around her boyfriend.

_Hey Ricky!  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Ricky _

_'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Ricky _

_Oh Ricky, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Ricky, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Ricky  
Oh, what you do Ricky, do Ricky  
Don't break my heart, Ricky _

Liz took over for Lindsey, mimicking her moves around Nick, never once taking her eyes away from his.

_Hey Nicky!  
Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Nicky _

_So come on and give it to me any way you can  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Nicky _

_Oh Nicky, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
_

_Oh Nicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Nicky  
Oh, what you do Nicky, do Nicky  
Don't break my heart, Nicky _

Lindsey joined in with Liz once more as they continued their teasing dance around the two guys.

_Oh Ricky, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Ricky (huff huff) hey Ricky (huff huff)  
Oh Nicky, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Nicky (huff huff) hey Nicky _

Lindsey once again took the lead…

_Oh Ricky, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Ricky, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Ricky (huff huff)  
Oh, what you do Ricky, do Ricky  
Don't break my heart, Ricky _

Before handing the lead off to Liz again…

_Oh Nicky, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Nicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Nicky (Nicky) (huff huff)  
Oh, what you do Nicky, do Nicky  
Don't break my heart, Nicky _

Before they both joined in together for the final verse.

_Oh Ricky/Nicky, what a pity you don't understand (yay)  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Ricky/Nicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Ricky/Nicky  
Oh, what you do Ricky/Nicky, do Ricky/Nicky  
Don't break my heart, Ricky/Nicky _

When they were done singing, Liz and Lindsey broke out into a fit of giggles while Ricky had turned a rather cute shade of pink and Nick was simply standing there head down, shaking it slightly before lifting it to look at Liz once more.

"Uh oh," groaned Liz as she slowly started backing away from Nick, shaking her head and holding her hand out between them. "Stokes, don't you dare."

"You are so dead Fabrey," Nick said before starting after Liz who suddenly turned and bolted off through the living room and right into the kitchen, hoping to find protection from the other men. She probably would have had better luck with the women, since a few minutes later they heard a shriek come from the kitchen as Nick cornered her and picked her up, carrying her out into the backyard.

"Did we just see what we thought we saw?" Sophia asked as Sara proceeded to fall off the couch from her giggles.

"I think we did," Mia mused.

"Ouch," Sara managed to get out before breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Uhm Sara? I think you might want to go get a towel," commented Lindsey moments before they heard another shriek followed by a splash.

"Nick and Liz?" Catherine asked before looking down at the laughing brunette, who had only laughed harder after they heard the latest shriek and splash. "Just how good a matchmaker was your grandmother?"

Leaving Warrick to get Sara off the ground, and stop laughing, Lindsey grabbed a towel as everyone made their way outside, only to laugh when they saw Liz and Nick having a splash war in the pool.

"Now _this_ is the time that I'd need a camera," Sara mused from behind the others and they turned to see her leaning on Warrick. "So who tossed who in?" she called with a smirk.

"He tossed me in," replied Liz as she attempted to get out of the pool only to have Nick pull her back in. "And then I pulled him in as he helped me out," she continued after resurfacing and splashing water at Nick, who smirk and splashed her back before pushing her back under.

"Thank God the rest of us are far beyond the throwing people in pools stage." Lindsey mused with a smile before seeing the look in her boyfriend's eyes. "Oh crap," she continued before turning and running, Ricky chasing after her.

"Interesting..." Mia mused before looking over at Greg. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't think about what?" he asked with a grin as he swooped in on her. "Greg!" she shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder, only to have her twist just right so he went in first. Seconds later Lindsey ran past them as Ricky circled the side of the pool and finally caught her around the waist to pull her in as he jumped.

Lindsey surfaced and shook her head. "You are so lucky I didn't get my hair redone yesterday Ricardo Sanchez," Lindsey told him before lunging at him and dunking him.

"Don't even think about it," Jacqui told Archie who just raised his hands. He wasn't that stupid.

"Interesting, every couple is in the pool, except one," Hodges mused as they looked back to find Warrick and Sara gone. "Where'd they go?" he wondered as everyone in the pool began a giant splash war.

"Beats me," Archie shrugged. "What do you say we get Catherine or Phi?" he suggested and Hodges looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

"I am not touching Catherine," Hodges answered.

"Same here," Bobby agreed.

"Fair enough, I'll be the brave one," Archie grinned before turning and stalking after the ex-supervisor.

"Ahhh!" Catherine shrieked when she was suddenly pushed into the pool from behind where she had knelt to tease Nick about wet dreams.

"Hey!" Archie yelled when he suddenly went in after Catherine.

"Love, you should know better than to pick on the only other woman not in the pool if there's someone who can see you," Sophia smirked before turning and grabbing Hodges's arm just as he pushed her, sending them both in the pool.

"Jacqui!" Bobby yelled when he joined the others in the water.

"Now this is interesting," Sara's voice drew everyone's attention back to the doorway. "See, the geniuses that we are, we realized that someone was bound to get us in the pool. So it's called swimsuits," she smirked.

"Actually it's called a two piece that I would kill to have as a reason for a pot at the lab," Greg grinned.

"Oh, let it go Greggo, it's just a pale blue two piece." Sara rolled her eyes before Mia dunked her fiancé.

"Looks like you two were wise enough to get out of having soaked clothing, and also missed out on having people to push you in," Grissom mused.

"This is all Nick's fault. He's the one that threw me in here," commented Liz only to have Nick pick her up and toss her back into the water moments later.

"Would seem that way," Sara agreed with a laugh as she stopped next to Grissom. "Guess the four of us are lucky..." she mused.

"Or we can just join them voluntarily," Warrick answered from behind her before she shrieked with laughter as he picked her up. "Come on baby, we're dressed, let's go join the party."

"Oh no, I'm not going," Sara laughed as she grabbed onto Grissom's arm.

"Nope, we're going," Warrick argued.

"Umm, not to interrupt. But I don't particularly want to join the little party," Grissom tried to interrupt as Sara managed to pull him along as Warrick walked backwards before he latched onto Jacqui, who was laughing hysterically at the situation and really no help in stopping the situation, instead she got pulled along. "Really now...not my cup of tea. Guys...Warrick...oh hell," Grissom groaned as Warrick stepped backwards and started to fall in the pool, bringing Sara and Grissom, who she still had a death grip around the arm of, along with Jacqui who Grissom hadn't thought to release from the domino effect.

"Now that _was_ worth a picture," Greg laughed as Grissom surfaced.

"You can let go of my arm now Sara, I'm in the pool as well," Grissom smirked as she surfaced, still in Warrick's arms, Jacqui having gone off to help Catherine dunk Archie, Bobby, and Hodges.

"Ah, but this way I can't get thrown into the pool anymore than the first time," Sara grinned.

"Oh, no you don't," Nick said when he saw Liz trying to get out of the pool once more, grabbing her by the waistband of her shorts and pulling her back in, letting go of his hold on the side of the pool and falling in after her.

"Sara, help," pleaded Liz as she surfaced next to Sara, Warrick and Grissom.

Suddenly a bright flash got everyone's attention and they looked up to find Katrina standing in the doorway. "Well, this is interesting. I think I picked the right time to stop by and drop off those books Sara asked about," she continued as she fanned herself with the camera in her hand.

"It's Nick's fault," said Liz only to shriek as Nick pulled her under the water.

"I see. You know...maybe I should rethink the west wing basement," Katrina mused to herself. "Oh well, the books are in the bag in the family room. Have fun tonight everyone. Oh and Sar, sing Bon Jovi for Zoë and I," she added before leaving. "Can't wait to show Jim this picture," her voice echoed back to them.

:-:-:

Twenty minutes later, they had actually made it out of the pool and were inside as everyone's clothes went into the dryer, and Sara and Warrick raided their closets to provide some sort of clothing for everyone. The guys went back to work, while the girls went back to the music and a rendition of Bon Jovi's It's My Life was done in honor of their little paparazzi.

"So, you and Nick?" Sara smirked, as she looked over at Liz, quite content to never move again thanks to the aching in her back and hips. But in the long run, it was worth it for the fun they'd had.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sara? There is nothing going on between Mr. Stokes and I," replied Liz in her best southern belle imitation.

"Mm hmm, I believe that when I believe Bubbeh would have arranged a marriage between me and Reb Isaac's boy."

"Honestly Sara, there is nothing going on between Nick and I," repeated Liz with a look that said 'We'll talk later.'

"Okie dokie then," Sara shrugged. "How goes dinner?" she called to the kitchen.

"Almost ready actually," Greg answered.

"Good, except I'm going to be eating from the couch," Sara shook her head as Lindsey looked over at her concerned.

"You shouldn't have danced Sara," she pointed out softly.

"Believe me. I know," Sara sighed softly.

"Okay...I have to ask. Sara...what's going on?"

"With?" Sara asked looking over at Catherine only to receive a pointed look she'd almost forgotten over the years. "I've been dealing with this lower back pain for a few months."

"Ten," Lindsey interjected.

"Ten months," Sara added giving a glare to Lindsey. "About four months ago my hips started hurting as well. I figured I was just sleeping wrong."

"But?" Catherine prodded.

"Three weeks before you guys came, I finally realized that I needed to see the doctor, I'd been putting it off forever and a day...you know me," she shrugged lightly. "Besides, I needed to see my OB-GYN as it was to arrange fertility tests," she shrugged lightly as if it was no big deal.

"Oh God," Catherine whispered before closing her eyes. "Okay, I think I just went down the chart of organisms one can feel like."

Sara giggled. "Relax Cath, it's in the past, we talked, we put to rest. There was no way you could have known," she assured the other woman.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Sara reinforced before a flower appeared in front of her face and she looked up to find Warrick leaning on the back of the couch, his head above her's. "Thank you," she smiled taking the flower before he bent down to drop a kiss on her lips. Straightening up he looked at the others. "Dinner is served ladies."

"It's about time," commented Liz as she got up from her spot next to Sara and made her way over to get something to eat before returning to sit next to her friend. "Don't look at me like that Sara. If you're sitting over here, so am I."

"Which, is why she doesn't get to eat over here," Warrick smirked as he came around the side of the couch as the other ladies made their way to the table and after shushing Sara; he easily lifted her up and carried her to her chair.

"I'm not an invalid you know." she reminded him as she tucked the flower behind her ear while Liz moved back to the table and sat down next to her.

"I know, but I'm allowed to spoil you. You gave me permission when you agreed to marry me," Warrick countered with a smile as he sunk into the chair on her other side.

"Who knew agreeing to marry someone came with so many hidden strings," Sara sighed dramatically.

"Oh, the horror. You agreed to marry him and now he carries you around like his most precious possession. Spoils you rotten, and loves you to death," Jacqui teased.

"I know, horrible isn't it?" Sara agreed before smiling as everyone laughed.

"Take notes Ricky, you treat Lindsey any different and you have all of us coming after you," Warrick looked over at the younger man.

"Already got it covered," Ricky smiled. "After all, who do you think I got the idea about the flowers from? Just never expected to have so much fun finding just the right flowers for her every time," he continued with a smile towards Lindsey.

"It's a miracle you aren't broke with all the flowers you do buy me," Lindsey countered with a smile. "But I still love you for every single one," she added with a grin.

"Are the two of you sure you didn't grow up in the South cause you certainly act like southern gentlemen," mused Liz as Nick claimed the seat next to her.

"Nope, Las Vegas born and bred, both of us," Warrick grinned. "But it's my grandmother who made sure I got these manners, girl," he added with a wink.

"My momma," Ricky agreed.

"Well, give those ladies my compliments," commented Liz. "They raised themselves some mighty fine gentlemen."

"Will do," Ricky smiled.

"And I'll make sure to tell her when I get to introduce her to Sara in the hereafter," Warrick nodded.

"Anyone else suddenly feel very old?" Archie mused. "I mean here we are one minute watching Sara and Warrick be all lovely dovey and we feel like nice normal young people. Then the next the next generation is acting just like them..." he continued shaking his head.

"You feel old?" Catherine countered.

"Good point, I'm not the one raising her, or who brought her into this world," Archie grinned.

"Okay, new topic. Even I'm starting to feel old here from all this talk," Sara announced.

"Well...since you announced the need for a topic change," Jacqui began with a smirk. "Okay, new topic, wedding plans."

"Oh God," Sara groaned. "Well, we did find the location," she began with a smile. "One good thing right?"

"So where is it?" Mia asked

**:-:-: **

Later that night, Warrick had ordered Sara to stay home, and Liz already having the night off stuck around for a girl's night. Lindsey and Ricky were going to a party at another cheerleader's, so it was just the two of them as they sunk into the couch with popcorn, candy, sodas and the remote for the DVD player.

After the opening of Fiddler on the Roof, Sara glanced over at Liz. "So, there's a question you backed out of earlier," she began with a smile.

There is?" asked Liz not taking her eyes off the screen

"There is...you and Nick, my dear." Sara smiled

"There's nothing to talk about, we're friends, nothing more," replied Liz.

"Liz...honey...you two are perfect for each other," Sara pointed out as she poured some whoppers into her hand.

"Your point being?"

"My point being, you deserve to be happy. So does Nick. And I think the two of you could be happy together," Sara answered softly. "Hey I'm the first to admit, my love life sucked right royally up until Warrick. I was in love with a man who was too afraid to do anything about it for the majority of the thirteen years we knew each other before he ran from Vegas. Before that...well," she paused to shrug. "I'm no queen when it comes to advice. But I honestly do think you two could be good for one another. If you go that route," she trailed off with another shrug.

"Don't you think I want to?" snapped Liz as she stood and walked to the window, looking out at the pool she saw images from earlier flash before her eyes.

"What's stopping you Beth?" Sara asked softly as she turned to look at her from the living room couch.

"I've accepted the fact that there will never be anything more than friendship between Nick and I," sighed Liz sadly

"Why is that? Why can't there be more?" Sara prodded gently.

"Because there just _can't_ be, Sara. As much as I may want there to be, it just won't work. I won't _let_ it work," Liz replied wiping away a tear.

Sara frowned before nodding. "Okay then, so want to see a nice Jewish wedding as they were a few decades ago?" she asked figuring it might be best to change the subject.

"Sure," agreed Liz quietly wiping her eyes before returning to her spot on the couch.

"So, few notes about a Jewish wedding, men and women never danced together, until the last few decades. The chair dance is wicked cool; I've seen a few in my day. Then there's the Hora...cool dance. Really with all the rules and traditions around Jewish weddings, where people who are Goy..." she paused seeing the confused look Liz sent her. "Non-Jewish. Told everyone my Yiddish was coming back," she grinned. "But anyway even with all the rules and such that non-Jews would think it involved, and expect it to not be that fun, in reality the whole point of a Jewish wedding is to celebrate the couple. Guests go around purposely trying to make the bride and groom laugh. It's basically a special holiday just for the bride and groom," Sara trailed off with a shrug.

"Sounds like fun," commented Liz quietly

"Very, but enough talk. Let's watch Teyve ask God what's the reasoning behind him being a poor man," Sara smiled as she handed Liz the Hershey's.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday June 7th, 2010  
****Desert Palms Hospital  
****8:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"So we started watching the movie again and I didn't ask after that..." Sara shrugged as she finished telling Warrick about the events the night before as they waited for her to be called in for her appointment at 8:30.

"It sounds like she's fallen for him pretty hard," commented Warrick.

"I know. I just wish I knew how to help her," Sara sighed softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She said that she won't let the relationship get beyond friendship, right?" he asked taking Sara's hand in his

"Yes she did. You know something I don't?" she asked concerned as she looked up at him.

"I have an idea," Warrick agreed. "And as much as I hate to say it, I think she's doing the right thing by keeping things on a strictly friend basis."

"Oh?" she asked, curious what was going on in his head.

"Think about it Sara. What's going to happen after we catch this guy?" questioned Warrick

"Nick will go back to Texas," she nodded. "I'd gotten use to having him around again, you know?" she continued quietly.

"Now, think about what will happen to Liz if she lets herself get involved with Nick knowing that he's destined to go back to Texas. I think she thinks that if she stops anything from happening now, no matter how much it hurts, it's going to hurt her a lot less if she does it now then when Nick leaves."

"I know, you're right," Sara nodded. "Damn, I hate to see her hurt even this much," she continued with a sigh. "Too bad we can't keep Nicky around, even Cath and Griss...even with all the fighting we've had...it's been nice having them back. Especially since everything is out in the open. I just had a thought," she continued glancing up at him. "Why don't we invite them to the wedding? We have to send the invitations out this month as it is..."

"I don't see why not. They are still our friends after all," agreed Warrick.

"Good." Sara smiled before grimacing when his pager vibrated between their hips. "I think you're being called."

"I think you're right," he agreed as he dug his pager out. "I'll be right back," he said as he rose from his spot next to Sara. "I hate to do this Baby, but I have to go," he said a few minutes later as he re-entered the room.

"Something up with the case?" she asked concerned.

"New case, not related to our serial. Phi doesn't have the man power and asked if we'd help her out, let Nick, Griss and Cath continue to work on the serial while the rest of us work this one," explained Warrick

"Alright." Sara nodded. "Go, get this person. I'll be fine. I'll get a cab back to the house and get my car and see you guys at work later on."

"Sounds good," agreed Warrick leaning over and quickly kissing Sara before leaving and making his way into the lab, where he met up with Liz, Greg and Hodges who he'd called from the car on the way over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 10th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****11:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Pass the pizza," Greg spoke as he polished off another piece.

"Greg that's your third piece," chided Liz as she handed Greg the box.

Smirking, Sara sat back as she picked a piece of pineapple off her pizza before popping it into her mouth. Liz was going to have to work to get him to stop eating pizza anytime soon. The boys could put away pizza like nobody's business...but then again, they needed the down time.

It had been three days since they were asked to take over a case for the others, which had monopolized their time out in the field, with her being stuck with paperwork in her office, while Cath, Nick, and Grissom ran down every possible lead they had managed to come up with in regards to BPKC. It had been so busy; she hadn't really seen Warrick, except once in passing, since before her appointment. Which might have been a good thing...

But, they had finally caught the guy earlier that morning, and everyone went home to crash before coming back in. And now, without an iota of things to look at in regards to BPKC, they had decided to get something to eat and ordered in Pizza Hut. She was craving their cheese breadsticks and cinnamon breadsticks. Plus, with Pizza Hut, she could get a personal pan and salad and the rest of them could get whatever they wanted on their pizza.

"Hey look," Greg exclaimed pulling her from her thoughts. "They have questions kids can ask parents on the box."

"I don't see your parents around Greggo," Nick teased.

"Bite me Stokes," Greg shot back with a smile. "No, I was thinking, why don't we have some fun and answer them."

"Well, we are pretty much bored out of our minds..." Catherine shrugged. "Why not? They're probably silly questions anyway."

"Goodie," Greg grinned.

"I swear," Warrick smirked, "he's the only thirty-five-year-old I know who says 'goodie'."

"He's never grown up after all," Sara pointed out as she shifted on the couch and propped her feet up on an armrest. One plus to coming hours early, you _always _got the best seat in the house. "So what's the first question there, kid?" she continued with a smirk as he turned and glared at her for a moment.

"Alright," Greg began as he turned back to the box. "Who was your favorite TV, Movie, or Cartoon character growing up?" he read. "Well, mine was Plucky Duck."

"Who?" Grissom asked as everyone else in the room started laughing, and Catherine just stared at Greg in shock.

"God, Greg's favorite cartoon character came from a show my daughter used to watch," she muttered shaking her head.

"Who's Plucky Duck?" Grissom repeated

"Early nineties, a cartoon show came out, Tiny Toon Adventures. The basic plot was that Bugs Bunny and the older Looney Tune characters had retired and were teaching the newbies at Acme University. Basically each of the original characters had a counterpart among the younger generation. Plucky Duck was Daffy Duck's...and Plucky was, quite frankly, scary," Sara explained.

"Plucky was cool!" Greg argued. "All he wanted was to be a serious actor, but he was the cutest baby."

"Okay, skip Plucky being scary. The fact Greg loved the duck is scary, as a child even. I would have killed him if Baby Plucky had been my kid. He dumped everything down the toilet, beat up his father on numerous occasions...just scary," Sara shook her head.

"You know...I wouldn't be surprised if Greggo knew the theme songs to every kid show of the early nineties," Nick mused.

"We're _tiny, we're toony,  
We're all a little looney,  
And in this cartoony,  
We're invading your TV!"_

"_We're comic dispensers,  
We crack up all the censors,  
On tiny toon adventures  
Get a dose of comedy!"_

"So _here's Acme Acres,  
It's a whole wide world apart,  
Our home sweet home,  
It stands alone,  
A cartoon work of art!"_

"_The scripts were rejected,  
Expect the unexpected  
On tiny toon adventures  
It's about to start!"_

"_They're __furry, they're funny,  
They're Babs and Buster Bunny,  
Montana Max has money,  
Elmyra is a pain!"_

"_Here's Hamton and Plucky,  
Dizzy Devil's yucky,  
Furrball's unlucky,  
And Gogo is insane!" _

"_At __Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree,  
The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933!" _

"_We're tiny, we're toony,  
We're all a little looney,  
It's tiny toon adventures,  
Come and join the fun!  
_And _now our song is done!"_

Everyone just stared at Greg when he finished his song before slowly shaking their heads. "Okay, remind me to never say anything that he might take as encouragement again," Nick sighed.

"Alright then, what's _your _answer?" Greg challenged.

"That's easy," Nick grinned. "Captain Marvel."

"From Shazam?" Sara asked with a smile. "Yeah, I can see you running around with a cape as Captain Marvel as a kid."

"Sure did," Nick grinned as she giggled.

"Honestly now, give me Flash Gordon any day," Warrick countered.

"Yeah, I can see you being a Flash man," Nick mused as he looked over at Warrick. "What about you Griss?" he asked looking over at Grissom

"Wait, let us guess," Catherine interrupted before glancing over at Sara. "Atom Ant."

Grissom merely smiled as the guys groaned.

"Griss, have you ever _not _been a bug guy?" Greg asked as he snatched another piece of pizza.

"Can't say that I have," Grissom mused.

"Okay, next. Since you knew Griss so well, what's yours Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Pebbles," Catherine answered immediately.

"Flintstones?" Greg asked before shrugging. "Personally, I preferred Dino."

"I always liked Pebble's and Bamm Bamm's daughter Roxy," Sara mused.

"Exceptionally strong girl...I can't imagine why..." Greg teased. "So, is that your favorite character?

"Nope, my favorite cartoon character was Stanley the Loyal Blue Fluppy Dog," Sara smiled.

"Fluppy Dogs?" Greg asked looking over at her. "But I was eleven when that came out."

"Your point being?" Sara countered

"You were fifteen."

"Once again, you're point being?" she repeated as she glared at him. "Not my fault the show didn't come out before I was technically a teenager now is it."

"Nope, not your fault at all," Greg answered quickly as he turned to Liz. "So, your turn."

"The horse, Thunder," she replied.

"Oh, I remember Thunder," Sara smiled. "Cool show."

"So, what's the next question?" Grissom asked.

"When you were young, who was your hero?" Greg read. "Mom."

"Grandpa."

"Dad."

"Grandmother."

Sara looked over at the other women. "Were they competing to see who could praise their hero the fastest or something?"

"Good question," mused Liz with a smile.

"Interesting, really. The men in this room, their heroes are all related to them." Catherine mused. Grissom had claimed his mother, Greg his grandfather, Nick his dad, and Warrick his grandmother. "Ironic enough, my hero was unknowingly related to me too." she continued to shake her head.

"Oh?" Greg asked.

"Sam." Catherine shrugged.

"Ahh..." Sara nodded. "So what about you Liz?"

"Miss Paterson, my high school science teacher."

"Cool." Warrick grinned.

"So who was your hero Sar?" Nick asked looking over at her.

"Queen Esther," Sara smiled slightly. "Hey, I was a good Jewish girl. But really though, I had always admired her," she shrugged

"Cool," Greg nodded. "You'll have to explain that later. Never quite understood everything in the Old Testament the few times I went to church."

"Greg, I can't tell you crap about the Old Testament. You want to know stuff, I can tell you about the history of the Jewish people from the Torah. Two different things, _contrary _to the popular opinion of the world," Sara snapped lightly.

"Cool. We have to have a theological discussion some day soon Sar," Greg smiled and she smiled back apologetically. "So, new question. What is your favorite thing to wear?"

"My little black dress," Catherine grinned.

"My boots," Nick smirked as Warrick and Greg rolled their eyes.

"Who didn't see _that _coming," Warrick teased.

"My Hawaiian shirt from the last Jimmy Buffet concert," Greg spoke up.

"My pajamas," added Liz. "And keep that mind of yours _out _of the gutter Stokes."

"I never said a word," Nick defended himself

"Who said you had to?" Sara countered.

"What makes you think you would need to Stokes? You've never even seen them," Liz pointed out. "Don't even think about it Greg," she continued a moment later.

Greg frowned before shrugging. "So what about you Griss?"

"I actually don't have anything," Grissom shrugged and the others just shook their heads. Somehow they saw that coming...

"Well, my favorite thing is my green court shirt," Warrick offered as Sara grinned.

"Do we want to know why she's grinning?" Greg asked glancing over at her.

"Nope," Warrick smirked.

"Fair enough," Greg nodded. "So what's your favorite thing to wear Ms. Sidle? Please something that involves lace or leather," he added with a wink as Warrick reached over to smack the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Sadly, no. I prefer silk if it's any fabric other than cotton, and taking a guess at where your mind _was, _I only sleep in pajamas," Sara laughed as Greg rubbed his head. "Really though, my favorite thing to wear is my ring," she continued with a smile as she played with the chain around her neck.

"God, they are so in love it's sickening," Greg muttered gloomily.

This time it was Liz's turn to smack Greg on the back of the head. "And what's Mia? Chopped Liver? I'd kill to have even half of what you and Mia and Warrick and Sara have."

"No, the love of _my _life," Greg answered. "And I'd help you kill whoever has the guy who could give you that," he continued with a smile.

"Then we'd all have to provide you with an alibi, wouldn't we?" Warrick asked as he grabbed a box of Cinnamon breadsticks and walked over to the couch as Sara sat up. He sat down before she laid her head on the pillow he'd placed on his lap, and then dipped a breadstick in icing for her.

"Yes we would," Greg grinned. "Okay, next question...wait, I think I can answer this one for everyone."

"Oh really?" wondered Liz. "What's the question Greg?"

"Where did you grow up?" he read before looking up and pointing around the room. "Charleston, South Carolina; Dallas, Texas; Bozeman, Montana; Santa Monica, California; I grew up in San Gabriel, and those two hail from Tomales Bay and right here in Vegas," he finished jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the couch.

"Should we be afraid how he knows all that?" Catherine mused.

"Greg have you been reading the personnel files again?" questioned Liz, one eyebrow raised curiously.

"I? Never!" Greg tried to sound astounded they would suggest such a thing.

"Yeah right," Sara giggled.

"Honestly," he defended himself. "Okay, it was only my own file," he tried once more.

"Is that why I caught you with mine about two months after I got here?" demanded Liz

"Oh...I forgot about that," he ducked his head.

"I don't want to know how many other people's he's forgotten he's read. I don't want to have to be a supervisor until after dinner," Sara sighed.

"I'm going to be seeing you in your office after this, aren't I?" Greg asked looking over at her and sighed after seeing her nod. "Oh well."

"God, he sounds more eager to get this over with than I do," Sara groaned. "Maybe he can punish himself," she mused.

"I don't think we want to know what his punishment would be..." Warrick smiled. "Good point, okay, next question."

"Did you ever have a nickname?" Greg read. "I was Igor."

"Igor?" Sara, Catherine, and Liz repeated before bursting out in laughter.

"Is there something about your physical appearance we should tell Mia she doesn't know about?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't have a hump," Greg rolled his eyes. "They called me Igor because of my science fascination. At the time, my cousin read Frankenstein and saw the movie...they said I wasn't a Dr. Frankenstein, so I was Igor."

"Interesting," Grissom nodded.

"So, did you have a nickname?" Nick asked looking over at him.

"No."

"That's why I call him Mr. Bug Guy." Sara smiled.

"It fits," Catherine agreed with a smile. "Only nickname I had was Muggs."

"Kemosabe." Nick spoke up with a smile

"Really, so where's Silver?" Sara giggled.

"Back home with Tonto," Nick countered. "So, what nickname did you have?"

"Rita,." Sara answered before mentally smacking herself. "What about you Liz?" she continued before anyone could ask about it.

"I'd like to see if Greg here could figure it out knowing he's read my personnel file," counted Liz.

"Cheer queen? Southern Belle? Lizzie Beth? Lizzie Belle?" Greg offered.

"Uh...no, no, no and uh no," smiled Liz.

"Annoying-know-it-all?" Greg suggested as a last resort.

"I think that's just you Greg," Catherine pointed out.

"Not even close Greg." laughed Liz shaking her head.

"Spill, girl!" Warrick ordered with a laugh.

"Bubbles," replied Liz

"Bubbles?" Sara asked before giggling. "I can just see it," she continued with a grin.

"Alright then, what was yours Warrick?" Greg asked looking back at the couple.

"Mostly I was known as Mary's boy," Warrick shrugged, "or the shortened form being 'Boy'."

"Interesting," Greg nodded. "Okay, next question. 'What was your favorite song when you were a teenager?' Blame it on Rock and Roll," he answered immediately.

"That is so very fitting," Catherine laughed. "I Will Survive for me."

"That's fitting." Nick smiled. "Summer of '69."

"Should we wonder if that one is just as fitting?" Warrick grinned.

"I can so see that," commented Liz with a look at Nick. "Papa don't Preach and Live to Tell."

"Joy to the World," Grissom offered.

"Jeremiah was a bull frog," Greg started bouncing before Liz smacked the back of his head. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. So what about you Warrick?"

Sara giggled. "Now, if this isn't prophetic, what is?"

"What?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Would you like to tell them, oh giggly one?" Warrick asked looking down at her. "Smooth Operator," Sara announced before giggling once more.

"That is _so _fitting," giggled Liz

"Really," Catherine agreed.

"So what was your favorite song?" Greg asked with a laugh.

"Ask Me."

"I did," Greg argued.

"No," Sara snickered. "That's the name of the song silly."

"Oh. Never heard of it," Greg shrugged. "You know, that's the only song I don't recognize...what are the lyrics?"

"Hmm, huh, what?" Sara asked looking around the room.

"Why do we get the feeling she is purposely ignoring your question there Greggo?" Catherine mused.

"'Cause she is," Nick agreed. "Come on Sar, we've heard you singing around the lab before...and at home..."

"Come on, I don't think any of us recognize the song, Sar," Greg begged and Sara sighed as she looked up at Warrick.

"I don't recognize it either honestly." Sighing softly Sara sunk further into his lap as she closed her eyes, before she began singing very softly.

"_I __see her as a little girl hiding in her room  
She takes another bath and she sprays her momma's perfume  
To try to wipe away the scent he left behind  
But it haunts her mind," _she started slowly.

"_You __see she's his little rag, nothing more than just a waif  
And he's mopping up his need, she is tired and afraid  
Maybe she'll find a way through these awful years to disappear," _she paused before continuing slightly stronger.

"_Ask __me if I think there's a God up in the heaven  
Where did He go in the middle of her shame?  
Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heavens  
I see no mercy and no one down here's naming names Nobody's naming names." _

"_Now __she's looking in the mirror at a lovely woman face  
No more frightened little girl, like she's gone without a trace  
Still she leaves the light burning in the hall  
It's hard to sleep at all."_

"_Still __she crawls up in her bed acting quiet as a mouse  
Deep inside she's listening for a creaking in the house  
But noone's left to harm her, she's finally safe and sound  
There's a peace she's found."_

"_Ask __her how she knows there's a God up in the heaven  
Where did He go in the middle of her shame?  
Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heavens  
She said His mercy is bringing her life again."_

"_Ask __me how I know there's a God up in the heaven  
Where did He go in the middle of her shame  
Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens  
She said his mercy is bringing her life again  
She's coming to life again." _

Trailing off she opened her eyes and looked up at Warrick before shrugging slightly.

"Hey Liz, you okay?" asked Nick quietly when he saw her discreetly try to wipe her eyes.

"I'm fine Nick," replied Liz. She didn't really want to let everyone in on her past. They knew enough, they didn't need to know everything.

"Are you sure?" he pressed rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sure," reassured Liz with a small smile.

"Okay then," Greg began sensing the need for a subject change. If they'd known the song was her favorite years before, they all might have understood her better when she first came to Vegas...who knew. "Next question is...how old were you when you had your first job. Well, Sara's answer is easy. I mean did she ever _not _work at her family B and B as a young child?" he teased lightly and Sara smiled back, neither confirming nor denying.

"Well, my first job was when I was seventeen, bagged groceries," Nick smiled.

"My first job was when I was twelve. Local authorities had me do autopsies on animals," Grissom offered and everyone just shook their heads.

"No wonder he has so many years on the job, he's been doing this since he was a kid...literally," Warrick laughed. "Mine's no secret, started running at twelve," he shrugged as Sara slipped her hand in his, and he gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"First job, after I left home, waitress in Seattle, was eighteen," Catherine stuck her two cents in.

"I was twelve, babysitting," Greg grinned. "And don't diss the job, I was the most popular sitter in town, nearly covered my first year of college."

"Cheerleader for the New Orleans Saints when I was 22. Got me through Graduate School and paid the bills for a long time," piped up Liz

"Good job," Sara smiled

"Great job," Greg grinned. This time it was Nick that reached over and smacked Greg on the back of the head. "What was your favorite toy?" Greg read a few moments later. "Chemistry set!" echoed around the room.

"Well that covers Grissom, Nick, and Greg," Sara giggled.

"My bike, I could go anywhere with that thing," Warrick smiled.

"Pebbles Doll. I adored that doll; she had a bone in her hair and everything," Catherine grinned.

"My Little Pony," admitted Liz with a smile.

"Sara?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"Bubbeh's dreidel. It was her grandmother's, passed down through the generations. Being able to play with it was my favorite part of Chanukah," she smiled as she remembered.

"What happened to it?" Warrick asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it continued through the family line," Sara shrugged lightly. "So what's the next question?"

"What was your favorite book?" Greg read.

"Gone with the Wind and the North and South trilogy by John Jakes." admitted Liz.

"Oh, good books," Catherine smiled. "Little Women was mine."

"King Solomon's Mines," Warrick answered.

"Through the Looking Glass," Grissom added.

"The Lone Ranger series," Nick grinned.

"Explains so very much," Sara teased. "Sense and Sensibility."

"Now, that _doesn't _explain so much," teased Nick back. "So what about you Greggo?"

"Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus."

The other six looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Now, _that _explains a lot," Nick managed to get out as Greg rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Sara began as she managed to control her laughter. "What's the last question?"

"What pets did you have?" Greg read.

"Ants."

"That's as predictable as Atom Ant," Catherine groaned. "I had a horse named Cookie," she continued with a smile.

"A cat name Scarlett," offered Liz.

"Psychotic shih-Tzu my Grandmother rescued named Hara Kiri...we called her Kerri," Warrick shook his head.

"Someone named the dog after the Asian tradition of death in honor by suicide?" Grissom repeated shaking his head.

"Always figured that's why the dog was psychotic...had to live up to its name in some way," Warrick shrugged.

"Scary," Nick shook his head. "I had a golden retriever named Max."

"I never had a pet," Sara shrugged and Greg just stared at her in shock. "What? It's not _that _unusual," she pointed out with a frown.

"Yeah, what pets did you have Greg?" Warrick asked to end the look.

"Scamper the hamster, Powder Puff, a salmon pink Himalayan, Sambo, this gorgeous Siamese that could eat you out of house and home, Goldie, she was a goldfish..."

"Okay Greg, something tells me we might be here for hours," Catherine laughed.

"Hey, there you are…"

Sara and the others looked up to see O'Riley in the doorway. "What's up?" she asked. "Please don't tell me we have another press conference..."

"No, another victim," he replied with a sigh.

"Damn," Sara groaned before sitting up. "Well, back to work we go. Someone get the leftovers in the fridge," she continued as she swung her legs back to the floor.

"Got it," Greg replied as he gathered things up. Reality had just interrupted their fun...damn thing.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday June 11th, 2010  
****Desert Palms Hospital  
****4:55 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"So how does it look?" she asked as the doctor came back into the room.

"Not good," he answered softly as he sat down. "Stage Two...we need to start treatment right away. If not...losing your ability to bear children is going to be the least of your problems..."

Nodding she glanced over at the window. She'd have to let the others know, not just those here. She needed to let _them _know, they'd want to come see her...and maybe it was time she introduced them to the gang anyway...they _were _her family after all.

"I need to get things settled with work and such. Monday morning I can be here to discuss and start treatment."

"Alright, I'd rather have you start immediately, but we can wait two days. But time is of the essence. It has spread this far, but we don't want to give it time to spread any further."

"I know," she answered softly.

"Alright, get plenty of rest this weekend. And I'll see you Monday." Nodding at the doctor she rose and gathered her things before making her way out to arrange the appointment with the nurse. Outside the hospital she stopped and sat on a bench as she tried to process everything that was happening. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before pulling her cell phone out and dialing the long familiar number of her sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey you." The familiar voice greeted, and she just knew what smile was with that greeting. "Cath..." She began before starting to cry as it all hit her once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday June 13th, 2010  
****Outside LVPD  
****8:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an announcement to make," Detective Ray O'Riley began as he stepped in front of the camera, Sara by his side. "At twelve-fifteen last night, Jonathon T. MacDougal was arrested and identified as the Blue Paint Killer Copycat..."

Sara zoned out enough to keep track of what he was saying as she thought over the past two days. After the call came about the latest victim, they all made their way out there. And for the first time since the killer first started attacking their city five-years-earlier, he had messed up.

It had been a shock when they saw the hair snagged on the tree bark; even then they didn't get their hopes up that it might be someone's other than the victim's. By the time Mia came out with the results that it wasn't the victim's and in fact matched someone named John MacDougal. She and O'Riley had gone to see MacDougal, just to see if he may have an explanation for why his hair was at the scene, to rule him out of course. And while they were talking with him, she noticed the blue paint in the nail bed of his thumb. From there on, one thing led to another. They found a box of plastic cuffs in MacDougal's apartment matching the batch that had gone missing from the PD so many years before. And that, combined with the paint they found, actually had MacDougal confessing pretty much in no time flat.

MacDougal was a fan of Kevin Greer's comics, a fellow 'artist'. But he'd never been as good an artist as Greer, and when it came out that Greer was the Blue Paint Killer; he decided that he could beat Greer in one thing in life. Figures he would pick a competition with a psychopath. The missing box of plastic cuffs was bought from the brother of an officer that died the day after the cuffs arrived at the P.D. He had found them among his brother's things and thinking they were just a bunch of plastic bindings, didn't see the harm in selling them at the garage sale. Ironic really that MacDougal got them.

So, in the end, the whole reasoning for the death of so many women was simply a competition with a dead man. Senseless; like so many crimes.

"That's all ladies and gentlemen, thank you," O'Riley finished and Sara tuned in completely as they turned and headed into the building. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a person in handcuffs before," Ray mused

"I think the entire city agrees with you there, Ray," Sara smiled as she looked at the man.

"You and me both," he agreed with a grin. "Well, I'm going to go finish off the paperwork, then go home and get the first decent night of sleep I've had in months."

"Enjoy," she laughed as they parted ways, feeling the familiar vibration on her hip she pulled her pager up and frowned when she saw the message to go see Pete. All she wanted to do was go home, relax, and climb into bed with Warrick so they could talk. Shaking her head, she pushed her plans to the back of her mind and changed directions.

"Hello," she began, surprised when she found the rest of the team, Nick, Grissom, and Catherine waiting in Pete's secretary's office.

"Hi," Catherine smiled. "Nice press release."

"Thanks. Ray did everything," Sara shrugged as she sunk into a chair only to have Pete, Jim, Tony, and Sophia come out of Pete's office. "Uggh, go figure I sit down and I have to get up again."

"Sorry Sar," Pete smiled, "Why don't you all come on in. We've got a few chairs, but most of you are going to have to stand I'm afraid," he trailed off with a frown.

"Probably a good thing. If I sit down now, there's no way I'm going to be able to stand up again," Catherine grinned as they all moved into the Sheriff's office.

"So what's up?" Warrick asked as they all found a place around the room.

"We know you just finished with the BPKC case," Pete began. "And you did wonderful on that case," he continued.

"But...?" Sara prompted.

"While you've been working the BPKC case, we've had another serial killer come to Vegas. Jim and Sophia have done their best, but considering how well the group of you work together, and in the grand scheme of things, how quick it took you to solve this case, I would like to ask if you all would be willing to work together a bit longer and try to stop the Friday Killer as he's been dubbed."

"The Friday Killer?" Grissom asked.

"Every Friday since May forteenth, a victim has been found, subsequently linked together by method. Friday night, a fifth victim was discovered. This one was different from the others in that she was raped, then murdered," Pete explained softly. "It is completely understandable if you do not wish to continue. This wouldn't be a Task Force like it was for BPKC, and it's understandable that the three of you who have come here to work the BPKC case would desire to return home. That's why I called all of you in to ask. If you do not wish to do this, it's entirely understandable. And that goes for all of you as well. Just because you aren't here working from elsewhere doesn't mean you don't deserve a break as well."

"Hey, Jim, Phi, and the others have been holding down the fort for weeks. If I can help get rid of this other guy who is threatening our city. Then I'm up to it," Greg spoke up first.

"Same here," Hodges agreed.

"Count me in," piped up Liz

"What are a few more days...?" Nick shrugged before others around the room nodded. Only Sara remained silent, though it went unnoticed really in the commotion of agreement.

"Alright," Pete nodded. "Look, the evidence will wait a few hours, why don't all of you go home, get some rest. You've been working non-stop since Thursday. While you're getting rest, Jim and Sophia can get everything to one of your offices for you to have tonight."

Warrick nodded as Pete rose from his chair. "Thank you, all of you," he continued softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday June 13th, 2010  
****CSI Break Room  
****8:56 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Sorry I'm late," Sara began as she breezed into the Break Room, and the mouths of half the room's occupants hit the floor. "I swear, next time Tony can send someone else to the mayor's dinner, Phi and I deserve a break from alternating."

She continued as she slipped into an empty seat before looking up and around the room. "What?" she asked seeing their looks. "Look I'm going to change as soon as the meeting is over," she pointed out while rolling her eyes. "Oh for the love of God, you've all seen me in a dress before."

"Yeah, but to quote that movie Raising Helen, they've never seen 'half a dress'," Sophia countered with a wink. "At least not on _you." _

"This is not 'half a dress'," Sara countered as she shifted in the chair and crossed her legs. "Can we get down to business instead of giving a care about what I'm wearing?" she continued as she tapped the toes of her apple red heel sandals on the ground impatiently. So what if she was wearing an apple red slip of a dress that had spaghetti straps and a three-tier hem that ended at her knees. They had seen her in dresses before.

"Sara's right," Warrick began as he gave her a small smile. "We were just discussing the notes found with the victims."

"Notes?" Sara asked glancing up as he slid a folder towards her. She then opened it to the five letters and passed them around the table so they could all take turns reading them aloud.

"'Tell me the words I never said,  
Show me the tears you never shed.  
Give me the touch,  
That one you promised to be mine.'"

"'I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years'?"

"'I close my eyes,  
And dream of you and I.  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies.'"

"'I need to see her face.  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end.'"

"'Who lies with you at night?  
When I'm here all alone?  
Remembering when I was your own.'"

"Sounds like he's talking about a woman..." Sara mused as she looked up at the others.

"That was our theory as well. But we can't figure out what he's saying," Sophia shrugged.

"Weird thing is... I recognize these," Sara continued more to herself.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Sara shrugged as she looked up at Greg. "Some reason they sound familiar."

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck than we did," Sophia shrugged.

"So, anything else?" she asked as she was passed the pictures of the latest victim. Sara frowned when she saw the woman in the pictures, and nearly did a bit of a double take. The woman had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that were staring up at the sky for all eternity, or in this case, anyone who looked at her picture.

"We got a hit on the DNA from the last victim," He continued as Sophia slid a folder across the table to Sara and she closed the folder with the pictures in front of her before opening the other while watching Warrick, and then glanced down as he went on to explain that O'Riley was securing a warrant.

Then all thought stopped in Sara's head when she saw the name.

_Thomas A. Gantry... _

Quickly scanning the pages she saw a few notes that added credence to the fear growing in her stomach. "Umm... I have a question?" she asked interrupting the conversation and everyone looked at her. "Mia, what are the numbers on the match?"

"Why?" Catherine asked confused.

"Please, just...answer, then I'll explain." Sara sighed softly.

"High. If he isn't the guy, I'll let you pull Greg's molars out without Novocain."

"Hey!" Greg cried looking over at his fiancé in shock.

"See, something I don't want," Mia smiled over at him.

"Damn," Sara sighed

"What's going on?" Liz asked concerned.

"Warrick you're going to be solo supervisor on this case. I'm off of this one as of now," Sara spoke instead of answering as she closed the folder.

"What? Why?" Warrick asked confused, and concerned.

"I can't be on this case. I could cause evidence to be thrown out," Sara explained as she rose from her seat.

"What?" everyone asked completely lost.

"Sara...baby...what's going on?" Warrick asked as he rose to stop her from leaving.

"Your suspect spent fifteen years in Leavenworth, sentenced December 1992. Last page of the file," she answered as she slid the file over to him. "Conflict of interest, I _can't _work the case. But if you're going to catch him, you need to know everything about him. You _need _to contact Special Agent Gibbs..." Sara continued emotionless as Warrick opened the folder and found the information she was talking about before looking back up at her even more confused, _just _as she mentioned the special agent.

"Wait, we _aren't _bringing in the FBI," Catherine argued.

"He's _not _FBI, he's NCIS. If you want to find out about _why _he was in prison you need to contact Gibbs. His records were sealed, but Gibbs can get access to the aliens in Area 51 if they do exist," Sara answered as she pointed at the notepad in front of Liz. Liz passed it to her and Sara wrote down a series of numbers. "This is Gibbs' cell, _call _him," she added as she set the pen down.

"Sara..._what _is going on?" Warrick asked as he grabbed her arm to stop her retreat. "Please."

Sara sighed before glancing away. "I used to know Gantry. _Before _he went to prison," She answered softly before looking back at him.

"You did?" Warrick asked concerned.

Before she had a chance to say anything in response, Jim appeared in the doorway. "Not to interrupt or anything, but _who _called the big shots _without _telling us?"

"What?" everyone asked.

"We got..." Jim began before being brushed past.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," the tall, older gentleman spoke as he entered the room.

"Gibbs?" Sara asked shocked.

"Sidle?" Gibbs blinked. "Well, _that _works."

"How did you?" Sara began before glancing over at Mia. "Wait, how long ago did you put the DNA in CODIS?"

"This morning," Mia answered and Sara nodded once.

"CODIS hit."

"CODIS hit." Gibbs agreed.

"Wait, _why _did you have a watch on his DNA?" Sara asked confused as he moved further into the room, and the others in the room looked at her before looking back at him.

"No reason."

"No reason my ass Gibbs. You don't do _anything _without a reason," Sara snapped lightly and Jim raised an eyebrow as everyone from the team gathered around the table continued to look back and forth between the two like they were watching a tennis match.

"Sara..." Gibbs began.

"Don't _Sara _me Gibbs. _What _are you hiding?" Sara demanded as she turned to face him.

Gibbs sighed lightly. "We've been tracking his movement since he got out of Leavenworth."

"Why?"

"Do we _need _a reason?"

"Yes."

"You're _not _NCIS, Sidle, I _don't _have to tell you anything," Gibbs countered as she rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Bullshit. Now _what _the _hell _are you keeping from me?"

"No, Sara."

"Don't patronize me Gibbs. And _don't _go all noble and say you're protecting me." Sara growled. "Talk, I'll call Abby, Burley, _or _Ducky if I have to. You _know _they'll help me tie you down and drag the information out of you _if _we have to force-feed you the _crap _Navy guys call coffee."

"Oh, _that's _a good one, Sara," a new voice spoke and Sara glanced over at the door before smiling slightly.

"Hey Abbs," she spoke as the others took in the black-haired Goth standing there, hair in pigtails.

"Hey, and Ducky will help, you know that. But Burley left a while ago. Tony's too afraid of Gibbs to help any, but I'm _sure _we can drag Kate or McGee in to help."

"Tony? Kate? McGee?" Sara asked confused.

"Burley's replacement, ex SS to POTUS aboard AFO, and darling agent I married."

"I see," Sara nodded before looking back at Gibbs. "Okay, I have reinforcements now, _spill." _

"Sara." Gibbs began with a frown.

"_No God damn it!" _Sara yelled suddenly. "This is _Thomas, _and if anyone in the world _deserves _to know _what _the hell it is that you are keeping track of him for, it's me _and _the others. And _since _they aren't here..." she trailed of as she glared at him.

Gibbs glanced over at Jim. "Get my team in here; I'm assuming these are the people on the case."

"You assume right, _surprisingly _without finishing that saying," Jim answered as Abby moved into the room followed by a brown-haired woman and two men. One moved to stand next to Abby as the other stopped and just stared at Sara.

"Damn boss, if I knew CSIs were so cute in Vegas, I would have visited sooner," he spoke and Sara turned to look at him.

"Stuff it, plant it, and _try _to find someone else who gives a damn and would be swayed by _whatever _type of plant fertilizer you're selling, cause _I _don't give a damn right now," she growled at him and everyone stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Oh...sassy, I _like_," he grinned at her.

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped before smacking his head. "She's engaged, _and _she'd kill you before thinking of dating you."

"And get away with it," Abby added with a smirk.

"Yes boss," DiNozzo answered before slumping against the counter.

"Now that the pre-teen has shut up," Sara began looking back at Gibbs. "Door's shut, they're all here. _Talk." _

Gibbs sighed before looking up at her. "Since he got out two years ago, Gantry's been crossing the nation leaving a tidal wave of deaths in his wake. _Eight _of his thirteen complainants from trial."

"What?" Sara whispered as she sunk into the chair she had vacated not long before. "How? He shouldn't have been able to find them..." she continued looking up at Gibbs.

"Sara...do you know where the Quinns and Studers are?" Gibbs asked as she started to look back down at her lap before her head snapped up to him.

"What? You mean you _don't _know where they are?" she asked shocked. "How can you _not _know where they are? Is _this _how he found them? _You _lost track of them and _he _found them?" she demanded as she glared at him.

"No, the _only _people we lost track of are the Quinns and Studers. They haven't been at their homes since yesterday. And we have no record of their cell phone numbers," he answered evenly.

"Oh," Sara answered. "I have their numbers, they were fine when I talked to them two nights ago," she continued before frowning. "Wait a minute, you _knew _that Thomas was going after the complainants...and you didn't _warn _us? What, were you waiting for him to come after one of us and use us as _bait?" _she demanded as she rose from her chair. "That's what you were doing, _wasn't it?" _

"He disappeared before we could track him," DiNozzo spoke up.

"Shut up newbie," Sara snapped at him before turning her attention back to Gibbs while the members of Vegas just looked between her and Gibbs in complete utter confusion. "Well, is it? I _know _how you think Gibbs; I _worked _with you in Frisco. And I _remember _how you worked on his case...so tell me. Are our lives so _meaningless _to you that you would just let us live in _ignorance _until he shows up for us? You _knew _that the five of us were his _greatest _target. We were then, and he _swore _he'd get us for what we did. Yet you just _sat _back behind your desk in NCIS and _waited _for him to come after us. _What _did you think? The _end _was worth the _means? _Nice to know after all this time you _actually _give that much of a damn about _us_," she ranted at him, angry gestures punctuating her comments.

"That's _enough _Sararita," Gibbs spoke calmly, but with a tinge of something to his voice and she stopped dead silent and just glared at him.

"How do you know her birth name?" Warrick asked surprised. "She changed her name as a teenager..."

Gibbs glanced at him a moment before looking back at Sara. "It _wasn't _like that. _Yes, _we thought he might come after one of you, but I _wasn't _willing to risk your lives. I was up against the powers that be. I _couldn't _tell you and then have there be _no place _for you to go," he explained carefully and Sara closed her eyes before sinking back down to her chair.

"God _damn it _Gibbs, we _still _deserved to know," she whispered before opening her eyes to look at him. "You _should _have told us, place to go or not. The _children _are _just _as at stake, we should have _known _for their sakes."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"Boss just apologized for something," DiNozzo asked in shock before the woman who had to be Kate hit him over the head.

"Shut up, Tony," she hissed.

"Sara," Gibbs began and she looked back up at him before reaching up with one hand to catch the cell phone he had thrown at her. "Call them, my line is secure. Have them get here. I'd rather protect all of you together than have to play a house of cards and wait for him to go after one end."

Sara nodded before opening the phone as she started to dial until she paused and looked up at the others. "What time is it?"

"Twenty-one-twenty-four. Why?" Abby asked.

"Screw calling them, they're planes landed at McCarran half-an-hour ago."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he turned to his team. "Kate, Abby, take Sara and get to the airport. Pick them up then call me. Tony, find a hotel for everyone. McGee, call Ducky and tell him to get his butt out here. Then we need to sit and compare notes with everyone. And _you_," he continued looking back at Sara. "We'll talk later about _why _they were coming."

"Yeah, sure...whatever," Sara agreed in a voice laced with defeat, as she rose and made her way around the table, dropping the phone in his hands. "I'm going to need to get some stuff from my place."

"Then get it. You aren't leaving the hotel without escort after you're there," Gibbs ordered.

"Hold on, back up," Warrick began stopping everyone from leaving. "This case aside, Sara is a part of _our _family. We _need _to know what's going on."

Sara looked up from where she stood next to the door. "He's right; I _can't _do to them what you did to us."

"Sara..."

"I know Gibbs," Sara began as she looked over at him. "Security Clearance denies them some knowledge, but the _least _we can do it tell them the truth about us. I've been lying to them all these years as it is..."

Gibbs watched her for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough, _your _story they can know, but other information..."

"I know," she nodded.

"After shift is over, we'll get breakfast and come by the hotel. I want to check on all of you as well," Gibbs gave as Sara nodded once more.

"I'll see you later," Sara spoke softly before leaving completely, followed by the two women.

"Alright, McGee, DiNozzo, you have your orders."

"But _Boss."_

"DiNozzo, _go." _Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss," Tony answered before chasing after the three women.

"Have a seat Ladies and Gentlemen. We need to discuss what you know about Gantry, and about what we know," Gibbs continued to the room. Everyone looked at him before returning to their seats.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday June 14th, 2010  
****Tangiers Hotel and Casino  
****Executive Tower Suite  
****7:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Jack, eleven," Sara spoke as Kate rose and opened the door to let Gibbs and his companions in. Once inside, everyone stopped and looked at the group gathered around the floor in surprise. Gibbs was smiling slightly, while the others just looked in completely confused by the sight in front of them.

Sara was now dressed in ducky pajama pants and a tank top, and laying on the floor in front of an odd looking board that had eleven sides. Marbles were in various positions on the sides, and a deck of cards was in the center of the board...or lack there of. The sides of the board were just pieces of wood, with the center of the odd shape open. Around the room on the floor were nine other people, Abby being across from Sara; on her stomach with her feet up in the air waving to the music on the stereo system...was that ABBA?

Around the rest of the board were two women and a teenage girl, and two men and three teenage boys. Everyone looked up at the group gathered there before one of the men looked back at the board and moved a clear marble eleven spaces.

"Nice to see some things never change," Gibbs mused. "Although _when _did you teach Kate and Abby to play?" he asked as he moved into the room to look down at the board "Sara's winning."

"We know," one of the boys answered as he looked up. He had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. "He's upset about it," Sara smiled before giggling.

"We're _all _upset about it," one of the women countered, the one with black hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes, before Sara giggled again.

"Have you been drinking?" Gibbs asked with a frown as he looked around the circle on the floor.

"Just the adults," the other woman answered as she tucked her curly, shoulder-length auburn hair behind her ear.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. _This _is my fourth glass of water," Sara countered as she held up her glass.

"Yeah, _after _an eight ounce strawberry daiquiri and two twenty-four ounce strawberry daiquiri milkshakes," the first woman countered.

"Oh hush Wheezie," Sara ordered.

"Relax Gibbs, we're _not _drunk. Just have enough alcohol in our system to keep us from having panic attacks," the second woman continued.

"I see," Gibbs answered before shaking his head and looking over at Kate and Abby. "You _let _them order drinks?"

"Hey, I'd like to see _you _control them," Abby spoke up. "We _were _outnumbered you know, _even _the boys were joining their side. Although _they _only had soda," she added. "By the way, Tony got off lucky. Sara here _suggested _he contact the owner of this fine establishment. And the man bent over backwards when we arrived. We have _free _room service, _anything _we need, we just call. _And _if they give us any hassle we contact him _directly." _

"You've been having an _affair _with a hotel owner?" Gibbs asked as he looked over at Sara who sat up with her elbows and glared at him.

"No I have not, he just _happens _to like to be nice to me since I have custody of his granddaughter...oh shit," Sara whispered as she looked over at Warrick then Catherine, then back to Gibbs. "You _need _to get Lindsey. Get her here. This is Thomas; we _don't _know what he'll pull. But he might go after her to get to me...we _both _know he's got no qualms going after people I care about..."

"What?" Catherine yelled in shock.

"Breathe, Sara, same for you, Ms. Willows. Tony's _already _been to get her; they're picking up some stuff from your place," Gibbs answered as he walked over to the fridge. "So, we hadn't ordered anything for breakfast yet, weren't sure what the lot of you would want. If we have _such _a great deal with room service, why don't we just order through _there _then?" he continued as he pulled out a bottle of water.

"Works for us," one of the men on the floor answered, this one had dark brown hair to the middle of his back in a ponytail, and dark eyes like the boy who had mentioned Sara was winning.

"Alright, McGee, take orders and make the call. Oh, and we need some _decent _coffee in this place. _Find _a Starbucks."

"Starbucks?" the blonde girl asked as she sat up.

"No, Bree," Sara and the two women chorused as they started to play the game once more.

"Game should be over soon," the boy from earlier spoke. "Or _not_,"he sighed as one of the other two boys moved a marble and took over a spot from another marble, which they handed to him with a smirk.

"Actually..." Sara answered as she played a seven and moved one marble two spaces before moving her other clear one five spaces and laid her hand down. "Game."

"How the hell did you get yours over there without us knowing? How do you _always _get out of a shit stick?" both men asked shaking their heads.

"Because I'm the _queen _of this game, gentlemen, _besides _you were too busy making sure _Aramis _didn't win," Sara answered as she sat up and began gathering cards that she quickly separated into two decks by color as the others sat up and began dismantling the game.

"Give us the usual and talk away, _we're _going to play in our room," The girl spoke as she rose and the other three teenagers gathered the parts of the game and headed to the right door before disappearing.

"Okay, _confused _as _hell_," Nick spoke up as Sara and the others, besides Abby who had gone to help McGee get orders, stood and made their way over to the couch, sinking down with simultaneous sighs.

"Welcome to the club," Sara began as she glanced at them. "Grab seats, _this _is going to take a while."

"What's going to take a while?" Lindsey's voice carried from behind the small crowd.

"Explanation of what's going on, Lindsey girl," Sara answered as Lindsey moved into the room.

"Okay, sure, so where do I stick my stuff?"

Sara glanced at the other two women before nodding. "Step back out in the lobby thingie, next door over is Bree's and my suite. You'll have to share a room with Bree though..."

"No problem," Lindsey shrugged before disappearing and reappearing a moment later. "Left it on the couch for now," she continued as she paused behind McGee and Abby. "Waffles with strawberries and cream, orange juice, and a Soy, easy choc, double whip Raspberry White Choc Mocha Frap, Venti," she added before moving past them and McGee just stared at her.

"Here, let me have that," Abby smiled as she took the pad and wrote down what Lindsey had just ordered. "Okay, _before _we get started with the discussions that are coming," Abby began as she walked to the middle of the room. "I want the last of the orders and I want them _now." _

"Steak and Eggs, rare, scrambled, and regular coffee," Tony answered automatically.

"Gibbs? Usual?" Abby asked as she wrote. Getting no verbal answer she looked up and raised an eyebrow, and in response Gibbs countered the expression. She shrugged before going back to writing. "Sara?"

"Vegetarian Frittata, no peppers with cheddar. Orange Juice, and a tall, slim, Cinnamon Spice Mocha, with whip," Sara rattled off as Abby wrote before she moved on to the next person. Five minutes later she was calling room service and McGee was dragging Tony down to get all the coffees.

"Alright, food is ordered, all that fun. We're here..._please _explain," Liz asked as everyone found seats around the room, the majority on the floor.

Sara nodded and glanced at the four flanking her, a woman on each side, and a man on either of their sides, perched on the chair arms. "We should probably start with introductions..." she began softly. "Well, they already know all of you from me..." she continued with a half smile. "Anyway, this," she began turning towards the blackhaired woman, "is Gillian Peters and next to her is her husband Bill," she continued about the man perched on the arm of the couch. Bill was tall, over six feet, and had green eyes with red shoulder-length wavy hair and a full beard and mustache. "Or _Sasquatch _as he is known," Sara smirked as he just rolled his eyes.

"And _this _is Jillian Rice," she continued as she turned towards the woman with auburn hair, "and her husband Billy." The man with long hair grinned.

"Bill and Gillian and Billy and Jillian?" Greg asked with a smile. "Doesn't that get confusing when talking about people?"

"Immensely," Gillian and Jillian chorused with a grin.

"Which is why we all call Gilly, Wheezie." Jillian continued

"Jill-e? Greg pronounced before shrugging. "Interesting way of shortening the name Gillian."

"It fits," Billy laughed.

"Bite me, Billy," Gillian growled as she looked over at him.

"So, who are the teens?" Mia asked curious.

"Aramis, well his first name is Vincent, is Billy and Jill's. They're older son is Bertie, the one with curly dirty blonde hair," Sara began. "Nathaniel and Bree are Bill and Gilly's kids."

"Okay," Greg nodded as McGee and DiNozzo came back with coffees. "Okay, introductions are out of the way then..." Greg continued once the coffees were distributed.

"First, did Gibbs show you the file on Thomas?" Sara asked looking over at him.

"I did," Gibbs answered.

"There _was _someone named Sararita in it..." Warrick began softly as he looked at her. You didn't change your name as a teenager did you?"

"Who's Sararita?" Nick asked before she could answer.

"A few years ago, we found out that Sara was Jewish as you know, and her _birthname _was Sararita Tzipora Sidle," Liz explained. "Although it _now _looks like that wasn't exactly true..."

"Wait, we met in '92. The trial took place after we met but the list of complainants didn't include a Sara Sidle..." Grissom pointed out and Sara smiled slightly as she ducked her head down.

"My birth name was Sararita Tzipora Tzeitel Jacobs. When we met, I didn't want you to know me as the person I was, so I gave you the name Sara Tzeitel... never corrected you when you thought you had heard Sidle," she explained softly

"Oh," Grissom nodded.

"Your grandmother's name was Jacobs..." Warrick began with a frown. "I just assumed she was your mother's mother."

"No, she was my paternal grandmother," Sara sighed.

"So how did you end up Sara Sidle?" Liz asked. "I mean I'm guessing it's a new identity... but why that one? _This _one..." she corrected.

"Should probably start from the beginning," Sara sighed softly before rising and walking over to the window. "A few facts we managed to leave the same, my birthday for example. My parents _weren't _hippies though, _in fact _we were a nice normal Jewish family living in the Richmond district of San Fran..." she started as she leaned against the window frame and looked out. "My older brother Abraham was seven-years older than me, Abe for short. Our parents _enjoyed _naming us, Abraham Moshe Ariel and Sararita Tzipora Tzeitel. Our names play off each other, Sara and Abraham were married, Tzipora and Moses...Ariel was a family name while Tzeitel is the Yiddish pet name for Sara..." she paused with a smile. "My father used to say my name meant Lady Bird Princess when you combined the meanings together."

"It's beautiful," Warrick whispered and she glanced over at him before offering a sad smile then looking back at the window.

"What I told you about my family..._that _I never lied about," she continued softly. "I was twelve when my mother killed my father," she kept going, there were many in the room that didn't know about her past. "Abe was God only knew where then, he'd left three-years earlier...I couldn't blame him for his choice to escape when he was sixteen. Considering all the trips to the hospital growing up, we were _legendary _in our community, but no one would stand up against my father _or _my mother..." she paused to shrug. "Luckily I was placed with a foster family that was Jewish, and was able to continue going to my synagogue. I didn't lose everything...but it was _never _easy. I was known as the girl who's mother killed her father...didn't make it easy to make friends or date..._any _of those normal things a teenager does. So I devoted all my time to my passion, and as soon as I could, I went to college."

"Did you ever hear from your brother again?" Lindsey asked.

"No, there's no record of him after I turned nineteen. I've checked." Sara answered softly.

"What happened at college?" Warrick asked gently.

"Studies show victims of abuse date abusers..." she began as she reached up to trace the window glass. "My freshman year, my roommate convinced me to go with her to a party on base, Hanscom Air Force Base. Her brother was enlisted. Anyway, Rachel dragged me there, _saying _I needed to get out more. And _there _I met Thomas," she paused with a slight frown. "Thomas was twenty-five, _I _was eighteen. He was a lieutenant in the Navy, a Cryptologist based at MIT's Lincoln Lab there at Hanscom. He had that whole Harman Rabb on JAG thing going, black hair, deep eyes, although his were _always _blue, tall...when he asked me out, I was _floored _and said yes. He was a great guy at first you know...our first year he was a _complete _angel, and during winter break of my sophomore year I moved in with him off-base. After we started dating, Thomas introduced me to Bill Quinn, who he'd met on base. Bill was Air Force, _and _in turn, I met Bill's girlfriend Kathy, _with a K, _and Bill's best friend Billy and his wife Cathy, _with a C. _Kathy with a K was a med lab assistant at the base clinic, Billy was a make-up artist with the Wilbur Theater, and Cathy with a C was a teacher. It wasn't until after we were living together that Thomas started hitting me..." Sara trailed off as she stopped tracing for a moment. "He was smart about it though, made sure the bruises stayed _under _my regular clothing. June of '91 saw Bill and Kathy getting married, and Christmas was Thomas' and my second anniversary. Kathy and Cath knew something wasn't right, but I _couldn't _tell them...so I stayed quiet. And I was _beyond _adept at hiding bruises by the time _Thomas _became abusive..." she shrugged slightly before starting to trace once more.

"January of 1992, Thomas was sent to the Middle East for a six-month tour aboard ship, and I threw myself back into my studies completely. In March I attended a seminar, and one of the speakers was Dr. Gil Grissom. _God _he was so kind...it was something I _hadn't _had happen in a while. But I was at the point where it was _easier _to give people another name and have _another _identity to be able to live with the life I _was _living, _so _instead of telling him my name was Rita Jacobs, I told him it was Sara Tzeitel. Who _knew, _thanks to him I'd have the identity to fall back on when _everything _went to hell. We became friends, and he treated me like a _real _person. And I _finally _realized from the way Grissom treated me that I _didn't _deserve how Thomas treated me...add to that the fact I found myself falling for Gil, _something _that quite honestly both _terrified _me _and _at the same time gave me hope for the future, _hope _that I wasn't the ruined piece of life that Thomas always told me I was..." Sara shrugged once more.

"Griss went back to Vegas at the end of June when his final seminar was over, _and _just in time for the Fourth, Thomas came home. I told him that it was over, that I was moving out. I'd already started _before _he got home...he wasn't happy to say the least...I don't really remember much about that night, I blacked out after a point, woke up days later in the hospital. Kathy and Cath had come by with the intention of moving some more stuff hours later and found me. _They _took me to the hospital on base, and NCIS was brought in. By the time I woke up, _Gibbs _was there. After I was released from the hospital, Billy, Cath, Bill, and Kathy had me come live with the four of them. They'd gotten a place together off base _forever _and a day before..." she paused to smile at the good memories. "Thomas was being investigated, so we _thought _we were safe. _But _then the phone calls started. Thomas _knew _I was there...and he was _furious. _He threatened them, _detailed _threats. Poor fool never thought about the answering machine we had installed after they started. At the same time, along with my charge of rape, eight other women came forward after hearing about it in the newspapers. He'd raped them all on various occasions since he came to Boston, but intimidation was something he was a master at. By the time things went to trial, all of us were glad to see him getting what he deserved. He was sentenced in December, fifteen to twenty in Leavenworth."

Turning around she looked at the room as she leaned against the window, folding her arms over her chest. "Because of all the threats Thomas had made, and the connections it was believed he had, Gibbs arranged for all of us to get new identities. The eight other women went...God only knows where. The five of us though, we insisted on being together. We basically told Gibbs that you tell us now, or we'll find a way to find each other in the future, security risks be damned. _Luckily _he was willing to listen to us," she smiled as she looked over at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Each of us had a new identity, new appearance for the most part. Bill and Kathy became Bill and Gillian Quinn, while Billy and Cathy became Billy and Jillian Studer. Billy and Jill went to Kentucky, where Bertie was born only a few months later, while Bill and Gilly ended up in Hawaii, where Nathaniel was born two days after Bertie, as he finished off his service with a new name and record. Ironically, both boys were named after Jill's father, Nathaniel." Sara paused to smile slightly. "And I became Sara Sidle, daughter of hippies from Tamales Bay. When I finished Harvard and transferred to Berkley, I would spend as much time as possible up at Tamales Bay, getting to know the area. Spring Breaks and other vacations I'd head up and stay at Dillon's Beach. Whenever possible all of us would get together and spend the time together at Dillon's. Over time, Aramis was born, and Bree...I finished Berkley and was working with, first the S.F. Coroner's Office, then CSI...

"My last case before I came to Vegas...NCIS was brought in. Shock of shocks when of all the people to come I was stuck with Gibbs again, but it was fun. Met his new lab girl, Abbs and I were horrible to him on occasion."

"That's the truth," Abby laughed. "I _still _remember his face when you switched his coffee with my Caff-Pow!"

"That's what that was?" Gibbs asked looking between the two. "Okay, _no more _supplying you with that crap. I don't care _how _ticked you get at me."

"Oh come on Gibbs, you _know _I work better with my Caff-Pow!"

"You do realize that stuff has been linked to heart attacks in tests right?" Sara smiled.

"They were _mice; _they don't have the body mass to _process _a Caff-Pow!" Abby countered.

"You're a scary woman there Mrs. McGee," Nick laughed.

"Thank you, I _try _so," Abby grinned.

"She _really _does," Sara smiled.

"That reminds me, did you ever give sleeping in a coffin a go?" Abby asked, and suddenly you could hear a pin drop in the room as everyone looked between Abby and Sara.

"Um... no," Sara answered after a moment. "That's...that's _your _thing there, Abbs," she continued shaking her head.

"It's not that bad really," McGee spoke before realizing what he said.

"Way too much information there Probie," DiNozzo shuddered.

"Oh, we scared the man stuck in the mentality of a teenager," Kate frowned before laughing.

"You know... he is _nothing _like Stan," Sara mused.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one," Sara countered.

"Who's Stan?" Liz asked.

"Stan was the agent working for Gibbs when they came to Frisco..._interesting _fellow. He ate his bagels with bacon, sausage, eggs, onions, cream cheese, and jalapenos..." she paused to shudder. "Even before I swore off meat that was just a combination I _wouldn't _touch with a ten-foot pole."

"Actually not half bad," DiNozzo spoke up and Kate turned to look at him in disgust.

"God, he gets worse as he gets older," she groaned.

"I think I'm suddenly glad I _didn't _work with him then," Sara mused. "Whatever happened to Stan?"

"He was working on ship for a while. He's in Hawaii now," Gibbs explained and Sara nodded.

"Anyway, after we wrapped the case up, I got the call from Griss about coming to Vegas, so I came. And as the say...the rest is history," she shrugged once more.

Before anyone really had a chance to react to everything they'd just found out, besides sit in shock that all this had happened to the woman they knew, the woman who didn't take crap from anyone...breakfast arrived. Throughout the meal, everyone pretty much remained silent. NCIS and the members of those gathered working the case couldn't discuss it, and still no one really knew what to say, so time passed rather slowly. And as soon as the meal was over, Sara gave a half smile before rising and saying she was going to go lay down, she didn't know about anyone else, but she was exhausted.

Seizing the chance, everyone else went their ways soon after, although sleep didn't seem like a realistic option for anyone. Lindsey met Bree, and the two made their way to their room to talk and get to know one another, as the boys stayed in their room, and when Warrick followed the girls to their suite, he wasn't exactly surprised to find Sara sitting on the couch watching the door as he stepped inside.

"Hi," Sara whispered as he shut the door.

"Hi," He countered softly before they heard giggling echo through the slightly open door leading to what was now Lindsey and Bree's room.

"Umm..." she frowned as she glanced towards the door. "Would you like to..." she continued pointing over her shoulder towards the other door. "Then there's no chance of anyone overhearing..." she trailed off.

"Sure," he nodded watching as she uncurled her legs and rose from the couch, bringing the afghan with her. He smiled when he saw the afghan; it had been his grandmother's, whenever she was having a hard day she'd curl up on the couch with that blanket. Shaking his head he followed after her, and shut the door behind himself when he entered 'her' bedroom. She kept walking as she moved over to stand by the window, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders before she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry," she began, so softly had he not had years of practice at picking up her voice in the nosiest of places, he wouldn't have heard her. "I can't say I would have done things differently given the chance again, or even that I wanted to tell you the truth all along. I'd be lying if I said that..." she paused as she glanced down. "The truth is, the longer I didn't think about my past, the more I could believe I really was Sara Sidle, daughter of weird slightly psychotic hippies, who had a hell of a past but was able to overcome it and be a better person."

"You _are _a better person," he argued softly and she looked up at him. Seeing her chewing on her bottom lip nearly killed him, she only did that when she was quite literally a complete wreak. She hadn't done that since they pulled her back from the edge five-years-earlier. "Sara..." he began before sighing as he leaned against the back of the door. "I won't say it didn't hurt to find out there is so much about you I didn't know, but you couldn't tell me, I _get _that. You had this whole identity that you had to assume, that _couldn't _have been easy..."

"No, it wasn't," Sara agreed softly.

"Sar... baby..." he began with another sigh. "Look, we _both _know this isn't going to just disappear. But _regardless _of what your birth name was, or the fact you grew up in San Francisco, and not in Tamales Bay, _who _you are _hasn't _changed. A few more pieces have fallen into place, but it's _all _a part of the Sararita Tzipora Sidle as I know you..."

"How can you be so _damn _understanding?" she demanded before sinking to the floor as she began to sob.

"Because I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. "Nothing can change that."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday June 14th, 2010  
****Tangiers Hotel and Casino  
****Executive Tower Suite  
****9:45 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Perfect timing huh Ladybird?" Billy asked as he sunk onto the couch next to Sara in what had been deemed the Studer Suite. Across the 'lobby' from what had been deemed the Quinn Suite, with the Girl's Suite in between, a.k.a. Sara, Lindsey and Bree's suite.

"Really."

"Have you rescheduled?" Gilly asked as she handed Sara another daiquiri.

"Not yet," Sara sighed softly. "We _need _to figure out what the best course of action is..._And _I need to tell Rick."

"He's still sleeping?"

"Like a baby," Sara smiled as she looked up at Jill. "So are the girls."

"The boys are playing Kingdom Hearts 2...or is it 3...one of the two," Bill spoke as he joined them.

"None of us are going to get any sleep are we?" Jill mused.

"Probably not."

"Game?" Billy suggested. "We can pop Jack in."

Sara laughed before nodding. "That would be nice. Something fun and good memories while we deal with serious matters."

"Exactly the plan," Billy agreed as Bill went for the boards and supplies while Jill grabbed the DVD of The Nightmare Before Christmas from their stuff.

"So..." Gilly began as they set up the game. "What options are we looking at?"

Sara sighed. "They usual. Possible combination."

"Lovely. You know, our lives...when it rains, it damn well pours," Billy mused.

"No kidding," Sara agreed.

"Yeah, and we haven't even told them about..." Jill began with a frown.

"Yeah, I know." Sara sighed once more. "Come on, happy thoughts. I am going to wipe your butts across the floor in Jokers tonight."

"That's our girl," Bill grinned. "But I'm so not going to let that happen."

"Sure you aren't," Sara smirked as she glanced at him. "Deal, and start the movie."

"Here, here," Jill and Gilly agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday June 15th, 2010  
CSI Break Room  
6:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"And this is the break room," Sara finished as she and the small group stopped by the doors of the break room. After everyone had gone into work around four that afternoon, at least that was when she had to wake Warrick after his pager went off, and the majority of the NCIS members staying in the suites left, Sara and the others sat around for a while playing twiddle-dee rings with manhole covers as Bertie described it. And after only an hour, they were bored enough that they were debating stealing the Playstation from the kids and giving it a shot amongst themselves...

At that point, she and the other two women looked at each other and shrieked before jumping off the couch declaring they had to do something...anything...and after threatening DiNozzo into submission, she had arranged for a tour of the lab for her 'family'. Luckily enough, at least one of the kids was a certifiable genius, and Bertie was thrilled for the chance to get away from the Playstation as well, something that was never as much his thing as it was Nate's and Aramis', so he convinced them that it would be fun and thus here they were.

"Hello," Warrick began, the first to look up from the table where dinner was in progress, along with going over the case. Everyone immediately shut their folders when they followed his line of sight.

"Hi! Sorry to interrupt, we were bored out of our minds and figured since we had the teenagers at our mercy we'd subject them to a science lesson of sorts. Plus Bree wanted to see the lab Linds kept talking about," Sara explained quickly.

"No problem," Gibbs answered as he looked over their heads to give DiNozzo a glare. "I was just heading over to check in with Abby who has been comparing notes with your Ms. Dickerson. While we got you a minute Sara, do you have any idea why you recognize those notes?" he paused as he stood.

Sara frowned before shaking her head. "I can't place it... sorry,"

"What notes?" Jill asked confused.

Gibbs glanced at the others before looking over at her. "Gantry left a series of notes. Sara thought she recognized the notes from somewhere."

"What were they?" Gilly asked glancing over at Sara. Sara in turn looked at Gibbs and the others in question.

"You aren't on the case; we can't stop you from talking about something from your memory." Gibbs offered as the CSIs looked up at him surprised.

Sara frowned before nodding. "Umm, okay let me think...'Tell me the words I never said. Show me the tears you never shed. Give me the touch. That one you promised to be mine'. And...'I need to see his face. I need to understand. Why you and I came to an end'. And...'Who lays with you at night. When I'm here all alone. Remembering when I was your own...' I can't remember anything else." she trailed off with another frown.

"Those are lyrics," Bertie spoke up as he stepped forward slightly. "From a Josh Groban song. You probably recognize it from the tape we sent of my last concert."

"Concert?" Greg asked curious.

"Bertie plays piano. He does little concerts for the family at holidays and such. We always send Sara a cassette tape," Billy explained.

"Ahh," echoed through the room.

"Do you know the lyrics by chance?" Sara asked glancing over at him.

Bertie frowned for a moment, and Catherine glanced over at Sara, wondering if she had just seen what she thought she did, before tossing the thought out of her mind as he began to speak. "Tell me his name I want to know, the way he looks and where you go. I need to see his face; I need to understand, why you and I came to an end. Tell me again I want to hear, who broke my faith in all these years. Who lays with you at night, when I'm here all alone? Remembering when I was your own. I let you go, I let you fly, why do I keep on asking why? I let you go, now that I found a way to keep somehow, more than a broken vow. Tell me the words I never said. Show me the tears you never shed, give me the touch, that one you promised to be mine, or has it vanished for all time. Then it repeats the chorus, and the rest is... I close my eyes and dream of you and I. And then I realize there's more to love than only bitterness and lies, I close my eyes," Bertie paused. "I'd give away my soul to hold you once again, and never let this promise end. I let you go; I let you fly, now that I know I'm asking why I let you go. Now that I found, a way to keep somehow, more than a broken vow."

"Interesting choice of music," Greg mused as Sara frowned before glancing over at Jill and Gilly.

"Very," she spoke softly before shaking her head. "Thanks, Kaddishel (Baby Son). At least we have that question answered," she continued looking over at Gibbs.

"Quite. Well, as I said, I'm off to talk with Abby. McGee, you're with me," Gibbs continued as he strolled past those gathered in the doorway, McGee trailing after him.

"So, what's new?" Greg asked as he looked at those in the doorway.

"What are you all doing standing in the doorway..." Nick continued as he shook his head. "Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?" he continued.

"Was starting to wonder if you all had lost your manners," Lindsey grinned as she walked into the room followed by Bree, and the others moved into the room in their wake, leaving Sara to lean in the doorway.

Mentally shaking her head, she forced herself to not concentrate on the lyrics she'd just learned, or their meaning, and instead focused on everyone in the room as they hesitantly began interacting. Nick and Greg quickly found a topic of conversation with Nate and Aramis about Playstation, while Bertie's comment on the lab had Hodges discussing equipment with him. Even Catherine was talking with Bree and Lindsey as Bill, Gilly, Jill, and Billy found a topic of conversation with Warrick and Grissom...a fact she found slightly disconcerting considering the four were the only people in the room who knew everything, _everything _about her relationships with the two men. The only person not really getting involved with everything was Liz. Frowning she decided to head over and see how Liz was doing.

"Hello, Gelibteh (Beloved)..."

Sara froze when she heard the whisper in her ear, and forgot to breathe when she felt the press of an even more familiar object in her back.

"How did you get in here?" she whispered, praying Kate and DiNozzo would return sooner, rather than later; Kate having gone looking for Gibbs before they even reached the break room, and DiNozzo leaving for the bathroom just after they arrived at the break room. Idiot probably found a cute lab tech and got distracted...

"Oh it was surprisingly easy. A simple ID saying I was with NCIS...I _knew _they'd be here after all," came the answer. "Now, in the room Rita, and don't do anything stupid," he ordered. When she didn't move immediately he continued. "After I kill you I can just as easily kill the majority of the rest of them Gelibteh (Beloved)."

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room, moving out of the way as he shut the door before locking it, and he finally had everyone's attention.

"Thomas?" Jill spoke in shock.

"Hello, Kathy," Thomas Gantry replied with a smile. And everyone, other than Sara, had their first look at Gantry either for the first time, or for the first time in seventeen years. He _was _tall, with that Rabb thing Sara used to describe him. But his hair now had some gray at the temples. "Everyone please take a seat," he continued as they just stared at him. "Now!" he ordered.

"Why?" Gilly argued with a frown.

"Rita, would you kindly tell them why they should?" he asked with a smile and Sara swallowed when she felt the barrel of the gun press further into her back.

"Because he's got a gun," she answered evenly.

"And it is currently pressed against her back so if I pull the trigger, you'll all get a much better view of her heart," Thomas growled. Everyone moved rather quickly as they took seats, the four who knew him personally sitting between him and the children, blocking his sight of them.

"Alright, now that we're all nice and calmly seated, where's little Bree Anna?" he asked as he looked around the room. "Come here, Bree, don't be afraid," he continued when no one moved. "Now, Bree Anna," he added a moment later.

"Leave her alone, Thomas," Gilly began as she started to rise.

"Sit _down, _Cath," Thomas ordered as he pressed the barrel further into Sara's back causing her to grimace. Immediately Gillian did as told.

"It's okay, Mom," Bree began as she rose and moved around those seated before approaching Thomas and Sara, who was trying to tell Bree to not come towards them without actually saying the words, just speaking without her voice. Bree looked at her before looking away, and Sara closed her eyes knowing the stubborn girl wasn't going to listen to her.

"Good girl," Thomas smiled as he reached out with one hand to take Bree's before pulling her up next to Sara and moving the gun from Sara's back to Bree's temple so fast, they never had a chance to react before it was there.

"Now then Rita, in the bag by our feet, you'll find a number of rolls of duck tape. Kindly go and make sure everyone is not going to try and start a fight. Hands and feet," he continued. Sara looked at him a moment before glancing at Bree, who was looking at her surprisingly movement free as she just stared at her, fear in her eyes. Kneeling down she gathered the rolls of duck tape before turning and making her way over to the others, methodically taping their wrists together behind their backs and their ankles. She didn't look at anyone, until she reached Warrick, pausing to glance up at him as she taped his ankles before looking back down and moving on to the last of the group. Making her way back to Thomas and Bree, she waited to see what he would say next.

"Good, now, we're going to walk over there, and you're going to tape Bree up just like the others," Thomas spoke before nodding towards the other side of the room. Closing her eyes Sara turned and began to walk back across the room. For all her training, she couldn't use a whiff of it as long as Bree's life was in danger. Thomas suddenly pushed Bree away as Sara stopped and turned towards him, reaching out she barely caught the girl before they both looked up to find Thomas pointing the gun at Jillian. "Back to your seat Bree Anna, Rita, tape her up," he continued. Sighing Sara nodded before letting Bree move ahead of her and began the process of taping her wrists and ankles together as well, before stepping away and returning to his side.

"That's a good girl," Thomas smiled. "Come on, back to your seat. We need to have a little talk you and I. Don't forget, in the time it takes you to hit me a second time, I can shoot one of them," he added before she nodded and moved back over by the door.

It was then that she noticed the chair shoved under the doorknob, and the fact the lock had been broken. Turning back around, she looked up at him, remaining silent.

"God, Rita, what did you do to yourself?" Thomas shook his head. "You're thin as a rake, and this brown hair...you shouldn't have cut your hair or dyed it. It's not you," he continued, shaking his head. "What happened to my beautiful long dusty-haired Krassavitseh (Beautiful Doll)?" he frowned.

"Stop calling me those things," she spoke up with a frown.

"Don't tell me what to do, Rita," he ordered and she lowered her eyes, not wanting to make him angrier. "Sit, Rita," he continued as he pushed things out of the way to clear a space on the table. Raising her eyes to look at him once more she made her way over to the table.

"You're here, what do you want to talk about?" she asked after she had sat on the table. "Where's _my _son, Rita?" he asked moments later.

"What?" she asked shocked as she looked up at him.

"Where's my son?" he repeated.

"What son?" she asked.

"My son, Rita. _You're _son," he snapped. "Gedainkst (Remember)?" he added with a growl.

"Can you please not use Yiddish?" she asked softly after his demand of 'remember'.

"Why? You use to speak it all the time. _You _are the one who taught me, Rita," he countered. "Now, where is my son?"

"Vos ret ir epes (What are you talking about)?" she snapped as she looked up at him, lapsing back into Yiddish. A phrase she hadn't used in seventeen years since the night he nearly killed her.

"What am I talking about?" he asked with a smirk. "You know, I use to dream about you saying that statement. The way you said it last time...just like that," he continued with another smile. "I'm _talking _about my child, Rita," he growled as he glared at her. "The child you were pregnant with at the trial. _My _child, my son."

"You don't have a son," Sara argued softly before she nearly fell of the table as he backhanded her across the face. Bracing herself against the table she took a breath before raising her face to look at him.

"Don't lie to me, Rita," he spoke evenly. "Sit up straight, you're slouching like a peasant," he added. Glaring at him she took another breath before straightening. Seeing the look in his eyes she sat up straighter, crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap. Raising her head she looked directly at him, but remained silent.

"Now, let's try this again, Gelibteh (Beloved). _Where _is my son?"

"I don't have a son, Thomas," she answered before he backhanded her again.

"STOP lying to me, Sararita! You were pregnant, and I would _never _have a daughter. Gantry men _only _bear sons."

Looking up at him as she brushed her hair out of her face, she shook her head. "I don't have a son Thomas, I'm not lying," she answered softly.

Thomas seethed with anger for a moment before suddenly relaxing. "Alright then, I'll be the first to not have a son. Where's my _daughter?" _

"You don't have a daughter," Sara replied before gasping when she was suddenly yanked off the table and pulled up against him, her arm up in the air, grimacing when he pressed her hand backwards towards the top of her wrist.

"Damn it Rita, _don't _make me hurt you," he growled in her ear as he held the gun to her temple.

**:-:-: **

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Lab...**_

"Gibbs? There you are," Kate began when she finally found him.

"There a reason you're looking for me Kate?" he asked as he looked up from what Abby and Mia were showing him.

"Just wanted to check in, see if there was anything you needed Tony or me to do. Sara's showing the others around the lab."

"I know, left them at the break room. Bertie figured out the basis for the notes."

"Oh," Kate frowned. "Okay then, well I'll go check on them, make sure they are surviving Tony," she continued with a slight shrug.

"I heard my name."

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked looking over at him.

"Hey boss, was using the head. This nice tech helped me find it."

"Blonde, Brunette, or Red?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Red, gorgeous, sea-green eyes, tall..." Tony elaborated before getting hit over the back of his head. "Boss," he whined.

"You're supposed to be watching over people in our protection and you're flirting with some lab tech," Gibbs growled. "Abby, keep up the good work. You two, back to the break room, I'll escort you there so there's no chance of any diversions along the way," he added as he turned and made his way out of the lab, the two agents falling in step with him, and McGee hurrying to join them.

"What's going on in there?" Kate wondered as they approached the break room. Inside they could make out Sara sitting on the table as a man stood with his back towards the door; the others were sitting around the room.

"Shit," Gibbs whispered as he rushed towards the door. "Damn it!" he growled as he tried to open the door before they saw Sara be pulled from the table, only to have her knees give out as the man bent her wrist backwards. "Get Brass and whoever else is around. That's Gantry," he ordered as McGee turned and ran one way, DiNozzo going the other.

"Damn door is locked," he continued as he fought with the door. Thomas looked up and at them before smirking and turning back to Sara who was grimacing with pain.

"What's going on?" Jim's voice demanded as he came running down the hall. "Oh shit," he continued as he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"How the hell do we get in there?" Gibbs demanded before they saw Sara say something and Thomas suddenly pressed her wrist completely back and let go as Sara sunk to the ground, her arm falling next to her side.

"Door only locks from the inside, we need to get someone here to remove the lock."

"Can't we break the glass?" Gibbs asked as Sara slowly rose to her feet, cradling her injured wrist.

"After the explosion back in '03, we had bullet and shatter proof glass put in," Brass sighed.

"Brilliant," Gibbs growled.

"DiNozzo, I need you to go get Abby," Gibbs ordered as the man came back while Jim grabbed his cell phone and started making calls.

**:-:-: **

_**Inside the Break Room...**_

"Once again Rita, where is my child. And _stop _lying to me," Thomas ordered as she looked up at him. "I don't know if you have a child or not Thomas. But I know that _I _do not," she answered softly.

"Stop it," Warrick yelled as Sara fell to the floor once more, another backhand.

"Shvag (Shut up)!" Thomas yelled back as he looked over at him. "I'll deal with you later," he added with a growl before turning back to Sara. Kneeling down he looked at her as she struggled to sit up once more. "We had a vow, Gelibteh (Beloved). Made before God. Tsum glik, tsum schlimazel (For better, for worse)," he continued as he reached out and brushed the hair out of her face. "The vow was broken, but I will not be denied my child. Nor will I let you continue to break our vow."

"Ver tsuzetst (go to hell)," Sara growled as she looked at him before struggling back to her feet, looking down at him. Mamzer (Bastard)...Geharget zolstu veren (drop dead)!" she continued as he rose and stared at her.

"Vos iz (what's the matter)?" he asked softly before his expression hardened. "You think you've outgrown me, that I don't control you anymore...your wrong, Gelibteh (Beloved)!" he yelled before hitting her once more and she stepped backwards from the force, but didn't fall as she whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Gai tren zich (Go fuck yourself)!" she shot back before he raised his hand once more. She could hear a drill being used on the doorknob, and people yelling on the other side of the door. If she kept his attention long enough, they could get inside before he could turn on the others. This time she fell back against the wall, getting the wind knocked out of her. But she didn't back down. "Gai in drerd arein (Go to hell)!" she growled before he started to stalk towards her.

"Stop it! Leave her alone Gantry!"

Thomas whirled around as Bertie managed to stand somehow, pointing the gun at him. "Big mistake boy," he growled as he cocked the gun.

"No!" Sara yelled as she moved towards him and with her good hand she pushed up on his arm so the bullet went through the ceiling.

"What do you think you're doing!" Thomas roared as he spun around.

"Oh dear God," Bertie whispered as they watched Sara fly into the table, only to have it topple over her.

Before Thomas had a chance to move the door was forced open by Brass and Gibbs, both raising their guns and pointing them at Thomas. "Drop it!" they yelled. Thomas looked at them before raising the gun towards them, only to fall to the ground when he was shot in the leg...both of them.

"Clear!" Gibbs cried when they got the gun away from Thomas before Gibbs slugged him, leaving him unconscious. Mia, Jacqui, Archie, Bobby, and Sophia poured into the room, rushing over to help the others out of their bindings as DiNozzo and Kate took up posts by Thomas' still form while Gibbs and Jim moved to try and get to Sara.

Once everyone was untied, they rushed over to try and see Sara, scared to death when they saw Sara's unconscious form, surrounded by plates of half-eaten food and papers strewed everywhere, caught up in the legs of the table as blood dribbled down the side of her temple.

"EMT, out of the way," Jim yelled when he saw the workers, luckily they had called for two sets...one set went to Gantry while the other made their way to Sara. Thomas was removed from the room first, DiNozzo going with him to make sure he stayed in NCIS custody. The EMTs got Sara on the stretcher and started to rise as Warrick moved after them.

"I'm going with you."

"Family?" one asked.

"Yes," he answered seeing their nod. Procedure was the only reason they asked. The group made their way from the room as everyone watched in shock.

"We're going to need statements. Why don't we get them out of the way and have each of you looked over by EMTs before we go to the hospital?" Jim suggested as O'Riley arrived.

"Sure, whatever," Jill agreed. "Look over Bree," she added glancing over at her niece.

Jim nodded before they led everyone from the room; shutting the door and sealing it off until those assigned the case came to work the scene. No one noticed Liz was missing until it came time for her statement, two hours later as she was the last one left.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday, June 16th, 2010  
Somewhere in Las Vegas  
6:15am**

**:-:-:-:-: **

She'd lost track of time. All she knew was that she'd been walking for hours. For how many, she couldn't tell you, all she knew was that it was now dawn and the sun was rising over the horizon. Going for walks was something she did when she needed time to think or just be on her own, she'd just never taken one this long before. She didn't even know where she was walking to, having set off with no set destination in mind when she left the lab; just knowing she needed to be anywhere else but in the way. She very nearly got into her Tahoe but knew that if she did, she'd soon find herself at the airport and getting on a plane to who knows where. She knew she couldn't just leave Las Vegas without talking to Warrick first. She at least owed him that much after everything he'd done for her over the past three years so she bypassed her car and took to the streets on foot. Probably not the wisest or the safest move on her part but then she wasn't exactly concerned with what happened to her at this point. She knew that, regardless of what anybody said, her life here in Vegas these past few years had just been too good to be true and that eventually it would have to come to an end. She had just hoped, foolishly it seemed, that that 'end' would never come. She thought that she'd found herself a home...a family, here in Vegas and yet once more she found herself an outsider looking in. A long familiar feeling, just one she'd thought she would never have had to feel again. She was wrong. No matter how many times people tried to tell her differently, things would never change for her. She was, and always would be, the outsider.

After walking for a while longer she found herself walking along the strip in amongst the tourists. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed the looks of the people that she passed nor the concern in the voice of the girl at the desk of the check-in counter. It wasn't until she was knocking on the door that it dawned on her where she was.

/-/Oh God. I shouldn't be here. This was a mistake,/-/ she thought desperately after her hand dropped from knocking on the door. Breathing a sigh of relief when no one answered the door right away, she turned and started back down the corridor towards the elevators.

"Liz?" called Nick a few moments later, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nick I...Oh...Oh God, Nick, I...I'm sorry, I..." Liz stuttered after she turned around to face Nick only to find him standing in the doorway of his hotel room in nothing but a pair of silk pajama bottoms. "I shouldn't have bothered you, so...I'll uh...I'll just go."

"Liz, it's alright," countered Nick in concern. "We've all been worried about you," he continued, holding out his hand towards Liz, growing concerned when he caught a glimpse of her wrists.

"Are you sure?" asked Liz worriedly. "I don't want to bother you. I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Liz really, it's alright. I wasn't sleeping anyway. _Please _come in," urged Nick.

Liz looked away from him for a moment, making Nick worry that she was about to run, her arms wrapping around her middle even tighter then they had been, giving Nick an even better look at one of Liz's wrists as her movements pushed one sleeve back slightly. After hesitating for a few moments, Liz nodded and walked back over to where Nick was standing in his doorway, where he stepped back and let her into his room.

"Listen Liz, why don't you go and take a bath or a shower and I'll order us something to eat," Nick suggested after shutting the door behind them. "There's a robe on the back of the bathroom door that you can use," he said after Liz had nodded. Once Nick heard the shower running he picked up the phone and called room service. By the time Liz emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, the fruit plate and first aid supplies Nick had ordered from room service had already arrived.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked when Liz walked into the main part of the room. He couldn't help the smile that escaped when he got a look at Liz s standing there uncertainly in his robe, which was a little on the big side for her.

Liz nodded in reply as she tucked a few strands of wet hair behind her ear before dropping her hand back down, only to unknowingly start scratching her wrists.

"Come here," Nick said as he walked over to Liz, stepping up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders before steering her over to the bed and sitting her down on the end of it before picking up the first aid supplies and pulling a chair up, sitting down in front of her. "What happened Liz?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," replied Liz, pulling the sleeves of the robe down over her hands.

"Please talk to me, Liz," pleaded Nick. "Please tell me what happened."

Liz sighed and dropped her eyes. "I can still feel it and I can't get it off," she told him barely above a whisper as she let Nick take her hands and pull the sleeves of the bathrobe back revealing her wrists that she had rubbed and scratched raw since having the tape removed well over twelve hours earlier.

"The tape?" Nick asked worriedly. "Oh Liz," he sighed quietly when she nodded. He was heart broken to discover that not only were Liz's wrists rubbed and scratched so that they were dark pink but there were sections where she'd actually drawn blood.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here it's just..."

"Liz, don't apologize for coming here. It's alright, I promise you," reassured Nick as he set to work on one of Liz's wrists. "Everyone's been really worried about you."

"Yeah right," mumbled Liz, looking off out the window.

"Seriously Liz," countered Nick as he turned her face back to his before turning his attention back to her wrist. "You just up and disappeared last night. You even left your car at the lab."

"I went for a walk. I do that when I start feeling like this."

"Feeling like what?" pressed Nick as he moved onto tending Liz's other wrist.

"Like I don't belong. Like I'm on the outside looking in," replied Liz, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's not true Liz."

"Isn't it? Sara doesn't need me around anymore now that those other ladies are here."

"That's not true, Liz," argued Nick. "Sara is not one to abandon those she considers her friends and from what I've seen of the two of you since I've been here, there is no way she'll ever walk away from the close friendship the two of you have," he told her as he finished wrapping her wrists in protective gauze.

"I don't know Nick..."

"Trust me Liz," assured Nick as he caressed Liz's cheek with his hand before leaning in close, stopping mere millimeters from her lips. "Do you trust me?" he asked, the words whispered over her lips. When Liz nodded, Nick closed the barely there gap and kissed her.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday, June 16th, 2010  
Tangiers Hotel and Casino  
7:25pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Liz woke quite a few hours later, disoriented, not quite sure where she was. Everything came crashing back down around her when she felt the bed shift and an arm snake across her mid-section. Turning her head she came face to face with Nick, who was still sleeping soundly. Careful not to wake him, Liz climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, where she'd left everything when she'd showered that morning. After dressing quickly, Liz stepped out of the bathroom, checking to see that Nick was still asleep, which thankfully he was, before leaving the room, leaning back against the door for a moment when it closed behind her, not seeing the other people in the corridor.

"Isn't that Liz?" asked Catherine, stopping Grissom with a hand on his arm when she saw the blond woman leaning against the door just down the corridor from them.

"Isn't that _Nick's _room?" countered Grissom as they watched Liz push off from the door and walk off down the corridor in the opposite direction to where they were standing.

"Think we should knock?" wondered Catherine when Liz disappeared around the corner.

"I think we'll just let Nick meet us at the hospital when he's ready," replied Grissom as he led Catherine down the hall past Nick's room to the elevator.

**:-:-: **

Unfortunately, for all Grissom and Catherine's decision to let Nick meet them when he was ready, it didn't quite work out that way. Less than five minutes after their sighting of Liz in the hallway, both received pages from Warrick requesting they come to the hospital, non-emergency, but please come. The same page was sent to Nick, Liz, Hodges, Greg, Mia, Jim, and Sophia.

The nine arrived in various stages; the Studers and Quinns already there with Lindsey and Ricky, who had come to be with her as she refused to leave until Sara, woke. A decision shared by the Studers and Quinns, causing half the waiting room to be turned into a makeshift residence for the time being. The day before, everyone had been forced to remain working, other than Liz who was missing. And that morning Warrick had calmly called everyone and told them that Sara was 'asleep, her wrist was set, and they were monitoring her for any head trauma, but for now they might as well get some sleep. She'd be the first to yell at them if they worked themselves to death'. Now, they all had to wonder why they were being asked to come to the hospital. Warrick had said he'd contact them when she woke up...did this mean she was awake, but if that was the case, why didn't he just say so...

Liz was the last to arrive, though not with an exceptional time gap to raise suspicion. After she found a seat a bit away from the others, Billy rose and spoke with a nurse before the woman disappeared, and a few moments later Warrick came into the room. He looked exhausted, and was wearing the same clothes, but he sunk into a chair without a word, a soft sigh echoing from his lips. "Hi guys,." he began before looking up at them.

"Hey. How you doing?" Greg asked as he leaned forward. Warrick merely shrugged in response.

"She awake?" Catherine asked concerned. It had been twenty-four hours plus since the incident.

"No, she's still unconscious," he sighed once more.

"Unconscious?" Lindsey repeated shocked. "I thought she was asleep. You said she was asleep," she accused slightly before he looked over at her.

"Sorry Linds, I didn't want to worry you guys," he explained before looking down at his hands. "I just finished talking with her doctors," he began after a moment.

"Does she have a concussion or...?" Grissom asked concerned

"Not as far as they can tell, at least nothing that should cause any after effects. If she doesn't wake in a few days then they'll begin more tests," he explained softly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Lindsey asked with a frown.

"I just found out Sar was here last week."

"Yeah, she was here Monday," Lindsey agreed.

"No, she was here Friday too," he countered softly.

"What?" echoed through the room, except for Liz, the Studers, and the Quinns.

Glancing over at Liz, he saw she was just sort of staring off into space, he knew she hadn't said anything simply because she either wasn't completely there, or couldn't say anything, which left Warrick wondering why the people from Sara's past weren't surprised. Looking over at the two couples he raised an eyebrow. The two men were the first to look away, as the women just looked back at him.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" he asked after a moment. "You knew about the appointment."

"If it's any consolation, she planned to tell you over the weekend," Gillian offered softly.

"She only called us because of our relationship, and she knew it was time all of us met. Of course the truth about our pasts weren't going to be told, but that was then and this is now," Jill continued.

"What's going on?" Greg asked confused.

Warrick sighed softly before looking around the room. "Monday's appointment went longer than any of us assumed. It turns out that Sara was here all day, she didn't go home and crash like we thought..." he began before sighing again. "Her results came in Friday, she told her doctor she'd be back on Monday, but she needed the weekend to take care of things."

"What sort of things?" Mia asked concerned.

"Telling us being first I suppose. Then work..." Warrick trailed off. "Her doctor only told me her condition because she had a standing HIPPA waiver in her file for me..." pausing he looked off towards her room. "Sara has cancer," he continued after a moment.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled before quieting down when the nurses turned and stared at them. "Are you sure?" Lindsey asked after a beat.

Warrick nodded. "Stage Two ovarian cancer," he continued softly as he looked back at his hands. "It's spread to her cervix, that's why her pap came back abnormal. It also explains the back and hip pain, as well as..." he trailed off, not wanting to mention the fact she'd been in pain whenever they made love. Those who knew knew; those who didn't...well they'd know soon enough. "One of those times that her insane hatred of doctors really came back to kick her in the butt," he continued with a frown.

"What are her options?" Catherine asked softly.

"When she wakes up they'll make a final decision. But it could include surgery, radiation, chemo, other options, or a combination..." he trailed off once more.

"Hell," Greg whispered as he sat back and Mia wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning on him.

"At least she's got the chance to fight it though," Lindsey pointed out softly and everyone looked over at her. "Think about it, she's got cancer. It doesn't kill as often as it used to. And she managed to survive last night, thanks to Bertie no doubt, but she did. She wouldn't have lived through that just to die of this."

"She's got a good point," Jillian agreed as she looked over at Warrick. "Sara had no intention of letting this control her. Wheezie made that clear when she told me. Yeah, Sara freaked initially, but who wouldn't. She's too damn stubborn to let cancer take her or her chance at being able to raise her child," she finished with a shrug.

"True," Warrick agreed with a nod before frowning. "Something doesn't make sense from last night," he began looking at the group. "Why was Gantry so insistent that Sara had a child, his child?"

"Oh that's nice, just visibly shut down right in front of us," Hodges quipped after they saw the four adults close up, their expressions going blank.

"What are we _still _not being told?" Warrick demanded as he leaned forward. "He said she was pregnant at the trial...was she?" he continued softer.

"She can kill you later you know," Bertie began as he leaned forward. "Since they aren't talking, I will. You do need to know. I'm the only one in the group that knows the whole story of the past so..." he trailed off with a half shrug.

Seeing his parents and aunt and uncle turn to stare at him in shock he shrugged once more. "They do," he reinforced. Shaking their heads they sat back, letting him tell the story. "She was pregnant at the trial."

"So Gantry does have a kid?" Nick asked confused.

Bertie shrugged. "After the trial, Sara came to Kentucky with Mom and Dad," he began as Warrick closed his eyes, things falling into place.

"You were born only a few months after they went to Kentucky," he repeated from Sara's story.

"Exactly," Bertie nodded as he sat back and Warrick opened his eyes to look at the younger man as everyone else caught on.

"Hell," Catherine whispered, remembering how Sara had said she knew what it was like to have someone else raising your child. She knew more than Catherine had realized. Then she remembered her thought from the night before.

"Last night, I knew there was something familiar about the expression you had when you were trying to remember those lyrics," she began looking over at Bertie who smiled.

"Mom and Dad have been telling me for years that I have her mannerisms. And I got her build," he shrugged slightly.

"And Sara's hair, at least color," Jill smiled.

"I can't imagine Sara with dirty blonde hair," Greg mused with a smile.

"Oh you should have seen it, as long as we knew her, up until the change; she always wore her hair long, to her waist. And she could do these really cool things with her hair. Wicked hairdos," Jill laughed.

"Why didn't she raise you?" Warrick asked softly.

Bertie frowned before shaking his head. "She was always afraid of how I would have turned out if she'd been the one to raise me. She had those deep issues with her past, and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to keep from making the mistakes of her youth in the relationships department you know? Besides, Mom and Dad were married; they were settled in their lives. It seemed like the best option."

"You seem to know a lot about her thinking on it..." Sophia pointed out carefully.

"I've known all my life that Sara was my biological mother. It wasn't something discussed outside the family, or even with Nate, Aramis, and Bree..." he paused as he glanced over at them. "Sorry." They just looked at him, still trying to process the latest revelation. "But I asked Sar when I turned thirteen why. She explained everything to me over the net. While not as great as in person, net was how we communicated," he shrugged once more.

"So is Gantry your father?" Jacqui asked concerned.

"I don't know, in all honesty," Bertie shrugged. "There are two possibilities as to who my father is," he continued as he looked down at his hands.

"So, out of curiosity, what is your full name? I mean are you really a Sidle, or are you a Studer?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"Legally I'm a Studer; legally I'm Mom and Dad's son. There never was an adoption. They're listed as my birth parents," Bertie began with a smile. "But when I turned sixteen I had my name legally changed with their knowledge. I was going to surprise Sara with it when I graduated..." he trailed off with another smile. "Anyway, my full name is Gilbert Nathaniel Jacob Studer. I added the Jacob because it is Sara's birth name, and her family name. Our Jewish name as we jokingly call it in the family."

"You're Jewish?" Lindsey asked with a smile as Warrick looked over at Grissom, Grissom just stared at Bertie in shock.

"Yeah, Jewish heritage passes through the mother, even though Mom and Dad aren't Jewish, I was still raised Jewish. They made sure of it for me. A bit confusing for poor Aramis, but such is life," he continued with a smile as he looked over at his 'brother'.

"Do you know who your other option as a dad might be?" Nate asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Bertie nodded looking at him. "He doesn't know, so..." he shrugged.

"That might not be true anymore, Love," Jill spoke up as the teens noticed everyone was glancing between Bertie and Grissom.

"I need to take a walk," Grissom spoke softly as he rose. "Would anyone like some coffee?"

"No thanks," echoed around the room and Grissom nodded as he rose before leaving the area.

"It's not you," Catherine began quickly only to have Bertie wave a hand.

"Trust me Ms Willows, when you have a life similar to that of my family, and my own...nothing really fazes you anymore, as long as it doesn't involve the near death of anyone in your family," he added with a frown.

"God, Sara's got a seventeen-year-old son...anyone else suddenly feel very old?" Greg asked shaking his head. "Greg, _I _have a seventeen-year-old child," Catherine pointed out looking over at him.

"Yeah, but you've always had one, and you are older than us," Greg argued. "She's the youngest of the pre-Ecklie night shift, and she's got a kid not that much younger than the rest of us babies."

"Babe, you're thirty-five. You're not a baby anymore," Mia countered.

"And she's only going on forty next year; she's not _that _young herself. It's not like Sara was sixteen when she had him or something," Bree argued.

"Okay then, it's late. None of us have eaten. Why don't we go get something to eat," Gilly spoke up, giving her daughter a look that said shut up Bree Anna while you're ahead.

"That sounds like a plan," Warrick agreed. "You guys don't have to stick around. I'll call you as soon as she wakes," he continued to the others.

"Deal," Greg nodded. "Besides, we got to get our butts back to work."

"Sadly," Mia agreed.

As everyone went their separate ways, and Catherine went off to make sure Grissom was doing alright, Nick moved over to sit next to Liz.

"Liz, I think you should have your wrists looked at while we're here," Nick said quietly.

"I'm fine Nick. I don't need to see a doctor," replied Liz as she rose to her feet.

"Liz wait," Nick said grabbing a hold of Liz's hand only to accidentally brush over one of her wrists, causing her to hiss in pain. "You _need _to see a doctor Liz. You're wrists are bleeding again," he argued quietly, trying not to draw too much attention.

"Nick, really, I'm fine."

Hearing Liz hiss in pain, Warrick made his way over towards them concerned.

"No Liz you're not," he countered standing up next to her and taking her hands in his, lifting them to show her the small blood stain on the gauze on her wrists. "You _need _to see a doctor."

"Liz..." Warrick began concerned. "Girl, please. Just humor us," he continued softly as he looked up at her face.

"Fine," sighed Liz. She knew she couldn't argue with the both of them.

"Thank you," Warrick smiled. "I'll get a nurse," he continued softly before moving to get one.

"Nick this _really _isn't necessary," argued Liz quietly.

"Yes Liz, it is," he countered with a quick glance in the direction Warrick had disappeared. "I did what I could this morning but Liz; your wrists are a mess. You need them taken care of properly, by a doctor."

Warrick popped up with a nurse, and Liz was led to an exam room, leaving the two men in the waiting room. "What's going on?" he asked softly as he looked over at Nick.

"Her wrists are rubbed raw, to the point of bleeding actually," replied Nick.

Warrick just looked at him a moment before closing his eyes in realization. "The tape."

"The tape. She said she could still feel it on her wrists this morning, that's why she'd scratched her wrists until they were bleeding. I treated them as best I could with what the hotel could supply," explained Nick with a shrug.

"Damn," Warrick sighed softly as he sunk into a chair. "You think our lives can get any more screwed up in forty-eight hours?" he asked as he looked up at Nick.

"That's a good question," commented Nick as he sunk into a chair next to Warrick. "Sara is going to need to talk to Liz when she wakes up. She was not in a good way this morning."

"Sara is going to be doing a lot of talking when she wakes up," Warrick agreed softly. "I'll make sure she gets in before the majority of the others," he added with a sigh.

"That would be a good idea unless Sara wants to lose her friend."

"Sara couldn't deal with losing her best friend Nick. Liz was the first person she trusted outside the group that was left, the first person she let in after we pulled her back from the abyss. If she loses Liz... On its own, but especially on top of all this...I don't think anyone could bring her back again," Warrick looked away. "Damn it man, I never wanted to see her back there, and she was already teetering before the mess at the lab yesterday. This on top...I don't even know if she'll stay on this side as it is."

"When I finally managed to get her to stop apologizing for showing up at my door and open up, Liz said that she felt like an outsider looking in. That she doesn't belong here anymore. I did my best to convince her otherwise but I think only Sara will be able to truly get through to her," Nick told him.

"Then I hope to God Sara wakes up soon," Warrick sighed once more. "I pray she wakes up period," he whispered more to himself.

"You and me both man. You and me both," agreed Nick.

"Hey," Nick said quickly getting out of his chair when he saw Liz standing hesitantly in the doorway. "What did the doctor say?" he asked quietly.

"He cleaned my wrists with some kind of antibiotic soap and put some sort of cream on my wrists before rewrapping them. He wants me to clean them and rewrap them every other day or so after I shower. I need to get these filled," she said holding up some pieces of paper. "They're for the soap and the cream. Only problem is I can't manage it on my own."

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you," Nick said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I better go check on Sar," Warrick began softly as he rose, not sure he wanted to interrupt any moment they might be having. "Take care of yourself girl, get some rest okay? And no work unless you absolutely feel up to it," he added giving her a look. She could be as bad as Sara when it came to losing herself in work.

Liz nodded as Warrick passed her before turning back to Nick, her eyes never quite meeting his eyes. "Can you drive me into the lab?"

"Liz, Warrick just told you that you weren't supposed to work unless you feel up to it. I think you should take him up on that. Take the night off. We can manage without you. The last thing I want is you in here next to Sara because you burned yourself out," urged Nick.

"Nick, I know what Warrick said but I also know that I can help with the case. I need to help with the case, for Sara's sake. If it's the last thing I ever do for her, I want to be there when this guy goes down," argued Liz. "Besides, my car's still at the lab and I think Jim might be a little upset with me for disappearing last night like I did."

"Alright." agreed Nick reluctantly. "I'll drive you to the lab so that you can give your statement but after that I'm taking you home, understood?"

Liz nodded in reluctant acceptance before allowing Nick to escort her from the hospital waiting room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday, June 16, 2010 **  
**CSI Crime Lab **  
**9:20pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Nick led Liz into the building, taking her to the break room, the door having been fixed at some point during the day. "Why don't you stay here Liz while I go find Brass and we can get your statement out of the way and get you home?" Liz nodded before sitting down in one of the chairs, curling her legs underneath her as Nick kissed her head and walked out of the room in search of Jim.

"Where the hell did you come from? And what's up with this going through walls act?" DiNozzo asked when he walked into the room and saw her, no real malice in his voice but he was glaring at her for the heck of it.

"I'm here now so what difference does it make," replied Liz quietly, not lifting her eyes from where they were fixed on her hands.

"None, just curious." he shrugged before sinking down into a chair nearby. "How you doing? Can't imagine it's been easy on everyone..." he trailed off glancing over at her. "Coffee?" he continued immediately.

"No, thank you," replied Liz barely above a whisper as she hoped Nick would hurry up and find Brass so she could get this statement over and done with before the whole lab ended up in the break room with her as she didn't know if she could deal with that at the moment.. They needed to be focused on Sara, not her.

"You sure?" Tony asked glancing over at her.

Liz nodded before turning to glance out the break room window, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed Nick and Jim heading their way.

"Okay then, well, I'll leave you be. But no more disappearing on us all right? You raise too much of an uproar when you do that, Tony smiled before ducking out of the room.

"Can we make this quick Jim?" asked Nick as he went to stand behind Liz, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I want to get Liz home so she can get some rest."

"Sure thing. Hey, doll, how you doing?" Jim asked softly as he sat down across from Liz.

"I've been better," she replied quietly.

"We all have," Jim agreed softly. "Okay, doll, let's get his out of the way, alright?"

Liz nodded in agreement as Nick rubbed her shoulders supportively.

"Okay, can you tell me, in your words, what happened Tuesday June fifteenth, around seven p.m. in the CSI Break Room," Jim prompted as he turned on a tape recorder and let her speak.

"Nick, Catherine, Dr. Grissom, Hodges, Warrick, Greg and I were having dinner in the break room and discussing the case when Sara showed up with the Studers and the Quinns. Sara was showing them around the lab and they made a stop in to say hi. Sara was standing in the doorway, leaning up against the jamb. Suddenly Sara stepped into the room and when she stepped to the side that's when we saw Gantry for the first time. He called Bree Anna over and held a gun to her head to make sure Sara would cooperate. He then had her incapacitate us by taping our wrists and ankles together," explained Liz as her hands went unknowingly to her wrists where she started scratching at her bandages, causing Nick to reach over and pull her hands apart before stepping around the side of the chair, perching on the arm and taking a hold of one of Liz's hands in his to stop her from unknowingly removing her bandages and making her injuries worse.

"After Sara had everyone bound he had her bind Bree Anna in the same manner before he had her sit on the table in the middle of the room. He started questioning her about his child, demanding to know where they were. Sara was adamant that there was never any child. When she continued with this answer Gantry started getting more violent. He'd been hitting her pretty badly but he ended up pulling her to her feet before breaking her wrist. He then threw her across the room, where she crashed into the table and had it land on top of her. I don't remember much after seeing Sara fall to the floor."

"That's okay, Liz," Jim nodded as he wrote a few notes down. "If there is anything else you can think of, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. And unless there is anything else, I think we can end this here," he continued looking up at her. When she didn't say anything he smiled before turning the tape recorder off. "Okay, doll, go on and get out of here. You get some rest and take care of those wrists," he continued softly as he glanced down at her bandages.

"Thanks." replied Liz quietly before looking at Nick.

"Come on Liz, let's get you home." suggested Nick as he helped Liz to her feet, nodding at Jim before leading Liz from the room.

"Hey Nick, can I talk to you for a minute?" called Catherine when she saw the two making their way down the hall. "Why don't you go on ahead and wait for me at my car," suggested Nick as he handed Liz the keys.

"Sure," replied Liz quietly taking the keys from Nick and making her way back out of the building.

"What is it Catherine?" asked Nick turning to face her.

"I want to talk to you about Liz." replied Catherine. "Be careful Nick. Don't start something you can't finish."

"My relationship with Liz is none of your business Catherine and I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business," instructed Nick, a hint of coldness back in his voice, before turning and following after Liz.

Half an hour later found Nick and Liz back at her apartment. Nick hung around long enough to make sure that she had everything she needed. "Call me if you need anything," he told her kissing her gently on the forehead.

Liz nodded and watched as Nick made his way towards the door. "Nick wait," she called out. "Please stay," she pleaded, against her better judgment. She knew she was playing with fire by asking him to stay but she just couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now. "I...I don't want to be alone."

"It's alright Liz," soothed Nick as he walked back over and took her into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere." They stood there while Nick held Liz for a few minutes before Nick led Liz into her bedroom where he laid down on the bed next to her and held her close. It wasn't long before both of them were sleeping soundly in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 17th, 2010  
Desert Palms Hospital  
Room 317  
11:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"You look like hell."

Hearing the bluntly stated fact, in a very hoarse voice, Warrick lifted his head from the mattress confused, until he saw the set of brown eyes watching him. "Oh crap."

Sara smiled at him as he shook his head. "Don't move, I'm getting the nurse," he continued before disappearing from the room. Frowning she looked around the hospital while waiting for him to return. She felt like she'd gone twenty rounds with Evander Holyfield...

"Ah...Ms. Sidle, you're awake," the nurse smiled as she came in and began checking Sara over. "Your doctor's on his way now," she continued and Sara just stared at her. Minutes later she recognized her primary care physcian and listened as he explained her condition to her...fractured wrist, severe bruising, no visible head trauma other than the nasty cut...no, she wasn't seeing things, yes, her hearing was fine, yes, she was in pain, no, she didn't want any more medication then absolutely necessary, she'd have enough pain meds and other meds in the near future. Yes, he could make an appointment for the next morning with an oncologist, yes, she'd eat something, yes, she'd contact the nurse if she needed anything. Could they just leave her the hell alone?

Fortunately they just smiled and left the room. Her PCP was used to her annoyance with doctors. Glancing over she saw Warrick leaning against the far wall, watching her. "Hey..."

"Hi," he answered before pushing off the wall and walking back over to drop into the chair beside her as she turned her head to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, but I've been worse," Sara admitted honestly.

"I know. Bill and Billy filled me in on a few other occasions when you were busy in la-la land."

"Oh," she answered before smiling slightly. "Jill and Wheezie probably beat their butts when they found out."

"Probably," he agreed. "Baby...we need to work on communication as of late," he continued as he laced his fingers with the fingers of her good arm.

"Had a feeling you knew," Sara sighed. "I was going to tell you Warrick," she continued quickly.

"About? The cancer or your son?" he continued softly, no anger in his voice.

"You know about Bertie?" she asked surprised. "Who?" she continued confused.

"Him. He informed us yesterday," Warrick explained as he traced patterns on the back of her hand. "He knows too," he added carefully.

"Ah...hell," Sara groaned.

Warrick smiled softly. "He took it rather well, all things considered. Well, he took it in classic Grissom fashion, went for a walk, and we haven't seen him since. But at least we didn't get a call that he was at a girlfriend's drunk or something..." he trailed off as she nodded.

"I suspect he'll be coming soon," she nodded. "I'm sorry I never told you about Bertie."

"Baby, I'm not saying it doesn't really throw one, finding out that the woman you plan to marry has got a son just shy of half my age; but I can understand why you didn't tell me...and I can even get why you didn't tell me about the cancer, your doctor and the others made sure to have all of us understand that you intended to tell us over the weekend and take care of loose ends."

"And this weekend happened," she nodded before sighing. "Why are you here? Why haven't you declared me not worth it and run for the hills?" she asked not looking at him.

"You think of some of the most interesting topics of conversation after waking up from nearly getting beaten to death, don't you?" he countered before lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Baby, if you ever ask me a question like that again, I'll lock you in the house and not let you out until it's completely out of your mind."

"But..."

"No, none of these self doubts," he argued evenly. "Sara, we've gone through hell to get to the point in our lives where you actually said yes to my proposal. A proposal I extended four times remember..." he reminded her tenderly. "It's no secret that you and Griss had a rather short physical relationship in Boston, you told me that years ago. Finding out a child might have resulted from that union...bit of a surprise. But I'm not breaking up with you over that. I still love you _regardless _of if you had a child with the devil himself..."

"I might have," Sara pointed out carefully. "Except the devil's name is Thomas."

"Speaking of the devil," Warrick began slowly. "He's in custody, Gibbs wanted to kill him I believe, and the rest of us were willing to help, but he's in their hands now. If he turns up dead on the way, we can all plead that we had no idea how it happened."

Sara smiled faintly. "Good, maybe this time he'll get what he deserves..." Frowning, she shook her head slightly before grimacing. "It came at too high a cost though."

"Yes it did," he agreed before reaching up to smooth the lines in her brow. "Sleep Sara."

"I've been out of it for too long as it is," she argued.

"And you need all the strength you can get," he countered.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked. She'd been fighting the pull to sleep, determined to talk to him.

"Always," he promised as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Love you," Sara whispered as she drifted off. His answer the last thing she heard.

"Love you forever Sar."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 17th, 2010  
Desert Palms Hospital  
Room 317  
6:23 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Good morning."

Opening her eyes completely, Sara blinked once, and then twice, when she saw Grissom sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Evening, really," she continued as she looked at him.

"Good evening," he answered finally.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I went twenty rounds with Holyfield. You?" she countered, yet wanted to know just what he was thinking. A decade ago, she never would have had to ask, but times, and people, change.

"Like I met up with Mr. Holyfield and was punched in the gut."

"You haven't been this honest with your words to me since Boston," Sara mused before looking down at her cast. Greg had already signed it...

"No, a mistake on my part," he agreed softly. "Why didn't you tell me Sara?"

"I couldn't."

"That's B.S. and you know it," he pointed out.

"Fine, I wouldn't," she argued. "Damn it Griss, Thomas had sworn he'd come after us. Bertie could be his; he could be yours. I _pray _he's your son. But, the truth is he may very well not be. I couldn't tell you 'Oh, hey Gil, remember that night before you left Boston? You know you're last night in town. Well about nine months later I gave birth to a son. Oh, but he might not be yours, see what you _didn't _know was I had this boyfriend for two years before you and I met, and he sort of would beat the crap out of me on a weekly schedule, _but _he was onboard ship while you were in Boston so you never met him. Except, you see, he came back just _days _after you left, and didn't like that I had told him I was leaving him, _so _he proceeded to rape me and nearly kill me. So, my son _might _be his child too. But here's the real kicker, see legally he's not my son anyway. _Legally _the name on his birth certificate as his mother and father are two of my best friends. They agreed to take him because I'd make one hell of a horrible mother, and I'm only twenty-one, and to top all that off, I've got to get used to a new identity and that _creep _who nearly killed me swore he'd get revenge so we figured this child I gave birth to, and would _die _for, would be safer in the middle of nowhere Kentucky with a nice normal two parent, one dog family that won't raise suspicion _than _with a single, very young mother who's in graduate school.'"

"Are you done?" he asked when she had paused for a breath.

"Yeah, I'm done," she agreed before sighing. "Sorry."

"That 'sorry' could be covering a lot of things," Grissom smiled.

"It's sort of an all-covering one. I honestly don't have the energy right now to go into a detailed summery of my transgressions, and I doubt you _actually _need one."

"No, I don't," he agreed quietly. "He's a good kid Sara. You know I never thought I'd be a father, but I'd be honored if I was his."

"Never thought I'd be a mother either, but I thank God the mistakes of my youth led to the world being blessed with him," she agreed softly. "The mistakes of my youth being getting involved with Thomas," she added.

"I know," he smiled. "I should let you sleep though."

Sara snorted her disbelief slightly. "You're letting this all go too easily, Grissom."

"Maybe I've learned that I need to stop fighting battles that shouldn't be fought," he countered softly. "I've already lost you to Warrick, even though I'm happy that you're happy, it's true. I'd much rather keep you in the few forms I have left, as my friend, and possibly the mother of my child, than lose you completely."

Sara watched him for a few moments, reading him as much as she could before nodding. "You know that even if Bertie is your son...you'll never be his _dad_," she pointed out gently.

"I know. It seems to be a boat we'll share, Aunt Sara," he agreed tenderly before rising. "Get some rest, Sara. You've got enough of a battle ahead of you without worrying about things between us. As far as I'm concerned, the past is in the past. We can't change it. The future is the only thing we can control. And I think I'm happy with how it stands right now."

"Geez, you're scary like this. We better not let anyone else know about you like this, they'd try to take you for all you're worth."

"Then we better keep it our secret," Grissom agreed with a smile before bending over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Sara."

"Night, Griss," she answered before watching him leave. It was definitely time she started taking back all of her heritage. It was so much easier as a child. Closing her eyes she decided sleep was the best way to deal with the last twenty minutes...sleep, and perhaps a few Valium until the real Grissom returned...

Then again, maybe he just did.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday June 18th, 2010  
Desert Palms Hospital  
Room 317  
1:23 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Go on Liz. You need to talk to her," encouraged Nick as he and Liz stood outside the door of Sara's room. "You need to hear it from Sara. I'll be here waiting for you, I promise."

Liz nodded in reluctant agreement, taking a deep breath before putting her hand on the doorknob. With a glance at Nick she turned the handle, hesitating a moment before entering the room.

Sara looked up when the door opened before smiling. "Hey, you," she continued as she laid down her spoon, giving up the deception of actually eating the stuff they called food.

"Hey," replied Liz quietly from her spot next to the door.

"Want a fruit cup?" she offered as she sat back against the pillows.

"No thanks," commented Liz, not really looking at Sara.

Sara tilted her head to the side as she looked at her friend. "Want a seat?" she offered before pushing the tray away.

Liz slowly walked over to the chair next to Sara's bed, sitting down on it carefully, the whole time looking like she was ready to bolt in an instant and never making eye contact with Sara.

"Beth... what's wrong?" she asked softly, not sure what it was that was bothering her. It could be any number of things, and those just related to things she knew about. There could be other things she didn't even know about yet...

"Nothing's wrong Sara," countered Liz

"B.S." Sara snapped evenly. "Beth, this is me. You can't lie to me if your life depended on it. Just like I can't hide my feelings from you," she continued softly.

"Why do you care, Sara?" asked Liz. "It's not like you _need _me anymore," she continued barely above a whisper

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked confused. "Beth, girl...you're my best friend. Of course I need you."

"I should have seen this coming. I was a fool to let my guard down. It was only a matter of time before it happened," commented Liz more to herself than to Sara.

"Elizabeth!" Sara spoke up as she leaned over to touch Liz's arm. "Hey, talk to me here..._please." _

"There's nothing to talk about, Sara," snapped Liz, a note of hurt entering her voice. "It's become painfully obvious that you don't need me anymore and that I'm back to being the outsider looking in. It's just never hurt this much before."

"Beth...what do you mean I don't need you anymore. Girl...you're my best friend, I trust you with more than I do anyone else, other than Warrick. Nothing's gonna change what you are to me..." Sara trailed off with a frown.

"It sure hasn't felt like that recently," mumbled Liz as she played with a fraying strand of fabric from the gauze around her wrists.

"Oh, Beth," Sara sighed as she sat back. "Honey...I was going to tell you, well, tell you what I could. Honest. God my whole plan for the weekend was to tell you guys about the cancer..." she trailed off with another sigh. "That sort of went to hell in a hand basket..."

"That's not what I'm referring to Sara," commented Liz quietly, her eyes never leaving her hands. "You don't need me now that they're here. It's all right Sara, I understand. Really I do. I mean it's my own fault for letting my guard down. It's not like this hasn't happened to me before it's just…it's never hurt this much..."

"Elizabeth!" Sara raised her voice slightly to stop Liz's statement. "Honey," she continued in her normal voice level. "Beth..." she paused trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to get across.

"I should go," Liz said getting to her feet.

"Liz, they've been in my life all along, and I _still _needed you," Sara spoke quickly, stopping her.

"Only because I was convenient," replied Liz sadly over her shoulder.

"No, _damn it," _Sara yelled. "Elizabeth Constance Fabrey, stop your ass right there!" she ordered as Liz reached the door, stopping she rested her head against it, but didn't make a move back to the bed, or one out of the room.

"Damn it Liz, will you please just listen to me, and not jump to conclusions? I promise, if after I have my say...if you still want to say screw it and walk out that door, convinced that you're not a part of our family anymore, then I'll let you go. There's nothing more I'll be able to do. But at least give me the chance to talk Beth..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"Fine," replied Liz quietly before turning around and sliding down the door so that she was sitting on the floor with her back up against the door, blocking anyone from getting in.

Sighing Sara raised her good hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Bill, Gilly, Jill, and Billy are like my older brothers and sisters. What happened so many years ago formed a connection between us that will never be broken...but the truth is they have their lives and I have mine. Just like any siblings would. And the other truth is, Bill and Billy are best friends, Jill and Gilly are best friends. I've always been the little sister they love, but at the same time, I was always the little sister left behind in some sense," she began softly. "When I came to Vegas, I found what I thought was another family here, one that didn't know about my past, one that wasn't formed because of Thomas. _That _one went out the door in five-years time, and what sanity I had went with it. But even with the _family _we had here on night shift...I never had a best friend. I had big brothers and a freaky overbearing mother figure in Catherine, and then there was Griss, who was like a dad to the others, but could never be for me. After the lab went down, we had to find out places again. And Warrick and Greg and Jim would be the first to tell you, or the world, just how bad I was. It's a blasted miracle Warrick was able to drag me back from where I was, but he did. Even after he did though...I was afraid to really let myself be me with them. I was afraid to trust completely because I couldn't lose everything again. And then you came along, and no matter how I tried...girl, you just came and because I saw in you someone like me, those walls came crashing down. Liz...you _are _my best friend, and whether you stay here, or leave and go to Miami or somewhere else, nothing will ever change that fact, or the fact that I do need you in my life. If they're my older siblings...you're like my twin. That freaky bond the world never understands between two people who can be so different or so alike, but would give their everything for the other..." sighing heavily Sara shrugged before wincing. /-/Note to self, don't move much, it hurts. Remember the Holyfield thought.../-/.

"I'm sorry," came Liz's quiet apology from the vicinity of the door.

"That makes two of us," Sara smiled a little.

"You have to know Beth, if I could have told you...I would have. You and Warrick would have known, the others might not, but you two...well yes, Grissom might have been in on the knowledge..." she conceded.

"I shouldn't have over reacted the way that I did," commented Liz her voice still quiet, who was still sitting in front of the door. "I never should have questioned your friendship and for that I'm sorry. I feel like I owe you an explanation for why I reacted the way that I did. I've always been the outsider. Even when I was part of the popular group in school I was always still the outsider. Calleigh and you are the only ones that have never made me feel that way and when everything happened…I just figured that you wouldn't want me around anymore."

"Oh honey, you'll _never _be an outsider in our group. If you disappeared...I think you'd have the entire group hunting for you to find out what's wrong," Sara smiled. "Besides, you know I love you more than Greg's hair," she teased with another smile.

A small laugh managed to escape from Liz as she pictured Greg's hair as of late. "Think we could convince Mia to hide his hair products and get him to a barber? I swear that man uses more on his hair then I do."

"I swear he uses more on his hair than _I _do, and I'm getting my hair dyed every two weeks," Sara agreed with a giggle.

"Are you going to leave it dark or let it go back to your natural color now that everyone knows?" wondered Liz as she slowly got to her feet and made her way back over to the chair next to Sara's bed.

"Well, part of me can't imagine it back to blonde," Sara mused. "On the other hand, I think I'll wait and see what's going to happen after I'm on chemo anyway. I might have the whole issue decided for me if I lose all my hair nonetheless," she shrugged.

"That's true. I can't really see you as a blonde anyway," commented Liz as she suddenly sat on her hands.

"Well, I was never the same shade of blonde as you and Linds," Sara smiled. "Try picturing me with Bertie's hair," she continued with a smile. "Or, better yet," she continued as she looked across the room. "The Scary Four brought photo albums. They figured it was time I got the life embarrassed out of me by all those embarrassing photos from our younger years. When we got the new identities, I left all my photo albums from growing up with them for Bertie. They brought the few dozen books covering my life up until I left Frisco when they made the decision to come after my call."

"I think we'll leave the photo albums until _after _you get out of here and I can convince Warrick to give me a night off, which probably won't be for a while as I seem to have used up a couple in the past few days," replied Liz with a shrug, or as good of a shrug as she could do given the fact that she was still currently sitting on her hands.

"Liz, you're as bad as me. You have enough vacation built up to last more than the few days. True you don't have the twenty-two weeks I had before Ecklie was fired, but you have enough to last a few days more at least," Sara smiled. "And you got a deal about having fun when I'm out of here. We'll have Linds and have a girl's night. Something tells me we're going to need one," she continued with a smile. "Which reminds me, you're the first to know outside Warrick...I'm going in for surgery Monday," she continued softly as she watched Liz.

Liz nodded in understanding. "You know I'll be here," she said quietly.

"I know. I'm going in Sunday, to see if they can save any of my eggs, but it doesn't look likely..." Sara nodded. "But you know, either way, I think I'm going to be happy. So it works," she shrugged before wincing again. "Okay, remind me to not shrug anymore during the next few weeks." she continued with a shake of her head.

"You have a deal if you remember to slap my hands if you ever see them going to my wrists for the next little while," replied Liz with a smile.

"Deal," Sara smiled. "So, I've been curious since you opened that door. What happened?" she asked softly.

"I scratched them raw. I got them to the point where they were bleeding," Liz sighed as she sat back in her chair.

"Ah, duck tape," Sara nodded. "Did you hear he's being taken back east tomorrow?"

"No," replied Liz looking up at Sara. "NCIS hasn't been very forthcoming with info for the rest of us. All we've been told is that because the copycat's been captured and this other serial has been taken care of we're back on our regular shifts now. And with Warrick busy here, and me being off for a few days, they've had Nick step in as Swing Supervisor for the moment."

"Ah...okay. Well Gibbs wasn't supposed to tell me about Thomas, but he mentioned it when they stopped by to say goodbye and warn me the next time we meet, it better not be over a case, especially if I'm the one in danger. I told him to keep Gantry locked up and it shouldn't be an issue," Sara shrugged. "He's going up for the death penalty this time. All of us will be able to take our identities back," she added softly.

"So, will you be staying Sara Sidle soon-to-be Brown or are you going to go back to being Rita Jacobs soon-to-be Brown?" questioned Liz.

"I have no idea. Well no..." Sara began shaking her head. "I'll either be Sara Sidle, or Sara Jacobs...I'm never going back to Rita. As for the soon-to-be Brown part...If Rick has his way, it might be sooner than planned," she smiled softly.

"I'm not surprised, Sara. You gave him and everyone else quite a scare recently," commented Liz. "I wish I could find someone like Warrick. You're very lucky, you know that right?"

"I know," Sara nodded as the door opened and Nick stuck his head in. "Hello, stranger!" she began with a smile.

"Hey. Just wanted to make sure you were both still breathing," commented Nick with a smile.

"Yup, we're alive and well," Sara smiled. "Well, all things considered," she added considering neither could really be classified as 'well' in the medical sense.

"That's good," replied Nick. "I gotta run since Jim asked me to cover for Warrick for the time being. Liz, are you going to take today off as well and stay here?"

"I think so, if that's all right with you and Sara," replied Liz.

"Its fine with me," commented Nick. "You know Warrick told you to take as much time as you need. I just wanted to know so that I could let Jim know. You'll find your way home?"

"I can get a cab later if I need to," replied Liz.

"Is it all right if she sticks around for a bit longer?" Nick asked turning his attention to Sara.

"Of course, but if she's going to be sticking around, let Warrick know he needs to bring some real food when he stops by later," Sara added as she glanced over and glared at her untouched lunch. "She doesn't need to get sick eating this crap, and I want to enjoy a few days of food freedom before they have me on liquids only or something," she added as she looked back at them and smiled.

"I'll make sure to let him know," agreed Nick with a smile. "So, I'll see you ladies later then," he said looking between Sara and Liz, his gaze staying on Liz a little longer than on Sara.

"Bye, Nick," replied Liz.

"Bye, Nicky," Sara added

With a shake of his head, Nick closed the door leaving the two friends alone once more. "So." Sara began with a smile. "What do you want to do?"

"I have absolutely _no _idea," laughed Liz in response. "You know I have problems sitting around doing nothing, that's why I work as much as I do, but I think Warrick might have my head if I go into the lab after he told me to take a few days off. I gave everyone quite a scare the other night when I disappeared on them the way that I did and he wasn't too happy to learn of what I did to myself either."

"Ah well, let's not worry about that now. Nick can be unhappy all he wants," Sara nodded. "Well then, want to learn the best game in the world? My nephews decided to put their wood-working skills to work and finally make me a set of boards since I've been after Billy for years to make me one."

"Is this that game all of you were playing in the hotel the other day?"

"Yup, Gilly taught the trio when she first started dating Bill. And they taught me after I was dating Thomas, we never taught him, not his cup of tea. I've had the urge to play this game hundreds of times over the years, and wanted to teach all of you, but I haven't been able to without a board," she shrugged.

"Do you have one here?"

"Bertie came by this morning and dropped it off. It's the box on top of the albums."

"I see it," Liz said after glancing around the room. She got up and walked over to where it and the albums were piled, picking the box up and walking back over to the bed, sitting back down next to Sara. "So, how exactly does this work?"

"Well, normally you have more than two players, so the board actually forms a triangle or something," Sara began with a smile as she opened the box and began pulling out pieces of wood, hooking two together. "When we reach the end of one, we'll just hope over to the other one, but anyway, so you have marbles, your pieces to move around, and you move your pieces using cards," Sara continued as she started shuffling the cards. "So..."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday June 21st, 2010  
Desert Palms Hospital  
Waiting Room  
3:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Scattered around the waiting room were a number of the employees of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, along with the Studers and Quinns, and Nick, Catherine, and Grissom as they waited for news that Sara was out of surgery. Seats everyone, except Warrick, had not moved from since they sat down to wait. Warrick on the other hand had changed between sitting, and getting up and pacing about every fifteen minutes. Now he was leaning against one of the walls, listening as Gilly told another story about Sara before they knew her. Well, before everyone other than Grissom knew her.

After the first ten silence filled minutes, they had announced that they were going to return a favor. It turned out Sara had been telling them all about everyone in the room for years, her other family. And they felt it was only fair that they provide enough embarrassing stories for them to drive Sara insane with while she was going through treatments.

Liz was sitting next to Nick, who was holding her hand to keep her from picking at her bandages when the surgeon came out, Warrick straightening to speak with him. After a few moments of hushed conversation the doctor looked over at them and smiled. "She's fine; we're moving her up to recovery now."

"Thank you, doctor," Warrick nodded before the doctor made his way from the room.

"Alright, anyone want to get some real food?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Might as well, she's not going to be up for a couple hours yet, I'll call you guys when she is," Warrick offered.

"Count me in, Greg," commented Liz.

"Me too," agreed Nick.

"Food?" Nate and Aramis chorused.

"That's their yes," Jill and Gillian laughed.

"Well, off to eat we go," Greg grinned as he rose and everyone made their way out of the waiting room, Liz pausing to give Warrick a hug before leaving.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 24th, 2010  
Desert Palms Hospital  
Room 317  
9:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Good morning, Mr. Stokes," Sara smiled softly as the door opened and his head popped in. "You're the last of the three to come say goodbye," she added with another smile as she turned off her TV.

"Unfortunately, duty calls," Nick replied as he sat down next to Sara's bed.

"I know." she nodded. "So back to Texas you go?"

"Unfortunately."

Sara nodded. "Nick, can I ask you something?" she asked after a moment.

"Of course," he replied

Sara glanced away for a minute as she thought. "What are your feelings for Liz?" she asked looking back at him.

Nick sat back in shock. Nobody had even bothered to ask him that in the past few days since the events in the break room a week prior, they'd all just offered him some friendly advice. "I care for her a great deal," he replied honestly.

Sara nodded. "Is it wise to be in a relationship though?" she asked after a moment, holding a hand up to stop his response. "Nick, I'm the first to say you are great for each other, I am...but you live in Dallas, and she lives here. You have a career and life in Dallas, and she's got one here...I just don't want to see either of you hurt, you know?"

"I'm well aware of the fact that we have two separate lives in two separate cities, Sara," sighed Nick as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm actually on my way over to her place to talk about what happens now."

Sara nodded. "Be careful, Nick...just...be careful."

"I will, Sara. I promise," he replied. "So, how are you doing?"

Sara shrugged. "Other than not keeping anything down, I'm good," she smiled slightly. "I'm inheriting a son," she continued with a fuller smile.

"I take it Bertie's staying in town then."

"Yeah, he graduated last month. He's looked into classes at WLVU, and he asked Warrick, Lindsey, and I if he could stay with us. Lindsey didn't care, and Warrick couldn't say no, and it's pretty much a given I'd be thrilled to have him around more often. Even if I'll never be _Mom, _I'm looking forward to having him around, getting to spend time with him while I can," she smiled once more.

"Well, I think you'll make a great mother to him anyway," commented Nick with a smile.

"Thank you," Sara smiled as she shifted on her bed before the door opened to reveal one of the nurses. "Hi, Misty."

"Morning Sara, time for your medication," Misty answered as she came further into the room.

"Crap," Sara sighed before looking over at Nick. "You might want to head out now, Nicky; it isn't going to pretty if yesterday's events are any indication."

"Might not be a bad idea," agreed Nick with a laugh. "I'm due at Liz's anyway. Keep in touch. Don't want us to become strangers again," he finished as he rose from his seat.

"We better not be. I can't survive another disappearance of you three," Sara smiled.

"Neither can I," replied Nick as he leant down and gave Sara a hug before making his way from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday, June 24th, 2010  
Liz's apartment  
12:15pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Nick had been in town for seven weeks, having stuck around longer than really necessary due to Sara being in the hospital. He'd called in last week after learning of Sara's condition and they'd agreed to give him an extra week to stay in Vegas so that he was here for her surgery but they couldn't spare him for much longer as he was needed back in Dallas, not just to run his shift but the Rangers wanted to bury their fallen member and they couldn't do that until Nick returned with his sister's body.

As hard as Liz had tried to prevent it from happening, she'd fallen in love with the Texan that had presently taken over her kitchen and was making them something to eat. She knew it was only a matter of time before this day came and they had to decide what to do about their relationship. It had been a week since she'd first slept with him, but the past week had shown her what a relationship with Nick would entail and it was something she'd never experienced before and would probably never have again with someone else. There was just something about being with him that she couldn't put words to. It was a feeling of belonging and acceptance without question. It was a feeling of being home. No other guy had ever made her feel like this. It even had her considering giving up her life in Vegas and moving to Dallas with him, which was part of the reason why Nick was here in the first place. They needed to decide what happened next and they needed to do it today, as Nick was due to fly out tomorrow morning.

"Hey Nick, I think that's your cell ringing," Liz called into the kitchen when a phone started off and she knew it was neither her house line nor her cell.

"Can you get it for me, Liz? I've got my hands a little full in here," Nick called back causing Liz to laugh.

"What is it with you men? You always make it sound like you're waging a war in the kitchen," she called back as she picked Nick's cell phone up off the coffee table. "Nick Stokes' phone."

"Who is this?" said a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Liz Fabrey, a friend of Nick's. He's a little tied up at the moment can I take a message?" asked Liz with small laugh when she caught sight of Nick's antics in the kitchen.

"Yeah, tell him to call Rebecca. His _girlfriend_," snapped the woman on the other end, causing Liz to sober quickly. "Of course," replied Liz swallowing thickly. "Goodbye." she finished before hanging up.

"Lunch is served," Nick told her as he came out into the dining area with two plates of spaghetti and a bottle of wine under his arm. "Everything all right? That wasn't Warrick was it?" he asked in concern. When he got no response from Liz, he walked over to where she was still standing in the living room, looking down at the cell phone in her hands. "Liz what is it? Who was on the phone?" He was shocked by the amount of hurt he could see in Liz's eyes when she lifted her eyes to his.

"Your _girlfriend_, you bastard," snapped Liz, hurt clearly evident in her voice as she shoved the phone into Nick's chest. "Get out," she ordered pushing past Nick to walk over to her balcony doors where she stopped, looking out over the city.

"Liz, please..." pleaded Nick following her over to the balcony doors. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about, Nick. You're already spoken for and I was a fool to get involved with you in the first place," replied Liz not taking her eyes away from the windows in front of her. "Get. Out."

"Liz, please. It's been over between Rebecca and me for months. I was going to break up with her before I came but I never had the chance. I don't love her, Liz. I love you," argued Nick taking Liz by the arms and turning her to face him.

"I don't want to hear it, Nick," snapped Liz pulling away from him and walking over to her front door. "To think I thought you cared about me. All you cared about was getting me into bed. Could I be an even bigger fool than I already am? I want you out of here now and I never want to see you again," she ordered putting her hand on the door, pulling it open. "Get. Out."

"No, Liz," argued Nick as he walked over to where she was. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until we talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, Nick. You have a girlfriend. She's the one you should be focused on, not me. Please leave," instructed Liz.

"No."

"I don't love you, Nick."

"I don't believe you," countered Nick stepping directly in front of Liz.

"Believe it, Nick, because it's the truth."

"No."

"It's over, Nick. There is _nothing _here for you anymore. Go home to _Rebecca_," snapped Liz as she started to lose control of her emotions.

"I _told _you, Liz, that I don't love her anymore. I haven't for a long time. _You're _the one that I love. I love you so much I don't know how I survived without you for all these years," argued Nick, once more taking Liz by the arms, causing her to let go of the door.

"And I told you that I _don't _love you. Accept it and go home, Nick."

"And I told you that I don't believe you, but I will leave and never bother you again on one condition," counted Nick, figuring she would never go through with what he had in mind.

"Which is?"

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me," instructed Nick.

"Fine," agreed Liz, raising her eyes to meet Nick's, her eyes cold and distant making Nick wonder where the girl he knew had gone so suddenly as there was no trace of the Liz he knew in the eyes looking at him. "I don't love you, Nick. I never have. Now, please leave."

"Alright, Liz, I'll go," replied Nick sadly as he grabbed his jacket. He never thought she'd be able to actually do it. "Goodbye, Liz," he said as he stopped next to her at the door, trying to decide if he should give her one last kiss before he left but he decided against it and stepped out of the door that Liz was holding open.

The minute she closed the door behind him, Liz collapsed to the floor, letting out all the pain and hurt that she'd been bottling up while trying to get Nick to leave. "You _knew _not to let him get that close and you did it anyway. You are such an _idiot_,"Liz chided herself through her tears. She didn't know how long she sat in the corner next to her front door and she had no idea how she'd made it from there to her bedroom, all she knew was that her heart was broken like never before. She didn't even know if she'd ever be able to put it back together again because a big piece of it left with Nick when he walked out the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday June 25th, 2010  
Liz's apartment  
11:33 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Letting himself into Liz's apartment, Warrick glanced around one more time before shutting the door behind him. If she wasn't here, he'd try another option afterward. But it was currently the only logical place she would be considering she wasn't at the hospital with Sara, or at the house according to Lindsey, and didn't come to work. For the second day in a row...

Moving further into the apartment, he saw two uneaten plates of spaghetti and a bottle of wine on the dining room table, and frowned once more. Two plates, company...Nick was going to see her after seeing Sara, Nick had told him that the morning before...

"Damn," he whispered before moving further into the room and heading towards her bedroom. Pausing in the doorway he sighed when he saw her sleeping on the bed. "Liz?" he called softly.

"Go away," she replied quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Not going to work girl," he countered. "Can I come in? Or do you want to come out and I'll get us both something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, I don't let Sara get away with that, you think I'm going to let you?" he countered evenly. "Come on girl, one or the other. How does some water sound to start? You end up in the hospital next to Sara because of dehydration; I'm not going to save you from her, you know?"

"Fine," sighed Liz quietly as she sat up, swinging her legs around so that her feet were on the floor, her back towards where Warrick was currently standing, her gaze fixed on her hands.

"That's a girl, now turn around and take a step forward. There are plenty of places to go after all, restroom, living room, doorway to punch me in the jaw to get me to shut up..."

Liz pushed herself up off her bed only to collapse back down onto it when she was hit by a dizzy spell.

"And this is why you need to eat, Liz girl," Warrick reminded her gently as he appeared next to her side and helped her to her feet. "Couch, restroom, or chair in the kitchen?" he asked as he led her around to the end of the bed.

"Restroom first please. I think I'd like to at least splash some water on my face."

"Deal. Besides, I can't imagine your bladder is happy to have been forced to wait while you slept the past twenty-four hours," he smirked slightly. "I live with two women who make me go on feminine product runs, I've got no issues in that department," he teased lightly.

"Twenty-four hours?" asked Liz in shock. "I've been out of it that long?"

"It's almost eleven-thirty, girl. I couldn't come sooner because I had to run shift," he admitted.

"Oh God, I missed work," commented Liz when reality started breaking through the fog that she'd been living in.

"Yes you did," he agreed softly.

"I am _so _sorry."

"Liz, it's ok," he countered as she stepped away to wash her face.

"I think that chair in the kitchen is starting to sound good right about now," commented Liz after drying her face as she started feeling a little dizzy once more.

"Sounds good to me. Then how about my famous cinnamon-sugar toast, maybe later a nice omelet?" he offered as he wrapped an arm around her waist once more and they made their way out of the room.

"Sounds good but I think I'll start with some juice while you get the toast going," replied Liz as they made their way into her kitchen.

"Deal," he smiled before helping her sit. Turning he grabbed a glass and the juice before pouring and passing it to her. "So, my girl, any fantastic dreams about vacations in Aruba with my Sar-bear?" he asked knowing she'd smile at the nickname. Sara _despised _that nickname Greg had given to her...and she'd promptly decked him for it. It had become a standing joke between the two of them ever since.

"If only," replied Liz sadly before taking a sip of juice. "Did you know? You know what, never mind, I don't think I want to know. It's my own fault for going against my better judgment," she continued as she played with her glass.

"Did I know what?" he prodded gently as he set the first set of toast down. "And sometimes your judgment isn't always right, Liz. Sara woke up sure I'd run for the hills now that I knew everything. She was wrong; perhaps you were right to go against your own judgment, regardless of the results..."

"Even though the result was having my heart ripped out?" wondered Liz quietly

"Sometimes the only way we can grow is through pain," he offered softly as he sat down next to her.

"I just never knew you could hurt this badly and still live," she sighed quietly before continuing. "He has a girlfriend."

"Damn," Warrick sighed. "Girl...I'm so sorry. Would you like Greg, Hodges, Jim, and I to go beat the crap out of him for you?"

"Thanks for the sentiment but I don't really want to have Mia, Katrina, Jacqui, Lindsey and especially Sara after me because the lot of you are in jail for assault," replied Liz. "I just wish I'd known from the start. Maybe then things would have turned out differently. I knew not to get involved. I even tried to fight it but other than you and the others at the lab, I've never had a guy take an interest in the real Liz before," she finished with a shrug

"First, perhaps it would be better if the lot of us got to him before Sara," Warrick smiled. "And second...they say hindsight is twenty-twenty, but we never get blessed with it in the beginning, and it seems to me that he didn't deserve you. Yeah, that sucks to hear right now, trust me I've been there, girl, but it's true. The man, who does deserve you, is going to love the real Liz, and not even notice the Liz Fabrey you hide behind on occasion, and that one we won't have to kill. Well, we might if he tries to take you away from us, but that's a whole 'nother matter."

"Thanks," replied Liz with a small smile. "I just thought that he was the one."

"I know, Lizzie girl," he agreed as he pulled her into a quick hug. "Okay, time to eat. We need to get you packed because you are coming over to have a girl's night with Lindsey."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. Lindsey's been driving me insane without you or Sar around. I need a nice female influence on her so I can lock myself in my room and watch sports and not have to worry about Ricky sneaking in to see her in the middle of the night or something."

"So, it's not so much a girl's night but more of a Warrick regaining his sanity night?" teased Liz

"Exactly," Warrick grinned.

"Well, I guess a sane supervisor is better than an _insane _one," mused Liz as she finished her toast.

"Very," Warrick smiled.

"Would you mind doing me a favor and cleaning up this mess for me while I go throw some things together for this impromptu 'girls' night?" questioned Liz.

"No problem."

"Thanks," she replied as she rose from the table and disappeared back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She emerged a few minutes later in a fresh pair of clothes and her duffle bag tossed over her shoulder. "Ready when you are."

"Ready now," Warrick smiled before opening the door. "And hand over that bag, Missy."

"Why do you have to be so damn nice?" questioned Liz teasingly as she handed the bag over to him.

"Because my grandmother raised me that way. Besides, being nice got me Sara, I think I'll stick with it," he laughed as they made their way to his car.

"You truly are the last of a dying breed Warrick Brown," complimented Liz as she waited for him to open the car door before getting in. "A true Southern Gentleman."

"Thank you, I do try," Warrick winked at her. "Come on girl, let's go get some pizza or something and surprise Linds, which reminds me, as soon as Sara's out on outpatient treatment she wants to do the graduation dinner we missed out on."

"Sounds good to me, both the pizza _and _the dinner for Lindsey," replied Liz before Warrick closed the door. "Good, good," Warrick smiled once he was in the driver's seat. "By the way, you missed out on the latest development in life on La Porte Court."

"Oh and what's that?" asked Liz curiously, glad to have her mind on something else for a while.

"Bertie's moving in."

"Well that's good, isn't it? I mean he _is _Sara's son after all. What does Lindsey think?"

"She didn't really care one way or the other. She's leaving in August anyway to go to Florida, as long as she doesn't lose her room, she's happy," Warrick smiled. "We're actually talking about converting one of the sections of the garage into an area for him. That way he's got his own room."

"That sounds like a good plan. That gives him privacy while still being a part of the house," agreed Liz.

"Yeah, plus he's used to things a different way than how we do them. We don't want to make him feel like he's got to change you know? Gonna be interesting though, he's completely immersed in the religion, whereas Sara's still getting back into it. She's got enough to get the Sabbath off each week and such. Something tells me after all this is over, she's not going to take no for an answer when it comes to her life and her culture," he mused.

"I couldn't agree with you more," commented Liz.

"Anyway, want to go see Sar in the morning with me and Linds?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I've probably worried her by not seeing her the past few days," mused Liz worriedly

"She's been sleeping a lot the past two days, probably hasn't even noticed that it's Friday yet, in all honesty," Warrick assured her.

"How's she taking to the chemo?" asked Liz as they pulled up to the pizza parlor.

"So-so, just extra tired, and having trouble keeping things down," he explained as they got out. "But at the same time, she could be extra tired from her body trying to heal her injuries from Thomas, or the fact that she is battling cancer as it is..." he shrugged lightly.

"So in other words she's managing in typical Sara fashion," laughed Liz as they ordered, happily ordering an extra large pizza with various types of meat, that Sara would never even consider eating.

"Exactly," Warrick agreed with a grin.

"Well, shall we get this pizza to Lindsey?" asked Liz as the pizza man handed her the box.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Warrick agreed as he got the breadsticks.

"Good because I'm suddenly getting very hungry," commented Liz as they made their way back into the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 31st, 2010  
1516 La Porte Court  
Henderson, Nevada  
7:13 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"What are you doing cooking?" Warrick asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"We do have everyone due to arrive any minute," Sara reminded him with a smile.

"So, hand over the spatula and go sit down at Frankenstein's Lab," Warrick ordered lightly before taking it out of her hands and sending her on her way to the counter, which was now serving as Dr. Frankenstein's slab since they decided to turn the house into a Haunted House for Bertie. Taking a seat she watched him cook the French Toast, breakfast having been for once, pre-planned.

Leaning forward, she let her head rest on her palm as she leaned against 'the slab'. /-/God, had it really been nearly five months since she was diagnosed? Yes, it truly had.../-/ Shifting she reached up to make sure her scarf was still tight, finding it was, she brought her hand back down and smirked when he flipped a piece of French Toast without a spatula. Oh well, she wasn't the only one who could do that anymore. What the hell. One of the things Greg had been eager to learn when he finally got the chance to ask after everyone returned home, how did she know to cook so well if she hadn't been raised in a bed and breakfast. Shocked the hell out of the poor ex-lab rat to find out she learned everything after she left Boston, thanks to cooking courses and Jill. He had left mumbling about needing cooking classes or kidnapping Jill. She wasn't exactly sure if anymore was said on the subject, she'd sort of crashed about that time.

Lovely side effect of her rounds of Chemo. She slept a hell of a lot more than ever before, had the worst time keeping anything in her system, not to mention her taste had changed. And in the classic form, her hair went on to hair heaven. And she finally decided enough was enough and ordered a wig the week before, but around the house she stuck with her nice, comfortable, dependable, scarves.

"Knock knock?" called Liz as she entered the house, Greg and Mia hot on her heels. "Anyone...home?" she asked as she got a good look at her surroundings.

"In the laboratory!" Sara called when she heard them.

"Hey," Liz greeted as she and Mia walked into the kitchen. "Out," she ordered with as she took the frying pan from Warrick and Mia started hunting in the fridge.

"This is getting interesting. First I get kicked out of cooking by him, now he's getting kicked out by you guys," Sara teased. "Well, the standing rule is that the women make breakfast and Warrick is most definitely _not _a woman," shrugged Liz.

"True," Sara agreed. "So how was work last night?" she continued as she slid off her chair. Liz had been acting night supervisor since she'd been off on medical leave.

"Not too bad. A DB and a trick roll, much to Greg's delight," Liz replied shaking her head remembering Greg's eagerness for the trick roll.

"He does love trick rolls," Sara smiled. "Why couldn't you have been a CSI when I was getting stuck with trick rolls my first year?" she called and Greg popped his head around the wall.

"Cause I was too busy being a teenager," he grinned before popping back out of the room as a towel flew at him.

"Why is Greg getting towels thrown at him already?" Jim asked as he came in with the meat Sophia had sent.

"He insinuated that I'm old or something," Sara explained.

"Ah, well Warrick and I will go whip Igor into shape. Perks of being Frankenstein and all," Jim gave her a wink before heading out into the living room. "Oh Igor!" he called.

"Him as Frankenstein? Hell yeah," Sara grinned. "Then again, Warrick and I are having a blast as the graveyard ghost, what with that story we made up and all," she smiled softly.

"Well, it will be interesting to see how the guys react when they see me," laughed Liz

"That it will," Sara grinned.

"Why didn't we ever think of doing a haunted house before now? It's been a complete blast planning this," Mia grinned. "And that boy of yours is quite the little Phantom isn't he?" she continued with a smile. "I heard him practicing when we were walking by the garage."

Before Sara had a chance to respond, everyone else showed up, and shooed her out of the kitchen. Rolling her eyes she instead made her way to the garage and to the section now decorated to look like the vaults of the Paris Opera House, based on the design from the 2004 version of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. Bertie was practicing away at the piano moved from the family room out into the garage for the event. Leaning against the door she smiled as she watched her son. He and Warrick were the same when it came to their music; they became completely engrossed in it. She'd even been able to talk them into doing a duet of the famous "Dueling Pianos" that was done for Cameron Macintosh in his show years before, Hey Mr. Producer, or at least that's the name she thought it was. When the music stopped she looked up to see Bertie looking at her, and was once again struck by how she could ever confuse his and Grissom's eyes with the blue eyes Thomas had. Thanks to DNA testing, done long distance of course, it had been proven that Bertie was indeed Grissom's son, which caused a sigh of relief for her peace of mind. She would have lied to protect her family, especially her only child, but it provided a bit of happiness in her soul to find out that he wasn't Thomas' child.

"Hey, Sararita," Bertie smiled as she focused on him once more.

"Heard you were playing. We're making breakfast if you want to come," she offered.

"Nah, have to get started on homework. Probably the only bad thing about being Jewish, we loose one day on the weekend that others take for granted. But I wouldn't give up the Sabbath for anything."

"I know what you mean, Kaddishel (Baby Son). After years of not having it as a part of my life, and having it back now...I wouldn't trade it for the world either. Especially now."

Bertie grinned as he closed the piano lid, "It's amazing, how much I love hearing you call me that, but go on, get back inside before Warrick thinks I stole you," he chuckled.

"Deal, Love," Sara smiled before heading back in. Stopping she took a step back and popped her head back into the room, "Want to take a break at lunch? Get pizza?"

"Deal," Bertie grinned.

Nodding, she headed back inside to find breakfast ready, "Bertie's gonna hit the books, so don't worry about him."

"How's he doing?" Mia asked as she sat down and started cutting her French Toast.

"Good, takes after his parents," Warrick grinned.

"Yes it's good to be the child of two geniuses; you're pretty much given to be a genius yourself," Jim grinned. "Lucky bastard. Oh, what I would have given to have those brains when I was in school."

"Were you that bad at school, Jim?" wondered Liz.

"Nah...just had to really work at it. I mean _really."_

"And the poor man ended up being surrounded by geniuses in his twilight years," Greg smirked.

"Hey, watch it, I'm not that old," Jim ordered as he pointed a knife at Greg.

"Yes, sir," Greg grinned before Hodges smacked him over the back of his head.

"And nobody ever said _you _were a genius Greg," commented Liz with a smirk as she rose from her seat and walked into the kitchen, returning moments later.

"Hey Liz, you feeling okay?" Greg asked when Liz sat back down

"Yeah why?" she asked in confusion

"You're having seconds," replied Greg pointing at her plate.

"You're point being?" she wondered.

"You never have seconds. Judging by the way you're eating this morning, if I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant or something," replied Greg just as Liz was about to put a piece of pineapple in her mouth.

Liz's fork clattered to the table as her body went numb while she processed Greg's words. "Excuse me," she said barely above a whisper before putting her hand to her mouth as she rose from her chair and quickly left the room.

"Mia, please hit your fiancé for me," Sara began after staring at him for a moment. "And excuse me," she continued before rising and following after Liz, hearing Greg yelp after the resounding sound of at least five hands hitting something hard, his head no doubt.

"Beth?" Sara asked as she saw Liz leaving the upstairs bathroom, "You okay girl?"

"I'm fine," replied Liz swallowing before suddenly turning back around and heading back the way she came.

/-/Too go or not to go.../-/ Sara thought to herself. "Oh well, if I end up sick as a dog too, so be it. I'll just use my bathroom," knocking on the door she headed into the room, and pulled Liz's hair back as she lost her breakfast.

"Thanks," commented Liz quietly as she sat back and wiped her mouth.

"Your welcome. Be right back," Sara grinned at her before heading to her own bathroom.

When Sara disappeared, Liz slowly got to her feet, rinsed her mouth out and made her way back into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed.

A few minutes later, Sara came in and collapsed next to her. "Well, seems like we're in the same boat after all. But there are two entirely different reasons; at least there better be," Sara began glancing over at her.

"Well, unless Chemo has suddenly become contagious than you don't have to worry about giving it to me," sighed Liz not looking away from the wall

"No, that wasn't my exact thought. My exact thought was if you're taking Chemo and hadn't told me, I might kill you before the cancer has a chance," Sara smirked. "What Greg said, it hit a note didn't it?" she asked softly after a moment.

"You could say that," admitted Liz quietly.

"Nick?" she asked as she reached down and brushed her fingers across the back of Liz's hand.

Liz nodded before covering her face with her hands as she broke down in tears.

"Oh Honey," Sara sighed as she rolled over and grabbed a box of tissues before sitting up. "Come on, up we go," she continued softly.

Liz slowly pushed herself to a sitting position but kept her hands over her face. "Come here," Sara ordered softly as she pulled Liz towards her.

"Shh, it's okay girl. It's going to be okay," Sara whispered as she brushed her fingers through Liz's hair as she cried. "I'm here; I'm not going anywhere..."

"I've tried so hard to hide it," sniffled Liz.

"You've done one hell of a job. It would have made sense for me to miss it thanks to Chemo and treatments and all that fun. But no one else caught it either. You _really _did one hell of a job hiding it," Sara smiled slightly as she passed a tissue Liz's way. "About five months?"

"Almost. About four and a half by what my doctor said," admitted Liz as she took the tissue from Sara and wiped at her eyes.

"Ahh, the little one is moving now then," Sara smiled. "How are you dealing?" she continued after a moment.

"About as well as you could expect for someone facing being a single mother."

"I know that feeling well my girl," Sara nodded. "You know that you're not alone right? We'll all be here for you."

"I know," sniffed Liz. "That's why I want you and Warrick to be the godparents. If this child can't have its father, I at least want someone like Warrick to be there for it."

"You know he'd love to," Sara smiled. "And I would too."

"I know. You're not going to tell Nick, are you?" asked Liz worriedly.

"Not without your permission. If he asks me outright, I'll deal with that bridge when I come to it. But it's your job to tell him. If you choose to," Sara added softly. "But Liz, Honey, you may want to tell him someday. I'd never change what I did when Bertie was born; he was safer that way than with me. Even though I regret not raising my own son...but if I had been able to, if certain circumstances were different, I would have told Grissom. Just so he could have known he had a son and been a part of his child's life, so Bertie could have known his father...regardless of how Grissom's and my relationship might have been in the end..." trailing off Sara shrugged. "Not that I'm telling you what to do, just…I don't know, being very talkative in my extremely tired state," she offered with a smile.

"I want to tell him, Sara...I do...it's just..." Liz trailed off biting her lip as she tried to find the words to say what she was feeling. "It hurt so much when I had to push him away. I'd never felt anything like I felt for him but knowing he belonged to another I just couldn't let things go further. It's bad enough I let myself sleep with him. Granted I wasn't in the best frame of mind when it happened and I'm not using that as an excuse, it's just...when I found out he had a girlfriend it nearly destroyed me, then to find out I'm carrying his child...I don't know Sara. I want to tell him but I don't know if I can face him without it destroying me completely. I may not be able to have Nick but I will always have a part of him," she finished quietly as she put her hand on her stomach.

"It sounds perfectly logical to me," Sara nodded. "Honey, you're talking to a girl who's been in your shoes. When I found out I was pregnant, I was there thinking on one hand, it's my little personal demon's, on the other, it might be the only part of Grissom I'd ever have, especially since I had told him goodbye, knowing there was a chance I'd never see him again. And I would never let Thomas know about him, Thomas would have killed him. You're talking to the choir on this one; to borrow a quote Warrick is so fond of, so don't worry. I'll keep it from Nick as far as I can without having to actually lie to his face. Which you're in luck, I'm a master at avoiding the truth."

"Thank God for that," replied Liz with a small smile. "Now, to figure out how to tell everyone downstairs."

"Oh, that's easy enough, we just announce that you're pregnant. And if they push, we can fib and be like hello, she's been offering to be my surrogate forever and a day, darlin'," Sara grinned. "Besides, like they're going to care outside the fact that you're pregnant and we get to spoil you and your baby for the next twenty years."

"It'll be interesting to see how Lindsey and Bertie react to getting a new 'cousin' of sorts," mused Liz.

"Thrilled and thrilled. Lindsey loves kids, and Bertie adores family. He's already got two 'cousins' so," Sara shrugged as she turned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Come on, they had to have heard the toilets flushing so often. We can explain being up here so long by pointing out I lost breakfast, which I did. They don't need to know that you did," she offered as she rose.

"I guess you're right and I guess there's no time like the present to let everyone know that there is going to be a new addition to the family, as well as inform Warrick that he better get you better so you can take your shift back before I take maternity leave," remarked Liz as she pulled herself to her feet.

"No worries, we'll just actually give Greg a shot at it," Sara grinned before shuddering. "Perhaps we can beg Jim to take over for a while instead."

"I think Jim would be the better option," agreed Liz as they made their way from the room.

"He is a good CSI," Sara defended him slightly. "Not sure I'd trust Greg with the entire shift just yet though," she continued shaking her head.

"I'm not saying he's not good, Sara. Hell, he's proven it to me in spades since I've been covering for you but I can't see him as a supervisor just yet."

"Me neither. And I wasn't saying you weren't. Was more defending him against myself," Sara smiled.

"Now, if only we could get him to stop putting his foot in his mouth," mused Liz as they hit the bottom of the stairs.

"The day that happens, I'll say a prayer to Adonai and get Greg to wear Cleopatra's headdress," Sara grinned.

"I hear he looks quite fetching in a headdress," giggled Liz.

"Who'd look quite fetching in a headdress?" Jim asked as he looked up from the article he was reading and passed it to Greg.

"Our little Portia Richmond of Night Shift," Sara grinned.

"I'll never live that down, will I?" Greg asked with a groan. "Article here about the funeral of Carrie Michaels." he offered.

Liz hesitated a moment before taking the page from Greg. It wasn't the article that Liz was reading; she was looking at the picture that showed Nick and his family along with the Rangers at the gravesite. Although it wasn't Nick that had her attention. It was the woman hanging on his arm. She was about the same height as Nick with what looked like dark red shoulder length hair. She had both her hands in one of Nick's. There was a sadness about him that Liz hadn't seen before but she just attributed that to the loss of his sister since the woman on his arm looked quite supportive. Liz scanned the photo's caption to make sure that it was indeed who she suspected it to be. It was. The caption not only mentioned it was the funeral of Texas Ranger Carrie Michaels but listed the people present in the picture. There was a man on Nick's left that the paper stated was his elder brother Alexander but the woman on the right was listed as being Rebecca Wilson. "So that's her," sighed Liz quietly before putting the article down in front of her. "Excuse me. I'm not feeling too well again," she said as she rose and made her way back out of the room and up to her room.

Sara watched her go with a frown before grabbing the paper and reading it. /-/Idiot Nick, you are an idiot./-/ "At least they got some closure," Sara nodded as she passed the article on.

"Is Liz alright?" asked Mia in concern.

"I think last night's dinner didn't agree with her," Sara offered. "Well, that or being with me upstairs and all," she continued with a shrug.

"Probably the latter, even I get queasy in that situation," Warrick agreed before shooting a look her way, seeing the slight shake of her head, he let it drop for now.

"Okay, well I won't drag her back here for my announcement then," Jim smiled.

"Announcement?" everyone asked looking over at him.

"I'm retiring," Jim answered, smirking when half the table's occupants' mouths dropped open.

"You're what?" Sara asked staring at him. "No way, I was sure you'd work until you keeled over in office."

"Well I suppose that would make Al's job easier and all," Jim drew out before giving her a wink. "Sorry Sunshine, I realized, damn it all. I'm too old to be pulling these all-nighters we did a few months ago. And I want to enjoy Johnny while I can still think about it, not to mention have more time to pick on you."

"Oh joy," Sara rolled her eyes.

"When are you retiring? And who's taking your place?" Warrick asked.

"The new year and Tony."

"Who's taking over as A.D.?" Greg spoke up.

"We're thinking about Sophia."

"All the power to her," Sara smiled. "When I get back, I'm content to stay where I am. I hated politics before BPKC, I tolerate them now, and I'm not looking forward to ever becoming an A.D. for the sheer reason of them doubling."

"Same here." Warrick agreed.

"Figured as much, why we went with Phi." Jim smiled.

"But who's taking over Days?" Mia asked.

"Actually…" Jim began glancing over at the newspaper. "We asked Stokes."

"You okay?" Warrick whispered when Sara dropped her fork.

"Just tired." she answered so everyone could hear.

"That might be our cue to head out then, we all need sleep anyway for the shin-dig tonight," Greg grinned as he pushed his chair back.

"He's way too into this Igor thing," Hodges shook his head.

"So true," Sara smiled slightly as she rose. "Hey Jim, want to help me with the dishes since neither of us cooked?"

"Sure, Sunshine," he smiled before rising and following her into the kitchen as the others began gathering their things. "So, what's up?"

"You asked Nick yet?" she asked as she looked over at him while opening the dishwasher. "Yes, waiting for his answer. Why?"

"No reason."

"You're going to call him, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The look in your eyes, says Nick is a dead man. Haven't seen it in a number of years, but I remember it very well," Jim smirked. "Whatever he did, don't tell me. I'd rather not have reason to kill him when I want to give him a job."

"No problem," Sara smiled. "Now, get your butt home before Katrina thinks we kidnapped you," she added as she closed the dishwasher.

"Yes ma'am," Jim grinned before leaning over to kiss her cheek, and then ran from the kitchen. "See you later, Sunshine."

"See you later, Frankie," she called after him as Warrick came into the room.

"Liz upstairs?"

"I believe so," Sara nodded as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned. "Everyone gone?"

"Yeah."

"She's pregnant," Sara whispered.

"Hell."

"Exactly."

"And Jim..."

"Exactly."

"The article?"

"I'd lay down twenty that says the girl next to him is the GF."

"Really?" Warrick asked before going out to grab the article. "I think you'd win." he offered as he came back in. "Hell."

"Exactly." Sara smiled. "By the way, ready to be a godfather?"

"Huh?" he asked before glancing towards the room above the family room, "Oh, definitely." he smiled. "Ready to be a godmother?"

"Already am one babe," Sara grinned. "But I'm more than ready to be one again. Might kill the biological father, once I'm back up to full strength though."

"Want help?"

"Sure. We can get the team to cover it up for us," Sara grinned before sighing.

"How's she doing?"

"Emotional wreak of sorts, trying to figure out how to tell us, not wanting to tell him, it's one piece of him that she can keep even though it killed her to lose him. Been there, done that, and still can't offer much help. Life sucks."

"Yes it can," he agreed as he moved over and pulled her towards him. "But we'll deal with each day as they come, alright?"

"You want me to sleep, don't you?"

"And they say I'm the smart one in this relationship," Warrick teased.

Smacking his arm lightly she shook her head, "Smart one my foot. I'm the one who figured out what we could do with those dang compensation checks the government sent us."

"And a genius idea at that, but you still need sleep, especially if you want to spend lunch with your musical prodigy."

"Just how long have you been able to read my mind?" Sara asked looking at him seriously.

"About three years. But in this case, I was by the garage door about to let you know breakfast was ready."

"Ah, I see." Sara nodded.

"Yes, you do. Now up to bed. You can call and threaten the cowboy all you want later, and no doubt take the mother-to-be on a shopping spree sometime soon. But until then, you need your rest, baby."

"Yes, oh-great-and-annoying-one," Sara smirked before giving him a quick kiss. Turning she started up the stairs.

"And no reading in bed, young lady," he called with a grin

"Make me," she answered with a wink before heading upstairs.

Pausing to check on Liz, who was sound asleep and surrounded by tissues, Sara stopped to clean them up. Liz had cried herself to sleep, damn Stokes. Shaking her head, Sara made her way back to the Master bedroom only to find Warrick waiting. "Figured the best way to make sure you slept was to join you," he teased.

"Spoil Sport, and the new Forensic Monthly looked so interesting," she grinned as she changed before slipping into bed next to him. "Love you."

"Love you forever," he answered before turning off the light.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 31st, 2010  
1516 La Porte Court  
Henderson, Nevada  
5:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"I think that's everything then," Sara mused as she looked around once more. They had a pre-arranged course through the house, starting in the garage and thanks to large panels of black construction paper you'd go towards the upstairs, only to come back downstairs and go to the kitchen, then outside in the backyard, the 'tour' ending at the gate where candy was waiting.

"Yup, and all of us are in costume," Greg grinned.

"He's enjoying being Igor too much," Bobby mused as he looked up from the make-up chair where his wife was finishing his new ghostly appearance.

"Way too much," Nicole Jackson agreed as she adjusted her cape.

"You make one nice devil," Sheriff Jackson grinned at his wife. Giving him a wink she turned to check the lanterns the four guides were using to lead guests through the five sections of their haunted house.

Sinking into a chair, Sara giggled as she looked at their gathered company. The fives sections of the house were pretty simple. They had a section dedicated to Egypt and mummies. Poor Hodges was the mummy. They'd actually wrapped the man up in individually cut strips of linen. It would be a miracle for him to get out of it all later…and Mia loved being Cleopatra. Well, so was Greg, but she was having more fun with it. Bertie of course was their Phantom; with Bobby's wife Carolyn dressed as a bride to represent his captive, a.k.a. Christine, in his lair. Not far from the three, who were helping Hodges with a few loose bandages, stood their group of the undead. Jacqui and Lai, Archie's girl, were the two female vampires, to Mark Franco's Dracula. He did look a bit scary, all pale and fangs. Elsewhere in the room were the members of Frankenstein's lab. David Phillips was the mad scientist, with Greg as his trusty hunchback. And his two monsters were Jim and Katrina as Frankenstein and his bride. Katrina had even temporarily dyed her hair for the evening, how she got it in that unique beehive was beyond Sara though...

Then of course they had the Grim Reaper who would be wandering around, a.k.a. Pete. And Archie was their wandering Wolfman. And then there was the graveyard that had once been their backyard before the addition of about thirty gravestones and a fog machine. Warrick was their gentleman ghost, looking for his lost love. Bobby the ghostly storyteller that would tell the guests about the tragic tale of the two ghosts that roamed the graveyard. The gentleman looking for his lost love, and his love, unable to reach him. And of course they'd cast her in the role. But hey, she did look sufficiently ethereal in the costume they'd decided on. Add to the fact she was standing in a boat on the pool for the duration...yup, she was definitely floating. They'd even managed to get some of the gravestones out there on the water with her. They'd tested it the night before with the fog machine and it was indeed eerie and realistic looking. The water was practically invisible under all the fog and such.

Then they had their four guides, Danielle Phillips was their own little witch, a beautiful witch mind you, but one just the same. Sophia was Tinker Bell, and Nicole was a devil diva...or so she'd claimed. Their fourth guide was actually quite late... "Anyone heard from Liz?" Sara asked looking up at the others.

"No, but she'll probably be here soon. She's still got fifteen minutes or so until we open," Warrick pointed out as he slipped his top hat on over the off-white wig he was wearing.

"Oh, turning the sound music on," Greg spoke up before the pre-arranged sound effects began, thanks to Archie's provision of course.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," commented Liz as she walked into the house.

"That's okay," Sara smiled.

"Interesting costume there, Liz." Greg teased. Liz was wearing a long coat with boots on that came just below her knees. Anything underneath the coat was invisible.

"Matrix?" Archie suggested with a wink.

"In your dreams A/V boy," smirked Liz as she undid and removed her coat revealing her full costume. The black boots she was wearing went along with the black boy-cut shorts with a gold belt around her hips and rhinestone studs around the legs she was wearing. Along with the shorts she had on a gold sport-bra type top that had a v-neck with black, gold and silver sequins around it, revealing at least a little cleavage. Over the top she had on a black jacket that didn't come down any further than her gold top. The jacket had a gold lining and a gold stripe around each wrist, the black sleeves extending half way down her hands. The front of her long blonde hair was tied into a small ponytail while the rest of her hair hung loose and was teased into big waves. "I just need to drop my coat off upstairs and pick up the last of my costume."

"Close your mouths boys." Sara smirked as Liz headed upstairs.

"God, no wonder the other team's quarterback fumbled like he did." Greg grinned before they heard her coming back downstairs and he, along with Archie, Bobby, and even Jim, let wolf whistles go when she appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"A bit slow on the uptake aren't they?" Sara grinned as she looked over at Liz who was now glaring at the four, her gold and black pom poms in her hands where they rested on her hips.

"You would think that being guys and all they would know what a professional cheerleader would look like," chided Liz shaking her head.

"Yes, but we've never seen one up close and personal," Jim pointed out. "You look _fantastic, _doll."

"Thank you, Jim," replied Liz with a smile. "God, I haven't worn this outfit in years. I'm surprised it still fits," she mused. "It's also probably a _good _thing that Catherine _never _saw me like this or else she would have made sure to keep Lindsey as _far _away from me as possible."

"Girl, Catherine might just be jealous that you are able to pull that outfit off," Nicole argued with a smile. "Hell, I'm jealous." she continued with a laugh.

"Makes two of us," Sophia grinned.

"Well, not everyone can be Tinker Bell there, Phi," Sara pointed out.

"No, good point," Sophia grinned.

"Stop drooling Greg or I'll make sure you have the worst of the cases tonight," threatened Liz.

"Yes ma'am." Greg grinned.

"Sure you weren't a dominatrix in another life?" Katrina asked with a smile.

"I've spent a great number of years fighting off football players. Comes with the territory," shrugged Liz.

"I can bet," David Phillips smiled.

"We should probably head out and meet the munchkins, fogs up and going in the backyard, so Sara, you should probably get on your boat and get out there..." Sophia pointed out as she got a good look through the window.

"So help me, I fall in, I'm killing Greg for suggesting this," Sara grumbled as she rose and shook out her white robes. "Although I could get use to the white wig," she giggled.

"So can I. You're kinda cute with white hair," Warrick smiled as he slipped up behind her.

"Okay, we so need a picture of these two ghost lovers," Greg grinned as he ran off for the camera.

"Interesting, well, you're in luck. My natural color came from my grandmother, and her hair was as white as the snow in her later years," Sara smiled.

"That reminds me, you gonna dye your hair again now?" Nicole asked curious. "And how do the treatments go?"

"No, too much hassle. I am so looking forward to not visiting my poor hairdresser every two weeks. Although we have quite the relationship, which reminds me, her son's birthday is next week..."

"Oh yeah, that's one heck of a relationship, you know when her children's birthdays are. I don't even know my stylist's last name," Sophia laughed as Greg returned, snapping pictures of their ghostly couple, before catching a few of Liz.

"Greg you didn't!" cried Liz as she took off after him, determined to get the camera away from him.

"Well, we should probably take this chance to head out and haunt the graveyard. Coming Bobby?" Warrick asked as he took Sara's hand. "Ladies first," he continued with a smile before she moved into the backyard.

"HA!" cried Liz as she managed to get the camera away from Greg, keeping it out of his reach long enough to delete the pictures he'd taken of her. She fought him off the entire way into 'Frankenstein's lab'. "David, Jim, can you do me a favor and keep this away from Igor here?" Liz asked handing the camera over to Jim, Greg still fighting to get his hands back on it, only to accidentally elbow Liz in the midsection. "Damn it Greg." she hissed, one hand going protectively to her midsection the other grabbing onto the counter for support.

"You okay, Doll?" Jim asked concerned, giving Greg a glare.

"Watch the elbows, Sanders," Hodges added. "Sara will kill you if you hurt her."

"You okay, Liz?" David Phillips asked softly. Glancing over at his wife they exchanged a knowing glance.

"I'll be fine," came the slightly strained reply.

"Am I the only one confused here?" asked Greg.

"Of course she will. And of course you are," Sophia agreed. "Now all of you, off to your places. Us guides have to get our lanterns ready," she ordered. Jim grabbing Greg to pull him along.

"I think I need to sit down for a moment, Phi." commented Liz.

"No problem," she smiled before setting the lantern down by her. "Want to take a few in the family room before coming out? The three of us can cover the first groups, and you can sneak out through the back to join when you're ready..." she offered.

"Sounds good," agreed Liz quietly.

Nodding the three grabbed their lanterns and headed out towards the front of the house, turning off the last of the overhead lights behind themselves as the members of Frankenstein's laboratory came back into the kitchen, and she slipped through the layers of paper into the family room.

Liz spent the next twenty minutes sitting in the family room until the pain in her abdomen subsided. Granted Greg didn't hit her all that hard, she just wasn't prepared for it. /-/Better call my doctor in the morning,/-/ she thought to herself as she pushed herself up from the couch, picking up her pom poms as she made her way out to the front lawn to meet up with her first group of kids, which was made up of an assortment of age ranges from eight up to sixteen. Unfortunately for Liz, the sixteen year olds were two boys who took great delight in shouting out catcalls and whistling when they first saw her.

"And what are you supposed to be, Sweet Thing?" asked one of the sixteen year old boys.

"_Way_ out of your league, Buddy," smirked Liz in reply. "I would think it was quite obvious that I'm a cheerleader," she continued holding up her pom poms in one hand.

"You don't look like any cheerleader I've seen recently,." commented the other teen.

"That's because I'm not your average cheerleader. I'm a Saintsation. One of the cheerleaders for the New Orleans Saints Football team," explained Liz before turning her attention back to the other kids in the group. "Now then, shall we begin our tour?" she asked, ignoring the two boys. When the other kids nodded, Liz led them from the end of the driveway and up to the garage that had been split in two thanks to the wonder of plywood.

When they entered the first section of the garage the only light they had was that of Liz's lantern and some flickering candles spread through the room, illuminating what appeared to be hieroglyphics on the walls. As they got further into the room, they noticed Cleopatra working over an open sarcophagus. As they drew closer that's when they noticed what Cleopatra was doing. She was wrapping the body of her 'husband' in bandages, preparing him for his trip to the afterlife. The minute everyone was standing next to the sarcophagus Hodges suddenly sat bolt upright, causing the group to scream and leap back. It didn't help when Hodges started moaning and turning towards the group as if he was going to come after them, which only caused them to make a dash for the door leading into the next room. Even the 'cool' sixteen-year-olds had reacted much like the little nine-year-old in the group.

As they left Egypt behind the group soon found themselves in the catacombs under the Paris Opera House of the late nineteenth century. This room was also dark and lit by Liz's lantern and candles throughout the room and also illuminating the narrow pathway they were to follow. As they made their way they saw the silhouette of a figure sitting at the piano playing a hauntingly familiar tune. Standing near the piano was what appeared to be a woman in a wedding dress, the veil pulled over her features. As the group neared the figure at the piano stopped playing and rose from the piano bench. As he approached the woman in the wedding dress he removed his mask showing his horribly scarred features as he called out for 'Christine'.

As the group quickly stepped out of the room, not wanting to get in between the Phantom and his bride, they made their way up upstairs, only to come across Count Dracula and two of his female vampires, eager for the fresh blood of children. The minute the vampires started towards them, Liz didn't have to do anything to hurry the group from the room as the two eldest teens were leading everyone downstairs where they were invited into the laboratory to meet with Dr. Frankenstein himself.

As they entered the kitchen it looked like the laboratory of a true mad scientist. There were bottles and jars of various mysterious substances, many of which were glowing odd colors. As they were being shown around the lab by Dr. Frankenstein, they were joined by his assistant Igor, who was quite happy to have so many fresh supplies come willingly into the lab. He was so overjoyed that he raced from the room, only to appear moments later with Dr. Frankenstein's monster and his bride, promising them he would make them a child from all the wonderful parts that had so willingly entered their domain. Liz quickly thanked the doctor for the tour and ushered the group out of the laboratory, not wanting to have any of them fail victim to one of the doctor's 'experiments'."

After leaving the 'lab', Liz led the group out into the fog-covered graveyard where they met up with a ghost, who proceeded to tell them the tale of love that survived death. As the ghost told the story they saw another ghostly figure appear at the side of the graveyard, making his way through the fog looking for his lost love, who appeared floating in the air a short distance on the other side of them. Before the lovers could be reunited though the tranquility was shattered with the appearance of not only the Grim Reaper but also the Wolfman, who proceeded to chase the group from the backyard.

Once safely on the other side of the backyard fence, Liz handed candy out to everyone in the group and was pleased to notice that the youngest members were standing there giggling like mad while the two-sixteen-year old boys were trembling. After wishing them all a happy Halloween, Liz made her way back towards the front of the house to meet up with her next group.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday November 25th, 2010  
1516 La Porte Court  
Henderson, Nevada  
12:33 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

As everyone got settled and the food was finished being passed around, Liz swallowed nervously, throwing a quick glance at Sara and Warrick, who both nodded slightly to indicate they were behind her on this, Liz cleared her throat. "I, uh...I have an announcement to make."

"Well, announce away," Greg grinned.

"This isn't the easiest thing for me and I'm sure you've all probably noticed the odd behaviour from me from time to time over the past month or so," commented Liz.

"Doll, spit it out. We don't bite," Jim encouraged.

"Much," Greg added with a wink before Mia smacked the back of his head.

"Geez, I'm going to have perpetual bumps that the poor coroner is going to have no explanation for when I die."

"Nope, Al will know exactly what they're from," Hodges grinned.

"Back to the topic," Sara stopped the conversation while pushing a lock of her new 'hair' behind her ear. "You were saying Beth?"

Liz sat there biting her lip for a moment before looking back at Sara. When all she saw was love and support in her friend's eyes, she swallowed once more before biting the bullet, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," everyone answered immediately. "Who's the daddy?" Greg asked after a moment.

"None of your business last I checked there, Greg. Would you want us asking Mia a question like that?" Sara countered looking over at him.

"Well, I would hope it was a given who the father of Mia's baby would be," Greg shrugged.

Yes, but let's go with a hypothetical situation here. Say Mia was raped, God forbid, and I'm not saying Liz was," Sara began. "And she became pregnant, would you like it if people asked a question like that? Invaded _your _privacy?"

"Sara." interrupted Liz before Greg could answer. "It's alright Sara. I think they should probably know. It won't be hard to tell who the father is after the baby is born, especially as they watch it grow up."

"Well, you never know, after all Bertie looks more like me than his father," Sara countered with a smile.

"Well I did get Grissom's eyes and curls," Bertie spoke up with a smile.

"Not to mention some of his mannerisms," commented Liz.

"And my whole point went out the window," Sara giggled.

"Just so you all know, I haven't decided if I'm actually going to tell the father about this baby. He has a life that is not here and one that I'm not a part of, but all of us sitting here at this table are a family. It's into this family that this child is being born so, you have a right to know the truth. Although until I decide for certain if I'm telling the father, I would appreciate it if this information never left this room," instructed Liz.

"Of course," Katrina spoke up, the others agreeing.

"It's Nick's," Liz said finally, playing with her food and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well, we're going to have another genius in the family then," Jim shrugged.

"Hang on a second, Liz," piped up Greg. "When you say Nick, you mean Nick _Stokes _right?"

"Yeah why?" asked Liz in confusion.

"You do rea..." Greg's words were cut off when Mia not only stomped on his foot but also stuffed a roll in his mouth.

"Just ignore him Liz, he's suffering from sleep deprivation and he doesn't know what he's talking about," Mia said before turning back to glare at Greg as Liz looked over at Sara and Warrick, a look of complete confusion on her face.

"I think he's lost his mind," Sara shrugged. "Then again, when did he ever have it?" she continued with a grin.

"Hey!" Greg cried around the roll he was still trying to dislodge. Sputtering he looked at his fiancé first. "Trying to kill me with death by bread?"

"No, you just looked hungry," Mia shrugged.

"Okay, I lied, they're both nuts," Sara giggled.

"I concur," Katrina laughed. "Congratulations Liz, really," she added with a smile. "When are you due?"

"March sixteenth," replied Liz. "I'm just over five months."

"Day before Ta'anit Esther," Bertie mused.

"Don't you love how he measures time by the Jewish calendar," Sara giggled. "Fast of Esther, leads into Purim," she continued.

"You have a lot of fasts, don't you," Greg mused. "I honestly can't imagine having so many times where I have to give up food. On top of giving up pork."

"And you see me complaining how?" Sara smiled.

"Point taken," Greg smiled.

"Anyway, before Greg's little off topic statement there. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Mia asked curious.

"It's a baby girl," replied Liz with a small smile. "I thought I'd want to wait to find out but I was always the worst when it came to opening presents Christmas morning. I could never wait long enough so I opted to find out," she continued with a small shrug

"Don't blame you. I was the same way with Zoë, and she was the same way with John," Katrina smiled.

"Same here with Bertie," Sara smiled.

"I think most mothers are that way," Warrick mused.

"I know I will be," Mia agreed with a shrug.

"Well," Sara began as she glanced over at Warrick, "Since we already have some good news, how about adding to it."

"You're pregnant too?" Greg asked with a silly grin, before Mia smacked the back of his head.

"Greg, love, if I was...I think I would seriously be contacting the rabbi and be proving the Christian religion wrong," Sara smirked.

"Huh?" Greg asked confused.

"Greg, if I'm pregnant, it's an act of God. I'm missing a few vital components now after all. So, if I am pregnant, besides the fact it's not Warrick's, which would only leave me bearing the messiah...which would turn the Christian religion up on its ear and prove that Jesus Christ wasn't the messiah."

"Oh."

"That would be quite the headline. 'Vegas CSI Gives Birth to Chosen One'," Jim mused before Katrina smacked his arm.

"Anyway," Sara began with a smile. "I'd given up on the idea of me being the one to bear the messiah years ago, not in my deck of cards," she continued shaking her head. "The real news is actually not so un-related from your theory," she continued with a frown before shaking her head slightly. "Geez this is a weird night. Good night, but weird."

"And you're rambling, baby," Warrick smiled.

"I blame having to watch a turkey roast in my oven all day," Sara grinned.

"Poor Sara," Archie laughed. "Has to cook meat in her kitchen. We know you've been cooking meat for a while now."

"That's different. It's for the Sabbath. And I can keep myself from thinkin' about where it came from," Sara answered before shuddering slightly.

"The men in your life must certainly know how much you love them," Lai giggled.

"Oh we do," Warrick smiled.

"Same here," Bertie grinned.

"Okay, once upon a time we were discussing some news of yours?" Jim pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Sara laughed. "Okay then, as of Tuesday morning, it's official. The cancer is in remission," she continued with a grin.

"Congratulations," Liz said getting up from her seat and walking over to Sara, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Sara smiled as others rose to give her a hug. "Okay, happy news out of the way, on to lunch," she laughed as Mia helped pry Greg off her. "Thank Adonai, I can breathe again."

"So when will you be returning back to work?" asked Liz retaking her seat.

"Part time next week, full time after the new year. Seeing as we all have those two weeks of vacation in a month," Sara smiled as she glanced over at Warrick.

"So, I only need to cover for you until the New Year then and then I get to go back to my nice Greg free shifts," mused Liz teasingly before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"I know, and then I'm stuck disciplining him again," Sara groaned before giggling.

"You'd think they didn't like me or something," Greg mused.

"You would, wouldn't you," Hodges agreed.

"Honestly Greg, I'm not laughing at you," Liz told him as she continued to giggle. "The little one seems to have decided to join the party, is all. I can feel her moving and it's quite ticklish right now."

"Sure," Greg smiled. "Of course you aren't laughing at me, you're laughing with me. And it seems little Miss Fabrey is getting in on the action. Already training her to pick on her uncle Greg, aren't you two?" he teased.

"Of course, we need more women to pick on you, keeps your ego from getting too big so Mia can live with you," Sara smiled.

"Oh come on Greg. You know we love you," chided Liz with a smile

"I know," Greg smiled. "Okay, pass the turkey so we can determine just how bad a job Sara did at it."

"Hey, pick on me all you want. Don't pick on my cooking skills. These two can tell you I cook a mean piece of meat, even if it does personally make me ill," Sara pointed at him with her fork.

"Perhaps we should have him over for Sabbath. Get him addicted to your Bubbeh's Brisket and he'll never question your cooking skills again," Warrick suggested.

"There's a plan," Sara mused. "Okay, enough talk of food. Jim, everything set for next month?"

Jim smiled, "Completely. Amazing the strings you can pull when you have the Sheriff and his family attending a function you want to arrange for everyone to get two weeks off for."

"Yes, the whole reason we invited Pete to the wedding, so the lot of you could get off," Warrick laughed.

"Well, whatever reasoning you had, it worked wonders. We have temps coming in to help out while everyone is gone; temporary shift supervisors arranged, and all that good stuff. Pete even managed to convince the mayor all of us were going in part for a staff reconnection, which is for those of us in charge of everything. The rest of you are getting a nice deserved vacation after the events six months ago to ensure that you don't burn out."

"Pete is a genius," Sara grinned.

"That the man is," Jim agreed. "So, everything set otherwise. Cruise arranged, all our excursions booked, wedding plans finalized?"

"Jim, I've only been bored out of my mind, when not dealing with side effects of Chemo. And I've had four months since we found out we were getting those dang compensation checks from the government to put that boredom to use. You think I don't have every I dotted and every T crossed?" Sara pointed out.

"Not to mention she's been dealing with my hysterics for the past month," commented Liz.

"Well yes, those too," Sara agreed with a smile.

"And Halloween planning," Greg pointed out.

"Chanukah plans," Bertie spoke up. "Oh and Mom sent the dreidel," he continued with a smile.

"Oh, wicked cool," grinned Sara. "I've been dreaming about Bubbeh's dreidel every year during the holiday season."

"You weren't kidding when you said it stayed in the family, were you," Greg mused.

"Nope, and it's going to firmly remain there." Sara grinned.

"This is going to be interesting," laughed Liz. "My daughter is going to be born to a Catholic mother and have a Jewish Godmother."

"And her Godfather's heritage is Baptist," Warrick pointed out.

"Poor child is going to be _so _confused." Jim smiled.

"But that's what you're for _Uncle _Jim," giggled Liz. "To keep this child on the right path."

"Anyone else very afraid for my goddaughter?" Sara teased.

"They shouldn't be, they should be afraid _of _her. I spoil my munchkins rotten," Jim smiled. "But hey, it's Thanksgiving. I say we all go around and say what we're thankful for."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday December 19th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Baltimore, Maryland  
5:30 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Well, that was fun," Sara mused as they made their way out of the elevator when they reached deck six. "I don't know about you guys though, but I have every intention of turning on the TV and waiting for our luggage to arrive until dinner. Way too much to try and find our way around ship right now after the insanity that was boarding, and the muster drill just now," she continued with a frown. "Want to come with, girl?" she asked looking over at Liz.

"Actually I think I'm gonna head back to my room and lie down for a bit if you don't mind," replied Liz.

"Not at all. See you at dinner then?" Sara asked. "I think the plan is to meet by the art gallery then head to the Carmen Dining Room," she added as she glanced back to see Warrick nodding.

"I'll see you then," commented Liz, not quite making eye contact with Sara before stopping at her door.

"See you later, Beth," Sara smiled before they were helped along their way down the hallway. Genius planner had stuck Liz at one end of the rooms, with her and Warrick down at the other, and about ten rooms, and the other side of the hallway, between them. Then again, considering every room between them, on both sides of the hallway, minus one; were being used by their group...she supposed the poor person did have their hands full arranging it to everyone's liking.

The minute the door closed behind Liz she let out a sigh of relief. Even though she knew Nick was coming on the cruise she still hadn't been prepared to actually see him and be this close to him, knowing his room was not that far from hers. She made her way over to her bed where she collapsed. She grew tired more easily as the pregnancy progressed and her back had started bothering her about a week ago, all normal according to her doctor, although that didn't help her when it came to actually dealing with the pain.

Meanwhile, the throng of people had lessened as they reached the end of their group. And as Warrick slid the card in their door, Sara waved at Catherine as she slipped into her room across the hall while Sophia grumbled and tried to get her key card to work in the room next door, only to have Hodges appear and help her before smirking as he went to his room next to Nick's, who was next to Catherine.

"Milady, your room awaits," Warrick whispered in her ear, grabbing her attention. Smiling up at him she turned and slipped into the room in front of him. After he shut the door, he immediately went over to double check their oil plug-ins they'd found outlets for the few minutes they were in the room earlier, and indeed, the room now smelled like Macintosh apples.

"I love Yankee Candle," Sara smiled as she walked past the closet and bathroom and headed over to the king-size bed.

"I know," Warrick laughed as she flopped down on her stomach. "Want to get something to drink?"

"Ice Tea?"

"Coming right up," Warrick smiled as he sat down by her feet and picked up the phone off the side table. Rising Sara moved over past their small couch and table to look out the bay window at the Promenade below them in the centre of the ship.

"This was a brilliant idea babe, you know?" she called with a smile as she sat on the window seat and watched people milling about.

"Good thing you saw that special on the travel channel then huh?" he countered as he joined her. "TVs got music stations."

"Really? Well, we must listen then," Sara smiled as he helped her to her feet. "I think this is going to be a good two weeks."

"That makes two of us," he grinned.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday December 20th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean  
8:45 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sitting back in her seat, Sara glanced once more around the dining room. If she had known cruises were so...elegant, she might have gone on one sooner in her life...

They had been assigned to the Carmen Dining Room, the third, and lowest, level of the dining rooms. Just in front of the back wall there were two amazing, cascading stairways flowing up to the upper levels, with a platform area between the stairways at each level. She'd gone investigating the night before. But here on the lower level, a beautiful gold harp was the centre of attention. And on the next level up there was a baby grand piano and room for the string quartet. The real sight though, had to be the crystal chandelier, which Greg had learned, reputed to have cost half a million. It looked like it was worth every penny.

Glancing back down the table she smiled. They had managed to fit the entire group at the large table in the centre of the dining room, and they pretty much had their waiter and assistant waiter to themselves, the poor men had their hands full with their table as it was. Mac, with a French accent on the name, not the Scottish or American pronunciation, was from, of course, France. And had no doubt promptly declared her the strangest patron he'd ever encountered the night before. Not that her kosher, vegetarian meal was all that strange. After all they had a few others ordering kosher, and Nicole was enjoying her own non-kosher vegetarian meal. No, he had nearly taken a double glance when she ordered one of everything for desert. As had the rest of their group. To which she had promptly been led to explain that one of the ladies in her cancer support group was a cruise expert, and had told her that she had to do this. So, she had taken Sherry's advice and here she was. Of course they all missed out on the point of it, until Warrick caught on and when Mac returned he ordered one of everything as well, at which point the two plates of each desert had made the rounds of the tables so _everyone _could try each of the deserts. Then she and Warrick informed Mac they wanted the cherries jubilee and sorbet respectively.

The sorbet itself was a source of giggles as Sara remembered Jim the night before. After his soup, he kept his soupspoon for further use, not really thinking about it. But then when his sorbet came, he held up his soupspoon and his desert spoon. And looking between the two he declared that that little dinky spoon was for stirring coffee, _not _eating ice cream.

Shaking her head slightly, Sara reached up to brush the single curl on the right side of her head behind her ear. It was Captain's night. Which meant everyone had to be dressed formally...quite the shock seeing Greg up in a suit and not preparing for court...but such it was. The real fun of the night had been styling her poor wig up to look elegant and formal, without doing too much so she didn't have to go to town with it to get it back to the nice normal long locks to just below her shoulder blades look. Well, that and getting to actually use hair spray without worrying about getting it in your own eyes...now _that _had been a blast.

"Camera man commeth," Greg spoke up and she glanced up, following his line of sight. Indeed, there was a man with a camera coming towards them, and looking at them as if he was trying to figure out how best to get them all in one picture. Lovely plus of Captain's Dinner nights.

Pictures.

They'd already gone through the joy of getting their pictures taken as couples or families, or as other groups since Sophia declared she wasn't having her picture taken alone, up near the Centrum. It was only a matter of time till they came around for a group picture...

Poor man, he had his work cut out for him.

Two minutes later, the man, who's name was Paul, had managed to figure out the best way to arrange them on one side of the table and had snapped the picture. As Sara watched everyone return to their seats she frowned as she started counting heads. They were missing a person.

"I just thought of something, where's Liz?" Greg asked as if reading her mind.

"She's wasn't here last night either," Sophia pointed out with a frown. "Figured she was tired after the insanity of flying here and all that yesterday..." she continued glancing down the table towards Sara.

"She may be tired. I mean all of us have been all over the ship investigating today," Sara offered. "Not to mention the time change and everything."

"True," some of the others agreed as Mac and Nasser arrived with their salad.

"By the time we leave this cruise, I'll have gained thirty pounds." Jim mused with a smile as he picked up his trusty soupspoon.

"Well, they do warn you that you gain twenty pounds on a cruise," Nick pointed out with a smirk.

"Like we needed to gain twenty pounds," Billy laughed. "Ahh, tomato bisque. Life is good. Ladybird, this was a brilliant idea."

"Thank Sherry. She got me on the idea of a cruise. We just went from a cruise as a honeymoon to a cruise as a wedding," Sara smiled as she looked over at Warrick.

"Also avoided the insanity of a big wedding," Warrick agreed with a smile of his own.

"And what are all of us? Tiny people?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Nope, intimate," countered Warrick.

"That works," Catherine nodded.

"What she said," Lindsey agreed with a smile. "So what did everyone who went to the Bon Voyage Pool Party think?" she asked curious.

"Oh oh oh!" Greg spoke up, reminiscent of a kid in a candy store.

"If he says 'pick me, pick me, pick me'; I'm out of here," Gillian laughed.

"Welcome to the insanity known as Greg Sanders," Mia grinned as she looked over at the other woman. "And you don't have to get permission to talk. Just spit it out honey," she continued to Greg. Twenty minutes, and their palate cleanser sorbet and half of their main meal later she sighed. "Okay, I lied. _You _do have to ask for permission to talk," she groaned as everyone laughed, nodding their agreement.

"Sad, even all of us under the age of twenty-one don't have to do that," Bertie smirked, causing another round of laughter. "So since we have him quiet, what did you think of it Lindsey?" he continued looking over her.

"Well..." Lindsey began with a smile.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday December 20th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Outside Room 6610  
10:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Reaching up, Sara knocked on the door and waited, hoping that Liz was there and not elsewhere on the ship. She wasn't exactly looking forward to hunting over the ship, or of camping outside her door, anytime tonight.

"I left the tray outside the door," commented Liz as she opened the door a few minutes later. "Sara?"

"Hey Beth. So what did you have for dinner? The Chicken Alfredo or the Beef Wellington?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Just some soup," replied Liz confused. "Sara...what are you doing here?"

"Last night I wrote off you missing dinner as being tired. Tonight when it was pointed out, after I kicked myself for not noticing fifteen minutes earlier when we first sat down, I realized...something tells me it's just not being tired. So, I came to see how you were doing," Sara explained with a shrug. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Liz said stepping back to let Sara in the room. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Sara smiled as she adjusted the strap on the little black dress Lindsey had convinced her to buy. "Captain's dinner. You're in luck, you missed having to dress to the nines tonight," she continued with a wink as she made her way to the couch just inside the stateroom past the standard closet and bathroom setup.

"Didn't feel up to it," shrugged Liz as she walked over and lowered herself carefully down next to Sara.

"Figured as much," Sara agreed. "Don't worry, there are two more formal nights. You can get pictures taken and tortured with the rest of us then," Sara smiled. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay," replied Liz with another shrug.

Sara looked at her for a moment. "Beth, this is me."

"You're point being?"

"My point being, you're not okay. You're not _expected _to be okay. And of all the people on this ship, I would hope that if you were going to vent, rant, rave, and generally get whatever you're feeling out of your system it would either be me or Warrick that you have here with you. Unless it's Nick and you want to go up one side of him and down the other, at which point I'd be the first to block your door and keep anyone from interrupting, and the first to step inside and help if you needed anyone to," Sara finished with a shrug.

"There's nothing to say Sara," commented Liz as she pushed herself up and walked over to the balcony doors where she stood looking out for a few minutes. "There's nothing I _can _say," she sighed. "Nick's _your _friend and he has _every _right to be here. I just...I'm not ready to face him. Not yet. It's just...It's harder than I thought it was going to be. I _thought _I was over him, that I'd _accepted _the fact that I can _never _have him. But seeing him again...It hurts Sara. I feel like my heart is being torn to pieces again because when I look at him...I lose myself because everything I felt before comes crashing back on me only to have reality rear it's head and remind me that I can't have him because he belongs to another."

"Oh Honey," Sara sighed as she rose and followed after her. "It's only been six months, it's only normal for it to hurt this much. Honey, it hurt to see Griss again that first night, and it had been three years. Differences of course aside."

"I just can't face him yet, Sara," sighed Liz quietly turning her gaze to her friend. "I'm carrying his child and I can't bring myself to face him. I don't even know if I'm going to tell him...if I _can _tell him knowing that he belongs to someone else. I don't want to be the reason he leaves her and I _don't _want him with me simply because he feels responsible or because he feels he has an _obligation _to this child and me. It's not fair to _either _of us."

"No, it's not," Sara agreed softly. "Honey, he doesn't have to know you're carrying his child. Warrick has agreed that if you want, we can tell them that you're my surrogate, at least until you're ready to tell him the truth. And who says you have to face him here? Other than at the wedding. You two don't have any of the same excursions, I'm pretty sure of that. During breakfast everyone goes over their daily itinerary, so it's fairly easy to avoid him on ship, _besides _the fact there are fifteen decks on this baby. And even if you come to dinner Beth, you can be at the complete opposite end of the table..." Sara trailed off with a sigh.

"If I come to meals that defeats the whole purpose of 'not seeing him', Sara."

"True. But if you don't attend at least a few, you're going to have the rest of our party knocking on your door," Sara countered softly. "Was able to pacify them tonight, pointing out the time difference and the fact it was a busy day...but I wasn't the only person to notice you haven't been to dinner either night. Phi, Jim, Katrina, Greg...you know he'd be the biggest problem once he gets it through his head to come see if you're alive and drag you to dinner," she continued with a sigh. "We have insane friends, don't we?

"We do," agreed Liz. "I'm just _not _comfortable, Sara."

"I know, Beth," Sara sighed softly. "Well, what do you say we skip the dinner idea and go with the other? I can convince everyone that you're tired and just want to sleep each night after a busy day. Or that you decided to hit Windjammers or Johnny Rockets some nights."

"I don't care Sara," replied Liz sadly. "Just tell them whatever you have to to make sure they leave me alone."

"Will do," Sara agreed softly. "So, want to ditch the boys and hang out together? We do have an excursion together tomorrow, and I believe everyone other than us is going to that night excursion tomorrow night in Bermuda... " Sara shrugged.

"Sounds good," agreed Liz as she made her way back over to the sofa and eased herself back down.

"Want to go raid Ben and Jerry's and get something sweet?" Sara asked as she followed her towards the other side of the stateroom.

"I would love to raid Ben and Jerry's," groaned Liz. "I'm dying for ice cream."

"Come on girl, let's head down a level and raid those geniuses then," Sara grinned as she offered a hand to help Liz up once more.

Heading downstairs, they fortunately only ran into Lindsey and Bree on their way back from the ice cream place. Both waved, heading towards the teen disco according to Linds. Reaching the stand, they purused the menu for a few minutes before ordering, Sara insisting on paying. She told Liz she could get it next time. Heading out on the deck they leaned against the rails and watched the ocean in the dark.

"How's the banana split?" Sara asked as she dipped her spoon back into the 'Core Sundae' she'd created with Sweet Cream & Cookies ice cream, Chocolate Therapy ice cream, hot fudge and whipped cream.

"Fabulous," groaned Liz as she took another bite of her sundae, which was made up of a scoop of Appley Ever After, Chocolate Fudge Brownie and New York Super Chunk Fudge ice cream.

"I think I needed this," Sara mused. "God, I need to go back and see if Phi is still up for me moving in with her too," she groaned as she shifted to lean with her back against the rails.

"I'm not good enough for you anymore?" questioned Liz, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Oh Beth, no it wasn't meant that way," Sara argued quickly. "It sort of came up while we were briefing the temporary supervisors when I realized that shit, Warrick and I aren't suppose to be together a week before the wedding, Jewish tradition and all, and Phi offered before I had a chance to really think it out..."

"Fine, whatever," replied Liz, a sudden distance in her voice, before turning and facing Sara, the distance in her voice matching a certain detachment in her eyes. "All you had to do was _ask _Sara and I would have gladly let you stay with me. But since it seems I'm not _good _enough for you anymore, why don't you just have your _new _best friend stand up for you as well," she snapped as she turned and walked away from Sara, throwing her sundae out as she passed by a trash bin.

"That so did not go well," Sara groaned. "Well, guess I needed you more than I thought," she continued as she looked at her ice cream, before pushing off the railing and heading up to their deck.

After leaving Sara, Liz didn't know where to go so she started wandering around the ship. She didn't want to run into Nick but she didin't want to go back to her room either. With a shrug to herself Liz decided to take a walk and do a little exploring having never really having explored the ship since she boarded. It took a while but Liz soon found herself on deck fifteen, having made her way up from deck four. Not quite sure what she would find on this deck she was surprised when she entered what appeared to be a chapel, if the cross near the front was any indication. Liz slowly made her way further into the chapel and lowered herself into one of the chairs, sighing heavily as she did so.

"Is everything all right, my Child?" asked a voice from behind Liz, causing her to turn and look at the person the voice belonged to.

"That's a good question, Father," she replied as the priest came and sat beside her.

"What's troubling you, Child?" pressed Father MacTaylor.

"Nothing...everything," replied Liz with a shrug.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Actually...if you wouldn't mind, Father," replied Liz hesitantly.

"Of course, Child," soothed Father MacTaylor. "

"Well..."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday December 20th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Outside Room 6610  
12:56 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"What do you want?" asked Liz quietly from just down the hall. She'd been wandering ever since leaving the chapel and all she wanted to do was collapse in bed and the last person she wanted to see was sitting up against her door with a cup a hot chocolate in her hand dozing lightly, blocking Liz's entry

Sara glanced up. "Been wondering if you decided to jump overboard and try your luck swimming back to port," Sara smiled slightly.

"Would it have made a difference if I had?" questioned Liz tiredly, her hand going to her back as she tried to stretch it out a bit.

"Well, I suspect I'd be sitting outside your door for a good while longer. Perhaps freak out Chavez when he and the others came around to attend to the cabins," Sara shrugged slightly. "Probably also drive everyone nuts watching me mope during my wedding and honeymoon because my best friend disappeared," she added softly.

"You didn't seem to mind my being gone for the past day or so," countered Liz. "I bet you didn't even notice I wasn't around."

"Well, okay let's think over the past thirty-two hours since we boarded the ship. So we had that muster thing, and we were together for it. Then you decided to lie down for a while, so didn't see you until dinner, but figured you were sleeping and didn't want to bother you. You didn't show up at dinner, so figured you were probably still tired. I remember what it was like when I was pregnant with Bertie; I was _always _tired. Didn't want to wake you then either, plus figured you'd get something to eat from room service and I'd see you today. In all honesty I didn't think of you after dinner, which was around...oh ten-thirty, but to be honest I didn't think of _anyone _as I was a bit otherwise occupied with my fiancé. So I fell asleep about...well I can't be sure but I think it as around well this time last night. Well I woke up for a while last night, but didn't think of you then, same reason as above. Then didn't get up until...I believe it was nearly ten this morning. Had lunch, was going to come see you, but Lindsey mentioned that she thought she'd seen you heading up towards the spa, although it was from the back and the person who she thought was you didn't respond. But I figured well, if she's heading to the spa, maybe she's going to get a back massage which I would kill myself if I interrupted her during so..." Sara shrugged. "Got something to eat, got dragged into a final check with the wedding planner here on ship, so of course thought of you then. Didn't get out of there until three-thirty. Then came back and quite honestly crashed. Woke up at six, and then had to run around getting dressed up. Wondered how you were doing, but never got a chance to call. We were late and barely made it to those damn pictures. Then arrived at dinner, noticed you were missing, thought about you and hoped that it was just that you were tired and avoiding certain people keeping you from dinner two nights in a row. After dinner, ditched everyone and bugged you, we had ice cream, split up, and I came up here and have been outside your door since..." Sara trailed off with another shrug.

"Are you drunk?" questioned Liz in concern.

Sara chuckled as she shook his head. "Just on chocolate. No, just stressed. No alcohol. Well, I did have one of those special coffees with dinner, where they make it by your table and light it on fire…which you haven't seen so why am I describing it," Sara trailed off shaking her head. "No, not drunk. Just immensely stressed. Never realized I would actually miss my mother or the rest of my family as much as I do right now because if they were alive, they would be the ones handling my dang wedding. Add to it us fighting, well I imagine neither of us is really relaxed right now," she finished looking up at Liz. "And you look like you feel like crap."

"That's one way of putting it," sighed Liz tiredly. "My back is killing me and I'm lucky if I get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep at night."

"Scary how similar our pregnancies were," Sara mused. "Have you tried herbal tea and a bubble bath before heading to bed?" she asked as she pushed herself back up to her feet.

"I'm lucky if I can actually get out of the tub so haven't really had that luxury," replied Liz. "I have a minor back injury from when I was a cheerleader in high school. It never interfered with doing it professionally but it's been brutal since I actually started gaining weight thanks to this little one," she said patting her stomach lightly.

"Eeek." Sara squeaked. "That is not good. Well, there goes that idea."

"Believe me Sara, if I could, I would love to submerse myself in a hot bath," Liz said stepping towards her door, now that Sara had stepped away from it. "Unfortunately I have no one to help me if I get stuck."

"That is a slight problem. And I honestly don't know if I'd be strong enough to get you out, or we'd both end up in the tub having to call Warrick for help," Sara mused. "Of course it would help if we had a tub on the ship before we considered this too," she smiled.

"And I'm not about to use one of the hot tubs and risk Nick seeing me," replied Liz as she stepped into her room. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," Sara smiled before following her in. "Besides, can you even use a hot tub?" she asked with a frown.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Liz said shaking her head as she shut the door behind her and leant back against it.

"One of those things about being pregnant. And breast-feeding. No broccoli, no spicy foods, no chocolate, no tea, no coffee..." Sara rattled off.

"I have to give up chocolate?" groaned Liz.

Sara giggled before looking back at Liz. "Honey, didn't you have chocolate tonight?" she asked with a smile. "Don't you think I would have stopped you if that was an actual rule?"

"You are _so _mean!" cried Liz as she walked by Sara, sticking her tongue out at her as she passed.

"Classic revenge passed down by pregnant women my girl. You should have seen me when I was told that one by Clarie, Nathaniel's wife, a.k.a. Jill's parents. I was hysterical at the thought of giving up chocolate. Chocolate and I were in bed together during those months."

"Hello. Chocolate is a food group. One I have become intimately acquainted with these past few months," replied Liz

"So true," Sara agreed. "It is a vital food group, takes over the meat group in my food pyramid."

"I'd give up breathing before I gave up my chocolate," Liz said as she walked into the bathroom with her pyjamas, emerging a few minutes later.

"Here, here." Sara agreed.

"I'm sorry," Sara began after a moment of silence

"I forgave you about two minutes after I walked away Sara," replied Liz quietly from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her gaze on her fidgeting hands.

"I had figured," Sara smiled softly. "Killer mood swings huh?"

"I've managed to keep them in check for so long I think they took the first outlet they could find and unfortunately that outlet was you."

"It's okay honey. Remember? Been there, done that. Besides, you could never stay mad at me. You worship the quicksand I walk on," Sara continued with a smile.

"Quicksand is right," teased Liz. "But seriously, you and Warrick are the only real family I have. Sure I have Calleigh and she'll always be really close to me but it's different than what I have with you and Warrick. And yes my father is still living but he hasn't been a part of my life for the longest time. You and Warrick, you took me in when nobody else would. You made me a part of something I only ever dreamed of and you're willing to help me deal with all these wonderful twists and turns life decides to throw at me. How could I stay mad at the one person who means the world to me?" replied Liz quietly.

"You can't. Just like I can never stay mad at you or Warrick," Sara shrugged. "So enough apologies. We're on our way to the Caribbean. I'm getting married in a week, Adonai help me, and I've got Greg as my fiancé's best man. Oi, now that is scary."

"You're not the one that has to have him lead you down the aisle," groaned Liz.

"True," Sara agreed with a grin. "Nor do I have to dance with him at the reception."

"Oh, my poor toes."

"Well, if it's any consolation. You don't have to worry about a ring and all that like Greg does," Sara smiled. "And he knows that not only will Warrick kill him if he manages to lose the ring from the time he unties it from Jonathon's pillow until he's supposed to give it to Warrick; I will, you will, the rest of the wedding party will, Jim will, _Katrina _will...and we both know he's still a small bit afraid of her and the whips, then Mia gets him..." Sara smirked.

"Very true but you have to remember Sara, my feet hurt all the time right now and the last thing I need is Greg tromping all over my poor sandaled feet."

"Good point," Sara agreed. "Wait, _why _are you wearing sandals? I thought we let you know you could wear ballet slippers or something," she asked looking over at her.

"I'm tempted to go barefoot at this point Sara," replied Liz. "My feet don't seem to like any kind of shoe on them at the moment."

"Well hey, we're going to be on sand. Go for it. Not so sure you can get away with it walking around the ship...but once we're at the lounge, I still say go for it. I'm so kicking off my shoes in the lounge..." Sara shrugged.

"Works for me, especially since I'm in a long dress. No one will know the difference."

"Exactly," Sara smiled. "But, it is now the better way towards two in the morning. We're docking in Bermuda in just over five hours and have an excursion only three hours after that...I think we need to get some sleep."

"Works for me," shrugged Liz.

"So, have a very serious question for you," Sara began as she rose from the couch. "Okay, make it two."

"You're going to make me think at this time of the morning?" whined Liz. "Okay, shoot," she continued a few minutes later.

"One, can I crash here for the rest of the night?"

"Like you had to ask," replied Liz throwing a pillow at Sara.

Catching it Sara grinned before taking on a serious look. "Liz, my darling best friend," she began with a sigh.

"Sara? What is it?" asked Liz worriedly.

"Can I stay here until the wedding?" she asked after a beat.

"Of course," smiled Liz. "Now, get your butt over here so the three of us can get some sleep."

"Thank God, I've been ready to drop since midnight," Sara grinned as she pounced on the bed. "You're brother, cousin, whatever figure you want to classify him as, kept me up half the night," she groaned as she rolled over and buried herself under the covers.

"I make no guarantees that I won't do the same," warned Liz as she lay back next to Sara.

"You keep me up half the night, and I'm playing Greg music the night before the wedding, stuffing cotton in my ears, and sleeping through it all to let you be exhausted at the wedding," Sara teased.

"Hey I'm just giving you fair warning here. It's not my fault that I can't sleep because either the little one here wakes me at all hours of the morning or my back is killing and I can't sleep. But maybe having you here will help since I always seem to sleep better at your house than my apartment anyway," countered Liz as she turned over to face Sara.

"Perhaps," Sara agreed. "I could always sing to put the munchkin to sleep," she offered. "Lullabies are my specialty. Four babies sort of teach you every one there is," she giggled.

"That might work. She's pretty active right now so anything to get her to quiet down so her mommy could sleep would be greatly appreciated."

Sara laughed once more before shifting. "Any requests?" she asked as she pulled the blanket up a little higher.

"Anything you want is fine," replied Liz around a yawn.

"_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
'Round your head Flowers gay  
Set you slumbers till day "_

"_Close your eyes  
Now and rest  
May these hours  
Be blessed"_

"_Good night dear child  
In your white sheets  
Rest happy  
Dreaming of Heaven"_

"_When day will be back  
You'll wake up again  
When day will be back  
You'll wake up again."_

"_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
'Round your head  
Flowers gay  
Set you slumbers till day" _

Sara sang softly. Glancing over at Liz she found her sound asleep. Smiling she rolled over and drifted off.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday December 20th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Carmen Dining Room  
9:32 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"And how was your meal ladies?" Mac asked as he and Nasser took their dishes.

"Fantastic," Sara smiled before looking over at Liz.

"Wonderful," agreed Liz

"Good to hear," Mac smiled. "And what would you like for desert?" he asked. "I know, one of everything," he began as Sara started to open her mouth. "Would you like to order now? Or wait?" he asked Liz with a smile.

"Oh...uhm...I think I'll just have whatever she doesn't eat if she's having one of everything on the menu," replied Liz uncertainly

Mac nodded and smiled before rising as Nasser stopped next to Liz. "Would you like some tea or another after dinner drink?"

"I'll have some Chamomile tea if you have it please," replied Liz.

"Of course," Nasser nodded as he flipped her cup around on the saucer, already having turned Sara's cup around, before disappearing after Mac. Moments later he returned with two individual pots of hot water, a small pitcher of cream, and a case. Opening it, he let Sara pick her tea bag before moving around to let Liz pick out a bag of chamomile. Disappearing once more, he appeared with Mac and to help disperse all the deserts among the two.

"Lovely fun being waited on hand and foot isn't it?" Sara asked with a smile after they had left once more, after being assured they were content.

"Fabulous." sighed Liz as she poured out her tea.

Sitting back Sara smiled. All in all it had been a good day. They'd gone on their shore excursion that morning, the Dolphin Encounter and Swim. All the girls had gone, and it had been quite wonderful. And the dolphins were so gentle. The guys had been gone an extra two hours then them, having taken the Kayak and Snorkel Combo tour. So lunch was just the girls again. After lunch, she had moved the things she would need for the week into Liz's cabin, and then the two had strolled the promenade and done a bit of window-shopping. And had more ice cream. Then that evening, everyone other than Liz and Sara herself had gone on the Island Spirit Sunset Cruise, with the intention of getting something to eat on land afterwards. Which gave them the privacy to attend the musical production, and enjoy a quiet meal. Mac had been surprised, but pleased; to finally meet the last member of the table, and no doubt the two men were quickly memorizing Liz's preferences. They already knew her's and the others. She hadn't had to ask about the shrimp cocktail along with whatever other option appetizer she wanted tonight, or the fact she wanted tea, or that she was only drinking water. She _could _get use to this.

"So, did you enjoy the day?" Sara asked as they split the Triple Chocolate cake.

"It was nice having a 'girls' day. And those dolphins..." Liz trailed of with a giddy smile.

"I know. I swear, I'm going to save money so I can do that whole train a dolphin for a day thing at Sea World now next time I go to California or Texas...or Florida," Sara smiled. "Or maybe I can convince Warrick to go to the Dolphin Research Center in Key West for our first honeymoon," she mused.

"Sara, that man would give you the world if he could," laughed Liz in reply

"I know. Scary isn't it?" Sara asked with a smile.

"No. _Ideal. _Sara you are so lucky to have him."

"I know," Sara sighed blissfully. "You know, not to be blissfully, bride-to-be optimistic. But you will find the guy for you Beth. I know it as much as I know the sun rises in the morning and sets at night."

"I know Sara. I found him already. Unfortunately, he belongs to someone else," sighed Liz sadly.

"Are you sure he's the one though? Perhaps Nick is your Grissom. And somewhere you got a Warrick who is taking his sweet time coming the long route to Vegas, and when he does get here, I'm going to kick his butt for taking so long..." she trailed off with an evil smile for a moment, before her lips took on her normal smile.

"I don't know Sara. I think Nick _might _be my Warrick if going by the way I hurt every time I even _think _about him. God I can't even be in the same _room _as him because I'm afraid of what it will do to me."

"I was the same way with Griss, Honey. Hell, the world thought I was suicidal after he left. It took Warrick a lot to bring me back after he left. But whether he's your Grissom or Warrick, I like to think that you'll be okay in time. After all, you haven't gotten as bad off as I was, and you got Warrick here. If he could pull me back from the brink, I imagine he can keep anyone from getting close. Especially those he's _exceptionally _close to," she finished with a shrug.

"Yeah well, I'm counting on you and Warrick to help me raise this little one," commented Liz.

"Oh, we'll be there. We get to enjoy parenting with you seeing as we're never going to be blessed with a child of our own after all," Sara smiled. "Well, we are throwing around the idea of adoption now. Damn cancer, damn lack of eggs," Sara frowned. "Okay, hand over the Crème Brule, I need a moment of ecstasy."

"Here," laughed Liz passing the requested dessert. "Sara, you know that even though I have little Nicole here, my offer still stands. All you have to do is ask."

"Oh God, I never told you, did I?" Sara asked looking over at Liz in shock. "God, I thought I had...but those first few weeks are rather much a blur..." she trailed off with another groan.

"Tell me what?" asked Liz confused

"They weren't able to harvest any of my eggs," Sara answered softly. "Wrong time of the month, whatever reason...it didn't work," she continued with a half shrug. "I still can't believe I didn't tell you back then, well, then again no one else knows, except Warrick...but I thought I had told you..." she trailed off shaking her head

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Honey, I've dealt with it. But as for your offer, I'm honoured, I know Warrick would be too, but we could never ask..."

"I don't seem to remember hearing you _ask _Sara. I'm _offering. _It's that simple. Just please think about it all right?" asked Liz.

"Alright, I'll think about. _We'll _think about it," Sara smiled softly. "Done with desert?" she asked as she glanced around.

"Don't you mean _deserts?" _laughed Liz as she licked her fork.

"Yup. I blame Sherry for this. She's in the cancer support group. She does this on all her cruises and passes the tradition to at least one female member of her table. She told me I _had _to do this. Thought she was a bit nuts till the first night. _Now _I swear she's a genius," Sara grinned.

"Remind me to thank this Sherry if I ever meet her," replied Liz with a smile

"Will do," Sara smiled as she finished her tea. "So, shall we go before the others think to look for us here?"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Liz as she too finished her tea.

Making their ways upstairs, they reached their cabin just in time to see the Jacksons stepping out of the elevator with Jim and Katrina. Waving they ducked inside and shut the door before glancing at each other and breaking out in giggles.

"That was a bit close. How much you want to bet the rest of the group was in the next elevator?" Sara smiled.

"That's one bet I'd prefer not to take," commented Liz as she sat down on the sofa

"I quite agree," Sara smiled before they heard a knock on their door. "Warrick; has to be Warrick," Sara concluded. "I'll go chat with him, why don't you take the bathroom first?" she continued as she turned towards the door.

"Sure, I can trust you to be alone with Warrick?" Liz teased.

"In the hallway? Of course. It's not like we're back home or at the lab after all," Sara countered with a wink before opening the door and stepping outside, finding her fiancé waiting for her with a flower. "Oh it's beautiful," Sara smiled when she took the hibiscus from him. "What type is it?"

"Hibiscus Rosa Sinensis," he explained with a smile. "I saw it on the cruise and had to find one for you," he continued as she gently brushed the petals. The very centre was a bright pink, with pale pink around it, moving out to sunny yellow towards the outside of the petals.

"Thank you. I take it the cruise was fun then?" she asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Would have been nicer had you been there," he countered with a smile. "How was your evening?"

"We had a lovely day. Strolled the Promenade, were spoiled by Mac and Nasser. All in all very nice."

"That's good," Warrick smiled as he reached up and tucked a strand of 'her' hair behind her ear.

"Hey you two, time to separate," Jim announced from his doorway across the hall and one door over from them. Rolling his eyes Warrick shrugged before turning towards him. "I'll make you a deal, Brass."

"What's that?" Jim asked with a smirk. "But if it gets you away from the bride so we don't have to worry about you two succumbing to passion and Sara later being angry at herself for breaking tradition, then I'll do just about anything," he added with a smile as Katrina joined him.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Can Sara borrow you're laptop?"

"Sure why?"

"Figured we could play a game of gin," he answered with a smile and she nodded.

"I like how your mind works," Sara smiled. "Jim, laptop please? I have a date with my online boyfriend."

"Oh really? What's his name?" Jim asked with a grin.

"Pianoman," Sara smiled.

"Pianoman...fits." Jim mused as he looked over at Warrick.

"What? Don't look at me. I'm meeting Desert Angel 71," he grinned before kissing Sara's cheek. "Have fun honey."

"Have fun with this Angel babe," Sara countered with a giggle before they watched him head down the hallway.

"You two are weird," Jim shook his head.

"Look who's talking there, Jim, half the world would think you two took the cake in that department," Sara said cheekily.

"Oh, give her the computer. I'm not listening to her talk about my love life," Jim groaned before heading back into the room. Katrina laughed before pulling Sara in long enough to get the laptop for her.

Once back in her own room, Sara set the laptop up while Liz was taking a shower from the sound of it. Three hands of Gin later, beating Warrick's butt each time while discussing their day, Liz emerged from the bathroom in her pyjamas, with a comb in one hand as she tried to untangle her wet hair, and a towel around her neck.

"Feel better?" Sara asked as she knocked with an Ace still in her hand, smirking when Warrick was stuck with ten points. **Thank you very much pianoman. **She typed.

"About as good as you could expect," shrugged Liz as she tossed her towel over on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Playing Gin with Warrick. Jim caught us talking in the hallway. Played the big bad evil 'dad' and separated us, so Katrina loaned me their laptop so we can chat. Want to take over for a few hands? Friend of yours is on."

"Oh?" Liz asked as she looked over Sara's shoulder and read from Sara's comment of thanks

_**Pianoman:**_You're not very welcome.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_Shouldn't you two be doing any number of things instead of playing Gin on Pogo while you're on your wedding cruise?

_**Pianoman:**_We've been kept separate, Jewish tradition taken to the extreme by our insane cruise mates.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_It's not that bad, ok so the only time we see each other is at meals really, but Liz and I are having a blast. Even if we are avoiding the male population in general. You have to come next time we do a group cruise girl.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_Tell my girl hi. Wish I could be there now. But we couldn't let both Cath and I go. Still don't know how you all pulled it off.

_**Pianoman:**_Genius Director of the Lab. :-)

"Sure I'll take over for a few," agreed Liz. Nodding Sara turned back to the laptop.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_Hey guys, running to the shower, don't go getting thoughts there, babe. ;-) Liz going to take over.

_**Pianoman:**_Have fun, and what thoughts? ;-) Hey girl!

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_What he said, though with you on the theory about him and 'thoughts'. Hey Liz honey!

Standing Sara grinned. "Have fun. And so far he's lost three out of three, I think it's getting to him."

"I'll remember that," laughed Liz as she took over the laptop.

_**Desert_Angel_71: **_Hey Cal. Don't ask how they pulled it off. Just wish you were here. I miss you like crazy and I could so use you at the moment.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74: **_Oh honey, you okay? Miss you like mad too. Hmm maybe I can call in sick and fly down to your next stop and sneak aboard. Think they'd notice a stowaway on that big floating palace?

_**Pianoman: **_How are things going girl? Haven't had much chance to see you...what Calleigh said, you okay?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**__Trying not to stress too much as I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my health, especially at this point._

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Darn straight (you know, there are times it stinks they don't allow curse words in here...)

_**Pianoman:**_ LOL. Calleigh girl, calm down there. We don't need you getting kicked off Pogo. Sara would go nuts not being able to compete against you in Jigsaw Detective. Then she'd be after me to play puzzles with her... scary thought. And girl, it's going to be okay. Being around Nick harder than you thought?

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Ha! You're just afraid to get beaten by your soon-to-be wife at a puzzle. Can't blame you, only thing she's better at is Word Whomp, and I don't even play her in that game.

_**Pianoman:**_ Why do you think I don't play her at boggle? Give me Scrabble any day; at least there I have a chance. She can find some 60 words in the time I can get 30... -shakes head-

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Here here. But here we are chattering away about Sara's insanity when it comes to competition in the game world and not letting the real person we are worried about talk.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I'm terrified of it, Rick.

_**Pianoman:**_ Why are you terrified of me?

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Why are you terrified of him?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Not of you Rick. God you and Sara are my lifelines right now.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I'm terrified of him finding out about my secret. I don't want him simply because he feels obligated to be with me because I have his child.

_**Pianoman:**_ Good to hear. Was going to wonder what my goddaughter was dreaming about to put in your head. :-)

_**Pianoman:**_ Oh girl :-(

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Oh honey... :-( I wish we had something to tell you... But I'm with you on your theory about not wanting him to feel obligated.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ It's just hard seeing him knowing I can't have him even though I'm carrying his child.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ :-(

_**Pianoman:**_ That why we haven't seen you at dinner? Well any meal really?

_**Pianoman:**_ Can't say I blame you girl. But if that is the case, what do you say I meet you two for lunch tomorrow?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ That is exactly why I haven't been to any of the meals. Sara and I had dinner tonight in the main dining room while you all were out on the cruise. Otherwise I just eat here in my room. I would love if you joined us Rick.

_**Pianoman:**_ She said Mac and Nasser spoiled you. (Our waiter and assistant waiter. Mac from France, Nasser from Morocco for you Calleigh). So did Sar do the one of everything on you?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ She did. Actually she didn't even have to ask.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Girl, not to have this come out wrong, but you shouldn't let him ruin your cruise for you. He's the one who is an idiot and a jerk (no offence Warrick, I know Nick is a friend of yours). If anyone should be uncomfortable, it's him. Hell, why don't we let him think you're pregnant with someone else's child? You said he didn't seem to believe you when you said you didn't love him; well wouldn't it drive the point home if you came out pregnant with someone else's child. A pregnancy that obviously happened sometime after he left, or even before, for all he knows... God, I'm sounding like a vindictive witch aren't I?

"She's got a point." Sara mused from behind Liz when Calliegh's comment came up less than a second after Liz had answered Warrick.

"Jesus Sara!" cried Liz startled. "Give a girl a little warning next time, will you?"

"Sorry," Sara answered with a sheepish smile as she tied her headscarf on over the growing hair on her head. "Cal continued," she continued with a nod towards the laptop. "Like her idea."

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Oh and that is so cool about dinner. That's it. I have a theory, next year we have to take vacation at the same time and go on a cruise the three of us. And our shared daughter/goddaughter.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Sara likes your idea, Cal. Looks like you'll be taking vacation on your own next year Rick. And as for telling him it's someone else's that might be a little difficult to pull off if he figures out just how far a long I am. And even if he doesn't it won't take much for him to figure out when I conceived after she's born. He'll figure out that it was while he was in town last summer.

_**Pianoman:**_ Hang on, cell phone ringing, no one speak till I get back ;-)

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ He thinks we'll listen?

_**Pianoman:**_ Back, you two are going to love this. I have a message here... And I quote. "HELLO, girl this is why we continually tell you that you can go with the you're carrying a baby for Warrick and I! So it won't work after the fact, will get him to not question now. And by the time we all reach the point of delivery and appearance, I think you'd be a bit more ready to deal with it then". - Don't you love the modern genius of cell phones?

Glancing over at Sara, Liz found her sitting on the bed with her cell phone, and a smirk as she waved.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Wait, back up. Sara's got Warrick on the phone so she can be involved in this conversation too? Go Sara. :-)

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Yes she is.

Liz typed before turning around and tossing a pillow at Sara.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ And I know I can claim it as yours but that doesn't make it easier to see him. It ripped my heart out to push him away and it breaks my heart every time I see him knowing I can't have him.

_**Pianoman:**_ She says thank you, she's not a certifiable genius for something. And Liz, stop throwing pillows at my fiancé. I want her in one piece for Monday. ;-)

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Suddenly I'm a bit glad I'm not there. And last I checked, all of us rated as geniuses. Varying levels yes, but really now... And Sara's got a good idea there, Liz.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I'm not going to win this argument, am I?

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ About this? Probably not. But you know we only argue with you cause we love you and want to see you live your life yadda yadda yadda. But we'll also support you no matter what you choose. And if you decide to hide out in your room the rest of the cruise, then make sure you hop online and bug me in Pogo.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I'll have to steal Rick or Jim's laptop for that Cal. I left mine at home. I've been catching up on my reading the past few days enjoying the sun and the view of the ocean from my balcony chair.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ No prob. I'm sure they'll let you if you ask.

_**Pianoman:**_ Just ask and it's yours.

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara says she will just steal Jim's for a few more days. And that we have to see the view from the balcony. Wait... she's on the balcony?

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Hmm, he's suddenly silent. Wonder if he's making sure that she's not contemplating jumping off the balcony to avoid wedding plans.

_**Pianoman:**_ No, I'm not. We're discussing wedding plans though.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ They are so perfect together it's sickening.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Remind me again Cal why you sent me here?

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Because I knew they and Vegas could, and turned out to be, good for you.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ And hey! They weren't a couple when I sent you out there. That surprised me as much as everyone else in Miami...well, those of us who knew. H was floored to find out the guy who seemed to follow all the rules was dating a fellow CSI. Then showed them Sara's pic and he along with Delko caught on why

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara - who knew, the way to hush the people in our world was to show them a picture of me.

_**Pianoman:**_ Why didn't I think of that before now? - Warrick

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Hey I thought I did a pretty good job of getting people to shut up when I show them my Halloween costume. Hey Cal, remember my days with the New Orleans Saints?

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Remember? How can I forget? I adored that outfit. You wore it for Halloween?

_**Pianoman:**_ Yes she did

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara - you should have seen Greg when he saw her. Thought the boy was going to collapse.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I was afraid I'd have to give him CPR he was so close to hyperventilating.

_**Pianoman:**_ I was more afraid that his fiancé would kill him.

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara - I was more worried about other people killing him. Like Jim, or me...

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I thought Archie was about to join Greg on the floor at one point.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Wish I could have been there, this sounds classic.

_**Pianoman:**_ Well, we have a video we made of the last time through, our four guides going through together. We can send you a copy.

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara - That was classic. Jim and Katrina were the scariest married monster couple I've ever seen.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ That sounds interesting, you must send. So guessing you were a guide honey?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Dressed as a cheerleader? Most definitely. Not exactly the type of outfit Catherine would have approved of if she'd seen me in it, not after the whole thing with Lindsey being a cheerleader herself. Catherine really would have gone, excuse the term Cal, ballistic. She was so certain that Lindsey would end up stripping because she was a cheerleader. I can only imagine how she would have reacted if she'd seen me in my outfit before Lindsey graduated high school.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Honey, Cath wouldn't have freaked that bad, really. She just doesn't take change well. You'd be shocked how much she's loosened up since coming back from Vegas. All of us have been rather in fear she's going to morph back into the mood swing diva she was.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ You'll have to excuse me Cal but it's just hard for me to think that she's changed that much. You especially know of my past with Catherine. And believe me there were times I was about ready to kill her myself.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ That's completely understandable. Give her a few years to grow on you.

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara - It's true, she does. We were far from close friends when I first came to Vegas...then again that was true for anyone other than Grissom...

_**Pianoman:**_ Yeah, I remember when I first started working with her...she was a bit scary.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ A bit?

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara just pointed out the same statement.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ I've heard Cal talk about the first time she met Catherine and you Rick when went to Miami on a case. Even Horatio was taken aback by Catherine's rather abrupt attitude. And not much fazes Horatio Caine.

_**Pianoman:**_ Very true.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Well, as much as I hate to do this. I got to go. Wolfe and Delko are expecting me to meet them for drinks. I don't go...I'm afraid who they might wake up with tomorrow. Better yet the number of people they might wake up with tomorrow. Those two are too much the ladies men. -shakes head-

_**Pianoman:**_ Sara - Have fun with them Calleigh. Don't end up in any strange beds yourself ;-)

_**Pianoman:**_ I concur. But have fun Calleigh.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ When do I ever end up in strange beds? I know every mattress there is on a first name basis thanks to work after all ;-) And will do on both counts. Have fun in Bermuda, or wherever it is you're going to end up next. And I want pictures from the wedding. And you; try not to stress too much Liz, and have fun honey. Nick Stokes can jump off an ever-loving bridge for all I care. Or pull a Titanic even maybe... Nah, that is a bit harsh. But maybe he'll miss call and get stuck in Bermuda. It's not like he's serving a major function in the wedding or anything ;-)

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Thanks Cal. Can't wait to see you again.

_**Ballistics_Girl_74:**_ Same here honey, same here. Night all.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Night Cal.

_**Pianoman:**_ Night Calleigh. And night girl. Gonna let you two get some rest. It's not just late for Calliegh after all.

"We already said goodnight," Sara called softly as she shut the balcony door. "So you can just log off if you want."

"Okay," replied Liz before turning back to the laptop.

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Night Rick.

_**Pianoman:**_ Night Liz.

Liz turned the laptop off before closing it and putting it next to her on the bed. "You are insane girl."

"Known that my entire life girl," Sara countered as she plugged her cell back into the charger.

"It was good to speak with Cal again though," admitted Liz

"Thought you might enjoy that," Sara smiled. "Ready to crash?"

"More than ready," replied Liz before she yawned.

"Nicole want a song?" Sara asked already pretty sure of the answer.

"She would love one," smiled Liz as she put the laptop on the table before climbing into bed.

"I haven't slept this well in weeks."

"That's the beauty of having a best friend," Sara smiled as they crawled into bed. "Any requests?"

"Whatever you feel like," replied Liz with a slight shrug.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine"_

"_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine"_

"_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who cold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you."_

"_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine."_

Liz was out cold once more. Smiling to herself, Sara rose and padded her way back to the laptop.

_**Pianoman:**_ Welcome Back, Liz sleeping?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Like a baby.

_**Pianoman:**_ So, I believe you were planning to beat my butt for the fourth time?

_**Desert_Angel_71:**_ Not plan, do ;-)

_**Pianoman:**_ Bring it on baby.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday December 22nd, 2001  
Kings Wharf,  
Bermuda Clocktower Shopping Mall  
10:45 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"I don't think I've done this much walking or shopping in months," Sara smiled as she looked at the bags she was carrying. "Never wanted to accept those damn compensation checks, although technically it was the government's fault that he was able to get to us and all...but I'm sort of liking having this extra money to spend just the same," she continued with a laugh as they walked towards boutique.

"You and me both," agreed Liz. "Can you believe the things I found for Nicole?"

"No, they're adorable," Sara smiled. "Oooh, china shop...to look, to look," she grinned as she glanced over at Liz. "How you doing?" she asked as she moved around a table, looking at the various sets.

"Not to bad. At least we're making our way back towards the ship instead of the other way," Liz said.

"Very true," Sara agreed with a nod. "Right now, slipping into my suit and sunbathing on the balcony sounds lovely. Well, that and a few virgin drinks and ice cream," she added with a wink. "Lunch would be good too. Which I think we're supposed to meet Warrick at noon. He said he'd check on reservations since the 'team' was having their practice for the basketball tourney."

"Well, why don't we finish checking out these last few shops and then make our way back to the ship?" suggested Liz. "I know lunch with Rick and then sitting out on the balcony with a deck of cards, some ice cream and some virgin drinks sounds fantastic."

"Hadn't thought of the cards, smart woman," Sara grinned. "We can torment Greg later by saying he missed out on our strip poker match, lots of skin was bared..." she added with a wink as she picked up four individual teacup and saucer sets from four different designs.

"And he'll be kicking himself later," giggled Liz. "Ah but we get our payback in the form of the 'Mr. Sexy Legs' contest."

"Oh I know," Sara grinned as she paid for her purchases. "Well, you ask me, I think we hit every store around. Shall we go back to the ship?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," admitted Liz with a smile. "By the time we get back and drop off our stuff in my room it will be time to head over to Johnny Rocket's and meet Rick."

"Yup," Sara agreed as she gathered her new bag. "We should get back before anyone from the gang sees us. They'll think I've become a shopping maniac," she continued with a laugh as she held the door for Liz.

"I think they'd die of shock seeing you with those bags of yours," smiled Liz as they started back towards the dock.

"You and me both," Sara agreed with a smile.

"Well, that was a very productive yet expensive morning," commented Liz as she placed her bags on the bed a short while later before collapsing next to them.

"Very much so." Sara agreed as she joined her. "Cat nap?"

"What time are we meeting Rick?" asked Liz turning her head to look at Sara

"Noon. We still have an hour until we have to be there, we don't have to leave until five minutes before really."

"Then a cat nap sounds absolutely wonderful," sighed Liz.

Nodding Sara rose and helped her move her bags over to the table. Leaving her to nap, she headed over to the desk and popped open the laptop and plugging in her headphones. After she had been listening to the soundtrack of Wicked and playing Calleigh at Jigsaw Detective for a while, Sara logged off the laptop and woke Liz from her 'cat nap'. Heading out of their room, they made their way up to the 12th Deck to meet Warrick.

**:-:-: **

"There are my three lovely lunch companions," Warrick smiled when he saw them

"Hey Rick, how was your morning?" asked Liz as he pushed her chair in for her as she sat down before doing the same for Sara.

"It was...interesting," he smiled as he took his own seat. "What about you two? How was shopping?"

"Shopping was plentiful," smiled Liz in reply

"A lovely way to spend the morning," Sara agreed. "I found some more tea cups," she added as she opened her menu. And Liz girl found lots of things for our goddaughter."

"I'm having visions of a Caribbean theme for the nursery." admitted Liz.

"That sounds like a beautiful room," Warrick smiled. "And good to hear you had so much fun. It sounds like I'm going to need to get on Billy about building you more cases for your teacups," he continued with a half smile before looking at Liz. "Did you ever think when she contacted her family and inherited those tea cups from her grandmother's estate it would become such a large thing to collect teacups?"

"Everyone collects something. For Sara it's teacups," shrugged Liz.

"Thank you, Girl. And you're the one who suggested we build cases around the dining room for them all," Sara pointed out with a smile. "Besides can you blame me? It's tradition for Jacob women to collect teacups. _Tradition _that whoever is passed the collection _must _add to it. I've got _six _generations of Jacob women depending on me to continue the line. Right now I'm just making up for the ten years I missed out on continuing the collection for the family," she finished with a shrug as their waitress arrived.

"Hello, my name is Arrianna. Welcome to Johnny Rockets, can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I just have a Sprite please?" asked Liz.

"Of course," Arrianna smiled before looking at Sara then Warrick. Marking down their Chocolate Malt and Strawberry Milkshake she continued taking their order when they told her they were ready. Heading off with a smile and promise of their drinks and starters, they looked back at each other before smiling.

"So, enough talk of tea cups," Sara began.

"What shall we talk about then?" Warrick asked with a smirk. "Wedding details."

"Oh dear God, please, no more," Sara cried dramatically.

"The bride doesn't want to talk about her wedding? Someone call the papers! Wait, maybe we should call the cops. I don't think this is really Sara," teased Liz. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"She was killed by months of rehashing everything with the wedding planner," Sara countered as Arrianna returned with their drinks and the three plates, one of American Fries, one of Cheese Fries, and one of Onion Rings.

"Can't say I blame her, even I'm afraid of that woman," Warrick added as he snagged an onion ring from Sara's plate.

"Leave the Rings alone, or I'll steal your cheese fries," Sara ordered as she slapped at his hand slightly. "Mine," she continued with a smile.

"Could you be a _little _more possessive there Sara?" teased Liz.

"Technically, I could," Sara grinned. "I could take my beloved onion rings and go to another table," she added with a wink.

"There are no free tables here," Warrick pointed out with a laugh.

"Darn, there go my plans for the afternoon.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"Maybe we should just leave Sara and her onion rings in peace?"

"Nah, I much prefer the living company," Sara laughed.

"Good because I don't think my ego could take knowing you preferred the company of onion rings to your best friend," replied Liz as she put a fry in her mouth, "So Rick, what was so interesting about your day?" she asked a moment later.

"Nothing," he answered with a shrug. "We practiced till we were dead on our feet, the entire time I was counting the minutes until our lunch."

"Sounds rather uninteresting then," Sara agreed with a smile. "How will you ever survive the rest of the days until the cruise when no one will be dictating your life to keep you away from your three favorite ladies?"

"I have no idea in all honesty," Warrick gave another half-shrug. "Probably go insane."

"We both know he is actually quite enjoying the time with the boys, and still he tries to make us feel like princesses by saying he doesn't," Sara mused as she glanced at Liz. "How did we get so lucky to have him in our lives?"

"I have no idea," replied Liz shaking her head. "Fate I guess."

"God, I love fate then," Sara grinned.

"Me too," agreed Liz returning Sara's smile. "I thank fate everyday for taking me to Miami which led me to Vegas."

"And Calliegh," Warrick pointed out as their food arrived.

"Of course Calleigh," agreed Liz.

"A toast, to Calleigh and everyone else responsible for the three of us being here today," Sara proposed with a smile.

"To Calleigh," they chorused with a smile before turning their attention to their meals and other topics of conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday December 23rd, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Main Pool  
4:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"New drinks ladies," Sophia smiled as she arrived with the latest round and they were passed around the small gathering of women there to watch the 'Mr. Sexy Legs Contest'.

"Thank you," Sara smiled as they watched a twenty-something guy show off his 'sexy legs'.

"I'd give him a six."

"Four," Sophia countered before taking a sip of her drink.

"Geez, what gorgeous sexy legs have you seen on a man that make your standards so high?" Mia asked looking over at her.

"A girl never kisses and tells."

"Since when?" Lai demanded giving her a look.

"Since I met this guy," Sophia grinned.

"Ooo Phi's got a beau," Katrina teased. "Hello, now that's a ten," she continued as a new guy came up."

"A seven maybe but not a ten," countered Liz

"What she said," Sara agreed. "Oh, come on ladies. Grab your scorecards. Here comes the 'Las Vegas' entry," she continued when she spotted a familiar head of spiky hair.

"Ooo! Sexy!" Lai called with a laugh and Greg glanced over at them. Batting his eyes he stopped to show off his legs.

Grinning, the six women looked at each other before holding up two cards each, the blank side to Greg's attention. He perked up considerably and with another wink, they flipped them around. Each lady held a 0-1 or 0-2, except for Mia and her 0-5.

Greg's mouth dropped open, as the other people watching the contest cracked up. Turning he strutted across the arena with a pout before the new victim...err contestant, came out.

"Okay, now this guy is _definitely _a three," commented Liz as the next guy strutted in front of them.

"Two," Sara nodded.

"Greg is so much better,." Mia mused.

"If you say so," giggled Liz.

"Okay, last contestant," Katrina pointed out with a smirk.

"Woo Hoo! We'll finally have a winner soon," Sara grinned.

"Ooooh, please someone put this poor guy out of our misery," groaned Liz dramatically as the last contestant came out. "He's lucky if he's a one!"

"Point three." Lai countered with a snort.

"Oh, thank God that's over," Sophia giggled as they came around to gather the scorecards. "My vote is for number 8."

"4."

"1."

"13," Mia spoke up with a smile.

"That's because lucky number thirteen is your signif other," Sophia pointed out.

"7," commented Liz.

"Here, here," Sara agreed with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention," the woman in charge of the contest began after all the scores had been tallied. "And we have a winner," she continued as a cheer went up. "Third place goes to... number thirteen. Greg from Las Vegas. And I bet you're little cheering section is happy over there," she added with a wink towards the women.

"GO GREG!" cried Liz before breaking out in giggles.

"Woo Hoo!" Mia cheered.

"And second place goes to...number eight, Mike from Waldorf, Maryland," the woman continued and his fans cheered.

"And first place, goes to number seven, _Mr. _Steven _Sexy Legs _from Fairfield, California," she finished as he walked up to receive his little trophy.

"How did you two do that?" Sophia asked with a laugh as she looked at Sara and Liz.

"It's a gift. Besides, once you've seen Warrick's legs on a regular basis, you have the classic basis for any person that follows," Sara winked.

"Or Delko," Liz agreed. "Professional swimmer at one time."

"Oh yes, nice legs. No Warrick Brown, but nice legs," Sara beamed. "Calleigh loves sending embarrassing pictures of those boys of hers."

"And just because I'm not with him now doesn't mean I don't remember what Nick's looked like. That man has legs to die for," commented Liz.

"Yes, that's very true," Sara assented with a nod. "But, we came, we saw, we judged. I say we head back in before all of us end up like lobsters."

"Sounds like a good plan," approved Liz. "Would one of you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing," Lai smiled as she rose before offering Liz a hand as the others made their way out of the lounge chairs.

"Thanks," replied Liz as Lai helped her to her feet.

"Well, I think I'm going to stop and get another one of these lovely virgin Kiwi Daiquiris before taking a nap," Sara smiled. "I am so going to collect these glasses," she added with a laugh.

"You too?" Greg asked with a smile as he walked right to her side after he had received his certificate of 'Sexy Legness', "They're so cool aren't they?"

"Adonai save me, I'm collecting something Greg is," Sara groaned.

"Sorry Sara but only you can do that," laughed Liz. "I'm going to head back up to the room. Meet you there?"

"Meet you there," Sara repeated before glancing over at Greg and groaning once more.

Liz giggled before shaking her head and turning and walking away, making her way back up to her room, where she changed and collapsed onto the bed, which is where Sara found her when she returned a short while later.

"Enjoying your daiquiri?" asked Liz when she heard the door open, never moving from her spot and not even looking at Sara, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Very," Sara smiled, daiquiri in hand. "Tired?"

"Something like that," replied Liz quietly.

"You okay?" Sara inquired with concern as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took another sip.

"My comment about Nick...I never should have made it," Liz sighed, still looking at the ceiling.

"Why?" Sara prodded.

"Because it brought back all those suppressed memories to the surface. The way it felt when he touched me...kissed me...even just the way he would hold my hand. It brought back memories of everything I could never have," answered Liz turning her gaze from the ceiling to look out the balcony doors, not wanting Sara to see the tears.

"Oh, Girl," Sara sighed as she rose and grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom. Returning she knelt down by Liz's head and handed them to her. "It's okay."

"It's not fair, Sara," cried Liz. "Everyone here has someone except me and the one I want is on the same bloody boat but he's off limits."

"Oh, Honey..." Sara sighed. "You know that technically Phi doesn't have anyone either," she offered sympathetically. "I'm sure she can commiserate in that sense...but it isn't the same I know," she whispered as she reached up to brush the hair from Liz's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Liz. Things would be so much easier if you had never met Nick or if he had left sooner..."

"It happened the night we were all held hostage," sniffled Liz. "As they were taking care of you I slipped out. I spent the whole night just walking around the city. Next thing I know I'm in Nick's room. A week later I learn he has a girlfriend and three months later I learn I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Honey," Sara whispered. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry." she continued as she brushed her fingers through Liz's hair. She could truly kill Nick Stokes...maybe not physically, but she could hurt him if given the chance.

"Now you know why this is so hard for me," commented Liz quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Knowing I carry a part of him but knowing I can never have him."

"I know Girl, I know," Sara whispered. "Too bad we can't get plastered and forget everything for a few hours," she sighed. "Alright, I have a theory," she began after a moment. "After Nicole has graced the world with her presence, we leave her in her godfather's care one night and the two of us get completely utterly plastered for all the times we couldn't while you were pregnant...that is if you're not breast-feeding. But I can't imagine you breast-feeding since you do have to cut back on the chocolate..." Sara frowned. "Life as a woman sucks, doesn't it?"

"Sounds like a plan and I vote for chocolate martinis so I get the best of both worlds," commented Liz. "I've wanted to get plastered ever since I boarded."

"I can imagine. That makes two of us actually. I've sworn off alcohol before the wedding. It's another weird family tradition, makes the wine we drink during the ceremony all the sweeter supposedly," she shrugged. "As far as I know though, it's not a Jewish tradition to swear off alcohol, just being together for a week,." she continued with a smile. "You know, that's possibly the only good thing to never being able to have kids again. I don't have to swear off alcohol for months and months," she mused.

"Don't get me wrong, Sara; I love the thought of being a mother it's just that...knowing I can never be with Nicole's father is what's killing me."

"I know, Honey. I know. And it may not look like it now, but in a few years, it won't hurt so much."

"I hope so," replied Liz.

"I can only tell you from personal experience. After a few years it didn't hurt to not have Griss in that respect in my life. Of course I went and moved to Vegas, fell back head over heels for him, got turned down, went into a deep depression and all that insanity...then found what was right under my nose and found happiness," Sara finished with a grin. "But if you do that whole depression thing in your life, I will kill Stokes," she added seriously.

"Trust me, Sara, as much as it hurts, I know that there can never be anything between Nick and I. You saw the same picture I did. He has someone, it just happens to not be me."

"I know, Sweetie. I know," Sara nodded. "Okay, you ask me, it's time for a nap, for both of us. Before we cry ourselves to sleep here on the floor and with you halfway on the bed, half off."

"Sounds good but can you help me up so I can actually get into bed?" asked Liz as she held out a hand.

"But of course," Sara smiled as she slowly rose. "Uggh, I think I did get a bit too much sun out there," she moaned as she stretched and everything suddenly ached with the familiar feeling of sunburn. "Come on, let's get you up. I'm grabbing the Aloe Vera so by Sunday this will be a nice lovely tan," she grimaced as she held her hands out to Liz.

"Thanks," replied Liz as Sara helped her to her feet before walking up to the head of the bed and climbing in.

After slipping into shorts and a tank top, and liberally applying the God given gift of Aloe Vera, Sara made her way out of the bathroom and joined Liz in bed, smiling when she found her already three-quarters of the way asleep. Rolling over she grabbed the phone and set a wake-up call before dinnertime then sighed before joining Liz in Neverland.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday December 24th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Excursion Boarding Area  
12:27 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

The ship had docked in Phillipsburg around noon that day and everyone was eager to get to their shore excursions, everyone with the exception of Liz that is. She had been quite eager to spend the afternoon shopping and sailing with Lindsey until she found out that Catherine had signed up for the same excursion. Taking a deep breath Liz gathered her nerve and made her way to where she saw Lindsey and Catherine waiting for her.

"Hey Liz," greeted Lindsey when Liz walked up to her and Catherine.

"Hey Linds, Catherine," greeted Liz.

"Liz," replied Catherine.

"That poncho is so cute Liz where did you get it?" asked Lindsey curiously as she admired the pale aqua poncho Liz was wearing.

"I got it when Sara and I went shopping in King's Wharf," responded Liz.

"Aren't you going to be a little hot in that?" wondered Catherine as she eyed Liz critically.

"I'll be fine Catherine," countered Liz. "Besides I got more sun than I intended yesterday so I want to try to keep it off of me as much as possible. So are we ready to go?"

"Definitely," agreed Lindsey as she grabbed Liz by the hand and led her off the ship.

After disembarking the ship the three joined the others on their excursion on the bus trip from Phillipsburg to the town of Marigot where they spent an hour enjoying the cuisine at a local restaurant before heading out into the market area.

"Hey Liz, you okay?" asked Lindsey worriedly when she found Liz sitting down on a bench about an hour and half into their two hours of shopping.

"I'm fine Lindsey. Just tired is all," replied Liz.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Lindsey said holding out her hand.

"Alright, I'm coming," laughed Liz, taking Lindsey's hand to help her to her feet before straightening her poncho to hide her stomach.

"This is just so cute and so perfect for the baby," gushed Lindsey as she pulled Liz into a store.

"Baby?" asked Catherine from behind Liz, causing both Liz and Lindsey to freeze. "What baby?"

"Sara's," snapped Liz.

"Zoë's," answered Lindsey at the same time.

Liz and Lindsey shared a look before they both gave the opposite answer.

"Well which is it? Is it Sara's or is it Zoë's?" pressed Catherine. "Wait a minute, Sara had ovarian cancer. She can't have children."

"Well..." Liz trailed off, throwing a look of uncertain panic at Lindsey. "Both _are _expecting a baby actually. Zoë is expecting her second child and Sara and Warrick are expecting a baby," she explained, taking a deep breath before continuing, "The one I'm carrying for them."

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order," replied Catherine.

"Thanks," commented Liz hoping her nervousness did not come through in her voice. "We should get going before we're late for the cruise around the island," she finished before turning and leaving the store as quickly as she could.

"Liz wait!" cried Lindsey as she followed Liz out of the store.

Catherine stood there for a few minutes after watching Liz practically bolt from the store. There was definitely more going on than what she'd just been told. All she had to do was figure it out, and given her line of work, it wouldn't be that difficult.

The rest of the excursion was spent sailing around the island of St. Maarten for an hour and then the return drive to Phillipsburg before re-boarding the ship, where Catherine went her way while Liz and Lindsey went the other way together.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday December 24th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
4:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Whistling the tune stuck in her head, thanks to Bertie and herself singing nice, traditional, songs in Yiddish to prepare for the Sabbath in a few hours while they were on their excursion with Grissom, Sara made her way up to her room. She had left the two to bond over the insanity of shopping with a female pretty much as soon as they returned from their excursion to St. Maarten, and the trip to the Butterfly Farm, the obvious reason for their attendance on this particular tour was a given when anyone heard about that stop, which in all honesty had been amazing. Hundreds of butterflies were in the garden, and it had been such fun watching her son and his father bond over the lovely creatures...

Smiling to herself Sara entered the elevator and pressed the button for her deck. Yes, the Butterfly Farm had been quite fantastic. From there they had gone to Marigot. And it was just as lovely as the butterfly farm. It was a beautiful village, quite like the French Quarter of New Orleans according to Grissom, but without those little American touches. And she had been in heaven to find more boutiques and other small businesses in old brick buildings that almost made her imagine being a few hundred years back in time. And she'd proceeded to drag the poor blue-eyed men from store to store. They were already discussing complaining to her fiancé that she was a scary, scary woman when let loose with stores. To which she had merely responded, 'you think he doesn't already know that'.

Smirking to herself, Sara stepped off the elevator and walked the short distance to her temporary quarters, and Liz's permanent quarters. Just as she started to slip her key card in the door, it was opened, and Sara found herself face to face with Lindsey. A bit panicked looking Lindsey at that.

"Linds?" Sara asked concerned. Lindsey swiftly pivoted on her heels and walked into the room. Following after her, Sara shut the door and counted to ten to avoid panicking herself. Until she stepped out of the small hallway formed by the bathroom and closet, and saw Liz on the bed, "Oh shit."

"I don't know what to do Sara," pleaded Lindsey. "She started hyperventilating in the elevator on the way back up here and then shortly after we got in here she laid down on the bed clutching her stomach, her breathing getting worse. I thought of getting help but I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Okay," Sara began quickly running a mental calculation. "Alright, the guys should be back from their excursion. Call Warrick, find out where he is and get him here. Check if Al and Simone are in their room while you're at it," Sara instructed as she set down her bags and moved over to kneel by Liz's head as Lindsey grabbed her cell and left the room, key card in hand.

"Beth, I need you to calm down, all right?" she began softly as she brushed hair out of Liz's face. "I know you haven't had Lamaze yet, but I also know that you know from first aid classes and such about breathing. Let's try that to see if we can get your breathing under control okay?" she continued softly.

Liz nodded while whimpering quietly.

"Okay, breathe with me, Girl," Sara continued softly as she demonstrated.

Sara grinned reassuringly as she continued to brush the hair off of Liz's head while Liz matched the breathing exercise with her. Her other hand rested just above the baby as she felt the cramps rippling across Liz's womb. Hearing the door open she glanced up to see Lindsey returning.

"Doc's not there, but Rick's on his way," she explained in a rush.

"Okay, you did good Linds," Sara smiled. "Can you get a towel from the bathroom and get it wet? I need you to sit with Liz for just a moment," she continued before looking back at Liz, "I'm not going anywhere okay? I'll be right back. You need to keep up the breathing without me, okay? Can you do that for me?" she asked as she moved to take Liz's hand. "Just squeeze my hand, you don't need to speak. If you don't think you can do it, don't squeeze." she continued softly, keeping her voice even and calm.

Liz wasn't sure if she could keep it up on her own so she didn't squeeze Sara's hand.

Sighing mentally Sara brushed the hair from Liz's head once more, "You're going to be okay, Honey. I just need to go out and meet Warrick; I won't be gone more than a few minutes...Lindsey is going to be right here and if you need me I'll be here faster than you can say Lemony Snicket," Sara began once more. "Can Lindsey stay and breathe with you for just a few minutes?"

Not knowing if she could trust her voice or her breathing enough to give a verbal answer, Liz nodded her head slightly.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Honey," Sara whispered as she slowly let go of Liz's hand and rose. Turning she looked at Lindsey who was standing with a damp washcloth. Reaching up she cupped Lindsey's face as she smiled, "You're going to be okay, Honey. Don't worry. Just sit with her, and keep up the breathing exercises, all right?" Seeing Lindsey nod she grinned once more, "I'll be right back, you're doing fantastic, Baby Girl," she smiled when she saw a small smile grace Lindsey's lips, "You're going to be fine, Honey," she looked back at Liz and added, "Both of you," before Lindsey took her place beside Liz and she swiftly made her way out of the room and grabbing Lindsey's key card she headed over to Lindsay and Bree's room. Dialling Rick's number as she walked she sighed with relief when he picked up, "Where are you?"

"Elevator on my way up, what's going on? Linds wasn't exactly making sense?" Warrick asked concerned.

"I'm in Lindsey's room, door is open. Calling to warn them we're bringing Liz to the medical facilities," Sara answered.

"Okay, see you in two," he replied before she hung up and dialled the number on the ship phone.

"Sar?" Warrick asked after he entered the room as she set the phone back down and turned to look at him. Walking over she grabbed his hand before leading him back towards the other cabin, "I don't know exactly, just got back to find Liz hyperventilating on the bed, and Lindsey panicked. I think she's in false labor but I don't want to risk it. They wanted to send someone up but I told them we could get her there in half the time, you're going to need to carry her."

"No problem," Warrick answered immediately, his brain still trying to catch up. He figured he'd understand later, when everything was revealed. Following her into their cabin they both made their way over to bed.

"Liz, honey, we need to get you down to the medical facilities. They're waiting for us. Warrick is going to carry you, okay?" Sara asked as she stopped next to Lindsey and reached out to brush her fingers across Liz's forehead once more.

Liz nodded in understanding

Lindsey rose and both women moved out of the way to let Warrick by the bed. "Hey Girl, hang on we're going to get you help," he promised as he bent down and carefully lifted her from the bed. "I got you, okay?"

Liz nodded, knowing Warrick meant what he said.

Turning the group quickly made their way from the room, Lindsey having already run to get an elevator. Making their way to the stern, they soon found themselves at the medical facilities and Liz was put in the more capable hands of the medical staff.

"You okay?" Sara asked softly as she sunk into a chair next to Lindsey.

"This is all my fault," Lindsey said inaudibly.

"No, Honey...no," Sara countered as she slipped an arm around Lindsey's shoulders.

"Yes, it is," argued Lindsey. "It's _my _fault. _I _let it slip about the baby in front of Mom."

"Oh Linds," Sara sighed tenderly. "Listen to me. You're letting it slip didn't cause this," Sara began as she turned and forced Lindsey to look at her, "She's been stressed all week, _extremely _stressed. Whatever happened today didn't cause this. It was just fate that today was the day this happened. It could have happened tomorrow, or next week, or last month. It wasn't you."

"I guess," agreed Lindsey reluctantly

"It really isn't your fault, Linds," Warrick began as he linked his fingers with hers. "Do you think it's your fault that Sar got cancer?" he continued before seeing Lindsey look at him like he'd lost his mind. "Same thing with what Liz is going through. It's no one's fault, least of all yours."

"It's just I didn't realize Mom was even _in _that store when I brought up the baby. We tried to cover but I don't know if she believed me and now this," sighed Lindsey.

"Hon, your mother is the queen of investigative and nosy to be quite honest. She'd be figuring this out sometime soon regardless of how much we try to keep it from her. And hey, you're not exactly used to having your mother around, it's a fact of life, makes sense you'd forget that she was in the store," Sara smiled. "I have a theory, we get Liz back up to the cabin, call room service and get lots of chocolate and raid the collection of DVDs the boys and Bree brought and watch a movie on the laptop?"

"Sounds like a good idea," decided Lindsey

"Good to hear," Sara understood as the nurse came out of the back room.

"Ms. Fabrey is fine. We gave her something to stop the pain of the false labour. She's going to need to take it easy for the rest of the trip, and when she gets back to port, or home, it would probably be best if she sees her doctor. We already told her all of this, but just in case she doesn't exactly remember..." the woman trailed off with a shrug. "We've given her a relaxant, so she may or may not be completely awake for the next few hours."

Nodding the three rose, and Warrick followed the nurse back to get Liz. Rejoining the other two, they made their way back to Liz and Sara's cabin, fortunately not running into anyone, and Liz promptly fell asleep.

Liz woke briefly to eat, before falling asleep once more. Lindsey, having decided she wasn't leaving until she was sure Liz was fine, camped out in front of the laptop with a hot fudge sundae, and extra fudge on the side. Coming out of the bathroom, just before six, in a sarong, Sara glanced over at her, "Are you sure it's okay, Linds?" she asked as she grabbed her key card.

"I'm sure, go. We need you, we'll call," Lindsey smiled as she looked up at her. "So take your cell, wherever you put it, I don't want to know," she added with a sneer.

"Who says I don't already have it," Sara countered with a smirk.

"In that? Where, between your thighs?" Lindsey shot as she looked up and down Sara, "By the way, so borrowing that."

"Figured that, it's Danielle's actually," Sara giggled. "And, got my cell," she added picking it up before walking over to brush a lock of hair out of Liz's eyes, "I'll be back soon, Girl, sleep tight," she whispered before pausing to steal a bite of Lindsey's hot fudge, then headed out of the room.

Nick was making his way down the hall towards his room when Sara emerged from Liz's room, her attention obviously elsewhere. "Damn girl," commented Nick, which got Sara's attention as he gave her the once over. "You look hot."

Turning, Sara smirked. "Could have told you that, cowboy." /-/Wish I could kill you, but I'll joke with you instead.../-/ "Probably not the best thing to wear to Sabbath services, but since I'm dragging Warrick's butt there," she trailed off with a shrug.

"You gotta do what you gotta do, I guess," laughed Nick. "Can I walk you wherever you're going? That way at least Warrick can't kill me for someone else snatching you away."

"I suppose," Sara shrugged. "So, how was your day, Mr. Stokes?" she asked as they moved towards the elevator.

"Great. Went for a hike through the rainforest," replied Nick. "And you? Butterflies wasn't it?"

"Yup, and bonding time with my son and his father," Sara smiled.

"Listen Sara..." Nick began, not quite sure how to say what he wanted to. "I wanted to ask you something...it's about Liz."

"Okay?" she countered not looking at him.

"Is she alright? I mean, nobody's seen her since we boarded," commented Nick a hint of concern in his voice.

"She's fine. We've been doing stuff together you know. We just tend to do things on the opposite side of the ship from everyone else I guess, you know, the whole, two ships passing in the night thing," she trailed off with a shrug. "So, is this a question relating to that conversation we had?" she asked after a moment as she looked over at him briefly.

"Partly," admitted Nick

**:-:-: _Flashback _:-:-: **

"Stokes," Nick said picking up the phone on his desk on the second ring. Once again his hopes rising that it might be Liz. He'd been back in Dallas for just over four months now and even though they left things on bad terms, his heart always hoped that it was Liz on the other end of the line every time the phone rang.

"Hello, Nick," Sara's voice came over the line.

"Sara?" repeated Nick in surprised confusion. "What can I do for Vegas' finest?"

"Well, technically I'm not working so...don't imagine I'd be considered one of 'Vegas' finest' at the moment," she began. "But anyway, I hear through the grapevine you've been offered a job."

"Yeah, Jim called me about a week or so ago, wanting to know if I'd be willing to take over the day shift up there," replied Nick.

"Are you considering it?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sara took a deep breath that travelled over the phone, "Nick, are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Sara, are you trying to tell me _not _to consider it?" asked Nick over the phone. "Sara leaving Vegas five years ago was the hardest decision I had to make. I left because I had to, _not _because I wanted to and now that the chance for me to return has been put before me; you _want _me to turn it down?"

"I get that love, I do," Sara began with a sigh. "But are you sure that you're thinking of taking this for you, or are you thinking about it because of Liz?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sara, Liz is a part of it, but she's not the _only _reason I'm considering it," replied Nick.

"That's good to hear," Sara sighed once more. "Nick, not that I wouldn't love to have you back around, Adonai knows I would. But are you sure that you and Liz in the same city would be a good thing considering how things ended between you two? At least this soon?"

"Sara, I'm the first to admit that things between Liz and I ended badly and if I could, I'd do a few things differently but I'm not about to let that influence my decision, which I still have to make. If I do decide to come and Liz and I manage to work things out, great, if not then we'll deal with it. Either way Sara, it's _my _life and _my _decision," argued Nick.

"I know," Sara sighed once more. "Nick..." she began before trailing off. "Hey, either way, it would be great to see you again soon. And you're at work so I should let you go..."

"Later," Nick said before hanging up the phone. There was more to Sara's call than she was letting on; he just knew it and he had a feeling Liz was at the centre of it. Just as he was about to get up from his desk, his cell phone rang. Picking it up he noticed it was text message from Rebecca...again. What was this the fifth time this morning? Groaning Nick erased the message without even reading it before heading out to find the rest of his team.

**:-:-: _Present _:-:-:**

"Sara, when you called me a couple months ago there was something you were trying to tell me but you trailed off before you said anything. Does this have something to do with Liz?" wondered Nick

"Yes and no. I called because of both of you," Sara answered softly. "I was going to ask, whatever you choose, that you didn't hurt her again. Or that you get hurt yourself too," she finished with a slight shrug.

"Sara, you have to know it was _never _my intention to hurt her," countered Nick.

"For all my good intentions, there are days when things go wrong or I fall into old habits. When things are not going well, when I'm grumpy or mad, I'll realize that I've not been paying attention to my soul and I've not been following my best routine."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Nick in confusion. "And you've been spending _way _to much time with Grissom lately."

"The best intentions are often the most painful realities, Nick," Sara answered with a smirk. "And actually that quote isn't from Griss, I've been carrying it around and pulling it out since Ecklie," she continued with a shrug. "It was never your intention to hurt her, but she was still hurt. It was never my intention to fall in love with Warrick, but it still happened. Intentions are never easy to follow, and even harder to understand when things go wrong."

"Sara, tell me honestly. Do you think there is even the smallest chance that I might be able to work things out with Liz?"

"I don't know," she answered after a few moments. "I honestly don't know Nick. Part of me thinks she'd be a fool to take you back, another part of me thinks you two are perfect for each other, and the larger part of me can't imagine her letting you back in those walls. I just...I don't know Nick. As much as I wish I had an answer, all I have is my own confusion about the subject."

"Hello," Warrick's voice drew their attention, and Sara smiled up at him. "Thank you for the escort, Nick…" she started, looking back at him.

"No problem," replied Nick with a nod at Warrick.

"Thanks, Nick," Warrick grinned as he linked hands with Sara.

"Night Nick," Sara smiled once more before glancing towards the other people gathered. "We have to go, it's almost time for the service," she added, glancing up at Warrick.

Warrick nodded before looking over and giving Nick one last smile. Turning they made their way over to the gathering and the Rabbi.

When Sara and Warrick made their way over to the service, Nick turned and made his way back up to his room, hesitating at Liz's door, uncertain whether or not to knock. Deciding against it, he made his way down the hall and entered his own room.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday December 25th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
7:58 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"This one is for Bobby, it's from Liz," Sophia began as she pulled out another package and it was passed to him. "Oh cool. I've been waiting for this to come out so I could get a copy," Bobby grinned as Greg leaned over.

"Book on Ballistics. Nice."

"The latest book in the field. Just came out last week," Bobby countered. "If you see her before I do, tell her thanks."

"Will do," Sara smiled as she leaned back against Warrick's chest. Everyone had taken the glare she shot their way when they started to speak up about the seating arrangement to heart, and kept silent about the two having to stay apart. As Bertie pointed out, they were suppose to be apart to not consummate the relationship for a week before marriage, not be kept apart to the point they forgot what the other looked like.

She loved having another around who understood the ins and outs of being Jewish in their group.

"Where is Liz?" Catherine asked as Sophia passed Jonathon's gift to Zoë.

"She's out cold. Bit of food poisoning from something she had in town yesterday. We think they undercooked her fish." Sara explained with a shrug. /-/Undercooked fish, false labor...same diff./-/

"She okay?" Jim asked concerned

"Yeah, just feels like crap. She is resting so she can attend services tonight since she missed midnight mass last night," Sara shrugged as Sophia passed a gift her way.

"Yours from me."

Sara raised an eyebrow before carefully pulling off the paper. Setting the paper aside she lifted the lid from the box and started to snicker.

"What?" Warrick asked as he looked over her shoulder before shaking his head when he saw the copy of the Kama Sutra inside.

"There's more to the gift, but it's at home," Sophia smirked. "Figured you two could use some spice in your life."

"She has enough spice," Lindsey interjected. "You should try her Brisket. It's amazing."

"Brisket? Meat? You cook meat now?" Nick asked surprised. "How much am I missing out on by living in Texas?"

"She cooks Brisket and other meats only on the Sabbath, and only because she loves the lot of us cannibals so very much," Bertie chuckled. "And I asked her to make Rebekah's Sabbath Brisket once and it grew from there."

"Thank Adonai I love you people," Sara sighed as she rolled her eyes. "That and I get spoiled rotten on Sundays for cooking meat for three meals on Friday and Saturday," she grinned.

"We'll have to have everyone over for Sabbath dinner eventually," Bertie mused as Sophia passed out a few more gifts.

"That we shall," Sara agreed with a nod.

"Gift for Bertie, from...well interestingly enough, Grissom," Sophia spoke up and Grissom just shrugged.

Everyone watched as Bertie opened the package, only to shake his head when he saw the butterfly mounted in a glass case inside. "It's the Sara Orangetip," Grissom explained as Bertie looked up at him and smiled.

Glancing over at Sara he grinned once more, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Grissom beamed as Sophia continued handing other gifts out.

"Have a gift for Liz here; do you want to take it back to her?" Sophia asked after a few minutes.

"Sure. Who's it from?" Sara asked as it was passed her way.

"Nick," Sophia answered and Sara glanced over at him in surprise.

"No problem," she shrugged as she laid the package down.

"Okay, so next we have to Mark from Bertie," Sophia continued on.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday December 25th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Cabin 6610  
9:30 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Liz?" Sara called softly as she entered the room after dinner. She'd been dragged to the formal meal when all she had wanted was to join Liz for dinner. Well, and drag Warrick along.

"Hey," greeted Liz as she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair in one hand, a comb in the other as she tried to comb out her hair.

"Going to night service?" Sara asked as she walked over and set down the box with her gift from Sophia.

"Yeah, I was planning on attending the one this morning initially since I tend to fall asleep around 10:30 these days but given the fact that I've been sleeping on and off for the past twenty-four hours, I figure I'll last through the late one. Plus I kinda slept through the morning one," replied Liz with a shrug

"You needed the sleep," Sara nodded. "Everyone says hi and says to get well soon," she added softly as she watched Liz prepare.

"What did you tell them?"

"Food poisoning from the fish at lunch yesterday."

"That works," mused Liz. "So how did Bobby like his book?"

"He loved it. He's been counting the days for it to come out actually," Sara smiled.

"Good thing I have connections then, isn't it?" laughed Liz. "I'll have to send his thanks to Calleigh so she can let the author know his book was so highly anticipated. I wish I could have seen his face when he opened it to find it signed by the author."

"He hasn't seen that yet," Sara began. "Wait, you got it signed by the author? Dang girl," she continued shaking her head. "Something tells me we'll be getting a knock around the time he sees that..." she continued before a knock echoed on the door, "Adonai, that's freaky..."

"Do you want to get it or should I? Actually, it might be better if I get it, that way if he's going to attack me at least he can do it privately." commented Liz looking over at Sara.

Sara laughed before slipping into the bathroom with her pj's as Liz went to the door.

"You are evil woman!" called Liz as she stood at her door looking through the peephole to make sure it was Bobby before opening the door. "Hey Bobby," she greeted when she finally opened the door.

"Hey there, Girl. Mind if I come in?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course not," replied Liz returning his smile as she stepped back and let him pass her, closing the door behind them.

When they passed the little 'hallway' he turned and grinned at her. "You are a _god! _A genius! An angel!"

"If you say so," laughed Liz. "I take it you liked your gift."

"I _love _it Thank you _so _much!"

"You're welcome Bobby," replied Liz. "I'll make sure to pass on your thanks to my gal Calleigh. She's the one that managed to get it for me before the book actually became available."

"Please, please do," grinned Bobby once more. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to mess up your nice clothes for Mass, but Carolyn and I will be seeing you there. So be prepared," he added with a wink before slipping past her and heading back out the way he'd come.

"I take it he liked it," Sara smirked as she leaned against the bathroom doorjamb.

"That's _one _way of putting it," commented Liz as she turned to face Sara.

"Well, I'm going to crash. Have a good time at Mass," Sara smiled as she straightened and headed towards the beds.

"Thanks," replied Liz grabbing her purse and her card key off the table. "I'll try not to wake you when I get back, which shouldn't be too late."

"No prob if you do," Sara shrugged. "Love you, Girl."

"Love you," replied Liz as she made her way out the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday December 26th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
On Ship Spa  
5:17 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Oh, and I found the cutest little dress in town," Sara laughed as she glanced over at Liz. They had been in port at Willemstad, Curacao since seven that morning. And an hour later had seen her and Bertie on their excursion to see the Jewish Heritage tour on the island, which they'd had a fantastic time on. After lunch and two hours of shopping in town, they'd returned to the ship. And two hours later, she and Liz were at the spa getting their Paraffin Wax treatments along with manicures and pedicures for the wedding. She had purposely scheduled the two of them to go last for the treatment, figuring it would be a nice relaxing break the night before the wedding.

"You'll have to show me when we get back to the room then," replied Liz.

"Of course," Sara smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Quiet and restful actually. Nice. Sat out on my balcony reading for most of the day...well when I wasn't sleeping that is," commented Liz with a smile.

"Sounds like a lovely way to spend the day. And of course you pretty much had the ship all to yourself with everyone going to van der Valk beach today," Sara pondered as she carefully picked up her glass of water, making sure to not mess up her still slightly wet nails. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day I'd be getting a French manicure," she mused before shaking her head. "Anyone else wondering what ever happened to Sara Sidle?" she asked looking over at Liz with a smile.

"Right here," Liz laughed raising her hand. "Who are you and what have you done with Sara?"

Sara giggled as she set her glass back down. "I think the one who knows the true answer to that is off doing Adonai only knows what seeing as our darling friends have taken it upon themselves to keep us apart before the wedding."

"And whose idea was that anyway?"

"Hey, all I pointed out was that tradition dictated that we not be together intimately before the wedding. The only time we're not suppose to _see _each other is directly before the wedding until the B'deken," Sara countered with a smile. "I never expected our insane family and friends to take it literally and keep us physically apart as much as possible."

"Yeah well, I've enjoyed having you to myself in the evenings. It's nice having a roommate," commented Liz.

"It's been nice having a roommate too," Sara grinned.

"I'm going to miss having you around after tonight," sighed Liz quietly

"I know."

"What are you worried about Sara, after tonight you'll be back with Warrick and I'll be back to being on my own again," chided Liz.

"I always worry about you, girl. You're my best friend. And this trip hasn't exactly been easy...I'll be just as worried from Warrick's and my cabin, if not more, than I am with you," Sara explained kindly.

"Sara, you shouldn't be worrying about me tomorrow. It's _your _wedding night for Pete's sake. Just forget about me for one night. I'll be fine and if I need to I'm sure Lindsey would be more than happy to babysit me," Liz said.

"You don't need a babysitter, Girl, just a friend," Sara countered.

"Yes and my _friend _is getting married tomorrow so like I said Sara, _don't _worry about me," repeated Liz.

Sara took a deep sigh before nodding. "Alright, alright. I promise, no worrying...until after we leave Aruba. Then the annoying worry-wart of a best friend you were blessed with is back," she continued with a slight smirk

"All I ask is that you take twenty-four hours and worry about one thing only. You and Warrick. That's it."

"Alright, deal," Sara laughed. "Well, I am going to have to start prayers and all those lovely things when we get back, so how does one last moment of sister bonding sound with a trip to get ice cream before I hop into my Jewish-ness as Gilly calls it."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Liz. "Want to help me up?"

"Certainly," Sara smirked as she stood before walking over to help Liz to her own feet.

"Thank you." commented Liz when she was finally back on her feet.

"No problem, as always," Sara grinned. "Thank you, ladies," she continued to the two women who had provided their treatments. Turning they made their way from the spa down to Ben and Jerry's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday December 27th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
On Ship Spa  
7:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Anyone else wondering how things are going with the boys?" Lindsey asked with a smile as her stylist continued to work with her curls.

"I'm purposely not thinking about that," Sara countered with a smile as she looked at Lindsey through the mirror.

"She's probably got enough on her mind what with not panicking or anything," Mia pointed out as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Sara panic?" wondered Liz. "Not likely."

"I'm so not worried it's insane. You'd expect me to be worried and yet...I'm not," Sara shrugged.

"You have no reason in the world to be worried Sara. You've got Warrick. He's one in a million. You're the luckiest woman in the world, you know that," commented Liz.

"I know," Sara sighed.

"And there she goes back into that blissful other world. Good one Liz," Lindsey giggled. "Okay, we got about ten minutes until she comes back to reality, everything ready?" she asked glancing over at the two women who formed Sara's bridal party with her.

"I think so. We got the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Mia spoke up. "So we should be set then," agreed Liz.

"And you got the ring, right Liz?" Lindsey checked.

"Nope, Sara does," replied Liz. "I don't have to worry about losing the ring like Greg does."

"Why..." Lindsey began before shaking her head. "Never mind, don't want to know. Don't need to be confused by what's going on," she continued with a laugh. "Did you guys ever honestly imagine Sara having pink as one of her wedding colours?" she asked with a giggle after a few moments.

"Hell no," Mia laughed. "If you had suggested that she would have pink in her wedding when I met her six years ago, I would have sooner believed that DNA was not admissible in court."

"Well, we can add to that the fact that I don't think any of us were expecting me to be over six months pregnant at her wedding either," mused Liz.

"No, or my mother to be here," Lindsey continued.

"Or Sara's son," Mia pointed out. "None of us saw that one coming when they got engaged."

"I don't think any of us saw any of what's happened in the past seven months coming when they got engaged," commented Liz. "Is it just me or do you guys feel like you're in some kind of alternate reality or something. I mean did either of you picture any of this ever happening?"

"No way," Mia sighed shaking her head.

"Same here, I figured they'd have a nice wedding about Christmas somewhere in Vegas, after a nice simple engagement like any other day in the two and a half years they'd been together," Lindsey agreed.

"You're telling me," replied Liz. "Oh and Linds, I may be borrowing you for the rest of the cruise if that's alright. I've gotten used to having Sara around and after the other day I just feel more comfortable knowing there's another person in the room at night."

"No problem," Lindsey smiled.

"Thanks, Linds," Liz smiled in return

"Well, you three are done," one of their stylists announced as the three women stepped back. "What do you think?" she asked. All three now had their hair in curls, half piled up on their head, with the other half falling down on their backs.

"Love it," admitted Liz with a broad smile

"Good," they nodded.

"Well, that's perfect timing; the bride is done as well," Sara's stylist spoke up with a smile as she spoke up.

"Is the bride in the room?" Lindsey asked with a giggle.

"I never knew I went anywhere," Sara countered as she looked up and smiled at the three in the mirror. Her 'hair' was up in a pile of large curls with white organza rose hairpins that were made with pearls and crystals, interspersed in the curls.

"You guys look fantastic," Sara continued as she turned in her chair to look at them.

"The bride is complimenting us...what's wrong with this picture?" Mia asked shaking her head.

"Quick, someone call the papers," giggled Liz.

"Better yet, check the bride's temperature, she must be sick!" Lindsey continued and Sara just shook her head.

"Alright, we have less than two hours to get dressed, and all that fun," Sara continued as she rose. "Thank you," she smiled at the four women who had done their hair before turning and linking arms with Lindsey and Liz.

"She's not panicking, she's complimenting us, and she's become a drill sergeant. Are we sure she's not the mother of the bride or something?" Mia asked with a smile as they made their way out of the spa.

"No, she's just Sara," laughed Liz.

"And we love her for it," Lindsey smiled.

"That we do," agreed Liz with a note of finality. "She's the one that brings clarity to our insanity after all."

"So true," Mia agreed.

"Hello, Bride here, enough talking about me," Sara giggled.

"We're not allowed to extol the wonderful virtues of the bride to be?" asked Liz in mock horror.

"The Sara Sidle I was a few years ago would be exceptionally upset about this whole situation. Rita Jacobs would think nothing of it considering I've been involved in more than a few weddings around the synagogue. Luckily...I'm neither of those women and a nice combined version plus, I don't care, and I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

"You do that," instructed Liz. "Cause I'm going to make your life chaos in about three months time, Aunt Sara."

"A welcome chaos, my dear. The only one I welcome more is becoming Bubbeh Sara, which I, along with Jill and Billy, already informed Bertie he can wait a few years to give us reason for the titles of Bubbeh, Grandma, and Grandpa."

"Yes well cousin Bertie better not if he knows what's good for him," Liz said.

"He can't wait forever though, Grissom is no spring chicken," Mia pointed out.

"Bite your tongue. Griss does not have one foot in the grave just yet," Sara pointed out as they approached cabin 6610.

"Thank God," Lindsey giggled.

"Okay, enough talk about my son, who legally isn't my son, having children," Sara declared as she moved away from Liz and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm being evil and claiming the bathroom first," she called back with a smile.

"Aren't we all in luck? We have our own cabins, and can drag Liz with us to one of ours to have a mirror," Lindsey giggled.

"I do actually have a mirror in my cabin Lindsey," replied Liz.

"And it's been taken over by the bride," Lindsey countered with a smile.

"Okay, I think my brain is completely gone since we're currently standing in my room," giggled Liz. "Okay, me thinking way to much stress in my life right now."

"Way too much," Lindsey agreed as she linked arms with Liz. "Sara, kindly pass Liz's make-up," she continued

"In her suitcase in the closet behind you," Sara called back. "See you guys in about twenty or so," she added with a smile.

"Make it thirty," Lindsey countered getting the make-up case as Mia gathered their dresses. "So, I'm thinking soft make- up," she started as she led Liz from the room, Mia following.

"Given that we're in light pink and it's the Caribbean I would definitely go with soft make up," observed Liz getting her giggles under control...sort of.

"Very true," Mia agreed.

**:-:-: **

Forty minutes later the three returned to the cabin.

"Was wondering if you guys had fallen off the side of the ship or something," Sara teased when they walked in. "Oh my God. Sara you look..." Lindsey trailed off as she stopped in the doorway.

"You look very nice as well," Sara responded to Linds with a smile. Lindsey was wearing a pale pink ankle length dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. The front had a split and looked similar to a renaissance design, with crystal and embroidered flowers decorating the bodice and edge of the split, as well as the 'under skirt' that showed through.

"Uh Lindsey, there _are _other people _trying _to get into _my _room you know," chided Liz from behind her.

"Moving, moving," Lindsey answered before moving forward into the room.

Liz moved further into the room, enough to let Mia in before stopping as she looked at Sara. And Sara smiled at them. Liz was wearing a slightly different dress from Mia and Lindsey's, which were identical. Hers was ankle length and pale pink as well, but with a lace overlay with silver embroidery. Then over the top, a piece of pale pink fabric wrapped around her waist under the bodice from one side, then around, but left the front of the underskirt revealed.

"You look lovely, guys," Sara beamed as she looked up at them from where she sat on the couch.

"Thanks," replied Liz. "Is it that obvious that I'm pregnant though?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's not," Sara assured her.

"Good," sighed Liz in relief.

"Knock, knock," Nicole Jackson's voice called from behind the three. "I bring the flower girl."

"Hi, Serena," Sara smiled as she joined them.

"Hi, Sara," ten-year-old Serena grinned as she looked around the room.

"Sara, I _love _the dress," gushed Nicole. Serena was wearing a dress comprised of a baby pink sleeveless satin top that was embroidered with flowers, and a white organza skirt that went to her ankles.

"Thanks," Sara smiled.

"Okay, enough chit chat, stand up so we can see what you look like not sitting down!" Mia ordered.

Shaking her head Sara carefully rose and moved away from the couch. "Happy?" she asked with a smile. Her dress was an ivory tank gown with a scoop neckline, featuring a trumpet skirt, beaded empire waist and a sweep train.

"You're stunning, Sara," Liz told her.

"Thank you," Sara smirked softly.

"Well, now that everyone is ready, I'll go see if the other ladies are ready to go," Nicole nodded before disappearing, Serena following her.

"You ready for this?" Mia asked as Sara sat down once more, this time to strap on her sandals.

"Oh, those are adorable!" Lindsey cried as she moved over to steal one and look at them. They were one-inch white sandals; a strap covered the toes, with a second strap starting on the instep by the strap for the toes and crossing over the food to attach to a simple strap around the back of the ankle. And the first two straps were decorated with flowers.

"Yes they are, and yes I am," Sara laughed. "Now give me back my shoe," she ordered light-heartedly.

"Here you go," Lindsey smiled as she handed it over. "So, we are dressed, primped and ready to go right? And we still have an hour until it's time to head to the beach..."

"Ahh, but we aren't completely ready yet," Sara opposed as she rose and made her way over to the bed where she had left a few bags.

"For you guys," she began as she removed three boxes and handed one to each of them. Glancing at her they opened the boxes. Inside they found a pink pearl set. Earrings, a pendant, and a ring with a thin gold band. Each had a small diamond next to the pearl, the ring having one on each side.

"They're beautiful Sara, thank you," Liz expressed gratefully as she walked over and hugged her friend.

"Your welcome," Sara grinned as she hugged her back.

"Thank you," Lindsey smiled as she slipped the necklace on before following suit with the earrings and ring. "I'm not even going to ask how you know our ring sizes."

"I'm not an investigator for nothing," Sara chuckled.

"Okay, we're accessorized, your turn," Mia announced.

"I have those already ladies," Sara countered with a smile as she pointed down at another bag.

"How? I thought we had them..." Lindsey began.

"I have my ways," Sara smirked before pulling the four boxes from the bag. Carefully she opened each one.

"Never did hear the story about them," Lindsey began. "I was just told that they were covered and had them with me..."

Sara smiled as she looked up at Lindsey. "Something old is exceptionally old," she began kindly as she lifted a delicate lace and ivory ribbon garter. "My Bubbeh Rebekah's garter. It was her grandmother's, and her grandmother's before her. It's not the original, my great-great-great-great-grandmother Elizabeth's of course didn't survive the hundred and fifty-three years since she married. When my great-grandmother was preparing for her wedding in 1915 she took the original and incorporated it into the new version...and surprisingly, just shy of a hundred years later it's still pretty well off," she finished with a happy grin. "Bubbeh would tell me how one day I'd be the next Jacob's woman to wear the garter. My mother wasn't given the honor. Surprisingly, even in the years since her death, no one would wear it," she trailed off with a sober smirk before shaking her head.

"Okay, your family traditions are so unbelievably cool," sighed Lindsey.

"Tradition is the very foundation of the Jewish life. Traditions dictate every aspect of our lives," Sara shrugged. "It really doesn't seem like that unique a thing to me for that reason."

"What's the something new?" Mia asked

"Warrick gave them to me a few weeks ago," Sara began as she turned to show them the box with a set of Tahitian 'blue' pearl earrings. "They go with the something blue," she continued as she picked up another jewelry box, "His grandmother had a set of Tahitian pearls."

"Warrick _needs _to give my fiancé lessons before the wedding, Lindsey sighed.

"FIANCÉ!" Sara and Liz shrieked.

"What did we miss?" Sara asked immediately before Lindsey broke out in giggles.

"Way off future plan, no wedding plans in my future..." Lindsey explained when she got her laughter under control and Sara released a sigh.

"Don't scare me like that. You think I want to face your mother and tell her that her eighteen-year-old daughter is engaged to a guy I supported?" Sara asked shaking her head.

"And let's not forget the pregnant woman here," chimed in Liz. "Linds, I've already had one scare on this trip, I don't particularly want another one so soon, alright?"

"Promise, no more scares on account of me," Lindsey answered drawing an 'X' over her heart. "What's the borrowed so we can shut up and let you get finalized?"

"Well, tradition calls that it is something from the bride's family. So..." she trailed off with a smile as she pulled a gold chain from another box. Dangling from the center of the chain was a Star of David. "It's Bertie's as you guys know. He's offered it for the wedding."

"Ah," Lindsey sighed. "He is so sweet."

"That he is," Mia agreed. "You got the lucky penny?"

"Already in my shoe," Sara laughed.

"Okay, let's let you do your thing, we need to get our own shoes on," Mia continued.

Sara shook her head as they turned to find their own shoes. Turning, she carefully put her jewelry on before even more carefully slipping her garter on; making sure the blue one she was also wearing remained lower on her leg. Retaking a seat on the bed, she smiled when she heard the three squeals come from the other side of the room. They'd found the final part of their jewelry...tiaras with a heart at the center and scrolls of rhinestones, overall it was one-and-a-half inches high at it's tallest point. Smiling softly once more, she began her final prayers before the wedding.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday December 27th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Cabin 6610  
9:00 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Warrick's coming!" Sophia warned as everyone gathered around Sara.

"He _will _need to get through, you know that, don't you?" Sara pointed out with a smile as Jill stepped back from fitting her veil to her own tiara. Similar to the one her bridal party wore, Sara's own tiara was three inches in height, with a central heart and scrolls of rhinestones, except hers had a teardrop stone in the center of the heart. Jill carefully made sure the front section of her veil was pulled back before stepping away.

"He will," Liz assured her before the door opened to reveal the groom.

"Oh my..." Sara gasped when she saw him. Warrick was wearing a black suit with a knee length jacket and a hunter green satin vest and tie over a white shirt.

"He's just a man in a suit, Aunt Sara," Bree pointed out with a smile. "No jumping him just yet," she whispered before everyone quieted down as Warrick crossed the room. Sara looked up at him briefly before glancing down, and he carefully lowered her ivory, elbow length 2-tier veil with silver edge and scattered rhinestones. Turning, he just as silently, and quickly, made his way from the room.

"My lord Sara, he is _gorgeous!_"Nicole sighed.

"I know," Sara smiled as she slowly rose. "Bertie?" she asked glancing around before he appeared at her side.

"Ready?"

"More than ready," she answered as she took his hand. Nodding, he smiled before they turned and followed the path Warrick had taken, all the women following them.

After the journey through the ship, accepting congratulations as they came, they made their way off-ship to where the wedding planner, and vehicles, were waiting. One limo had already left bearing Warrick, Greg, Archie, and Bobby. The second limo was waiting, and Liz, Lindsey, and Mia quickly made their way inside before Bertie helped Sara in, and then joined the four. Everyone else found seating in a number of cabs, all pre-paid.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had arrived at the beach and the guests were gathered around the blue and silver Chupah set up on the beach.

The strains of Pachobel's Cannon in D began to play at first, and then the Rabbi began the short walk up the small aisle created by conch shells. After he had reached the Chupah, where a small table was standing with a wine glass centrally displayed, and a small book along with a hand-carved unity candle that was mostly white with hunter green and pale pink accents coming through the carved design. On either side of the candle, some distance to avoid melting, stood two tall white tapers that were lit. Turning around he took his place as Mia and Bobby appeared at the end of the aisle.

Bobby, like the other male members of the bridal party wore suits similar to Warrick's in coloring, but their jackets were shorter, ending at the 'normal' length instead of at the knees like his.

After Bobby and Mia had reached the Chupah and parted ways, Archie appeared with Lindsey, and they followed the same path as the first couple. Once they had joined Bobby and Mia, Liz appeared with Greg.

Liz, like the other two female members of the bridal party carried bouquets of fresh white roses, tied together with a pink ribbon. And Serena, as she appeared with Zoë's son Jonathon, had a ball spreading more white rose petals along the aisle as she and Jonathon followed after Liz and Greg.

A few moments after Serena and Jonathon had joined the others, Warrick appeared at the end of the aisle. Taking a breath he smiled before starting down the walkway. Once Warrick reached the Chupah, he smiled at the rabbi before he turned around. Sara was standing with Bertie at the end of the small aisle. After a moment they began the walk down the path.

When she reached Warrick, Bertie smiled towards him, before mother and son walked around him seven times. As they finished the last circle, they stopped on Warrick's right side. Smiling up at him, she squeezed his hand and whispered a "thank you Kaddishel (Baby Son)", before he stepped back and she turned to face the Rabbi as she slipped her hand in Warrick's.

The music ended, and for a moment it was silent, other than the sound of the ocean, before the Rabbi spoke, "Blessed are You Hashem our Father King of the universe, Who creates the fruit of the vine. Blessed are You Hashem our Father, King of the universe, Who has made us holy through His Commandments, and commanded us regarding illicit relations, and has forbidden to us the betrothed, and has permitted to us those whom we have married through Chupah and Kiddushin; Blessed are You Hashem, Who makes His nation holy through Chupah and Kiddushin," the Rabbi began before looking at them.

After some other words, the Rabbi indicated it was time, and Warrick turned to take the ring from Greg, who had taken it from the pillow Jonathon was carrying. Turning back to her he smiled before beginning to recite the words he had memorized, without her knowledge that he intended to recite the statement in two languages. "Harei At Mekudeshet Li B'taba'at Zo Kedat Moshe V'Yisrael. Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel." Slipping the simple white gold band on her left hand, her engagement ring now on her right, he looked up and smiled when he saw her grin.

After a few moments, the Rabbi nodded and began once more, reciting The Seven Blessings as he picked up the cup of wine. "Blessed are You Hashem our Father King of the universe, Who creates the fruit of the vine. Blessed are You Hashem our Father King of the universe, Who created everything for His glory. Blessed are You Hashem our Father King of the universe, Who forms mankind. Blessed are You Hashem our Father King of the universe, Who formed man in His image, with the form of a spiritual image he is structured, and He prepared for him out of that an everlasting structure. Blessed are You Hashem, Who forms mankind. May the barren Jerusalem rejoice and be glad with the ingathering of the Jews to her with joy. Blessed are You Hashem, Who gladdens Zion with her children. Be happy, beloved friends, just as your Creator gladdened you in the Garden of Eden at the beginning. Blessed are You Hashem, who gladdens groom and bride. Blessed are You Hashem our Father King of the universe, Who created joy and gladness, groom and bride, happiness, merriment, glee, gaiety, love, affection, peace, and friendship. Quickly, Hashem our Father, let it be heard in the cities of Judea and in the streets of Jerusalem, the sound of grooms, the sound of brides, the sound of grooms rejoicing at their Chupah Ceremonies and young men from the musical feasts. Blessed are You Hashem, Who gladdens the groom with his bride."

Finishing the recitation of the seven blessings, the Rabbi lifted the wine and took a drink, before handing it to Warrick. Warrick in turn took a drink before turning and as Sara lifted her veil away from her face, he lifted the cup underneath for her to take a drink.

The Rabbi took the cup back and set it down on the table before picking up the small book. From it he pulled a copy of the Ketubah, and read the agreement therein, the promises made, and reaffirmed that those witnesses who signed the Ketubah witnessed the signing and agreement made between Sara and Warrick the day before. When that was done, he laid the Ketubah down on the table before looking back at the couple.

"This passage was chosen by the couple. It is written, in the second chapter of the Song of Solomon," he began.

"'My lover spoke and said to me: "Arise, my darling, my beautiful one, and come with me. See! The winter is past; the rains are over and gone. Flowers appear on the earth; the season of singing has come, the cooing of doves is heard in our land. The fig tree forms its early fruit; the blossoming vines spread their fragrance. Arise, come, my darling; my beautiful one, come with me. My dove in the clefts of the rock, in the hiding places on the mountainside, show me your face, let me hear your voice; for your voice is sweet, and your face is lovely."

"My lover is mine and I am his.' verse ten through fourteen and sixteen 'a'."

Sara glanced up at Warrick and smiled softly before focusing her attention back on the Rabbi.

"As Hashem our Father has brought these two together, today they stand before us to give their promises to one another before Him and those gathered to witness this day," he began before looking at Sara and saying, "Do you, Sararita, take Warrick Jamar Brown, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him, and to save yourself only for him? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health, through good times and the bad, forever and a day?"

"I do," Sara answered as she looked up at Warrick.

"And do you, Warrick, take Sararita Tzipora Tzeitel Jacobs to be your lawfully wedding wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her, and to save yourself only for her? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and the bad, forever and a day?"

"It's not long enough, but I do," He answered with a smile as Sara grinned up at him.

"Now, Sararita and Warrick will commemorate their marriage by lighting a Unity Candle," The Rabbi continued as he moved out of the way and they stepped up to the table. As he spoke, they picked up their tapers and carefully lit the oil candle that sat in the unity candle. "Warrick and Sararita, the two distinct candle flames represent your lives before this day, individual, unique and special. Please take the candle symbolizing your life before today, and together light the center candle to symbolize the union of your individual lives."

Replacing their candles in the holders, they joined hands as the Rabbi continued. "As this new flame burns undivided, so shall your lives now be one. From now on your thoughts will always be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans will be mutual, your joys and sorrows both will be shared alike. Extinguish the two flames symbolizing your previous lives and you are forever united together in love," he instructed before they blew out their individual candles. Making their way back to where they had stood before, the Rabbi took back his place. "Light is the essence of our existence. Each one of us possesses an inner glow that represents our hopes, our dreams and aspirations in life," he finished with a smile.

"If there are any present who have just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he offered and as it remained silent he smiled before nodding. "First Corinthians, chapter thirteen says: 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. 'And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'"

As the Rabbi finished, Greg set a glass wrapped in a scarf on the ground and Warrick raised his foot before bringing it down on the glass, and an audible crunch filled the air before there were cries of 'Mazel Tov!' and 'Congratulations!'.

Taking her bouquet from Liz, white roses and Stargazer Lilies, Sara smiled before turning with Warrick to face the others. Making their way down the aisle, she laughed as they moved into the limo, "Did we really just do that?" she asked with a smile as Warrick joined her.

Carefully lifting her veil he smiled as he brushed it down her back, "I think we did."

"I know we did," Sara assured softly as she looked down at the gold band on her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled before kissing her gently. "I have a theory," he began as he shifted and moved her over so she was resting, her back against his chest.

"Oh really? What's that?" she asked with a smile as she linked her fingers with his.

"I'm liking the Jewish tradition of Yichud. I've been looking forward to spending some time alone with you for days."

"Even if it is only for half an hour?"

"Even if it was only for ten minutes," he smiled.

"God, I've missed you. I love our friends, but if they ever take my words to that extreme again...I'm saying we run away from home."

Warrick laughed before kissing her temple, "I'll drive."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday December 27th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Schooner Bar  
11:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Everyone had stayed on the beach to gather the Chupah and Ketubah, and the Unity candles, before returning to the ship, arriving about five minutes after Sara and Warrick had, though the couple was on their own enjoying a few moments of peace and silence, and just being together as they broke their fast...well, Sara's fast.

The Schooner Bar had been reserved for a reception, and while they'd been enjoying the wedding, the second wedding planner had been setting up the reception. The Schooner Bar was a Royal Caribbean signature bar. It had a warm and inviting atmosphere, with teakwood accents and comfy leather chairs. A bar, and a piano...it was perfect for the couple, mostly because two of the guests played piano.

One end of the room had been given a buffet, featuring various items like Greek salad with feta cheese, Asparagus salad served with shallot and egg vinaigrette, Tomato mozzarella salad with fresh basil, and Spinach dip and corn tortillas and flatbread for the salad course. Then there were the hot items; Pepper-coated roasted strip loin served with natural jus or horseradish, Broiled salmon fillet on a bed of Mexican-style vegetables, Chicken breast Françoise with Dijon-mustard sauce, Pasta Primavera, Vegetable stir-fry, Garlic mashed potatoes, Rice pilaf, and Assorted seasonal vegetables. They even had deserts items, including assorted fresh sliced fruit, assorted cheeses, and French pastries.

For drink options they had all brands with mixer, house wine, beer, soda and juice. But the real center of the area was the wedding cake, a two-tier cake with fresh white roses and stargazer lilies as decorations. Then on the other end of the table, was the dolphin ice sculpture.

Elsewhere in the room there were a few tables set up, along with room at the counter to sit. And an area was set up for dancing; with a pianist and singer they'd seen before, enjoying himself at the piano, where he had a microphone set up.

Everyone had arrived and found a place to sit, having already gotten their salads, when Sara and Warrick arrived, Sara now veil-less. They both smiled and accepted the clapping before making their way over to the bridal table, Sara gratefully sinking into a chair next to Liz when Warrick held it for her.

"Hi," Sara smiled as she looked at Liz while Warrick went to get their salads. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that I'm sitting down again," sighed Liz. "At least the table hides everything."

"You're dress hides everything too," Sara countered softly. "Honey, you're carrying high, you're barely showing as it is. No one who doesn't know would suspect a thing," she continued in a whisper as Warrick made his way back over. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me Sara?" wondered Liz

"For being here, I know it's not the easiest thing in the world," Sara explained with a slight shrug as Warrick joined them.

"Of course I'd be here for you, Sara," countered Liz. "You're my best friend and you've been a big part of my life for a lot longer than Nick Stokes."

"I know, exactly why I say thank you," Sara smiled sympathetically. "But enough, for now we're going to be happy. I just got married, and exchanged rings with my husband, and we've got a lovely reception that all of us get to enjoy," she added with a giggle. "And I'm giggling. Oy vey!" she sighed.

"And we are going to enjoy each and every giggle," Warrick grinned as he slipped a glass of champagne in her hand. "Aren't we, Liz Girl?"

"That we are," agreed Liz with a smile.

"And I'm going to just sit here and enjoy my salad," Sara smirked.

"She honestly thinks she's going to get away with that, doesn't she?" Warrick chuckled.

"Yep," laughed Liz.

"We'll have to prove her wrong some day."

"Not today?" Sara asked glancing between them.

"Nah, it's our wedding day, can't pick on you excessively," Warrick smiled.

"Nope, that's reserved for tomorrow," agreed Liz with a nod.

"Wait until the the Frilach and Hora, and the Chair dance my love, you might reconsider. Well, technically you're only going to get dragged into the Chair dance if I know the dearly insane couples of Bill and Gilly and Billy and Jill...and their children..." Sara trailed off with a shake of her head.

"We're doing Jewish dances?" Greg asked popping around from Warrick's other side. "Cool."

"Should I be afraid that he didn't even have to be told what the Hora and Frilach was?" Sara asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know," Warrick admitted shaking his head. "So, how many people do you think are in shock that the wedding colors included pink?" he asked with a smile changing the subject.

"You mean other than the bridal party?" questioned Liz.

"Well, I was," Greg piped up before Archie smacked the back of his head and Sara just shook her head as she and Liz giggled.

Forty minutes later, everyone had eaten lunch and was casually munching on their desert, as cake wasn't for quite a while yet. James, the pianist, finished the song he was singing, and gathered everyone's attention as he announced it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. Warrick moved his chair back before rising and offering his hand to Sara. When she had taken it, and they made their way to the center of the dancing area, she moved into his arms as the first cords of "I'll Stand By You" began to play and James began to sing along.

As the song finished, Jill appeared next to James and whispered in his ear. Bertie joined them, taking James' pace at the piano. Sara glanced from Warrick over to the Studers and Quinns before shaking her head as they brought out two chairs and grinned at the couple.

"Adonai help us, just don't drop us," Sara ordered as other members of the guests rose to join them on the dance floor. Sara carefully sat down on the chair, flipping her skirts up over her legs. Seconds later she found herself up in the air as Nate and Aramis lifted her chair. Bertie began to play as Warrick soon joined her in the air, with Bill, Billy, and Jim holding him up.

A scarf made its way up to Sara, and Warrick received the other end. As the song continued, many of their gathered friends enjoyed dancing along as the boys had quite a bit of fun with the two on the chairs. Finally Bertie brought the song to a close and the two found themselves back on the ground. Laughing Sara pulled Warrick away from the chairs by the scarf they still both held, before slipping into his arms as another slow song began to play, and the chairs were returned to their original locations. After the father-daughter dance, Sara danced with Jim to John Denver's "Sunshine on My Shoulder" and a 'mother-son' dance, that had everyone smiling as Sara and Bertie danced to "Sunrise, Sunset", Sara found herself being pulled by Bertie to the center of the room as James picked up the music he'd been given for the dance. Bertie and Sara were quickly joined by Jill, Billy, Gilly, Bill, Nate, Aramis, and Bree as they formed a circle, dancing the Hora. Greg soon came over, breaking their fast pace to slip in between Jill and Gilly. A few others gave it a shot and moved in, Warrick slipping in between Sara and Bertie.

After they finished the Hora, each participant laughing as they tried to catch their breath, Warrick pulled Sara away to dance as James began to play "All I Ask of You", singing softly along with the other man so only she could hear.

"Hey," greeted Catherine as she sat down next to Nick.

"Hey," greeted Nick in reply as he kept his eyes on Liz, who was currently stepping into the arms of Tony before they started dancing.

"How are you doing, Nicky?" asked Catherine curiously as she took in Nick's distracted state.

"I'm fine, Catherine," replied Nick, still not taking his eyes off Liz.

"And that's the biggest load of crap I've heard in a long time," Catherine shot sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Nick as he finally turned to look at Catherine.

"What it means Nick, is that I'm not blind. You've been watching her all night. You care about her, don't you?"

"Something like that," admitted Nick quietly, his gaze returning to Liz. "There's something different about her though," he mused.

"Different? Different how?" pressed Catherine curiously.

"I don't know exactly," Nick admitted in mild consternation. "She looks as if she's filled out some. As if she's put on weight or something," he said with a slight shrug.

"Baby weight," commented Catherine before taking a sip of water.

"Excuse me?" asked Nick turning back to Catherine.

"Turns out she's acting as a surrogate for Sara and Warrick," replied Catherine. "Or so she says."

"You don't believe her?"

"Honestly?" asked Catherine. When Nick nodded, she continued. "No, I don't," she sighed.

"Why not?"

"Well," Catherine began, turning to glance at Liz for a moment before turning back to Nick. "You sure you _really _want to hear this?" she asked suddenly not so sure that this had been the smartest thing in the world to bring up.

"Yes Catherine. Tell me why you don't believe Liz is carrying Sara and Warrick's baby," pressed Nick.

"It's a number of things really," replied Catherine, taking a deep breath. "When I look at you Nick, I can tell you love her. I can see it in your eyes. I see the same feelings reflected in Liz's eyes, only there's also a pain there as well. Add to that the fact that this is the _first _time since we left Baltimore that the two of you have been in the same room together. There _has _to be a reason why she's been avoiding you for over a week now. I get this impression that she's hiding something and everyone from Vegas knows what it is and is helping her keep it secret. I also know that the two of you were together when we were in Vegas back in the spring. And her sudden case of food poisoning? Nick I was with her and Lindsey on the shore excursion the other day. She did not get food poisoning from undercooked fish because she didn't _eat _fish."

"How in the world would you know that Catherine?" demanded Nick.

"Grissom and I saw her leaving your hotel room the day Sara woke up in the hospital," replied Catherine. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened between the two of you, Nick. It didn't take much after that to figure out there was something going on between the two of you. I tried to warn you, Nick."

"I know," acknowledged Nick. "So, you think it could be mine?"

"I think there's the possibility," admitted Catherine. "But I think you need to talk to Liz to know for sure. She was quite adamant the other day that it was Sara and Warrick's when Lindsey let something slip about a baby. When I asked them about it, it was as if they couldn't get their stories straight. One claimed the baby in question was Zoë's, the other claimed it was Sara's then they switched before Liz claimed that not only was Zoë expecting her second baby but that she was acting as Sara's surrogate," she explained shrugging slightly.

"Excuse me," Nick said rising from his seat.

"Nick...be careful," cautioned Catherine as Nick stepped behind her.

"I will," he agreed as he walked from the table and out onto the dance floor, directly to where Liz was still dancing with Tony. "May I?" he asked tapping Tony on the shoulder.

"Only if it's alright with Liz," commented Tony looking from Nick back to Liz in concern, knowing the truth about the secret she was hiding. When Liz nodded slightly, Tony stepped back, squeezing her hand in support before dropping it and allowing Nick to take over as her dance partner.

When Nick took Liz in his arms, she kept her eyes focused down on his shoulder, all the while praying that Nicole would keep still.

"So how are you Liz? I haven't seen you since we boarded," asked Nick quietly.

"I'm fine," replied Liz, her gaze still down. "You?"

"I'm good," admitted Nick. "Are you enjoying the cruise?"

"Of course. Aren't you?" Liz asked suddenly looking up, her eyes meeting his at last. "Nick I..." she trailed off as she got lost in his eyes and he started closing the distance between them.

"It's mine, isn't it," Nick stated when he was just about to kiss Liz, causing her to snap back to reality and step back. "I don't know _what _you're talking about," snapped Liz as she backed away from Nick.

"Yes, you do, Liz," argued Nick grabbing her wrist before she could flee. "I know about the baby. I just want you to tell me the truth. Is it mine?"

"I'm not discussing this with you Nick. Not here. Not now," hissed Liz as she pulled her wrist free and finally fled the room, only to have Nick hot on her heels.

"On no," Sara sighed when she saw them leave.

"No, stay," Warrick ordered lightly when he felt her start to move. "Baby, they need to talk. If we keep them apart they'll never deal with this," he continued when she looked up at him questioningly.

Sighing once more she nodded as he pulled her back into his arms, "It's going to be alright, right?" "In the end, I know it will," he promised softly.

**:-:-: **

"Liz! Liz wait!" called Nick as he jogged to catch up with Liz. "Liz will you please talk to me?" he asked as he took a hold of her arm and turned her around to face him.

"There is _nothing _to talk about, Nick," replied Liz as she pried her arm from his grasp.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine Liz but will you at _least _let me explain?" pleaded Nick, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Fine," sighed Liz before turning back around and walking off in the direction she'd been going before Nick stopped her. "Are you coming?" she asked turning back to Nick a few moments later when she realized that he wasn't with her. "Nick, I'm _not _about to have this conversation in the middle of the promenade. If you _really _want to talk, then follow me," she instructed, once more turning and walking off down the hall, Nick trailing behind and slowly catching up and walking next to her as they made their way upstairs to Liz's room.

Sara still followed Nick when her dance with Warrick ended, out of concern for her friend, to make sure that Liz was okay. She'd almost interrupted them when she saw Nick grab Liz by the arm but she stopped herself when she heard Liz suggest they talk privately. As she watched Liz and Nick walk away, she made a promise to herself to check in on her friend later, to make sure her talk with Nick had no serious side effects like the run in with Catherine had a few days before. Once Nick and Liz were out of sight, she reluctantly made her way back into the reception.

"We can talk in here. It's not like Sara will be coming back here any time soon," offered Liz as she unlocked and opened the door to her room. Entering her room, Liz made her way over to her balcony doors, where she stood looking out, her back to the room and Nick who was standing about ten feet behind her.

"I owe you the biggest apology Liz," Nick said quietly, although his voice seemed to echo in the quiet of the room.

"You're right. You do," agreed Liz who continued to stare out her balcony doors. "You _used _me Nick."

"Liz that was _never _my intention," Nick fought. "I _meant _what I said that day in your apartment."

"And I meant what I said too Nick," replied Liz coldly. "To think that I was even considering leaving Vegas for you," she laughed bitterly.

"You were?" asked Nick in surprise.

"Yes, Nick, I was," replied Liz. "But that's kind of beside the point now, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," agreed Nick. "And I never believed what you said that day, Liz."

"Why not? It's the _truth."_

"It's no truer now than it was six and a half months ago Liz," argued Nick as he walked over to her and turned her around to face him. "I see it in your eyes now the same as I did then."

"And it changes _nothing, _Nick," snapped Liz as she pushed past him. "In case you've forgotten, you're spoken for and I don't think Rebecca will take too kindly to you being here in my room, let alone on the same ship as me."

"Rebecca's out of the picture, Liz. She has been for a long time now," Nick told her walking over to her again. "The relationship was over long before I ever came back to Vegas in the spring."

"Really?" asked Liz sarcastically, pushing past Nick once more as she went to her suitcase. "Then explain _this," _she demanded thrusting a piece of paper into Nick's hand.

"What is this?" asked Nick in confusion, looking down at the folded up piece of, what looked like newspaper in his hand. "Open it and find out," instructed Liz coldly.

Nick did as Liz suggested, unfolding the paper and discovering the article on his sister's funeral from the Dallas Globe. "Where did you get this?"

"You should know Nick. _You're _the one that sent it to Jim," spat Liz. "And your _relationship _with Rebecca looks _far _from over in _that _picture."

"Liz, I _didn't _send this to Jim," contradicted Nick. "I _wouldn't. _Why would I send something that I knew you would see and be hurt by. Liz, hurting you is the _last _thing I _ever _wanted to do and sending _this," _Nick said holding up the article as he approached her, taking a hold of her arms, "Would be _guaranteed _to hurt you. I have _no _idea how Jim got this article, Liz, because _I _didn't send it, unless..." he trailed off as a possibility dawned on him. "I cannot believe this," he said as he began to pace. "I cannot believe that she would go to these lengths. I knew she was upset but give me a break. For her to think that you had _anything _to do with the break up is just...I cannot _believe _this..."

"Wait a minute Nick. What are you saying?" asked Liz in confusion. "Are you saying that _Rebecca _sent the article to Jim?"

"She's the _only _one that could have Liz. She's the _only _one in Dallas outside my parents who even know about you and trust me, my parents would _never _do something this hurtful," replied Nick.

"But why would she do this Nick? She _had _you. She'd won."

"No Liz. She hadn't. _You _had and she knew it," countered Nick. "As I said earlier, my relationship with Rebecca was over before I even came to Vegas but when you pushed me away I thought I'd give the relationship another chance and it was the biggest mistake of my life, second only to walking out of your apartment that day. Rebecca didn't take my rejection well, especially after she learned I'd been offered a job in Vegas."

"You've been offered a job in Vegas?"

"Jim called around the beginning of October and offered me the job of Day Supervisor beginning in the New Year," answered Nick.

"Are you taking it?" asked Liz as she wrapped one arm across her middle and chewed on the thumbnail of her other hand, her elbow resting on her other arm.

"Yes, I am," said Nick. "Are you alright with that?"

"What I think doesn't matter, Nick," replied Liz flatly. "It's you're life, not mine. You can live and work wherever you want, makes no difference to me."

"Liz, the _last _thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable and judging by the way you've been avoiding me since we boarded, you're _far _from being comfortable around me," noted Nick.

"I have my reasons for avoiding and being uncomfortable around you, Nick. It broke my heart when I found out you had a girlfriend. I _don't _trust easily Nick and you _broke _my trust when you _lied _to me about Rebecca," explained Liz. "You have _no _idea how hard it is for me being in this room with you right now, _knowing _you're free but not knowing if I can _trust _you," she told him as she returned to her spot staring out of her balcony doors.

"Liz, I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to win your trust again," promised Nick as he walked up and stood behind her, looking at her through her reflection in the glass. "God knows I want you back Liz but if I've screwed up any possible chance of ever being with you again, then I'll accept that. If all we can ever be now is friends, then I'll accept that."

"She's yours," Liz said quietly, her voice the barest whisper and her gaze on her hands that were resting on her stomach.

"Excuse me?" asked Nick, not quite sure he'd heard her right.

"I said, she's yours, Nick," Liz said meeting Nick's gaze in their reflection as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm carrying your child, Nick."

Nick stood there in silence for a few moments, holding Liz's gaze in the window, his hand still under hers on her stomach, feeling Nicole move under it. "You're _pregnant? _And it's _my _child, _not _Sara and Warrick's?"

"Yes," replied Liz in a hushed voice, not quite sure what to make of Nick's tone. "I _knew _I shouldn't have told you," she mumbled a few moments later, pulling away from Nick when he didn't respond in any way. "I think you should leave now," she suggested, wiping away a few tears.

"Catherine was right then?" asked Nick, not hearing what Liz had just said.

"What does Catherine have to do with anything, Nick? I just asked you to _leave," _demanded Liz.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liz." Nick informed her. "And as for Catherine, she noticed me watching you at the reception earlier. We started talking and that's when she told me you were pregnant and that you told her it was Sara's but that she suspected it was actually mine," explained Nick as he walked over to where Liz was standing next to her bed. "You weren't going to tell me were you?" he asked quietly.

"No," replied Liz quietly as she sat down heavily on the bed, her eyes going to her hands.

"Why not?" asked Nick curiously, no hint of accusation in his voice, only confusion and concern. "Did you think I wouldn't want to be a father to this child?" he asked, kneeling down on the floor in front of Liz taking her fidgeting hands in his.

"No. I always thought you'd make a wonderful father," admitted Liz.

"Then why Liz? Why weren't you going to tell me?" asked Nick as he brushed some hair behind Liz's ear before caressing her cheek lightly.

"And have you _hate _me for ruining your life? I couldn't _do _that Nick. I just couldn't."

"Why do you think I would have hated you? I could _never _hate you Liz. I _love _you _too _much for that," reassured Nick.

"You had a _life _Nick. A life in Dallas that _didn't _involve me. We knew each other for barely over a month and we'd been together only that _one _time so it's not exactly something we talked about in great detail. I know you well enough though to know you'd want to do the right thing by this child. I was afraid that you'd feel _obligated _to be with me for the sake of the child, and that's the _last _thing I want because you'd end up _hating _me for ruining your life," explained Liz through unbidden tears.

"Oh Liz," sighed Nick as he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I could _never _hate you or _any _child of ours," he soothed as he let her cry. "If you felt so strongly then why keep it?" he asked a short while later when Liz's sobs had turned to sniffles.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Nick curiously.

"My faith won't allow it, but more importantly, it was you," replied Liz as she wiped her eyes on the handkerchief Nick handed her.

"I don't understand."

"This baby is a part of you, Nick," explained Liz. "If I couldn't have you, I'd at least always have a part of you. She's named after you, you know."

"She is?"

"Yes," replied Liz. "I decided to name her Nicole."

"It's pretty," admitted Nick with a smile.

"I was also thinking of giving her both of our last names. That way she too would have a part of you."

"Nicole Fabrey-Stokes?" asked Nick. "I like that," commented Nick when Liz nodded.

"Listen Nick, would you do something for me?" asked Liz nervously.

"Of course Liz, anything. Just ask."

"I'm really tired and I'd like to lie down and try to get some sleep," offered Liz.

"You want me to leave?" asked Nick.

"No, Nick, that's not it," replied Liz. "I had a pretty bad scare the other day and I'm not comfortable being alone right now so I was wondering if you'd stay here with me while I tried to get some sleep."

"Of course," agreed Nick.

"Thanks," Liz said graciously as she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, taking her pajamas with her.

While Liz was changing, Nick got the opportunity to think and to look around the room a bit, noticing the still wrapped gift on the bedside table, "You never opened your gift." he pointed out when Liz re-emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Oh," commented Liz in surprise. "I had no idea that was even for me," she admitted in mild embarrassment. "Sara brought that back just as I was getting ready to leave for mass the other night and we've never really had the chance to talk about it since then," she explained. "I take it it's from you."

"Yes it is," confessed Nick. "Do you want to open it?" he asked picking it up. "It's alright if you don't want to..."

"No Nick, I would love to open it. Like I said, I just didn't realize it was actually for me," explained Liz as she walked over to him, taking the gift from his hands. "Care to join me?" asked Liz as she patted the bed next to where she'd climbed in under the covers. As Nick climbed on the bed next to her, Liz set about opening the gift. "Oh Nick. It's beautiful," breathed Liz as she looked at the white gold cross with seventeen diamonds channel set into the cross. "It's too much, you shouldn't have spent so much on me," she chided as she ran her fingers over the pendent.

"Liz, it's not the pendant I wanted to get but I didn't know how well a heart shaped pendant would be accepted. And it's not too much. You deserve something this beautiful," countered Nick. "Liz I was thinking. About the baby."

"Oh? Thinking what?" wondered Liz nervously. "I was wondering if you'd move in with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Liz it's not what you think, I promise. I bought a house in Henderson, not that far from Sara and Warrick actually. It's a three bedroom and I was thinking that maybe we could use one of the rooms as a nursery for Nicole and you can take the third bedroom. I'm not going to pressure you in any way Liz, I swear, I just thought it would give us both the chance to be in our daughter's life and to see if there is at least the possibility of there being something there between us again. You could be at home with Nicole while I'm at work and then I can look after her while you're at work and I'm sure that Sara would be more than happy to look after her for a few hours in the afternoon while I'm leaving and you're going to work," explained Nick.

"Can I think about it for a bit?"

"Of course, Liz, like I said, no pressure. Take as much time as you need," reassured Nick. "Now why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll wake you up in time for dinner...that is if you're going to dinner tonight."

"I don't see why not," admitted Liz as she lay down, Nick running his hands through her hair. "Besides I need to have a few _words _with Catherine Willows," she said a hint of anger in her voice.

"All right Liz, but right now you need sleep," pressed Nick. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks," responded Liz sleepily as she started dozing off as Nick continued to run his fingers through her hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday December 27th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
Schooner Bar  
2:15 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

They cut the cake, and the top tier was placed in a box and whisked away to a freezer on ship, to be returned to them at the end of the cruise and shipped back to Vegas. 'For their first anniversary of course' had been Sara's response when Catherine looked at her in question. The garter was tossed, the blue one, not the Jacob heirloom, and was caught by Aramis. A second bouquet that Sara had was tossed in the wings; she announced she wasn't going to toss her bouquet, that's what the few gallons of silica gel in four sealed containers were for waiting in her and Warrick's suite. Warrick had merely shaken his head and packed the containers when she'd gone on about them. The tossing bouquet landed quite scarily enough in Lindsey's arms, causing Sara to exchange a look with Mia.

After the bouquet was tossed Warrick pulled Sara over to the piano, and had her sit down next to him on the bench. Smiling he trailed his fingers across the keys before starting a tune, and then he began to sing the Kenny Rogers song "Write Your Name".

"_I can't help smiling when I look at you,  
To keep from going crazy is all I can do.  
I'm so defenseless with you so close,  
The walls have crumbled from my body and soul."_

"_Write your name across my heart.  
I want the world to know that I am yours forever.  
And I will wear it like a shining star.  
Write your name across my heart."_

"_To you my life is an open door.  
Everything I have is yours.  
I'll try to give you everything you need,  
But as far as love goes, there's a life-time guarantee."_

"_Write your name across my heart.  
I want the world to know that I am yours forever.  
And I will wear it like a shining star.  
Write your name across my heart."_

"_In all my thoughts, in all I do, in all I say,  
I belong to you with every breath I take..."_

"_Write your name across my heart,  
I want the world to know that I am yours forever.  
Write your name, across my heart."_

"_And I will wear it like a shining star,  
Write your name across my heart.  
Across my heart.  
Across my heart." _

When he finished the song, Sara took both of his hands in hers and placed a kiss on his fingertips, mouthing a 'thank you' silently. Rising he pulled her to her feet, before leading her from the room as James took over the piano once more and the other couples in the room continued to dance. Giggling they made their way up to the fourth deck, and as they passed cabin 6610 Sara paused. Warrick glanced back at her before looking at the door.

"It's quiet in there."

"Very quiet. I would guess that is a good thing though," he countered delicately. "Come on Sara, she's fine. She'll call if she needs you, you know that."

"I know," nodded Sara, glancing at the door she gave a swift nod before smiling at him. "Where were we?"

"Running away from the rest of our friends," Warrick grinned before they continued down the hallway to their cabin.

**:-:-: **

Just shy of an hour after she first paused outside Liz's cabin, Sara was there once more. Knocking once she waited patiently. Warrick was checking in with the wedding planner, making sure everything was taken care of after the wedding and such, giving her some time to see Liz before they headed into town for a few hours. Reaching up she played with the pearls she still wore as she waited. No longer dressed in her wedding dress, that was in a nice dress bag and waiting to be wrapped in a box and packed safely away when the returned home, she was comfortably dressed in a white knee- length sundress and sandals. But her hair was still the same, well no tiara of course.

"Sara?" asked Nick quietly in surprise when he opened the door.

"Why, hello there," Sara smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," replied Nick "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to make sure Liz is okay. She is okay, isn't she?" she asked giving him a pointed look.

"She's fine Sara," reassured Nick. "Look, why don't you come in and see for yourself," he offered stepping back to let her in the room.

Sara looked at him a moment before shrugging. Slipping past him she smiled softly when she saw Liz sound asleep on the bed. Moving around the bed she carefully laid the pale pink ribbon, and the charm attached to it on the stand next to the side of the bed Liz was on. Turning she walked over to Nick, "Present when she wakes up, the other girls pulled out their charms so she got the one that was left," she explained in a hushed voice.

"Come here," said Nick walking over to the balcony doors. "We can talk out here without worrying about waking her," he said sliding the door open.

"Thanks," Sara nodded as she moved out on the balcony. "So, I take it you know I'm not facing impending motherhood," she began as she leaned against the railing.

"I do," admitted Nick. "Liz is not happy about the way I found out though."

"Oh?"

"Liz did tell me that I'm the father but she's not happy that Catherine is the one that pretty much put the thought into my head in the first place. I had no idea she was even pregnant. I just noticed that there was something different about her, well, having not seen her since I left Vegas in June and having not seen her on the cruise until this morning. It was Catherine that told me she was pregnant and that Liz told her it was your child she was carrying, but she believed Liz was lying. That the baby was actually mine."

"Catherine is a dead woman," Sara mused. "Look, I can bet you two are going to tell Cath off, hey I'm all for it. But, if possible, kindly do it when Lindsey isn't around. She already blames herself for Catherine finding out and finding out that Cath _did _tell you..." she trailed of with a shrug.

"We'll try," agreed Nick. "I make no guarantees but we'll try. Listen, Sara, I wanted to ask you something. Liz said something about a scare a few days ago. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

Sara sighed heavily and leaned heavily against the rail, staring off out at the horizon. "The day Cath found out, I wasn't there. Lindsey told me and Warrick what happened...they were shopping; the three of them, and Lindsey saw something and thought it would be perfect for the baby. She's not used to having to watch what she says; truth is none of us are. The rest of us just have a few years of added...practice, at watching what we say when the need arises...

"They tried to play it off, saying they were talking about Zoë's pregnancy, and that Liz was carrying for me, but Liz still started panicking about Catherine knowing and you finding out...by the time I got back from my own excursion...she had gone into a complete panic. She went into false labor, a bad case...I sent Lindsey for Warrick and the Doc, she only found Rick. I didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want me to leave, but I convinced her that she would be okay with Linds long enough for me to run to Warrick's and my cabin and I called down to the infirmary to tell them we were bringing a woman in possible labor. By the time I finished the call, Warrick was there, and he carried her down to the medical area. They were able to stop the labor, give her something to calm her down...but she came close to going into full labor...If she had...she might have lost Nicole," Sara trailed off softly.

"Damn it," cursed Nick under his breath as he grabbed the railing hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "That's it," Nick swore. "I'm going to find Catherine..."

"Nicky," Sara began, reaching out to touch his arm and stop him from doing anything. "She's on shore, and you can't just go storming out of here. You'll wake Liz..."

"Is this some sort of innate talent of Catherine's? I mean, does she set out to try to destroy everyone's happiness?" wondered Nick. "What does she have against Liz that would make her do something like this?"

"Nick...I'm not defending her...but Catherine probably never thought that telling you would cause this, or even imagined that simply being there that afternoon would lead to what happened."

"Sara, after talking with Liz this afternoon, I understand why she didn't want me to know. It was her place to tell me, not Catherine's. I think Catherine better be prepared for the next time she and Liz are in the same room together."

"You and me both, but you guys can't kill her. You can't exactly plead temporary insanity...on the other hand, if she were to fall of the ship that would be more believable...but really, memory serves me correctly you thought you could never kill someone, just like me. And I doubt Liz could either..." she trailed off with another shrug.

"Believe me Sara; I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Liz doesn't do anything she might regret. The last thing I want to happen is a repeat of what you described. I plan on doing everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to cause Liz to lose our daughter," reassured Nick. "Isn't Warrick waiting for you?"

"Yeah, he is," she answered as she glanced towards the room. "Nick, you hurt her again..." she warned him severely.

"Don't worry, Sara. I have absolutely no intention of ever doing that again. We've talked a bit about what happened and I'm going to make sure we talk about everything that happened between us. We're going to start fresh. Work on our friendship with no pressure for anything more, I promise," commented Nick.

"Good," Sara nodded. "Have a good night, Nicky," she added gently as she rose from the railing and made her way through the room to the hallway.

Liz woke not that long after Sara had left and she and Nick spent the rest of the afternoon talking, getting to know one another again. Nick and Liz shared dinner together in her room, continuing their talk. Nick agreed to Liz's request and stayed the night with her in her room even though Liz had never had the beds separated back into two twin beds, meaning that they shared the one queen sized bed. Nothing happened of course, except for Nick holding Liz while she slept.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday December 28th, 2010  
Voyager of the Seas  
8:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"You ready for this?" asked Nick quietly as they made their way into the dining room.

"Yes," replied Liz.

"I realize you're upset with Catherine, I am too, just promise me you won't let it effect you," urged Nick worriedly.

"I promise, and if you think I'm not able to handle it you have my permission to get me out of here anyway you have to," Liz told him with a smile. "Shall we?"

Nick nodded, taking Liz's hand and leading her over to the table where the rest of the group was sitting and talking, that is until they caught sight of Liz.

The only one who didn't see her coming was Catherine; sadly, she should have been the one to see them...so she could run the other way. Well, her and the newlyweds, who weren't there just yet...

"Catherine," came the cold greeting from behind her.

Everyone saw the look of 'oh shit' that crossed Catherine's face before she turned to look at Liz and Nick. "Hi," she greeted with a smile, glancing between them.

"You have some nerve you know that?" commented Liz. "I can't believe you. I thought you learned your lesson back in Vegas this past June. I guess I was wrong."

"Liz, please...I didn't mean to...okay, yes, I wanted to give Nick the idea that you were pregnant so he'd go talk to you. It's obvious you two cared about each other, and I thought...well, I wanted to see at least a few more people in our insane party happy and...you're going to yell at me now, aren't you?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"Did it _ever _even occur to you that I _might _have my _reasons _for not telling Nick? My God, Catherine, I had my reasons for keeping this quiet and you had _no _right to even _hint _at the idea that Nick might have been my baby's father. That was _not _your place. It was _mine. _And how would you feel if you'd been wrong? What if this child really _had _been Rick and Sara's? What then? How would you have felt _knowing _that you raised Nick's hopes only to have me destroy them?" demanded Liz

"I was wrong, I should have stayed quiet...but as for your last point..." Catherine began glancing over at Nick. "I never had that problem; it was never a question of if the child you carried was Sara and Warrick's...I already knew the answer was no. Unless the three of you thought to find a donor and all the madness there during the insanity of Sara being nearly killed, and everything else that happened in those first few weeks," she continued keeping her voice low.

"Huh?" Greg spoke up confused.

"That still doesn't give you the right to stick your nose into my business. Whether you knew about Sara and Rick is beside the point here Catherine. You interfered with something that had nothing to do with you. I almost lost my baby because of you," hissed Liz as she and Nick sat down at the table.

"What?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Don't answer, Love," Sara spoke as she laid a hand on Liz's shoulder. She and Warrick had arrived about the time Catherine was mentioning through a weird explanation that she knew about the doctors being unable to harvest any of her eggs. "Morning, everyone," she continued as she stepped away and headed towards her seat. Everyone looked at each other confused before taking seats, Catherine sinking into her own before looking between Liz and Sara in confusion, "She nearly lost the baby Friday, Cath. The stress, doubled by the events in town in St. Maarten," Sara clarified.

"Oh my God," Catherine managed to get out, a look of complete shock, then complete remorse coming over her countenance. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, their waiter for the morning showed up.

"She'll have the pancakes with bacon," Sara offered when he had reached Catherine who was still staring in shock off at...well, it was anyone's guess what she was looking at.

"She does like pancakes and bacon right?" Greg asked when the waiter had left.

"I hope so," Sara shrugged before looking at Catherine. Slanting her head she looked at the other woman before tilting her head farther, "Umm, does anyone have smelling salts? We might need them; I think she passed out sitting up..."

"I say we put ice cubes down her back," Greg suggested. "Smelling salts are too messy."

"I have a better idea," Liz said as she stood up from her spot and walked around the table, stopping behind Catherine. Leaning forward she picked up Catherine's water glass and proceeded to pour it over the other woman's head.

"What the..." Catherine began sitting up suddenly. "Erik, you're a dead man..." she began before blinking and looking around.

"Erik?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"Delko?" Warrick and Sara echoed before looking over at Liz.

"Is there something we should know about things in Miami so we can warn Calleigh?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"No," Catherine glowered at her. "He just thinks it's funny to pour water on me when I occasionally fall asleep at work..."

"Well, in this case you deserve it," jeered Liz.

"I think you owe both me and Liz an apology, Catherine. You had no right sticking your nose into something that was none of your business," commented Nick as Liz retook her seat next to him.

"I am sorry," Catherine replied sensitively as she looked over at them.

"Thank you," replied Liz. "Don't expect things to be like before, Catherine. You've hurt me more now than you did when we first met so it's going to take more than just an apology for me to believe you truly are sorry."

"I don't expect any different," she answered.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday January 1st, 2011  
New Orleans, Louisana  
Café Pontalba  
5:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

The last four days of the cruise passed rather uneventfully, after the confrontation at breakfast on Tuesday, Catherine steered clear of Nick and Liz, and they her. That afternoon saw the basketball tournament, which the group was pleased to say they won. Wednesday saw them docking in the Grand Caymans, and everyone went their separate ways for the day, some staying on ship, others just exploring Georgetown, many going on excursions to beaches, including Nick and Liz who spend the time just talking and being together; and Sara and Warrick disappeared for the day on an excursion by themselves at a country club. The next day saw them in Cozumel, Mexico, and everyone pretty much avoided excursions and just explored the town before heading back to ship. Friday, New Years Eve, they were at sea all day, and everyone pretty much split up and just enjoyed the ship for their last full day, only seeing each other at dinner and to celebrate the ball dropping that night, which was shown on the TVs in every room from New York, and everyone gathered in the boys' rooms as they were connected and open, the boys being Bertie, Aramis, and Nate. That morning they had docked and departed the ship, many of the group heading off for flights home, leaving the core group from Vegas, along with Nick and Lindsey, who was going home for the rest of her winter break, to explore New Orleans. Liz had shown them around town, before they stopped at the Café for an early dinner, plans to head to the airport for a late evening flight in the back of everyone's minds.

"So we heard you talked with Jim," Sara began after a while as she looked over at Nick.

"I have," admitted Nick with a nod.

"You coming to Vegas then?" Greg piped in.

"I am. I start a week on Monday," replied Nick.

"So, things are going to get all rearranged when we get home then," Mia mused. "Phi's going up in the world, Sara's coming back...Liz is back on swing, and then you're coming. We're going to get back and leave those left behind trying to figure out up from down," she continued with a laugh.

"That we are," agreed Liz. "Especially since I don't know how much longer I'll be out in the field with this little one," she mused rubbing her stomach.

"Very true," Sara agreed with a smile. "And you are to go on maternity leave as soon as my goddaughter says she wants you all to herself," she added with a wink.

"Don't worry Sara, I will," replied Liz with a smile before her smile faded and her face paled as she watched two men enter the restaurant.

"Liz?" Sara asked concerned.

"It's nothing," gulped Liz. "I'm fine."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, Jason. If it isn't our favorite little cheerleader," sneered one of the men Liz had seen enter moments earlier as the pair walked over to their table.

"Excuse me; did _any _of us _invite _you over here?" Sara asked as she looked up at the two men, recognizing the one being talked to from a picture she'd seen of MacIverson in the book that was sort of a who's who of CSI supervisors nationwide.

"We have every right to come and talk to a former..._colleague_. Isn't that right, Baby?" Michael said with a leer at Liz.

"I'd suggest you back off buddy," suggested Nick coldly

"Or what? You're gonna make me?" laughed Charles Wilson, a level three New Orleans CSI.

"Yeah, actually, I am," replied Nick as he started to get up from the table only to stop when Liz put her hand on his. "Nick, don't," pleaded Liz quietly.

"Take the hint and leave please," Sara began as she looked between the two men. "You _were_ colleagues, you _aren't _now."

"And what, you are?" asked Charles sarcastically. "She's not exactly the smartest card in the deck if you know what I mean. She's only good for one thing and one thing only."

"Actually I'm one of the shift supervisors from Vegas," Sara began pissed.

"So am I," snarled Nick.

"And for your information, she's the night shift supervisor, which she earned because she is _exceptionally _intelligent. Unlike any of you who would let such a great CSI get away from them," Sara added with a slight smirk.

"She's a supervisor? Who'd she have to sleep with to get _that _job?" sneered Charles.

"Nobody," Sara growled. "I'll have you know that over _half _our supervisors are female, including our assistant director. And _none _of us had to _sleep _with anyone to get the jobs. Vegas actually gives jobs based on your intelligence and abilities, like the _rest _of the nation. _Except _your city of course," she added with a hint of disdain as Warrick reached over to squeeze her knee and keep from doing anything besides talking.

"Is everything alright here?" asked the Maitre D' as he stepped up to the table.

Everyone remained silent a moment, before Jason shook his head. "No, everything is fine. Just ran into an old colleague and was saying hello. Come on Charlie," he continued giving Liz one last look before glancing at Sara and seeing her glare. Turning, the two men left and Warrick assured the Maitre D' all was fine before he left as well.

"You okay?" asked Nick quietly as he leaned in and squeezed Liz's hand.

"That's a very good question," admitted Liz quietly, a slight waver in her voice.

"Need to get some air, Honey?" Sara suggested tenderly.

Liz shook her head, "The last thing I want is for them to see me away from the table," she said quietly. "I just...I wasn't prepared to see them again...Charlie especially."

"It was him, wasn't it?" asked Nick in concern

Liz nodded slightly in reply.

"Bastard," hissed Nick as he started to rise once more.

"Nick don't, please. Just leave it alone," begged Liz as she grabbed his hand stopping him once more.

"I don't like it, Liz," commented Nick looking down at her.

"I know, Nick, but it's in the past. Can we please just leave it there? If not for me, than for Nicole?"

"Fine. We'll leave it in the past, for both you _and _Nicole," answered Nick sitting back down.

The others watched the two of them in concern, glancing over at Warrick and Sara for an idea of how to proceed. With a slight wave of their hands, the subject was dropped by everyone else, "You sure you don't want to run to the ladies room with me?" Sara offered one last time.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Liz with a small smile. Sara nodded before rising, and taking Liz's hand they made their way to the restroom. A few minutes later they returned, Liz looking a bit better, and the group quickly changed the conversation and finished dinner before leaving to get to the airport. Liz was more than ready to get out of the town she once called home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday, August 22, 2011  
Stokes-Fabrey Residence  
9:20 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

It had been almost eight months since Liz had moved into Nick's house and things had worked out even better than Liz had hoped. She had moved in a few weeks after everyone had returned from the cruise and Nick had finally moved back to Vegas and started back at the lab. Nick had stayed true to his word and not put any kind of pressure on Liz for anything more than simple friendship and he helped her turn one of the rooms in his house into a nursery for Nicole, and another into a room for herself, while he kept the master bedroom.

Little Nicole Fabrey-Stokes had been born at the beginning of March, a full two weeks before she was actually due to arrive and only a few days after Liz went on maternity leave, Liz's doctor suspecting it was due in part to the incident on the cruise a few months earlier. Liz's suspicions about the type of father Nick would make for Nicole were amazingly accurate. She could not have asked for a better father for her baby and moving in with Nick had been one of the best decisions of her life.

When Nick got up in the mornings he made sure he got Nicole up and fed her her breakfast while he got himself ready for work, putting her back to sleep in her crib and putting the baby monitor, which spent the nights in his room, on Liz's bedside table so she could hear Nicole if she started crying after he left. This morning was no different, only Nick left more than just the baby monitor on Liz's bedside table.

As Liz was slowly waking, she could sense that there was something different about her surroundings, she just could not put her finger on it and she knew that the only way she would find out what it was would be to open her eyes, so she did just that, only to sit up and gasp in surprise when she saw her room was full with flowers. But not just any flowers, they were roses, dozens of them, how many she could not tell, but they were all different colors. As she looked around her bedroom, taking in the sheer number of roses she noticed an envelope with her name on it on her bedside table leaning up against Nicole's baby monitor. Liz picked up the envelope and carefully removed the pages inside, hoping they would explain why her room was full of so many beautiful roses.

_Liz, _

_I know you're probably sitting there wondering why I've filled your room with so many roses. I wanted a way to express my feelings for you without putting any pressure on you and this seemed like the best way to go about it. Especially since each color rose represents something different. _

_If you look around you, you will see three vases of pink roses. One for the happiness you bring to my life everyday with your smile; one for the gentleness you show our daughter on a daily basis and one for your innate inner sweetness. _

_You will find five sets of white roses. These represent the purity of your heart; the innocence of our daughter; the secrecy in which you hold your innermost thoughts; your wonderful southern charm and the reverence I feel for the mother of my child. _

_There are four sets of pale pink roses. These symbolize my admiration for you; the grace with which you handle whatever life throws your way and the gladness and joy, which you have brought into my life. _

_The five sets of yellow roses signify the friendship we have managed to rebuild; your caring nature; your loyalty, not only to our daughter but to any and all you consider worthy of it; your hard won freedom from a past that nearly destroyed your beautiful spirit and the trust that you have placed in me over the past eight months. _

_The vase of hot pink roses is to show you how thankful I am that you have let me back into not only your life but into the life of our daughter. _

_Each vase of peach roses represents the gratitude, appreciation and admiration I feel for you for bringing our beautiful daughter into the world. _

_The three vases of orange roses symbolize my complete fascination with you; my enthusiasm for being a father to our wonderful daughter and my unending desire for you. _

_The vase of burgundy roses are to represent your unconscious beauty. _

_The two vases of purple roses symbolize my overall enchantment with you that I have felt since the moment I fell in love with you, which when I think about it is the first time I ever laid eyes on you. There was just something about you, which drew me to you. _

_The vase of yellow and orange roses represent the passionate nature of my thoughts whenever you cross my mind. _

_The red roses are the most abundant of all the roses. They symbolize my love, the passion I feel for you, the beauty you hold, my respect, your courage to take the chance to open yourself up to me once more and true romantic love I believe we can share. _

_The last vase of roses, which are the red and white ones hold the most significance for me as I hope they will symbolize the unity I hope we can one day attain. _

_This last will make more sense when you look over next to Nicole's baby monitor. _

Liz did as Nick's letter instructed, wiping away her tears as she did so, only to find a small velvet box sitting on her bedside table. Liz leaned over and picked up the box before returning to her spot and opening the box.

"Oh God," Liz whispered in shock when she got a look at the ring inside. The ring had a circular diamond in the center of the platinum setting with five diamonds in a channel setting down each side, leading out from the center diamond. Wiping away a few more tears, Liz turned her attention back to the letter in front of her.

_Yes Liz, it's what you think it is and I am asking what you think I'm asking but I want you to know that there is no pressure for you to say yes, now or anytime in the future. I want you to know Liz that I love you with every fiber of my being and my feelings only get stronger as each day passes. I want to marry you, if you'll let me. Let me reassure you that you are under no pressure to say yes and to show you that I mean what I say, all you have to do simply put the ring on if you accept my proposal. If you don't, simply put the ring back in the box and place it on my bedside table. Feel free to take as much time to think about it as you need. I will get my answer when I either see the ring on your finger or back in my bedroom. If you choose to return the ring, do not worry about feeling uncomfortable around me, as I will never bring this up again unless you ask me to. If your answer is yes, imagine me on my knees in front of you asking you to be my bride and slipping that ring on your finger. _

_Love always, _

_Nick. _

Liz couldn't stop the tears at this point, just simply wiping them away as best she could as she slipped the ring on her finger. After sitting there in bed for a few more minutes getting her tears under control, Liz climbed out of bed and went to check on Nicole, who was lying in her crib sleeping, before grabbing the baby monitor and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After showering and dressing, Liz got Nicole dressed and into her carrier and hopped into her car after strapping Nicole into the backseat and headed towards the lab.

"Hey Tommy, have you seen Nick?" Liz asked as she stuck her head into the layout room, Nicole in her arms.

"Hey Liz, hey Nicole," greeted Tommy as he walked over and started tickling Nicole. "How is our favorite future CSI today?"

"She's fine Tommy," laughed Liz. "So any idea on where Nick might be?"

"All I know is he's out on a scene somewhere. He shouldn't be gone too much longer," replied Tommy.

"Thanks. I think I'll wait for him in his office then," commented Liz. "Say bye-bye to Tommy, Nicole," she said waving Nicole's arm.

"Bye-bye Nicole," replied Tommy with a wave before Liz and Nicole made their way back to Nick's office.

Liz had arrived at the lab around ten that morning and it was now nearing eleven and nobody had heard from Nick and she couldn't get him on his cell phone, which was really starting to worry her as Nick was always near his phone. After trying to reach him on his cell once more for about the twentieth time in the last fifteen minutes, Liz started to get a really bad feeling about Nick. Picking Nicole up, Liz quickly made her way around the lab asking everyone from Nick's team and the lab tech's that she could find if any of them had heard from Nick. With each no she received the feeling of dread grew worse.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday, August 22, 2011  
1516 La Porte Court  
Henderson, Nevada  
11:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"It's too freakin' early," Sara groaned as ringing echoed in the room, burrowing further under the covers and pushing her head further into Warrick's chest.

"I didn't set the alarm," Warrick chuckled as he raised an arm to reach towards the clock before blinking. "That's not the alarm."

"I'm going to kill Greg if he's calling because he's panicking about wedding plans again," Sara groaned as she rolled over and reached blindly out on her nightstand. Grabbing the incessantly ringing cell phone, "Sidle."

"What?" she asked a few moments later as she sat up straight in the bed. Warrick looked over at her concerned, waiting to see what she said. A few moments later Sara hung up the phone and looked over at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes, not one bit.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday August 22nd, 2011  
****Nick's Office  
****11:55 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Liz was sitting on Nick's couch playing with Nicole, who was in her carrier, when Sara stopped in the doorway and looked at them. They looked so happy, peaceful...

"Beth? Honey?" she called softly after a moment.

"Sara?" asked Liz in surprise as she looked up from playing with her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Honey, I need to talk to you," Sara explained softly as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "How's my bumble bee?" she asked with a smile as she walked over to join them.

"She's an angel as usual," Liz replied smiling down at Nicole.

"That's good to hear," Sara smiled before looking over at Liz. "Beth, Honey. Nick got called out to a B and E this morning."

"Okay. Well, that explains why he isn't here," shrugged Liz. "But that doesn't explain why you're here, Sara, unless..." Liz trailed off as her feeling of dread suddenly spiked. "Oh God Sara, what is it? What's happened?"

"Okay Beth, Honey, I need you to not panic, okay? For Nicole, you need to stay calm," Sara began as she grasped Liz's hand. "We don't know much, Nick told the officer to go ahead and use the bathroom down at the gas station at the end of the street. When he came back, Nick was gone," she explained softly and quickly.

"Gone? What do you mean _gone?" _pressed Liz.

"His case was left behind, and there is no sign of him. We think he's been taken," Sara explained calmly.

"Oh God," whispered Liz in dread as she got to her feet and walked over to Nick's desk, leaning her hands on the top, her head dropped down, before turning and sliding down to the floor, her back against the desk and her head in her hands.

Sara glanced at Nicole to make sure she was okay in the carrier before moving over to kneel next to Liz. "I'm here honey, and he's fine. He's going to be fine," she whispered.

"I can't lose him Sara. Not like this...not today of all days. He doesn't know..." Liz trailed off as tears of panic and worry started falling.

"It's going to be okay, Honey," Sara whispered over and over as she pulled the crying woman into her arms.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday August 22, 2011  
CSI Break Room  
2:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Trace was able to give us possibilities for the vehicle with the dimensions Greg measured at the scene," Warrick explained as Sara set a cup of coffee in front of him before sinking into a chair next to him. "One of the options was a Lincoln Navigator. I caught one through traffic footage, but it went off the grid when it got onto 250 East."

"The piece of fabric Phi found came back, it's ether. Not normally used anymore," Greg pointed out with a sigh.

"Old school, or else the person went with what they have. You can get it on e-bay..." Sara shrugged lightly before sighing.

"Anything on the bag?" Warrick asked looking over at Greg. When he and Sophia had gone out to Nick's B and E, they'd found a sealed bag containing a scarf, but it hadn't looked like Nick's handiwork.

"David's working on it," Greg explained. "Bathroom run I think," he continued as he slumped back in his chair. "We got crap," he announced. "Damn rain washed away everything outside, and there's really no sign of B and E inside the building, nor any sign that Nick even _entered _the building," he continued before looking up to see the look Sara was shooting him as Warrick stared past him. "What? You're thinking it too, I know you are," he continued before sighing heavily. "Sorry guys, I'm being pessimistic."

"You're stressed, we all are. But we are going to find him," Sara countered with a small smiled. Before anything else could be said, they heard yelling coming from down the hall.

Running to the lobby, the three found Hodges struggling with a messenger bearing a padded envelope. "Hey! What's going on?" Sara demanded as they skidded to a halt.

"He's messing with trace!" Hodges told her, clearly frustrated.

"What?" Warrick asked confused.

"The envelope, he's getting his trace on it," Hodges countered as he tried to get it from the other man.

"David, what's going on?" Sara asked as she stepped closer, ignoring the messenger who was yelling.

"It's about Nick," he answered. She blinked at him once before turning and grabbing it out of the messenger's hands while his attention was focused on Hodges.

"Hey! You have to sign for that!" the man yelled.

"Greg," Sara spoke before turning and walking away, carefully holding the envelope to avoid adding to the trace evidence. Behind her Hodges gave the messenger a look of scorn before turning to follow as Greg signed for the package before asking security to watch him until O'Riley arrived. Which shut the man up.

As Sara approached a lab, Warrick appeared by her side. He stopped her from going into the room by holding out a hand. Glancing at him she shrugged before giving him the envelope, unsure where he got the gloves from, but so be it.

Leaving her outside with the others, Warrick slipped into the lab and began processing the envelope and removing its contents, a cassette tape and a USB flash drive, as they watched through the glass.

"Sara?" called Liz quietly as she walked up and joined the others, Nicole in her arms. "What was all that racket going on just now?"

Sara glanced over at her before sighing. "David just decided to have a wrestling match with a courier in the lobby," she explained softly before looking back to Warrick as he checked everything out for fingerprints.

"In the end, Sara won," Greg added with a slight smile as Mia, Archie, and Jacqui joined them. He wasn't sure how word had spread, but seemed it had.

"It's about Nick, isn't it?" asked Liz quietly.

"Yeah. Package to us, only thing it said was 'Regarding Stokes'," Hodges answered softly.

"It's going to be okay, Honey," Sara whispered as she slipped her hand into one of Liz's that was holding Nicole.

"I pray to God that you're right, Sara," sighed Liz sadly.

/-/Me too./-/ Sara mentally sighed before Warrick looked up and shook his head slightly. Gathering the tape and USB, he came out to join them.

"Need your lab Arch," he explained before the group turned and made their way down to A/V. Once there, Warrick slipped the cassette into a player. After a few seconds, they heard the music of "The Winner Takes It All" by ABBA.

"_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice,  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear. _

"_The winner takes it all,  
The loser has to fall,  
It's simple and it's plain,  
Why should I complain."_

"_The judges will decide,  
The likes of me abide,  
Spectators of the show,  
Always staying low."_

"_The game is on again,  
A lover or a friend,  
A big thing or a small,  
The winner takes it all."_

"_The winner takes it all,  
The loser standing small,  
Beside the victory,  
That's her destiny." _

"He's playing with us," Greg growled as Sara shook her head.

"They lyrics aren't right. The orders all wrong," she frowned as Hodges stopped the player.

Warrick nodded before holding up the USB. Turning he plugged it into the computer. Seconds later a web page popped up with a numeric IP address. Across the screen came: "One million dollars in 12 hours or the CSI dies," then a button that said 'Watch' appeared.

Warrick clicked on the button, before a video player opened. Scant moments later the video started and they could see Nick's face illuminated by a bright light as he looked around wildly, before banging on the walls around him.

"Oh God," cried Liz as she started backing away from the table. "Oh God, no."

"Ah hell," Greg whispered as Jacqui turned to take Nicole from Liz, just in case she might lose her hold on her daughter. Not that they thought she would, but just in case...Sara glanced at the others before turning to follow Liz as she backed away.

"Come on Honey, let's go get some coffee and put Nicole down for a nap," she began softly.

Liz barely even heard what Sara said, her mind and body having gone completely numb when she saw Nick on the screen.

The two women quickly led Liz out of the room and back to Nick's office, where Jacqui ran to get some coffee for her and Liz as Sara took Nicole. Laying Nicole in her carrier with a stuffed Eeyore, Sara made sure she was okay before turning her attention to Liz. "Honey?" she asked softly, not sure if she was even expecting a response.

"Why?" asked Liz, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Why Nick?"

"I don't know, Sweetie," Sara whispered back before slipping her arms around her best friend. "I don't know, but I'm going to do everything I can to get him out of there okay? For you and Nicole."

"I can't lose him Sara. Not now. I haven't told him yet. I can't lose him before I tell him," cried Liz as she leant into Sara's embrace

"Shh, you'll get to tell him," Sara whispered. /-/Tell Him? Dear God, I hope she's not pregnant again.../-/ Shaking away any thoughts about what it might be, Sara just focused on the woman in her arms.

**:-:-: **

Five minutes later Sara had left Liz under Jacqui's watch and returned to A/V. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful for the news that awaited her or not. They'd figured that based on the dimensions of the box they could guess, Nick only had about seventy-five minutes of air, which meant there must have been a fan in the box to provide air for the twelve hours. On top of that, they'd figured out that it was indeed a live feed, one that only lasted two minutes before returning to the screen that had the 'watch' button.

"We need to keep Liz out of here," Warrick began as he glanced over at her and the others as Archie set to work trying to track down from where it was being broadcasted.

"We need to contact his parents," Sara countered softly.

"I'll go fill Tony and Phi in on what we got," Greg piped up quickly before disappearing from the room. Hodges quickly left as well to see how things were going in Trace.

"I'll call the Stokes," Sara offered before turning to head to her office.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday August 22nd, 2011  
CSI A/V Lab  
5:30 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sara sighed when she entered the A/V Lab again just over three hours after she'd left it. Warrick was still sitting watching the feed from the video. In the three hours, O'Riley had interviewed their messenger, they'd gone to the location he'd got the package from, the man had gotten a call that led him to a residence, but no one was there when he arrived, just the package and the money. So he'd taken the package to them. When O'Riley and other officers arrived at the location, they'd learned it was a bust, probably a set-up to lead them down the wrong path.

Liz was still in Nick's office, now with Sophia for company while Tony was in discussions with the Under-Sheriff as Pete was in meetings. Greg and David were God only knew where in the building, probably working themselves to death like everyone else in the place. And the Stokes had just arrived...

"Warrick?" she began, returning to her reason for entering the lab once more. He looked up at her questioningly. "Judge and Mrs. Stokes just arrived," she answered softly and he nodded before rising. Archie glanced at them before going back to his work. "Anything?" she asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Not yet, they're rerouting all over town," he answered with a sigh as they walked towards her office.

Tony arrived back at the lab shortly before the Stokes arrived and Phi went to speak with him about his meeting with the Sheriff, leaving Liz and Nicole alone, giving Liz the opportunity to make her way with Nicole back into the A/V lab unnoticed once Warrick and Sara had left, taking up a spot at the back of the room, hidden in the shadows as she watched Archie work on trying to find a way to trace the link to where Nick was being held, her heart breaking every time she caught sight of Nick on the screen.

After meeting with the Stokes, and offering their condolences, as well as discussing the ransom...which the Stokes didn't have yet, but were determined to get, they just needed more time...Sara and Warrick led them back to the A/V lab to show them the video. Judge Roger Stokes had asked what proof they had that their son was still alive...

After only a few moments of watching the footage, Jillian Stokes couldn't continue and disappeared out into the hallway as she cried. Roger lasted a few minutes longer, leaving after whispering to Nick 'Oh Kemosabe, what have you gotten yourself into...'. Joining his wife outside, he held her as she cried. Sara had turned to look at them when she noticed Liz in the corner. Before she could say anything, Liz was hurrying out of the room, past the Stokes and disappearing down the hall.

**:-:-: **

A short while later found Liz picking Nicole up out of her car seat and making her way into the Tangiers hotel and casino. The girl at the desk was a little hesitant to let Liz in to see her boss but after calling back to see if he was willing to see her, the girl escorted Liz back to Sam's office.

"It's okay, Baby, you're granddaddy going's to help us get your daddy back," Liz told Nicole as she stroked her hair before knocking on the door.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he opened the door with a smile before it faltered when he caught sight of her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Liz shook her head before answering. "I need your help, Sam."

"Come, sit down," he continued immediately, leading her into the room and to a chair. "Do you want a glass of water or something?"

"Some water would be fine," replied Liz as she sat down, settling Nicole on her lap in front of her

Sam poured the glass of water before giving it to her and sitting in the chair next to her. "What's going on Liz?"

"I need a million dollars Sam," Liz said, figuring she might as well just get to the point. Nick's life was on the line and she didn't want to lose him because she spent too much time beating around the bush.

Sam blinked at her once, then twice. "Can I ask what for? That's a lot of money Liz..." he trailed off still surprised by her request.

"I know it is Sam, but I also know that it wouldn't be too difficult for you to get it quickly and I wouldn't be asking Sam but...but I don't have any other choice. The Sheriff refuses to pay. He says they don't negotiate with terrorists and I can't lose him, Sam. _Nicole _can't lose him," Liz said.

"The missing CSI, it's Nick?" Sam asked softly, for clarification of what she just said.

"Yes," replied Liz quietly.

Sam nodded once as he sat back and thought. They both knew that Lindsey and Sara would be there before Liz if they were a) in Vegas or b) able to... And Nick's disappearance didn't just affect Liz, who he considered a daughter because of her relationship to his granddaughter. It affected his granddaughter and Sara as well, Sara who was even more of a surrogate daughter to him than Liz. And then there was Nicole who Liz always said he was her other grandfather. "Alright, give me ten minutes to get it together," he nodded once more as he looked up at her.

"Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome, Liz," he answered before rising and going outside to make the required calls.

**:-:-: **

"Liz is back," Sara began nearly an hour after Liz had left the building, as she walked into Warrick's office.

"She is?" he asked looking up at her, before looking at the brown bag she sat on his desk. "What's this?"

"She beat me to Sam," Sara answered as she sunk into the chair across from him.

"Sar..." he began glancing at her.

"I know, I know," she countered quickly. "It's an anonymous donation. I called Sam on my way here after I saw Liz. She's back in Nick's office with a promise that she's going to rest. But it's what they want, the least we can do is get Nick since the city won't pay."

Warrick nodded slowly before glancing back at the bag. "Looks like we got a few hours to wait for the drop point then."

"I know. I'm going to e-mail Catherine and Grissom to update them on the situation. Then see if I can get something to eat for everyone, Liz especially," Sara sighed as she rose.

"You gonna eat too?" he asked stopping her and she glanced back at him.

"Of course," she smiled before leaving his office and him to his thoughts.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday August 23rd, 2011  
CSI  
1:30 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"You can wait in here," Sophia told the Stokes as she opened the door to Nick's office while Warrick was leaving to go to the drop point with the money.

"Thank you, Ms Curtis," replied Roger Stokes as he let his wife enter the room ahead of him.

"Hello," Jillian began surprised when she saw the woman lying on the couch. Then her gaze noticed the baby sound asleep in the carrier next to her.

"Oh Lord," Sophia groaned as Liz sat up. "I'm so sorry, Liz," she continued softly before glancing at the couple. "Um, have you guys met?" she asked glancing between them and Liz.

"It's okay Phi," Liz said as she stood up. "And no we haven't. You must be Nick's parents. I'm Elizabeth Fabrey, one of Nick's colleagues," Liz said introducing herself as she held out her hand towards Jillian.

"You're the one, aren't you?" asked Jillian as she shook Liz's hand.

"Excuse me?" asked Liz in confusion.

"The one that our son couldn't stop thinking and talking about after he brought our Carrie home." offered Jillian.

"Oh..." trailed off Liz, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Umm, I'm going to be going now," Sophia said quickly before exiting the room.

"Who's this little one?" Roger asked with a smile as he knelt down to look at Nicole. "She's beautiful, you must be very proud," he continued as he looked up at her, hoping to give the other woman a break from the conversation his wife has started.

Liz turned her gaze from Jillian and over to where Roger had knelt down next to the baby carrier. "Her name's Nicole."

"It's a beautiful name," commented Jillian as she joined her husband near the baby. "What made you choose it?"

"I named her after her father," replied Liz quietly.

It took Roger all of two seconds to put it together. By then his wife had figured it out as well and he could tell she was debating between throwing her arms around this woman, and slumping into a chair in shock. "Not to pry, but does he know? I'm only asking because he hadn't mentioned anything," he asked softly, quickly clarifying his question as well.

"He knows," admitted Liz.

He nodded with a smile before Jillian launched herself at Liz and wrapped her arms around the other woman, and then promptly burst into tears.

"Uhm...Mrs. Stokes...can't breathe..." Liz said as she tried to pry the other woman off her.

"Jillian, Honey, you need to let the poor girl go," he smiled as he helped Liz free of his wife. "Why don't you sit down," he continued as he led her to the couch.

"I'm sorry..." Jillian began with a sniffle. "It's just..." she continued before giving up and crying.

"She's a wee bit emotional about babies," he explained with a smile as he looked at Liz. "How are you doing?" he continued.

"About as well as can be expected, I guess," admitted Liz as all three of them sat down on the couch. "I just want Nick back here with me as soon as possible."

"We understand completely." Roger sighed softly. "So how did you and Nick meet?" he asked hoping for a happier tale, having an idea it related to his daughter's death, but any happy thoughts about their relationship would be good now.

"Nick and two other former Vegas CSIs were called in to help with a serial killer, I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about," commented Liz. "Nick was taking it pretty hard that we weren't finding any evidence to catch the guy and I called him on it. That's when I learned that one of the victims was his sister. I'm terribly sorry for your loss and I'm sure the prospect of losing your son as well must be killing you," commented Liz quietly.

"Thank you, truth is we are pretty much a wreck. But we're going to be optimistic in this. God, didn't take our daughter to take our son this soon," Jillian smiled. "Nick told us some about the events that happened here in Vegas at the time he was here, about your friend Sara who we met earlier. I'm guessing the two of you found each other during all of that..." she trailed off to let Liz tell her own story.

"Some of the events during that time hit me pretty hard and Nick helped me through it," admitted Liz. "It nearly killed me when I found out he already had someone in his life. I didn't know what to do, so I pushed him away. Almost four and a half months later I found out I was carrying his child."

"You poor thing," Jillian sighed. "When I see Nick, I'm going to give him a good talk about his actions then," she continued with a determined nod.

"So, how did the two of you work things out?" Roger asked with a smile.

"It was on the cruise we all took for Sara and Warrick's wedding. I was terrified of telling Nick. He had a life that didn't include me and the last thing I wanted for my daughter was to be thought of as a burden. I know what that feels like and I couldn't do that to my child so I avoided Nick as much as I could. I spent the better part of the first half of the cruise hiding out in my stateroom. Unfortunately, we have a very nosy friend who managed to figure out that I was pregnant even though only those of us from Vegas knew the truth. She told Nick at the reception that she suspected my baby was his. I agreed rather reluctantly to talk to him and tried denying the fact that my child was his. He refused to believe me. I finally admitted to him that I was carrying his child and why I never told him. He told me he could never hate our child or me. I asked him to stay with me while I got some rest. I'd had a near miss a few days earlier due to a panic attack and didn't like to be alone when I was sleeping. Nick agreed to stay with me and then we spent the rest of the evening talking. We slowly worked on rebuilding our friendship over the remainder of the cruise. Nick had asked me to move into his house with him when he moved back to Vegas and I agreed. We each have our own rooms and Nicole has her own nursery. It's actually worked out amazingly well. Nick gets Nicole up with him in the mornings and takes care of her before he leaves for work, then I look after her until I have to head into work, dropping her off at her godmother's house where Nick picks her up a few hours later."

"Sounds like things have worked out rather well," Jillian smiled as she watched the woman who had claimed her son's heart. She hadn't missed the ring on the other woman's hand while she rambled on, but felt it was probably best to let Liz tell them in her own time if it meant what she assumed it did.

Before Liz had a chance to respond, she saw Sara go running down the hall as if the devil himself were after her. Seconds later Greg and Hodges were chasing after her.

"Wait here," Liz said getting to her feet and making her way to the door, throwing it open. "Mia! Mia what's happened?"

Mia stopped as she was going down the hall, and turned back to Liz, her face ashen. "There's been an explosion," she whispered. "The building Warrick was in..." she trailed off still in shock.

"Oh God," commented Liz, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief as she stumbled back into Nick's office.

"Liz? What's happened?" Jillian asked concerned as Mia followed Liz into the room.

"Warrick went to make the drop as planned. We just received word, there's been an explosion at the drop point," Mia explained softly as she helped Liz sit before sinking into a chair of her own.

"Not Rick too,." commented Liz quietly to herself.

"Dear God," Jillian whispered as Roger wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone sat in shock for a few minutes before Jacqui came running down the hall and into the room. "He's okay," she announced with a grin. "O'Riley just called, Warrick's alive."

"And Nick? What about Nick? Did they find him?" demanded Liz.

"They didn't find him. I don't think he was there..." Jacqui whispered.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," commented Liz quietly as she rose from her spot and made her way over to the window, unconsciously playing with her engagement ring

Jillian was the first to rise and walk over to where Liz was standing. "I know in my heart that everything is going to be alright," she whispered as she gently rubbed the younger woman's back.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Tuesday August 23rd, 2011  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
2:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"We need to get in there and get started with everything," Warrick began as he looked at the building.

"No, you're going back to the lab," Sara argued as the EMTs checked him out. Except for cuts and a few gashes on his face, he looked fine for the most part, at least physically.

"Sara..." he began looking up at her.

"No," she snapped lightly before reaching out to take his hand. "Please, for me. Just go back to the lab, at least long enough to get cleaned up," she continued softly, wincing with him when the EMT applied antiseptic to the cut over his left eye.

"Alright." he agreed finally and she smiled tightly. She could still remember hearing over the radio she kept in her office the code for the explosion, and the numbing fear she'd felt when she heard those words. How she even got here was beyond her, but he was alive. As far as Warrick knew, Nick hadn't been in the building, and whoever the man was that had brought them there was now dead. Things just went from bad to worse, but could have been so very worse...

"Alright Mr. Brown, we've done all we can. You may still want to go see your doctor though," the EMT announced a few minutes later

"Thank you," Warrick nodded.

"Come on, Jim is here, he'll give you a ride back," Sara began as he rose, shaking her head when he started to argue. "Please," She added tenderly and he nodded in agreement. "I'll see you in a little while okay? Besides I'm sure Liz is going to want to see you," she added as incentive. After seeing him into Jim's car and both of them leaving the scene, she sighed before heading inside.

Inside, Greg and David were going over the Lincoln Navigator they'd found, walking up to them they quickly let her know they'd figured out a radius for the search. Nodding she smiled and told them 'good job' before heading back to the other room. Passing one of the CSIs chasing money she paused to remind them to get every bill, and then continued on her way. Sighing she glanced at David before she started on collecting any pieces of the man who had been there to meet Warrick.

"Jackpot," She grinned a bit later when she found a thumb.

"Jackpot," David agreed with a smile. "I'll steal one of the others for help in here, go have fun running that."

"Thanks. Call me," she smiled as she paused to squeeze his shoulder before heading out with their first real thing in a while.

**:-:-: **

"Hey man, how's he doing?" Warrick asked as he entered the A/V lab some time after he'd arrived.

"So-so." Archie answered softly. "Still don't have a point yet," he added, frustration in his voice.

"Go get some coffee, I'll watch for a few minutes," Warrick answered as he sunk into a chair in front of the monitors. Archie nodded before disappearing from the room.

**:-:-: **

"No fingerprint match?" Mia asked as Sara dropped off the DNA she'd recovered from the thumb.

"None," Sara sighed and Mia nodded.

"Give me ten."

**:-:-: **

Hitting watch once more, Warrick sighed as he watched Nick. /-/Bubblicious,/-/ he smiled when he saw Nick pull the familiar package of gum out before frowning as he watched Nick first chew the gum a few times, then take it out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" he asked as Nick broke it in two before putting it in his ears. Then he saw the gun... "Don't do it, Nicky. Don't do it!" he yelled as Nick brought the gun to his face, before everything suddenly went dark.

Jumping back ten feet, Warrick yelled. "You son of a Bitch!" Oh God how was he going to tell the others, how was he going to tell Liz and Sara...? Then everything lit up on the screen with a greenish glow and he saw Nick, alive and well.

"Oh, thank God," he sighed before laughing.

**:-:-: **

"Thanks Mia," Sara smiled after hanging up with O'Riley. They'd had a CODIS hit so to speak on the DNA from the thumb. They had found the guy's father, worked for the state in Texas. She didn't like the idea that this guy worked in Texas, but it was a start...it could also mean that whoever it was that set up the scene and took Nick, had been after Nick all along...

Heading to A/V, she met up with Archie and heard about what happened after asking about the light. Thinking quickly they both came to the same conclusion, that the fan and light were probably connected. Leaving Archie to his work she went after Warrick, not surprised to find him in the locker room, staring at his locker without even seeing it.

"Warrick? Honey?" she began before he turned to look at her. "Want to come back and help at the scene?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed as he rose. "Did you hear?"

"I heard, but he's fine. And we even got a bit of a lead," She smiled faintly as they left the room.

"Oh?" he asked hopefully and she explained what happened as they drove.

Once back at the warehouse, Greg was going through a bucket of stuff while Hodges was still going over the car. Sara joined him as Warrick moved over to work with documenting. After a few minutes of silence, Greg popped up with the trigger from the bomb. And that was the breaking point for Warrick who kicked the nearest container; an oil can, before stalking away.

"Warrick, chill man," Greg began before shaking his head.

"I got him." Sara answered softly before trailing after him. "Babe?" she asked softly as she stopped next to him near the entrance to the building.

"It should have been me," he whispered after a few moments. "I was suppose to cover for him today, but he let me out of it. He was suppose to be home today, with Liz and Nicole, not in that box..."

"Oh honey, this isn't your fault," she began before he shook his head.

"When I saw him...I thought..." he trailed off shaking his head again. "I wouldn't have made it this far. I'd have taken the out."

"No," she began forcefully. "You wouldn't have."

"Yeah, I would have," he answered looking off towards the horizon.

Moving around him she reached up to make him look at her. "Listen to me. You _wouldn't _have. If you were in there, you'd make it because you're stronger than that. You're the strongest man I know, Warrick Brown. You wouldn't take the out."

"I don't know Sar, I just don't know," he countered quietly. "If he doesn't make it baby..."

"No!" Sara snapped lightly. "He's going to make it. And _you're _going to be fine. Do you hear me? You're going to be fine!" she reinforced before reaching up to cup his cheek gently. He looked at her, about to say something before Greg yelled to get their attention. Turning they saw him standing staring at the ground near his feet.

"You guys got to see this," he called and they quickly made their way over, shocked when they saw what he and Hodges had seen.

"Shovels," Warrick began before disappearing to grab some as Sara and the two remaining men set to brushing away the dirt, only to find a six-foot slab. When Warrick came back, they all had the same thought. Six feet was the right length for Nick's 'coffin'. Together they moved it out of the way before the three men started digging with a vengeance; Warrick was the first to hit something...

"It's Plexiglas." Hodges began as they brushed away at the dirt, when they saw the dog inside; they all just about collapsed in stunned shock. It wasn't Nick...

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday August 24th, 2011  
CSI A/V Lab  
4:18 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sara sighed softly as she watched Nick on a smaller computer screen in the lab. Hodges was going over every inch of the box they'd found, and Warrick was sitting with Archie, watching Nick on the bigger screen. Greg was going over everything in Trace that they'd found at the scene, and Liz was out cold, thanks to a mild sedative. The Stokes were with her in Nick's office, watching over Nicole while everyone ran around praying for something.

Frowning slightly when she saw Nick pick up the cassette player, she realized he was making a tape. /-/Don't you give up, Nick Stokes. Don't you dare give up!/-/ she mentally ordered him. She tried to decipher it, catching a word here and there, but knew it was pointless and set to work making a copy to e-mail to Grissom, who she had on instant messenger on the computer in a smaller window. He was waiting for it...

Suddenly Nick started...convulsing... "He's loosing it!" she cried glancing over at the others. "God no," Warrick whispered as she turned her attention back to the computer.

/-/Something's moving.../-/ Zooming in she nearly jumped back in surprise when she realized what was going on. "Ants... he's being eaten alive..."

**:-:-: **

"That's it Nick, stay still," Sara whispered after they watched Nick put some tissue in his nose. "They won't bite... as much..." she continued with a sigh as she glanced up at Warrick.

"Thank God you paid attention to Grissom all those times," he smiled faintly as he squeezed her shoulder before turning his attention back to the screen. "Looks like one's getting close," he added softly and she nodded, returning her attention to the hope of catching one of the ants on camera to send to Grissom who was waiting to identify the species.

"Gotcha!" she smiled triumphantly before sending the picture to Grissom. All they had to do now was wait.

"Guys!" Hodges spoke gathering their attention as he burst into the room. "I completed testing, my calculations...he's only got an hour and a half of air left."

"Damn it," Warrick cried before turning and pacing across the room.

"Was there anything else?" Sara asked softly as Hodges sunk into a chair.

"There were five dimples on the bottom of it; Trace is running now to see if we have any idea what they were," he explained softly before the computer beeped and Sara looked back to the computer.

"Fire ants. They're only in Nevada at nurseries," Sara looked over at Warrick with a smile. They had something.

"I'll get everyone," he answered before leaving the room and Sara told Grissom thanks before leaving Archie to work.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday August 24th, 2011  
Local Nursery  
5:00 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"I found it! I found the cell phone!" Greg's yell gathered everyone's attention and they ran towards him. Since finding out about the ants, they'd quickly met up and figured it had to be one nursery in town. Heading there with practically every member of the lab, they'd split up to search the area for any disturbed dirt...

Warrick and Greg both grabbed shovels and started to dig along with other members of the police gathered there as Sara and Hodges stepped back, praying. Suddenly the beeping of Warrick's watch echoed and everyone stopped. Nick's air just ran out...

Shaking his head Warrick started digging once more, only to hit something. Throwing away the shovel he dropped down and began to brush away the dirt frantically, uncovering the Plexiglas box and Nick's head just as he placed the gun to his jugular. "Put the gun down!" Warrick ordered as he smacked the glass. Nick looked up at him in relief and let it go as Warrick smiled at him before moving out of the way as Hodges grabbed a fire extinguisher. They carefully lifted one edge of the lid and David sent short bursts into the box to kill the ants, everyone watching Nick anxiously before Greg's phone rang and he stepped away.

Just as Warrick went to lift the lid, Greg yelled. A single word that had all of them stopping dead in their tracks...Semtex. "Everyone out!" Sara ordered.

"I'm not leaving him." Warrick countered and she shook her head. "Warrick we move him, it goes up," she argued.

"No Sar," he continued looking up at her desperately. Looking away from him she looked around the area before spotting the backhoe.

"Someone get that over here now, we need two hundred pounds of dirt," she ordered before looking back at Warrick. "Babe, trust me. We're going to get him out of here," she promised.

Warrick glanced at her before looking down at Nick, then at the backhoe. Nodding he sunk down to get Nick's attention. "Nicky, can you hear me?" he asked as Nick just sort of freaked out in the box, not understanding why they were leaving him in there. "Nicky, I need you to nod if you can hear me!" he continued before Nick nodded. "Okay, we're going to get you out of here okay? The box is wired, when we lift the lid you need to lie still alright?" he asked.

"We're not getting through to him." Sara whispered as Nick started freaking out once more.

"Kemosabe!" Warrick yelled and Nick finally stopped and really looked at him. "Trust me, we're going to get you out. But you need to stay come, for Liz and Nicole. Think about them and trust us," Nick nodded once, then twice and Warrick smiled. "Okay, let's get this lid off," He continued before stepping off it to stand next to Sara before the lid was removed and they both dropped down to keep him from moving.

"When we tell you, take a deep breath," Sara told him as Greg ran over with a winch and rope that she attached to his belt and he nodded. Standing she pulled Warrick with her and they quickly made their way over to join the others around the rope. "Deep breath Nick!" she yelled and seconds later the dirt was being dumped into the box on top of him as everyone reached down and grabbed the rope. "Three!" she continued before they all pulled for all they were worth.

They heard the explosion first, and for a split second no one knew if it had worked, until they saw Nick on the ground and everyone remembered how to breathe once more.

The next few minutes flew by, as Nick was taken by EMTs into an ambulance and Warrick climbed in after him with Jim. Sara and the others watched the ambulance leave for a moment before Sara grinned and ran towards her car. She had to tell Liz.

"Go get her, we'll take care of things here!" Greg yelled after her.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday August 24th, 2011  
CSI Lab  
5:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

While the others were out searching for Nick, Liz had woken and feeling restless, did what she always did when she felt this way...she went for a walk, leaving Nicole in the care of her grandparents. For fear of missing word, good or bad, in regards to Nick, Liz didn't wander from the lab, taking to wandering through the halls, avoiding the A/V lab as much as possible due to the fact that she just couldn't handle watching what was happening to Nick. She was having a hard enough time dealing with everything that was happening as it was; she couldn't deal with watching it as well.

As she was making her way through the lab, Liz soon found herself standing in the layout room, where all the evidence in regards to Nick's disappearance was spread out. Reluctantly she pressed the play button on the tape recorder, playing the tape that had been delivered shortly after Nick disappeared. "Why change the lyrics?" wondered Liz as she looked through the rest of the evidence. "I wonder what they mean by 'That's her destiny'?" she mused as she picked up the evidence bag that was found at the scene and had been identified as not being Nick's handiwork. "I know this from somewhere," Liz said as she took a closer look at the fabric in the evidence bag as the song played over again. "Oh God..." Liz trailed off as she dropped the evidence bag on the table and ran from the room.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" asked Roger standing up as Liz came racing into Nick's office.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Liz repeated to herself as she dug through her purse, finally giving up and in her frustration dumped the contents of her purse onto Nick's desk.

"Elizabeth Honey, what's wrong?" pressed Roger as he stepped up beside Liz, who was now frantically searching through the stuff on the desk.

"Got it," cried Liz as she found what she was looking for before once more racing out of the room, Roger hot on her heels as she made her way back to the lay out room.

"Oh God, Nick, why? Why would she do this?" cried Liz quietly as she collapsed forward onto the table.

"Elizabeth?" asked Roger as he slowly approached Liz and started rubbing her back gently.

"I know who it is," Liz replied, as she slowly stood upright, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Pardon?"

"I know who did this. I know who took Nick," repeated Liz.

"Liz?" Sara called before appearing in the doorway. "Mr. Stokes," she greeted when she saw him.

"Sara. I know who it is. I know who took Nick..."

"What?" Sara asked with a frown before shaking her head. "Not now, he's on his way to the hospital," she continued quickly. "He's okay," she smiled.

"What?" asked Liz, not quite sure she'd heard right.

"He's okay. He was taken to Desert Palms," Sara repeated with a smile. "He's okay, Honey."

"Oh God," whispered Liz as she quickly leant back on the table as her legs seemed to give out a bit.

"Stay with me, Girl," Sara ordered lightly as she reached out to help Liz. "We need to get you to the hospital, not have you be in the bed next to him."

Liz nodded as Roger also helped her to her feet before handing her over to Sara. Liz stopped suddenly in the doorway as they were leaving the layout room. "Oh God...Nicole..."

"Don't you worry Elizabeth, Jillian and I will look after Nicole. You just go and see Nick, we'll be by later," reassured Roger.

"Thank you," replied Liz before turning back to Sara and letting her lead her from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

**December 31st, 2011  
Tangier's Ballroom  
10:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Well if it isn't our very own little X-Man," Jim smiled as Sara joined them.

"Bite me Solider," Sara countered with a smirk.

"That's General, Little Lady," Jim countered with a smile.

"What is it with the army being so commanding, especially of us mutants," she sighed as she twirled the left lock of pure white hair that framed her face around one finger as she cocked her head to look at Jim in his army uniform.

"It's such fun to tell you mutants what to do of course," Jim countered as he looked at her. "By the way, hadn't told you Cookie, _love _the outfit," he continued as she laid her free hand on her hip and propped a rather suggestive pose.

"Glad you like," she smirked. She was dressed simply enough in black jeans, and a white shirt that looked reminiscent of the hippie days, and elbow length white gloves. Add to that a navy blue cotton jacket that had a patch on the right shoulder of a sky blue X within a circle, the X-Men symbol, which she kept unzipped. Completing her transition to the infamous Rogue, her hair was back to it's dark brown instead of the natural dirty blonde she'd let it become, and two sections of her hair, one on each side of her face, were pure white, and she had a new earring in the cartilage of her left ear, and a set of dog tags around her neck. "But I think you keep this up and the pirate may kill you."

"I keep it up, and your pirate won't get me until _after _the Renaissance Queen gets done with me," he countered

"You and me both," Sara agreed as she glanced across the room to where Katrina was basically holding court with what appeared to be a power ranger, a witch, a sorcerer, and a belly dancer. She could hardly believe it had been four months since the events that had nearly destroyed them all once more. Since they almost lost Nick...

He had been in the hospital a couple of days, when he was released, though she still had to wonder why they didn't keep him longer, but the doctors had claimed they had done all they could...he had been on paid leave until October. He'd spent the majority of the time at the house with Liz and Nicole, a few weeks in Texas visiting family, and introducing his family to Liz and Nicole. He'd been back for two months now, and while still having issues with small spaces, and the dark, he was doing fairly well all things considered...

The biggest surprise in the whole mess had been the who and the why. It turned out what Liz had suspected was right, though none of them actually heard her suspicion until a few hours after Nick was admitted to the hospital that morning. The mastermind behind the whole thing was his ex, Rebecca. She'd been determined that if she couldn't have Nick, then no one, especially Liz, would. And she'd got her brother involved in it. He had been the man who'd nearly cost them Warrick as well...

Rebecca was in prison now, serving a life sentence. Her scarf in the evidence bag, the scarf she'd worn at Nick's sister's funeral, one of the most damning pieces of evidence against her. There had been a brief discussion of whether or not she belonged in an institute, before she was deemed sane and fit for trial, and subsequently put in high security prison. A fitting end really.

"Company's coming," Jim spoke catching her attention. Turning her attention she saw the Lab's version of Captain Jack Sparrow making his way over towards the two of them, having left the only other mutant in the room, they assumed it was Greg under the blue paint and tail.

"So any clue yet as to why Pete came up with the idea of a Masquerade ball to celebrate the New Year?" Jim asked curious.

"Beats the bloody hell out of me," 'Jack' answered as he joined them. "Hello gorgeous," he continued to Sara.

"Hey Sugah," she drawled with a smile. "You haven't seen a big guy with claws running around have you?"

"'fraid not, will a rum addicted pirate do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, for now," she shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone and go see if I can charm Queen Elizabeth over there," Jim smirked as he raised a hand to the place where his hat and mask met.

"Any sign of our girl yet?" Sara asked as she looked up at her husband.

"None yet, nor Nick. Well, I'm assuming they aren't here, considering half this group we can't tell apart until we hear their voices..." Warrick shrugged as he slipped a hand around her waist.

"Pretty risky there sugah, dangerous skin and all," she teased slightly.

"I'll take the risk," Warrick winked. "So, all we know is that Pete decided to throw this ball for the holiday, no one can come in the same outfit as their significant other or something that would obviously identify them, and masks stay on until midnight. Anyone else think there is something else going on here?"

"Leaves one wondering, but I'm not going to stress over it," Sara shrugged. "Oh look, the Phantom just arrived...definitely not Bertie this time though," she mused as Warrick followed her line of sight to see a figure coming down the staircase dressed in a black tail coat with a silver vest and ascot tie over a white shirt. A black cape with silver lining tied at his throat and the sides flipped back over his shoulder. He wore black gloves and a white mask that covered most of his face, only his mouth visible under the mask.

"Definitely not," Warrick agreed as 'The Phantom' made his way over to where 'Nightcrawler' was with who they assumed was Pete dressed as a king.

"Well, I need a drink, want to come, Sugah?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"Sounds fantastic, Love," Warrick smiled as he moved to take her hand and they walked towards the refreshment table.

"Hey it's Cinderella! When did she get a twin?" Nightcrawler called and Sara glanced over to see what he was looking at.

"Beats me, but she did," she grinned having a bit of a feeling about who they might be, she continued to Warrick.

Greg's comment had gotten more than just Sara's attention. Everyone gathered in the room turned to see who had created the stir, only to see two women entering the room. The first was dressed in a light silver strapless organza ball gown with a rhinestone and sequin bodice. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head with a one and half inch high rhinestone Paris hearts tiara. She had on a thin rhinestone bracelet over the top of elbow length silver gloves. A silver mask covering the top of her face.

The second woman, who was only a few feet behind the first, was dressed in a white satin off the shoulder sleeveless ball gown that had lace appliqués around the bottom of the skirt. The dress had a Basque waistline, a floor length hemline and a cathedral train. Her blonde hair was pulled up in French twist, a few tendrils falling in curls to frame her face under a three inch fine heart multi stone rhinestone tiara. She wore a pair of rhinestone duster earrings that brushed her shoulders, a rhinestone choker that was half an inch in width and a rhinestone bracelet that was one and a quarter inches wide over white satin gloves that extended up just past her elbows. On her feet you could see a pair of white satin pumps as she lifted her skirt just enough to walk down the stairs leading into the ballroom. She wore a mask much like the woman in front of her, except hers was white to match her dress.

Shortly after she'd arrived, Cinderella as Greg had deemed her had been whisked out onto the dance floor by the person dressed as the King.

"Well, Pete got one Cinderella, I'm after the other," Sara smirked as she took off towards the Cinderella in silver where she was mingling with the belly dancer who'd been with Katrina earlier, a.k.a. Catherine if Sara recognized that figure right; and Einstein. She didn't know if she'd get used to Griss having that particular hairstyle...

"How you managing Princess?" asked Pete when he noticed the concern in Liz's eyes through her mask as they danced. "A little worried actually," admitted Liz quietly. "I'm not so sure this was such a good idea."

"This afternoon or the ball?" wondered Pete curiously.

"I wouldn't change this afternoon for the world Pete. It's this," sighed Liz. "I'm just afraid that everyone's going to be really upset with us for fooling them like this."

"Liz don't worry so much. I promise you no one's going to be angry with you. If anything they'll be beyond thrilled for you, especially after they see how happy this has made the two of you," reassured Pete.

Liz nodded, still uncertain in her head and her heart that this had truly been the right thing to do as she let Pete continue to lead her around the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" called Pete as he stepped out into the middle of the dance floor, spotlights being trained on him. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to our masquerade ball. I'm sure many of you are wondering why you are here but never fear all will be revealed shortly. As I'm sure you are all aware, midnight is not that far off when more than just our identities will be revealed. But first I would like to present you with a special treat. I'm sure you've all seen a princess walking amongst you; well I would like to invite our princess to share a dance with the prince of her choosing so if I could have all you men out there form a circle around the center of the ballroom." After all the men formed the requested circle, Pete held his hand out for Liz to take and escorted her into the centre of the circle. "My lady, pick your prince," he instructed before stepping back.

Liz walked around giving the guys a cursory look over before walking over to where The Phantom was standing; taking his hand she led him into the centre of the ballroom as the others all fell back once more. As The Phantom took his Princess in his arms, the opening refrains of Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz started playing through the room, surprising those watching as the pair started a classical waltz, completely in time with each other and the music.

"When did that girl learn to waltz?" Nightcrawler asked taking a double take.

"Do you even know who 'that girl' is?" Sara asked glancing over at Greg with a smirk.

"Well no, but does anyone we work with know how to waltz?" he countered

"Obviously the answer to that is yes. Besides, Rick knows how," Sara pointed out. "Even I learned a small bit as a child, though Jewish dances are more my thing...so chill and enjoy the show Kurt."

"Nien," Greg grumbled before she smacked the back of his head.

"Don't make me find Wolverine and sic him on you," she warned with a wink.

"Yes ma'am," he answered before moving his head to the music and everyone continued to watch the couple dance.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready to take your masks off and kiss your sweetheart cause midnight is in 10...9..." Pete began as the couple continued dancing

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" everyone exclaimed a few moments later before doing as instructed, and choruses of Auld Lang Sane echoed through the room.

When the singing died off, Nick broke his kiss with Liz, pulling back slightly and sticking one hand into his cape. "I believe this belongs to you." he said as he affixed Liz's veil to the back of her tiara, where it had been prior to the masquerade ball.

"Why thank you Mr. Stokes," replied Liz with smile

"You're quite welcome, Mrs. Stokes," Nick said returning Liz's smile and kissing her lightly once more.

"She's the Princess Bride!" Greg exclaimed. "Where's the six-fingered man?"

"Greg, shut it," Sara ordered as she elbowed him in the stomach. Marching towards them, she waited for them to break apart once more.

"Sara's standing next to us, isn't she?" asked Liz.

"Yep." replied Nick.

"Hey Sara," greeted Liz innocently as she turned to look at her friend, Nick stepping behind her, his arms around her waist.

Sara looked at them, hands on her hips before shaking her head. "You two are so..." she began. "...determined to give me a heart attack aren't you!" she continued with a grin before launching at them. "Congratulations!" she squealed as she hugged Liz.

"Sara? Are you okay?" asked Liz as she hugged Sara back, not quite certain what to make of her friend's reaction, especially since it wasn't the one she'd been expecting.

"Okay? My best friend's married. I'm assuming you're married, I'm beyond okay, I'm ecstatic!" Sara grinned.

"We are," admitted Liz. "You're not mad? I mean you have every right to be mad Sara. I mean we kept you in the dark on this."

"Girl, I'd be mad if you ran away for three years then told me. But this? Hell no, I'm happy as a clam," Sara giggled.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Good," sighed Liz as she removed her gloves. "God I'm glad to get those things off. Be right back," she said as she walked off. "The Princess Bride Greg?" she asked smacking him on the back of his head before turning and making her way back over to where Nick and Sara were still standing.

"God, that was good," Warrick grinned as he joined them. "It's great seeing that boy get beat up, isn't it?"

"Yup," Sara grinned.

"Congratulations you two," he continued to them. "So details would be a good thing," he added with a smile.

"Can we possibly find a table? My feet are killing me," commented Liz as she stopped next to Nick, taking his hand.

"Sounds lovely," Sara grinned

"Come on," Nick said leading them all over to a table hidden away in a corner of the room, pulling Liz's chair out for her before sitting down next to her and taking her hand once more.

"So, what exactly do you want to know?" asked Liz once Sara and Warrick were seated. "Love the costume by the way Rick."

"Thank you darlin'," Warrick smiled. "And we want details. When, how, where, you know those little important things that Sara will drive me nuts not knowing if you don't tell us."

"Sadly that's true," Sara smiled.

"Well, when was about six hours ago. Where, the bridge at the Venetian. I think you know the how," replied Liz.

"And there are pictures, yes?" Sara asked.

"Of course." replied Nick. "We'll get them in the next few days."

"You're sure you're not mad that we didn't tell you? That we just kind of sprung it on everyone here, you included?" wondered Liz

"Do I have to reach across the table and try to zap you with non-existent mutant skin there, Girl?" Sara asked rolling her eyes. "Beth, honey, I've got my best friend who's now married to one of my surrogate brothers. They gave me a _gorgeous _goddaughter, who I got to see born, and get to spoil rotten whenever I want. I found out about the wedding within twenty-four hours, and in the most _romantic _way possible. I'm so not mad that most people might declare me ready for the nut house but I don't give a damn. Okay?" she asked smiling at the end.

"Okay," laughed Liz. "That was my biggest worry. Almost made me not come in here tonight. If it wasn't for Nick and Calleigh I probably would have bolted. I can't believe I let Pete talk us into this." she said shaking her head.

"Hmm, Pete is an evil man. But that's okay" Sara laughed.

"That he is. It's all his fault," agreed Liz.

"Definitely Pete's fault," commented Nick

"Oh well, revenge is mine tomorrow," Sara shrugged.

"Well, you'll have to tell us all about it when we get back." replied Nick.

"Honeymoon? Where?" Sara demanded

"We're spending a few days in Dallas with my folks before heading off to Venice for ten days," offered Nick. "My folks were quite taken with Liz when they first met her despite the circumstances surrounding that first meeting."

"Oh, how sweet," Sara sighed. "Hormones, emotional wreak. Lovely thing," she continued as she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin.

"I think that's the cue to get her home," Warrick smiled. "Are you talking the bumblebee with you guys?"

"We're taking her with us to Dallas and then she's going to spend some time with her grandparents while we're in Italy." explained Liz. Our flights go out of Dallas so that we can collect her on our way home."

"That sounds great," Sara smiled.

Less than an hour later, Liz and Nick were leaving the ball, heading up to the suite Sam had given them. Watching them leave Sara leaned back against Warrick. "I think they're happy."

"Me too," Warrick smiled as he twisted the lock of white hair around his finger. "You know, I kinda like these."

"Me too. Thinking of keeping them for a while," Sara smiled. "You wouldn't have left me you know."

"I know," he smiled back. "If it had been me, I'd have realized it."

"Good to hear," she grinned up at him. "Love you Warrick Brown."

"Love you forever Sararita Brown."


End file.
